Un mundo para dos
by lola1024
Summary: La continuación del mini fic "El barquito chino". Candy y Terry descubren sus sentimientos en el Colegio San Pablo... ¿Cuál será el siguiente paso?
1. Chapter 1

_Como algunas de ustedes me pidieron que continuara con el mini fic "El Barquito Chino" acá traigo la continuación... Pero como estoy algo corta de tiempo, solo voy a publicarla los sábados._

_Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios... =)_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

Un molesto rayito de sol que entraba a la habitación por una abertura en las cortinas, y el cantar de los pájaros, despertaron a Candy. Sentía un dolor insoportable en su cabeza, no sabía cómo había llegado allí, lo último que recordaba era haber contestado mal a una pregunta, y tomado el quinto sorbo de whisky. Debió haber sabido que ese juego no era para ella, tal vez para Terry, a él no le afectaba beberse una botella entera, pero Candy no estaba acostumbrada. Pero... ¿Qué era exactamente lo que había pasado anoche?

Candy se desperezó, estirando sus brazos hacia los costados, y bostezando ruidosamente, sin los modales de una dama.

- Vaya... Hasta que por fin despiertas – Una voz masculina, seguida por una risa, se escuchó por toda la habitación, provocando un grito de espanto en Candy.

- ¡Terry! – Casi se cae de la cama de la impresión, al ver a Terry sentado en el sofá - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pero que mala memoria que tienes, pecosa

- ¡Oh por Dios! – Exclamó ella, cubriéndose con las manos - ¿Qué me has hecho? ¡Degenerado! - Terry estalló en risas - ¿Cómo te atreves a reírte? ¡No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto! – Estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas. A Terry lo conmovió esa situación, así que se acercó a ella y se inclinó para que sus rostros quedaran a poca distancia. Le tomó el mentón con la mano para que lo mire.

- Pecosa – Le dijo tiernamente – Escucha... no paso nada entre nosotros anoche.

- ¿Cómo puedo creerte?

- Aún tienes puesto el uniforme – Apartó el edredón del cuerpo de Candy – Y también los zapatos – Ella miró hacia abajo, era cierto, estaba completamente vestida. Un ligero sonrojo cubrió su rostro.

- Entonces... – Dijo ella, intentando ocultar su vergüenza, tenía que dejar de actuar compulsivamente - ¿Qué fue lo que paso anoche?

- Te equivocaste mucho – Le acarició el pelo – Y tuviste que cumplir el castigo – Candy comenzó a emitir suaves gemidos – Entonces te emborrachaste.

- ¿Y luego?

- Y luego... me quedé un rato contigo, hasta que te despejaras un poco – Su mano paso del cabello a la mejilla – Pero te quedaste dormida – Comenzó a acariciar sus labios con el pulgar, deseando besarlos locamente – Te cargué en brazos, y te traje hasta tu habitación y me he quedado toda la noche despierto, cuidándote – Sus rostros se acercaban cada vez más – Pero te juro por mi vida, Candy, que no te he puesto un dedo encima.

- Te creo – Se derritió ante sus bellas palabras. Quería besarlo, necesitaba hacerlo, pero entonces...

- ¡Candy! ¡Candy! – Era la voz de Annie la que se oía detrás de la puerta.

- Terry, ocúltate – Le susurró.

- ¿Crees que se escandalizaría al verme en tu habitación? – Le preguntó burlonamente, mientras corría a esconderse dentro del armario.

- Cállate

Candy se levantó de la cama e intento arreglarse un poco la ropa antes de abrir la puerta. Al hacerlo, Annie y Patty se adentraron en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

- ¡Oh Candy! No sabes lo preocupas que estábamos – Le dijo Annie, sentándose en la cama.

- No estábamos muy seguras de dejarte con Terry, pero él prometió que te cuidaría, así que creímos que sería una buena oportunidad para que estuvieran un momento a solar.

- Patty, por favor... – Le suplicó Candy.

- No Candy, Patty tiene razón – Dijo Annie – Es cierto que al principio Terry no nos caía bien, era antipático, rudo y grosero, pero es obvio que ustedes dos tienen que estar juntos, se complementan a la perfección.

- Y tiene unos ojos hermosos capaces de hipnotizar a cualquier mujer

- Y qué decir de su trasero...

- ¡Imagina a ese cuerpo desnudo!

- ¡Chicas, por favor! – Candy no sabía qué hacer para que cerraran la boca. Casi podía escuchar a Terry reírse dentro del armario.

- ¿Qué pasa Candy? – Le preguntó Annie – Muchas veces has comentado la perfección del cuerpo de Terry.

- Pero... – Intentó detenerlas, pero era en vano.

- Pero lo que tenemos que hacer ahora – Continuó Annie – Es buscar la manera para que puedas conquistarlo.

- Aunque no será muy difícil – Patty se acerco a ellas como si fuera a confesar un secreto – Ayer durante el juego, Candy apoyo su mano en la pierna de Terry, y yo no quise decir nada pero... ¿No notaron como se formó un bulto entre sus piernas?

Terry, quien había estado riendo silenciosamente dentro del armario, enrojeció al escuchar aquello ¡Maldición! Creyó que nadie se había dado cuenta.

- ¿En serio? – Exclamó Annie.

- Si... y por lo que pude notar, Terry viene muy bien dotado allí abajo.

- Chicas – Dijo Candy – Me duele un poco la cabeza ¿Les molestaría venir más tarde?

- ¿Y cómo no te va a doler la cabeza? – Annie se puso de pie – Si ayer te bebiste casi toda la botella de whisky.

- Bueno, te dejamos para que descanses – Ambas se dirigieron hacia la puerta – Recuerda lo que te dijimos, Terry y tú tendrían hijos hermosos.

Una vez que Annie y Patty se retiraron, Terry salió del armario, destornillándose de la risa. Candy lo miró como si tuviera ganas de asesinarlo, pero solo después de hacerlo con sus amigas.

- ¿Así que tengo un trasero perfecto? – Candy se sonrojó, Terry no tendría por qué haber oído aquellas cosas – No tienes que avergonzarte... también creo que tienes un trasero bonito.

- ¡Terry! – Exclamó ella, completamente escandalizada, mientras él reía. Después recordó algo que sus amigas habían dicho y cambió su expresión, sabía cómo vengarse – Terry... ¿Qué tenias ayer entre las piernas? – Él paro de reír abruptamente, y fue su turno de sonrojarse.

- Yo... – No sabía cómo explicarse, todo era muy vergonzoso – veras... lo que paso fue que...

- ¿Acaso te gusto que te tocara la pierna? – Se arcó peligrosamente – ¿Quieres lo haga de nuevo? – Le preguntó inocentemente.

- ¡No! – Dio un paso hacia atrás. Lo peor de todo, era que sus hormonas comenzaban a jugarle una mala pasada. El solo hecho de estar en la misma habitación con Candy los dos solos y con una cama deshecha a unos pocos pasos, lo excitaba en sobremanera. Candy seguía acercándose a él – Por favor, Candy...

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Terry? – Le dijo casi en un susurro – Dime lo que quieres.

Terry no sabía cuánto más iba a soportar, no quería faltarle el respeto a Candy, pero ella no se lo estaba haciendo más sencillo. La sentía tan cerca, que le era imposible contenerse, quería tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla hasta la cama, desvestirla y hacerle el amor, pero no podía pensar en ello, no era de caballero.

- ¡Candy, espera! – Ella se detuvo – No quiero hacerte daño.

- ¿Hacerme daño? – No entendía porque le estaba diciendo aquello – Terry, tu nunca podrías hacerme daño.

- Eres tan inocente – Le dijo, acariciándole el rostro cariñosamente – No sabes lo que puedes llegar a provocar en alguien como yo.

- Explícamelo – Candy se conmovió por sus palabras, y por la caricia, que la hiso estremecer.

- Aún no – Le sonrió.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque cuando lo haga... serás legalmente mi mujer

- ¿Qué seré tu mujer? – Candy no entendía de que le estaba hablando Terry. Era cierto que muchas veces había soñado en convertirse en su esposa, pero nunca creyó oírlo de sus propios labios.

- ¿Es que acaso no recuerdas lo que me dijiste anoche? – Le preguntó divertido.

- ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué fue lo que dije? Debes disculparme, había bebido mucho y no sabía lo que decía... – Terry le puso su dedo índice en la boca para que no siguiera hablando.

- Me dijiste que me amabas, y después me preguntaste si me casaría contigo – Candy estaba muriéndose de vergüenza, nunca más bebería una gota de alcohol - ¿Quieres saber que te conteste?

- ¿Qué? – Le preguntó con temor de escuchar que no la quería.

- Que por supuesto me casaría contigo – La miro fijamente – Te amo, Candy, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. Tú eres quien le ha dado sentido a mi vida, y ya no imagino vivirla sin tu presencia a mi lado. Quiero nos casemos, que tengamos muchos hijos y nietos, y que envejezcamos juntos. Te amo, Candy. Te amo como nunca he amado a nadie en la vida.

Candy casi se derrite al oír a Terry decir aquellas palabras, ahora lo sabía, lo amaba y no quería perderlo por nada en el mundo.

- ¡Oh, Terry! – Se arrojó a sus brazos – ¡Te amo! Y también deseo todas aquellas cosas que has dicho.

Terry la abrazó fuertemente, no quería separarse de ella nunca. Entonces la separo un poco para verla a los ojos, e hiso lo que había estado deseando desde que la veía dormir desde el sofá. La beso. Pero no fue un beso como el de Escocia, este estaba cargado de pasión, y Candy lo aceptó gustosa. Terry fue invadiendo la boca de ella con su lengua, y la rubia emitió un gemido de sorpresa, pero lentamente fue acostumbrándose a la caricia y comenzó a imitarlo. Él sintió que todo se le estaba yendo de las manos nuevamente, y quiso detenerlo antes que sea demasiado tarde, ya tendrían el resto de sus vidas para expresarse su amor. Separó sus labios de los de Candy, a pesar de la renuencia de ella.

- Debemos detenernos – Le dijo, aunque era lo último que quería.

- Está bien – Se separó de mala gana.

- Será mejor que me vaya, o las monjas se darán cuenta que no estoy en mi habitación.

- Si... pero ve con cuidado, lo último que quiero es que te castiguen.

- No te preocupes, pecosa... nos vemos más tarde en la segunda colina de Pony.

-Si

Terry le dio un tierno beso en los labios a su ahora novia, y salió por la ventana, para dirigirse a su habitación. Estaba agotado porque no había podido dormir absolutamente nada, había pasado la noche entera, velando el sueño de Candy. Llegó a su habitación sin contratiempos, y se desplomó sobre su cama. No tardó demasiado tiempo en quedarse completamente dormido y volver a encontrarse con su pecosa en sus sueños, que sabía que pronto, se convertirían en realidad.

Mientras tanto, Candy se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha. Aún le dolía la cabeza, no entendía como Terry podía soportar aquellos síntomas, de ahora en adelante, le prohibiría salir a emborracharse por las noches. No permitiría que su novio volviera a sus andadas, relacionándose con quien sabe qué tipo de personas, y mujeres, sobre todo mujeres. A partir de ese momento, Terry solo tendría ojos para ella, y pobre de él si se atrevía siquiera a mirar a otra.

_**Continuará...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

- Muy bien señorita Wharton, a partir de ahora usted forma parte del Real Colegio San Pablo – La hermana Grey dio la bienvenida a la nueva alumna del instituto – Esperamos que pueda adaptarse con facilidad.

- Estoy segura de que así será hermana – Dijo Amelia Wharton, duquesa de Marlborough – Harper será una alumna aplicada.

- Hermana Margaret, acompañe a la señorita Wharton a su habitación y dele las indicaciones correspondientes.

- Claro – Se dirigió a Harper – Sígame, por favor.

La joven se puso de pie y salió de la oficina junto con la hermana Margaret. No estaba de acuerdo con la decisión que habían tomado sus padres de enviarla a esa horrible escuela. Ella siempre había tenido profesores particulares y estudiado en su casa, no necesitaba nada más, pero últimamente, a su madre se le había metido en la cabeza la idea de que Harper necesitaba hacer amistad con jóvenes de su edad, y su padre siempre tenía que consentir todo lo que Amelia quería.

Harper no tenía muchos deseos en su vida, siempre había sido una joven enfermiza y de carácter débil, demasiado tímida para hablar y relacionarse con las personas. Su madre tenía la intención de presentarla en sociedad ese año, pero creía que antes debería aprender a manejarse con los demás, para que una vez casada, pueda ser una buena anfitriona con sus invitados. A Harper eso no le importaba, ella era la futura duquesa de Marlborough, no le sería difícil conseguir marido, y si no lo deseaba, no tenía por qué recibir invitados en su casa. Ella solo quería casarse para poder escapar de la educación dictatorial de sus padres. Harper era una de las pocas personas que podían decir con total convicción, que odiaba a sus progenitores, y no es que ellos hayan sido unos padres desalmados, siempre se habían ocupado de ella y la habían consentido en sus miles caprichos, pero Harper quería más, siempre los había culpado por haber nacido así, desde que tenía uso de razón, había pasado más días en su cama, enferma, que jugando en el jardín. Ni siquiera podía soportar dormir con una almohada de plumas, pues tenía más alergias de las que podía contabilizar. Odiaba a sus padres por haber permitido que naciera con todas esas falencias, pues ellos dos eran asquerosamente sanos.

Harper entró a la habitación que la hermana Margaret le había indicado, no podía creer que iba a pasar el resto del año en ese cuartucho que ni siquiera era la mitad de grande de la habitación que ocupaba en su casa. Solo había una cama, un armario y un escritorio con unos cuantos libros, todo de un pésimo gusto de decoración, y con una iluminación deficiente. La hermana Margaret la dejó sola para que ordenara sus cosas, eso significaba que tampoco iba a tener una doncella que hiciera esas tareas por ella. Cada minuto que pasaba, odiaba más y más a sus padres.

**ooo**

Las clases del día habían terminado y Candy se dirigía al área de las habitaciones para ver a Annie antes de reunirse con Terry en la colina, como solían hacerlo todos los días desde que se convirtieran en novios. Annie había estado enferma toda la semana, al parecer era un resfriado, nada grave, pero las monjas no habían querido que nadie tuviera contacto con ella por miedo que se contagiaran. Estaba a punto de golpear la puerta de su habitación, cuando la vio pasar por su lado, ignorándola completamente. Candy corrió hasta alcanzarla y la tomó del brazo.

- ¡Oye! ¿No has visto que estaba llamando a tu puerta? – La miró extrañada - ¿Has cortado tu cabello? ¿Y porque no llevas puesto tú uniforme?

- ¿Perdón? – Se soltó bruscamente del amarre de Candy - ¿Quién te crees para hablarme de ese modo? – Le preguntó, con un marcado acento inglés.

- ¿Por qué me tratas así?

- ¿Candy? – Escuchó a sus espaldas - ¿Con quién discutes? – No podía ser cierto... se dio la vuelta lentamente, Annie estaba allí. Pero si ella era Annie ¿Quién era la otra? - ¡Oh Dios!

- ¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó la segunda Annie, estaba tan sorprendida como la otra - ¿Por qué eres igual a mi?

- Yo... no lo sé.

- Señorita Wharton – Intervino la hermana Margaret – Su madre la está esperando en la dirección para despedirse... Oh veo que ya has hecho amigas – Dijo al ver a Candy, pero en su rostro apareció asombro al ver a Annie – Será mejor que se apresure – Era mejor no intervenir en situaciones de ese tipo, pero estaba segura que daría mucho de qué hablar en el colegio.

La hermana Margaret y Harper se retiraron. Candy y Annie quedaron allí paradas sin saber que decir. Candy estaba asombrada, pero Annie sentía temor, no todos los días uno encuentra a una persona que podría ser su espejo.

- Candy – Le dijo, con temblor en la voz - ¿La has visto?

- Si

- Entonces no estoy loca... esa chica era igual a mí.

- Hasta la hermana Margaret lo notó, solo que no se animo a decir nada.

- Candy, tengo miedo.

- Tranquila, Annie... no tienes por qué preocuparte, tal vez sea solo casualidad.

- Creo que... mejor iré a descansar un rato más, aún estoy débil.

- ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

- No Candy – Le sonrió débilmente – Estaré bien.

- De acuerdo, búscame si necesitas algo.

En cuanto Annie entró a su habitación, Candy salió rápidamente para encontrarse con su novio. La había sorprendido en sobremanera ver a esa copia exacta de su amiga ¿Qué pasaría cuando los demás la vieran? Estaba segura que los rumores comenzarían a correr a una velocidad exorbitante.

Llegó hasta el pie de la colina, Terry la estaba esperando como siempre, apoyado contra el enorme árbol, con Clin en sus brazos, sonrió al verla y Candy corrió hacia él. Terry dejó a Clin en el suelo para darle un fuerte abrazo a su novia.

- Te he extrañado – Le dijo mientras la besaba en la boca.

- También yo – A decir verdad, Candy había estado toda la mañana pensando en él, añorando sus besos y abrazos.

- Me gustaría que pudiéramos vernos todo el tiempo, sin tener que escondernos de los demás – Se sentó en el césped junto a Candy – Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Pues verás... – Parecía nervioso – Lo he estado pensando mucho, y he llegado a una conclusión – Candy lo miró fijamente, no tenía idea a donde quería llegar – Hay una forma para que podamos estar juntos todo el tiempo que queramos.

- ¿Cuál?

- Candy... – Le tomó las manos – Quiero que nos comprometamos – Ella no dijo nada, simplemente no podía hablar, sus ojos brillaban por la emoción, y Terry temblaba por el nerviosismo - ¿Qué... qué dices?

- Oh, Terry... Claro que me gustaría, pero... ¿Qué dirá tu padre?

- Hablaré con él, y si no me da permiso... nos escaparemos – Le dijo seriamente – Candy ¿Te escaparías conmigo si esa fuera la única forma de estar juntos? ¿Renunciarías a todo por mí?

- Claro que si – No tuvo que pensarlo ni dos segundos, sabía que su felicidad se encontraba al lado de Terry, él era el hombre que amaba, y con quien quería formar una familia en un futuro.

- Entonces está decidido – Le dijo él – Hablaré con el duque mañana mismo, y le diré que tu eres a quien amo y con quien quiero casarme.

Candy se emocionó con esas palabras, no podía creer que Terry se las estuviera diciendo, todo parecía tan perfecto, como ella siempre lo había soñado. Estuvieron un tiempo abrazados, disfrutando del calor del otro, hasta que Candy recordó algo que quería comentarle a su novio.

- Sabes algo, Terry... hoy ha pasado algo muy extraño.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Tal vez pienses que estoy loca, pero hoy en el colegio apareció una joven idéntica a Annie.

- ¿Quieres decir que se parecen?

- No, quiero decir que son iguales. Solo que su cabello es más corto, y su acento es definitivamente inglés.

- Mi amor, eso es imposible, a menos que... – Terry se quedó pensativo.

- ¿Qué?

- A menos que sean gemelas.

- Pero eso no puede ser posible...

- Piénsalo bien – Si lo que Candy decía era cierto, la teoría de él podía ser posible – Annie es adoptada, eso quiere decir que no sabemos nada de su familia biológica, si tiene una hermana gemela tal vez podría estar más cerca de conocer sus orígenes ¿Quién es esa chica?

- Una nueva alumna. Se apellida... – Candy hiso memoria para acordarse de cómo la había llamado la hermana Margaret - ¡Wharton!

- Wharton – Repitió Terry – Se quienes son, mi padre me ha hablado de ellos, sus padres deben ser los duques de Marlborough.

- ¿Los conoces? – Terry negó con la cabeza.

- Jamás los he visto en persona, pero si quieres averiguaré con mi padre.

- Gracias, Terry.

- Sabes que haría lo que sea por ti – Le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con cariño.

- Lo sé – Volvieron a fundirse en un beso. Candy sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que los dos puedan estar juntos ante la vista de todos.

**ooo**

Harper estaba en su habitación, caminando de un extremo al otro. Se había despedido de su madre, pero no había tenido oportunidad de comentarle acerca de esa chica que tenía su mismo rostro. Todo esto se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla, no quería estar allí, y tampoco quería que hubiera en el mundo alguien igual a ella. Harper era única, nadie tenía el derecho se portar su mismo rostro.

Se recostó sobre su cama, pero solo por unos segundos, ese colchón era demasiado incomodo, debía llamar a sus padres para que le enviaran uno de verdad. Intentó leer uno de los libros de la biblioteca, pero el polvo que había en ellos la hiso estornudar ¿Es que acaso nadie limpiaba allí? Se acercó a la ventana y se quedó mirando hacia afuera, era un día soleado, hermoso para todos pero no para Harper. Si le preguntaban a ella, prefería los días nublados y oscuros, iguales a su corazón. Escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta, solo esperaba que no se tratara de esa copia suya, ni de la chica rubia. Pero afortunadamente no era ninguna de ellas dos. Una joven pelirroja estaba parada frente a ella, mirándola con asombro.

- Vaya, vaya... así que los rumores eran ciertos.

- ¿De qué rumores estás hablando? – Le preguntó con su mal humor habitual.

- Han estado diciendo por allí que apareció una joven igual a Annie. Solo quería verlo con mis propios ojos ¿No vas a invitarme a pasar?

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

- Porque por tu mirada puedo darme cuenta que no te cae en gracia tener que encontrarte con una persona que porte el mismo rostro que tu. Y a decir verdad... tampoco me cae bien Annie.

- Entonces... – Harper se hiso a un lado, algo en los ojos de la pelirroja le decía que tenían mucho en común – Pasa, por favor.

- Gracias – Entró en la habitación y se sentó en la cama – Por cierto... Soy Eliza Leegan ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Harper – Contestó mientras se sentaba a un lado de Eliza – Harper Wharton.

- ¿De los duques de Marlborough? – Preguntó sorprendida.

- Así es.

- Sabes una cosa, Harper... Estoy segura que seremos grandes amigas – Eliza sonrió con malicia, se amiga de la futura duquesa de Marlborough podría beneficiarla de muchas maneras.

- Entonces... ¿Por qué no te cae bien esa chica... cómo dices que se llama?

- Annie Britter. Pero en realidad no es a ella a quien detesto es a su amiga, Candy.

- ¿La chica rubia?

- Si ¿La has conocido?

- ¿Qué si la he conocido? – Dijo con burla – Tuvo el descaro de compararme con esa tal Annie.

- Debes saber que Candy no es una persona como nosotras, es una salvaje. Solía dormir en el establo de mi casa, hasta que fue adoptada por los Andrey – Dijo apretando los dientes.

- ¿Es huérfana? – Peguntó con asco.

- Si, y también Annie lo es, ambas fueron criadas en el mismo orfanato.

- No puedo creer que mi madre me haya encerrado en un lugar donde deberé convivir con gente como ellas.

- Lo sé, por eso debemos hacer algo.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente? - Eliza la miro de una manera que podría haber hecho temblar al mismo diablo. Algo era seguro, esa tal Annie no iba a salir bien librada de todo esto.

**ooo**

- Es cierto, Patty. Te juro que es idéntica a mi – La puerta se abrió y apareció Candy, quien las miró sorprendida.

- ¿Qué están haciendo en mi habitación? – Últimamente sus amigas se estaban tomando muchas libertades, como ese día en que dijeron todas esas cosas vergonzosas y Terry las escuchó, aún no se los había perdonado. Y él nunca dejaría que lo olvidará.

- Te estábamos esperando – Dijo Patty – Annie me ha contado que hay una nueva alumna que es igual a ella, pero yo sé que eso es imposible así que...

- No, Patty. Lo que dice Annie es cierto, yo también la he visto.

- Pero entonces...

- Terry cree que podrían ser gemelas.

- ¿Te has estado viendo con Terry? – Preguntó Annie escandalizada, sin hacer caso a lo que acababa de decir.

- Si, pero...

- ¿Y qué ha pasado? – Quiso saber Patty.

- Nada, lo que yo quiero decirles es que...

- ¿Se han besado?

- ¿Te ha tocado?

- Imagina que te toque con esas manos.

- Y que tal si...

- ¡Basta! – No podía creer que sus amigas lo estuvieran haciendo de nuevo, menos mal que Terry no estaba escondido en el armario.

- Lo siento, Candy – Se disculpó Patty- Es que a nosotras nunca nos han besado, y queríamos saber que se sentía.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que estabas diciendo antes de que te interrumpiéramos?

- ¡Ah sí! – Con todo ese cuestionario casi se le olvidaba – Terry me ha dicho que los Wharton son los duques de no recuerdo que, intentara averiguar con su padre ¿Sabes lo que significa esto, Annie?

- ¿Qué Terry y su padre se amigaron?

- ¡No! Significa que si esa chica Wharton es tu hermana gemela, tus padres podrían ser duques.

Annie se quedó consternada, no sabía que decir. A pesar de adorar a sus padres adoptivos, pero siempre había tenido en su mente la idea de conocer a quienes la habían procreado, y saber por qué la habían abandonado.

- ¿En qué piensas, Annie? – Preguntó Patty.

- En que si ella es mi hermana gemela ¿Cómo es posible que se haya criado en Londres y yo en América? No tiene mucho sentido.

- Eso es lo que debemos averiguar – Aseguró Candy.

**ooo**

Amelia Wharton acababa de llegar a su hogar después de haber dejado a su hija en el colegio. Harper le había dicho mil veces que no deseaba hacerlo, pero Amelia estaba verdaderamente preocupada por la vida que su hija estaba llevando, nunca había tenido amigos y últimamente ni siquiera se atrevía a salir de su habitación. Su marido le había comentado la idea de presentarla en sociedad, pero Amelia dudaba de cómo podría comportarse Harper en una fiesta, pues nunca había asistido a una.

- Mi Lady – La recibió el mayordomo de la familia, mientras tomaba su abrigo – El duque la espera en su despacho.

- Gracias, James – Amelia no perdió el tiempo y fue a ver a su marido. Golpeó la puerta del despacho y entró - ¿Querías verme, cariño?

- Si – Samuel Wharton la miró con sus fríos ojos azules – Quería saber cómo le fue a Harper ¿Te ha dado muchos problemas?

- De hecho... – Se sentó en una silla frente a su marido – No ha vuelto a decir una sola palabra – Hiso una pausa – Se que no quería quedarse en ese lugar, pero lo he hecho por su bien... no quiero se aísle del mundo.

- La hemos consentido mucho.

- Lo sé... es que era una niña tan indefensa...

- Eso lo ha heredado de tu familia – Le dijo fríamente – En la mía nunca ha habido débiles – Amelia bajó la vista, sabía que no debía contradecir a su marido, pues ella había sufrido en carne propia sus desplantes y agresiones cuando no se comportaba como él lo deseaba.

- Estoy segura que Harper cambiará en cuanto comience a hacer amigas.

- ¿Crees que lo logre?

- Una de las monjas me ha comentado que, al ir a buscarla para que se despidiera de mi, la encontró hablando con dos alumnas del colegio. Al principio me llamo la atención, pero después me di cuenta que había tomado la decisión correcta. Harper necesita estar con gente de su edad, estoy segura que la próxima vez que la veamos, será una persona diferente.

- Perfecto – Samuel volvió a poner su vista en los papeles que había estado revisando antes que su esposa llegara – Quiero que organices su presentación en sociedad cuanto antes.

- ¿Crees que sea apropiado? Apenas ha comenzado el colegio y...

- No – Dijo firmemente – El momento es ahora. No podemos permitir que nuestras amistades sigan hablando a nuestras espaldas porque nunca han visto a la heredera de los Wharton.

- De acuerdo – Amelia se puso de pie y agacho la cabeza – Haré lo que me pides.

- Puedes retirarte – Le dijo, como si se tratara de un sirviente más.

Amelia se retiró a su habitación. Estaba acostumbrada a la actitud totalitaria de su marido, a veces se preguntaba porque lo amaba tanto. Había conocido a Samuel en un baile que había organizado su familia, los padres de Amelia eran nobles y querían que su hija se casase con alguien de alcurnia. Samuel representaba todo lo que sus padres querían para ella, era heredero a un ducado y ella no podía negar que era un hombre muy apuesto. Se enamoro de él a primera vista, pero nunca logro apaciguar su carácter fuerte, y después de casarse, las cosas empeoraron. Él era distante y solo iba a su habitación por las noches, para cumplir con sus deberes maritales. Amelia siempre había sido una joven rebelde, y la falta de afecto de su marido la habían llevado a cometer errores de los cuales nunca se había perdonado.

Llegó a su habitación y se sentó frente al tocador. Miró su reflejo en el espejo, aún conservaba su belleza de juventud, el cabello largo y negro, tan suave como la seda, los enormes ojos azules, la nariz pequeña y su piel de porcelana. Lo único que había cambiado era su mirada, ya no tenía ese brillo que había cautivado a miles de hombres en su juventud. Detrás de sus ojos azules se escondía un secreto y un gran dolor, que podrían llegar a destruir su vida si algún día llegaba a salir a la luz.

Amelia se levantó y se acercó a una cómoda, abrió el último cajón y de allí sacó una cajita, dentro de ella había una manta rosa de bebé, se la llevó a su rostro para respirar aquel aroma que aún conservaba, el olor de su hija. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a rodar por sus mejillas.

- ¡Oh, Amelia! – Exclamó una señora de avanzada edad que acababa de entrar a la habitación.

- Nana Peggy... – No podía controlar su llanto.

- Aún la recuerdas ¿Cierto?

- Jamás podré olvidarla.

- ¿Y por qué nunca la has buscado?

- Sabes que sería muy peligroso hacerlo. No quiero imaginar lo que haría Samuel si se enterase.

- Tal vez puedas hacer algo...

- No lo creo. Y si llegara a encontrarla, jamás tendría el valor de mirarla a los ojos y contarle la verdad – Peggy suspiró.

- El tiempo se encargará de poner las cosas en orden... mereces una segunda oportunidad, cariño – Le acarició el cabello como solía hacerlo cuando era una niña.

Peggy era la única persona que conocía su oscuro secreto, ella la había criado de niña y la había acompañado en los mejores y peores momentos. Amelia no sabía que haría sin ella, sin el apoyo que siempre le había brindado.

**ooo**

Había caído la noche sobre la ciudad de Londres. Los establecimientos nocturnos comenzaban a cobrar vida. Por las calles se escuchaban los tradicionales canticos de los borrachos, que habían sido expulsados como ratas de los bares. Las prostitutas salían a ofrecer sus servicios a los transeúntes, mostrando la cara oculta de la ciudad.

En uno de los tantos clubes clandestinos, un grupo de hombres estaba jugando una partida de póquer. Cada uno de ellos parecía llevar una vida indecente.

- ¡Póquer de ases! – Exclamó triunfal uno de ellos, mostrando sus cartas sobre la mesa. Pero cuando estiró sus manos para recoger su botín, una carta cayó de la manga de su saco.

- ¿Así que haciendo trampas, Max? – Dijo uno de ellos.

Maximilian Achenbach sabía que había cometido un error al dejar caer esa carta, y si no comenzaba a correr, su vida correría peligro. Se levantó bruscamente de la silla, haciéndola caer hacia atrás, y salió como flecha del local, seguido por sus compañeros de póquer.

- ¡Ven aquí, maldito alemán!

Max siguió corriendo hasta toparse contra un callejón sin salida. Sabía que estaba perdido, iban a matarlo. Lo único que pudo hacer fue soportar los golpes que le estaban propinando, sin la posibilidad de defenderse, pues él era solamente uno. Sentía que en cualquier momento su cuerpo no resistiría más, entonces vio a través de la sangre que inundaba sus ojos, como uno de los hombres tomó un adoquín de la calle y estaba a punto de partírselo en la cabeza, pero algo lo hiso detenerse. La sirena de policías comenzó a escucharse a lo lejos y los hombres abandonaron el lugar, dejando a Max malherido. Él sabía que debía salir de allí, pues en cualquier momento volverían para rematarlo, pero no estaba seguro de si podría caminar.

Después de mucho esfuerzo logró ponerse de pie, y caminó hasta encontrarse con un gran edificio, rodeado por un muro. Sería un buen lugar para esconderse, si tan solo encontrara la manera de entrar. Las puertas estaban cerradas, pero en una parte del muro, logró encontrar un agujero excavado en la tierra, al parecer alguien había intentado escapar de allí. El hueco era lo suficientemente grande para que él pudiera entrar, y no perdió su tiempo, con mucho cuidado de no lastimarse aún más, se deslizo hacia adentro.

En la entrada al edificio había una placa.

- Real Colegio San Pablo – Leyó Max en voz alta – Aquí nadie me encontrará.

Caminó por el jardín hasta encontrar un buen lugar para pasar la noche, y lo encontró. Era un establo, donde solo había un caballo blanco. En el piso había un candelabro y unas cerillas, lo encendió y luego se tiró sobre el pajar para comenzar a revisar sus heridas, algunas eran verdaderamente profundas y no sabía cómo iba a hacer para curarlas. Escuchó un sonido dentro del establo y se puso alerta, temía que alguien podría haberlo descubierto.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – Preguntó, sacando una navaja de su bolsillo. Pero no era una persona lo que apareció tras un montículo de heno - ¿Quién eres tú, amiguito? – Le dijo al pequeño coati, que parecía tenerle miedo – Ven aquí – Le dijo – No voy a hacerte daño - Clin se acercó a él, no lo conocía, pero algo en aquel hombre le era familiar, sabía que no le haría daño.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, y como hoy es sábado traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic.<em>

_Estuve toda la semana pensando como continuará esta historia hasta que se me ocurrió algo... espero que les guste =)_

_Besosssss_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Terry se encontraba en el hall del castillo donde había sido criado esperando a su padre. Lo ponía nervioso estar allí, pues solo tenía malos recuerdos de ese lugar. La duquesa estaba sentada en un sofá frente a él, mirándolo fijamente con su cara de cerdo.

- ¿A qué has venido, Terrence?

- No es algo que le interese.

- Espero que no hayas venido a sacarle más dinero a mi marido.

- ¿Porqué no se mete en sus asuntos? – Le dijo bruscamente. No soportaba escucharla.

- Eres un insolente.

Terry no entendía como su padre podría haber contraído matrimonio con semejante espécimen. Si bien Margaret pertenecía a una familia aristocrática, no se podía decir que se tratara de una mujer fina, más bien era completamente vulgar. A Terry le resultaba difícil de creer que su padre haya podido procrear tres hijos con esa mujer, pues el solo hecho de imaginársela desnuda le provocaba nauseas. No tenía comparación con su madre, Eleanor era una mujer hermosa y refinada, a pesar de las cosas que Margaret solía decir de ella. Era obvio que su madrastra sentía profundos celos de Eleanor, pues su padre jamás había logrado olvidarla.

- Joven Terrence – Lo llamó el mayordomo – El duque lo espera en el despacho.

Terry se levantó y fue a reunirse con su padre, estaba decidido a dar ese paso, y esperaba sinceramente que el duque lo aceptara, sino no le quedaría más remedio que escaparse con Candy lejos de allí. Abrió la puerta del despacho sin golpear antes, sabía que a su padre eso lo desquiciaba.

- Siéntate, Terrence – Le señaló con la mano la silla que estaba frente a él. Terry tomó asiento – Dime... ¿Qué problema tienes ahora?

- ¿Por qué debo tener un problema?

- Porque solo vienes a verme cuando necesitas algo.

- Tal vez no estés tan alejado de la realidad.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¿Qué quieres esta vez?

- Casarme – Le dijo sin rodeos.

- ¿Qué? – El duque creyó haber oído mal. No era posible que su hijo más rebelde le estuviera diciendo que quería casarse - ¿Puedes repetirlo?

- He dicho que me quiero casar.

- ¿Estás jugando conmigo?

- Claro que no – El duque buscó algo en la expresión de su hijo que le dijera que estaba bromeando, pero no lo encontró.

- Estas diciendo la verdad ¿Cierto? – Terry asintió con la cabeza - ¿Y ya tienes una candidata? – Volvió a asentir.

- Es la hija adoptiva de los Andrey.

- No sabía que los Andrey tuvieran una hija adoptiva.

- Es algo reciente – Terry temía que al enterarse de que Candy era adoptada, el duque la rechazaría automáticamente, pero no había sido así – Candy es la principal heredera le la familia.

- Así que se llama Candy...

- Si

- Y dime, Terry... ¿Por qué quieres casarte con ella? – Él no le contestó, no le gustaba compartir sus sentimientos con su padre – Puedes confiar en mí.

- Porque la amo – Le dijo con convicción, después de pensarlo unos segundos, sabiendo que con eso lograría que su padre aceptase a Candy.

- ¿Cómo estás seguro que es amor lo que sientes por ella, y no otra cosa?

- Lo estoy, padre. Candy es la mujer que amo, puedo sentirlo cada vez la miro a los ojos.

Al duque vinieron recuerdos de Eleanor, la única mujer a la que había amado y nunca había logrado olvidar. No había día en que no se recriminase el hecho de haberla abandonado para complacer a su padre. Nunca había podido sentir lo mismo por Margaret, ni siquiera lo atraía físicamente, de todas las mujeres que podrían haber elegido para él, ella era la peor. Y no quería que lo mismo sucediese con su primogénito, quería que Terry se case con una mujer a la cual amara, y al parecer, la había encontrado.

- De acuerdo, Terry – Aceptó el duque – Hablare con la familia de la muchacha y pediré su mano para ti.

- ¿Está hablando en serio, duque? – Terry no podía creerlo, en verdad lo había logrado.

- Si, hijo. A pesar de lo que pienses de mí, solo quiero tu felicidad, y si amas a esa chica de verdad, no impediré que estén juntos.

- Gracias, padre – Luego recordó lo que le había pedido Candy – Por cierto... ¿Conoces a los duques de Marlborough?

- ¿Los duques de Marlborough? – Le preguntó extrañado – Claro que los conozco ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Nada... es solo que la hija ha ingresado al colegio.

- ¿Eso es todo? – Le resultaba raro que su hijo se interesara por esos temas.

- Sí, bueno... me han comentado que es muy parecida a otra de las alumnas ¿Sabes algo de ella?

- No, nadie conoce a Harper. Se dice que es una joven enfermiza que no sale de su casa. Conocí a los duques de Marlborough cuando vivía en América, solía jugar partidas de póquer con Samuel.

- ¿En América? – Las dudad de Terry comenzaban a cobrar sentido.

- Si, ellos vivieron algún tiempo allí. Creo que fue cuando nació su hija - ¡Bingo! - ¿Quieres saber algo más?

- No, padre. Solo era curiosidad... creo que es hora de volver a la escuela.

- Me ha dado mucho gusto verte.

Terry y el duque se despidieron, e inmediatamente después, Margaret cruzó la puerta del despacho de su marido. Richard suspiró fastidiado, no soportaba verla. Terry tenía razón, más que una mujer, parecía un cerdo.

- ¿Qué quería ese bastardo?

- Te he dicho mil veces que no lo llames así.

- ¿Y cómo pretendes que lo haga?

- Por su nombre, Terrence.

- Es un bastardo – Murmuró por lo bajo.

- Pero el futuro duque de Grandchester, y muy pronto contraerá matrimonio. Por eso es que ha venido, para pedir mi consentimiento, y yo se lo he dado.

- No puedes estar hablando en serio – Le dijo, incrédula – Edwin es quien debe heredar el ducado, no el hijo de esa cualquiera.

- ¡Eleanor no es una cualquiera! – Le dijo firmemente.

- No puedo creer que la defiendas – Estaba indignada – Yo soy tu esposa, y deberías respetarme al menos. Esa mujerzuela no puede compararse conmigo.

- Tienes razón – El duque se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, no quería seguir discutiendo con su esposa, y ella sonrió triunfal – Por más cremas y cosméticos que uses, nunca lograrás conseguir ni un cuarto de la belleza de Ellie – Salió del despacho y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Margaret se dejó caer en una silla, completamente enfadada y humillada. Eleanor no era más hermosa que ella, por eso el padre de Richard lo había obligado a abandonarla y casarse con ella. Dijeran lo que dijeran, Margaret era la duquesa de Grandchester y nadie iba a quitárselo.

Decidió olvidarse por un tiempo de esos problemas, y dedicarse a su hijo mayor. Edwin era quien heredaría el ducado, pero antes debería ingresarlo al Real Colegio San Pablo. Ya había hablado con Richard al respecto, y no había puesto objeciones, pues la educación de los niños siempre había estado a cargo de Margaret. Ya había realizado los trámites necesarios para ingresarlo a la escuela, y pronto podría comenzar la tarea de conseguirle una esposa acorde a su linaje.

**ooo**

Terry llego al colegio, rebosante de alegría. Quería hablar con Candy y contarle las buenas noticias, pero no podía ingresar a las habitaciones de las chicas. Fue entonces cuando encontró a Patty, y corrió hacía ella.

- Patty – Le dijo al alcanzarla - ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

- Claro, Terry.

- Podrías decirle a Candy que la espero en el establo, que tengo algo importante que contarle.

- ¿No crees que es demasiado arriesgado? – Patty siempre temía que alguien pudiera descubrirlos en sus encuentros clandestinos, no les iría nada bien si los encontraban solos en el establo.

- No te preocupes... todo saldrá bien.

- De acuerdo – Patty se fue hacia las habitaciones, a buscar a Candy y Terry corrió hacia el establo, para esperarla en la puerta.

Candy no tardó demasiado en llegar, pues estaba emocionada por escuchar si el duque había aceptado o no su compromiso.

- ¡Terry! – Lo abrazó fuertemente, y él la beso en los labios.

- Ven – Tomó su mano, y abrió la puerta del establo – Aquí hablaremos más tranquilos – Ambos entraron, pero en vez de hablar se dedicaron a besarse. Algo en esa situación les resultaba excitante. Terry comenzó a acariciarle las piernas, y Candy se refregaba descaradamente contra él. Cayeron sobre el pajar, sin dejar de besarse en ningún solo momento. No podían parar, la pasión entre ellos era irrefrenable. Ella comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de su novio, para acariciar su musculoso pecho. Cuando creyeron que ya nada podía detenerlos, escucharon unos quejidos. Se separaron abruptamente, con el temor de que alguien pudiera haberlos descubierto, entonces si tendrían problemas.

- No se preocupen por mí – Dijo una voz, no muy lejos de ellos – Hagan como si no estuviera aquí – Fue en ese momento que vieron al hombre que estaba en el establo antes que ellos llegaran.

- ¿Quién es usted? – Preguntó Terry. Candy ni siquiera podía hablar de la vergüenza que sentía.

- Mi nombre es Maximilian Achenbach – Se presentó, con un pronunciado acento alemán.

- Me refiero a que hace aquí.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! – Exclamó Candy, al verlo con mayor detenimiento – Esta herido – Ella tuvo el instinto de acercarse a aquel extraño, pero Terry la detuvo, pues tenía miedo de que llegase a lastimarla.

- ¿Quién lo ha herido? – Preguntó él.

- Mis compañeros de póquer – Sonrió de medio lado, y Terry no tuvo necesidad de hacerle más preguntas al respecto. Había estado en demasiados clubes clandestinos como para saber lo que podría llegar a hacer uno de esos jugadores si alguien intentaba timarlos.

- Candy – Le dijo a su novia - ¿Aún tienes los medicamentos que fuiste a comprarme el día que entre herido a tu habitación?

- ¿Qué si los tengo? – Le espetó ella, enfadada al recordar esa situación – Claro que los tengo, no tuviste consideración de mí y te fuiste antes de que pudiera usarlos.

- Perfecto – No le hiso demasiado caso a su enojo – Tráelos.

- Pero, Terry... – No quería dejarlo solo con el extraño.

- Estaré bien – La tranquilizó él – Este hombre necesita atención.

- De acuerdo – Candy salió apresurada a buscar los medicamentos que su novio le había pedido.

Terry se acercó al hombre, y lo miró fijamente a sus ojos verdes.

- Te ha ido mal esta vez eh...

- No ha sido la primera vez.

- ¿Eres alemán?

- Nací en Berlín, pero he vivido en muchas partes... Paris, roma, Praga, Chicago... – Estuvieron un rato callados, hasta que Max habló nuevamente - ¿No crees que tendrán problemas si los descubren a ti y a tu amiguita besándose en el establo?

- Candy no es mi amiga – Contestó Terry – Es mi novia, y pronto será mi prometida – Al decir eso, se dio cuenta que no le había contado a su pecosa las buenas noticias.

- Parece una joven agradable.

- Lo es – Dijo con convicción – Tú podrás haber recorrido todas las ciudades del mundo, pero te aseguro que nunca encontraste una mujer como Candy.

- He conocido muchas mujeres – Le dijo con complicidad.

- Pero ella es especial.

- ¿Quién es especial? – Candy entró al establo con los medicamentos en las manos.

- Tu lo eres – Le dio un suave beso en los labios, sin importarle la presencia de Max – Has hecho rápido.

- Si – Se acercó a Max y comenzó a revisar sus heridas – Ayúdame con esto, Terry.

Entre ambos hicieron lo que pudieron para curar lo mejor posible al hombre. Sus heridas eran de gravedad, pero él no había querido que lo llevaran a un hospital, pues sería el primer lugar donde lo buscarían sus atacantes.

- La fiebre ha bajado – Dijo Candy, mientras acariciaba los rubios rizos de Max. Un sentimiento extraño para ella comenzó a aparecer en su corazón. Tenía la necesidad de cuidar a aquel hombre, y no entendía por qué.

- Has hecho un gran trabajo – Le dijo Terry, en voz baja para no despertarlo – Pero ahora debes volver a tu habitación, ya es demasiado tarde.

- No quiero dejarlo solo.

- Me quedaré con él, no te preocupes.

- ¿No tendrás problemas?

- Si los tengo... mi padre lo solucionará – Ambos rieron, pero de pronto, Candy recordó algo importante.

- ¿Has hablado con el duque?

- Si

- ¿Y?

- Nos ha dado su permiso – Candy rió ampliamente – Dijo que hablará con los Andrey.

- Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo – Le dijo, mientras lo besaba en la boca.

- Ahora vete, no quiero que te descubran.

Candy le dio un último beso a su novio y se dirigió hacia su habitación, feliz de saber que pronto ya no tendrían que esconderse de los demás para estar juntos, pero al mismo tiempo, preocupada por el hombre que estaba herido en el establo. Se preguntaba porque había sentido esa unión tan cercana con alguien a quien acababa de conocer.

**ooo**

Eliza y Harper se encontraban desayunando juntas, mientras hablaban por lo bajo para que nadie pudiera escucharlas.

- Y bien... ¿Qué te parece mi plan? – Eliza le había explicado paso a paso, lo que ella y Neil habían planeado hacerle a Annie. No habían perdido tiempo en pensar algo.

- Creo que es demasiado arriesgado ¿Qué ocurre si nos descubren?

- No lo harán.

- ¿Estás segura, Eliza? – A Harper le había gustado la idea de su nueva amiga, pero estaba temerosa de que algo pudiese salir mal.

- Claro que si, Neil y yo hemos pensado en todo. Solo necesitamos tu aprobación.

- De acuerdo – Dijo, después de pensarlo unos segundos – Hagámoslo.

Más allá de todos sus miedos, no podía soportar ver su mismo rostro en otra persona. Simplemente le disgustaba a tal manera, que prefería hacer ella misma algo al respecto, y si tenía la ayuda de Neil y Eliza, sería mejor.

Harper no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche, pues había estado pensando en Annie. Tanta similitud entre ellas no podía ser mera casualidad, y si lo que ella pensaba era cierto, lo mejor sería sacarla de su camino cuanto antes.

**ooo**

Terry había pasado toda la noche en el establo, cuidando de aquel extraño al que acababa de conocer. No sabía si lo había hecho por caridad, o por Candy. Ella no se hubiera quedado tranquila al saber que Max se quedara solo en el estado en que se encontraba, y Terry no quería que ella tuviera problemas.

Tenía una botella de whisky en la mano. Sabía que a Candy no le gustaba que bebiera, sobre todo después de lo sucedido aquella noche, pero Terry creía que Max necesitaría un trago cuando despierte. Sentía simpatía por aquel sujeto, en su vida se había relacionado con muchas personas como él, y sabía a la perfección lo que tenían que pasar para sobrevivir día tras día.

Escuchó unos gemidos, y enseguida se dio cuenta que Max comenzaba a despertar. Afortunadamente ya no tenía fiebre, y sus heridas tenían un mejor aspecto.

- Toma – Le ofreció la botella de Whisky – Te hará bien.

- Gracias – Bebió un largo sorbo - ¿Dónde está tu novia?

- La mande al edificio. Ella quiso quedarse toda la noche, pero jamás permitiría que tuviera problemas.

- ¿Y no los tendrás tú?

- Las monjas ya se han acostumbrado a mí – Se rió – Ya ni se molestan en castigarme... de todas formas, mi padre lo solucionaría.

- ¿Y quién es tu padre?

- El duque de Grandchester.

- Por tu tono de voz, pareces no estar feliz con eso.

- Soy su hijo bastardo.

- Entiendo... no te quiere tanto como a los legítimos.

- No es eso, al menos ahora lo sé – Explicó al recordar la conversación que había tenido con el duque el día anterior – Creo que está intentando cambiar. Después de todo me ha permitido casarme con Candy.

- ¿Y porque no iba a hacerlo?

- Porque ella tampoco es legítima, una familia acaudalada la adoptó años atrás.

- La amas mucho ¿Verdad?

- Desde el momento en que la vi supe que era ella a quien siempre amaré – Terry le contó a Max como se habían conocido él y Candy, y como fue naciendo de apoco el amor entre ellos, de las vacaciones en Escocia, su primer beso, y aquel día en que ella se emborrachó y le confesó su amor a Terry. Max estalló en risas al oír aquel relato.

- No me imagino a esa pequeña pecosa borracha.

- Y nunca la verás – Terry también rió – Al día siguiente juró no volver a beber una gota de alcohol nunca más en su vida.

Continuaron riéndose un rato más de las cosas que había hecho Candy borracha, y no tan borracha también Clin se unió a ellos, disfrutando de las bromas que gastaban a su dueña.

- ¿Y qué hay de este amiguito? – Le preguntó Max, acariciando la cabeza del coati – Ha pasado una noche entera a mi lado, haciéndome compañía.

- Es de Candy, llegó con ella desde América y ahora vive en el establo junto a Theodora, mi yegua.

Entre más risas y comentarios, llegó un momento en que Max se dio cuenta que debía seguir su camino, sus heridas estaban mejor y ya podía caminar por sus propios medios.

- No tienes por qué irte – Le dijo Terry – Esos hombres podrían encontrarte y acabar contigo en cualquier momento.

- No puedo quedarme aquí.

- Tengo una idea – Terry le contó lo que planeaba hacer, y Max escuchó ateneamente.

**ooo**

Albert había arribado a las costas de Madagascar junto a su inseparable amigo Puppé. Después de asegurarse que Candy quedaría en buenas manos, decidió que era momento de continuar con lo que había estado haciendo desde que tenía memoria. Su máximo deseo era cuidar de los animales, por eso había viajado hasta ese lugar donde podía hacer mucho por ellos.

Llegó hasta una pequeña veterinaria construida con troncos de árboles y tocó la puerta.

- Buenos días – Una bella mujer de cabellos castaño y ojos azules lo recibió - ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

- Eh... – Albert se había quedado mudo al ver a aquella mujer, era demasiado hermosa – Mi nombre es Albert – Se presentó cuando pudo ser capaz de pronunciar dos palabras seguidas – Me han hablado de este lugar, y quiero ofrecerme como voluntario.

- Eso es maravilloso – Contestó ella con una radiante sonrisa – Siempre es necesaria gente que esté dispuesta a ayudar. Soy la veterinaria Ambar Richmond, me encargo de este lugar. Porque no pasas, así te explicó como son las cosas aquí.

- Claro – Albert siguió a Ambar adentro de la clínica, había quedado hipnotizado por esa mujer, y se dijo que de esa experiencia, conseguiría algo más que hacer una buena obra por los animales que tanto amaba.

**ooo**

- ¿Quieres que este señor se encargue de cuidar los establos?

Terry se encontraba en el despacho de la hermana Grey, junto con Max. Estaba decidido a que él se quedara en la escuela, y eso era lo mejor que se le había ocurrido.

- Max se ha encargado de los establos de los Grandchester desde hace años, por eso creí conveniente que se dedique a cuidar de Theodora. No me parece bien el estado en que se encuentra mi yegua.

- Deberías agradecer que se te permite tenerla en la escuela.

- Eso no está en discusión ¿Contratará a Max? Téngalo por seguro que mi padre se lo agradecerá.

La hermana Grey miro a aquel hombre con atención.

- ¿Por qué está lleno de heridas?

- Tuve un accidente – Se apresuro a contestar – Me caí de un tren, tengo suerte de estar con vida.

- ¡Oh Dios! – Exclamó ella – Debe agradecérselo a al Señor.

- Claro que sí, hermana.

- Entonces... – Dijo Terry - ¿Va a contratarlo? – La hermana Grey pareció meditarlo unos segundos, pero en realidad no le quedaba más remedio. Si le decía que no a Terry, el duque podría quitarle la ayuda económica que brindaba al colegio.

- De acuerdo... puede hacerse cargo de los establos, y dormirá en el pabellón de los empleados.

Max no podía creer que el plan de Terry había dado resultado. Ahora tenía un lugar donde ocultarse, y un sueldo.

Candy los esperaba afuera de la oficina, expectante ante la decisión que tomaría la hermana Grey.

- ¿Cómo les ha ido? – Preguntó en cuanto ellos salieron.

- ¡Me ha contratado! – Exclamó Max, feliz.

- Es una gran noticia – Candy estaba muy contenta con él – Y todo gracias a Terry.

- No podrías haber elegido mejor prometido, pequeña – Le acarició sus suaves rizos, tan parecidos a los suyos. Max comenzaba a sentir algo extraño por Candy. No los sentimientos que sentía al estar con una mujer, esto era completamente diferente, y mucho más fuerte.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>Sé que dije que subiría los capítulos los días sábados, pero como tuve algo de tiempo esta semana para terminar este capítulo, lo público hoy.<em>

_Espero que les guste =)_

_Besossssssss_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Había llegado el quinto domingo, y los alumnos del Real Colegio San Pablo se preparaban para salir a visitar a sus familiares. Los chicos Andrey se encontraban en la entrada, esperando el carruaje que los llevaría con la tía abuela Elroy. Annie y Patty pasarían con ellos día, pero Candy había decidido quedarse en el colegio con Terry.

- ¿Dónde demonios esta tu hermana, Neil? – Preguntó Archie, molesto, pues el carruaje ya había llegado y no podían partir sin ella.

- Debe estar arreglándose – Contestó él, sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto – Ya sabes lo coqueta que el.

- Pues no vamos a esperarla todo el día – Intervino Stear, antes que su hermano dijera uno de sus típicos comentarios sarcásticos que terminara en una pelea entre ellos.

- Allí viene – Dijo Neil, señalando a su hermana, que venía caminando hacia ellos, con una chica a su lado.

- ¿Quién es ella?- Preguntó Archie con curiosidad.

- Lamento haberlos hecho esperar – Se disculpó Eliza con falsa cortesía – Les presento a Harper Wharton, ella vendrá con nosotros.

Ni Stear ni Archie habían tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Harper, aunque Annie les había contado acerca de lo parecidas que eran, solo hasta ese momento habían entendido que ella no había exagerado en su comentario.

- Es un placer conocerlos – Dijo Harper, dirigiendo su mirada específicamente a Archie, lo cual no paso desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes, sobre todo para Annie.

- Sera mejor que nos vayamos – Eliza se dirigió al carruaje, contenta por su pequeño triunfo – O sino la tía abuela se enfadará.

Harper tomó asiento intencionadamente al lado de Archie, aprovechándose de cada movimiento del carruaje para rozar su cuerpo contra él. Eliza le había contado que Annie estaba interesada en él, pero al verlo personalmente, sus intereses crecieron. Archie se había convertido en un desafío personal para ella, y lo ganaría costase lo que costase.

- ¿Por qué no viene Candy con nosotros? – Preguntó Neil con interés, pues desde hacía un par de semanas, no había podido dejar de pensar en ella.

- Se ha quedado en el colegio, con Terry – Contestó Patty.

- ¿Cómo puede ser tan descarada? – Eliza estaba furiosa ¿Cómo podría ella casarse con Terry, si la estúpida de Candy no se separaba de él ni un momento? Lo último que ella necesitaba, era que los encontrasen en una situación que podría comprometerlos, y de esa forma, obligarlos a casarse. Tenía que hablar con la tía abuela Elroy antes de que sea demasiado tarde, estaba segura que ella la ayudaría a comprometerse con Terry.

**ooo**

Mientras tanto, Terry y Candy se encontraban en la segunda colina de Pony, estaban sentados contra el árbol, abrazados y haciendo planes de lo que sería su futuro cuando se oficializara su compromiso.

- Me gustaría volver a América – Decía ella – Quisiera que nuestra boda fuera allá. Estoy segura que a la hermana María y a la señorita Pony les gustaría formar parte de todo esto.

- También a mi me gustaría viajar a América – Terry estaba mirando al horizonte.

- Es por tu madre ¿Verdad?

- Estará feliz de saber que vamos a casarnos – Candy le sonrió, y él la besó – No creo que el duque lo permita, el querrá que nos casemos aquí.

- Siempre podemos casarnos dos veces ¿Qué dices? – Él la miró con profundo amor.

- Contigo me casaría en todos y cada uno de los países – Volvieron a besarse. Era como si no pudieran mantener sus labios separados. Estaban viviendo el momento más feliz de sus vidas. Sabían que dentro de poco tiempo, nada podría separarlos. Entonces Terry recordó algo que debía decirle a su novia – Con todo lo que pasó con Max, se me olvido decirte lo que he averiguado de esa chica nueva, la que dices que se parece a Annie.

- ¿Harper?

- Si. He hablado con mi padre, y hay algo curioso en todo esto.

- ¿De qué se trata? – Quiso saber ella.

- Los duques de Marlborough habían estado viviendo en Estados Unidos para la época en que tu y Annie fueron encontradas. Lo cual refuerza mi teoría de que Annie y Harper sean gemelas.

- ¿Crees que los duques de Marlborough sean también los padres de Annie? – Candy estaba emocionada por haber encontrado una pista sobre el origen de su mejor amiga.

- Puede ser – Dijo Terry, pensativo – Pero también cabe la posibilidad que Harper sea adoptada ¿Estás segura que solo las encontraron a ustedes dos ese día?

- Eso es lo que nos han dicho siempre – Candy comenzaba a tener dudas – Pero puedo escribirle una carta a la señorita Pony para que me lo confirme.

- De todas maneras, no quiero que te hagas muchas ilusiones.

- Lo sé.

**ooo**

- Señora, tiene visitas en la sala principal – La tía abuela Elroy se encontraba en su despacho, revisando unos papeles cuando el mayordomo entró anunciándole visitas.

- ¿De quién se trata? – Quiso saber – Estoy ocupada en estos momentos. Sea quien sea dígale que vuelva más tarde.

- Pero señora...

- ¿No ha oído?

- Si... es solo que el duque de Grandchester es quien quiere verla.

- ¿El duque de Grandchester? – Preguntó sorprendida, poniéndose de pie - ¿Por qué no lo habías dicho antes? Dígale que en unos segundos estoy con él.

Elroy se miro en el espejo, mientras se preguntaba porque quería verla el duque de Grandchester. Solo tardo unos cuantos segundos en hacer acto de presencia.

- Duque de Grandchester – Se acercó a él, ofreciéndole su mano, donde Richard depositó un beso - ¿Desea beber algo?

- Un té, por favor – Elroy se dirigió a la sirvienta.

- Mary, traiga dos tazas de té – Le ordenó. La sirvienta asintió y se retiró a la cocina, volviendo unos minutos después con dos tazas de té - ¿A qué debo su honor, duque?

- He venido a hacerle una propuesta.

- ¿Una propuesta? – Preguntó, extrañada - ¿De qué se trata?

- Quiero pedir la mano de su sobrina, para mi primogénito, Terrence.

- ¿Quiere que mi sobrina se case con su hijo? – Elroy no podía creerlo. Si lo que el duque estaba diciendo era cierto, Eliza se convertiría en la futura duquesa de Grandchester. Siempre había sabido que ella había nacido para formar parte de la realeza - ¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que lo ha llevado a tomar esa decisión?

- Mi hijo ha venido a hablar conmigo, y me expresó sus intenciones de contraer matrimonio con su sobrina. Se conocen de la escuela.

- Ya veo – Dijo Elroy.

- ¿Qué dice, entonces? ¿Acepta mi propuesta?

- Por supuesto que sí – Intentó disimular su entusiasmo – Tanto yo como mi sobrina, estaremos encantadas de unir nuestras familias.

- Pues entonces está decidido – Concluyó Richard – Su sobrina se casará con mi hijo Terrence. Estaremos en contacto para organizar cuanto antes la fiesta de compromiso.

Eliza estaba caminando por los pasillos de la mansión de los Andrey, pues estaba decidida a hablar con la tía abuela acerca de su idea de convertirse en la futura duquesa de Grandchester. Pero al llegar a la sala donde su tía se encontraba, se desconcertó al oír con quien estaba hablando. Solo llego a escuchar las últimas palabras de la conversación, pero lo suficiente como para hacerla saltar de felicidad.

- Tía Elroy – Una vez que el duque se fuera, Eliza entró a la sala donde su tía aún seguía sentada en el sofá – Lo he oído todo – Le dijo, radiante de felicidad.

- ¡Eliza! – La regañó Elroy - ¿No te han enseñado que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

- Lo sé tía, disculpe – Bajó la cabeza, fingiendo arrepentimiento – Es solo que venía caminando y no puede hacer oídos sordos ante tal noticia.

- Entonces ya estas al tanto de las intenciones del duque de Grandchester de que contraigas matrimonio con su hijo.

- Si

- Se que debería habértelo comentado antes de tomar una decisión, pero comprenderás que no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta.

- Claro que si, tía.

- Deberás esforzarte mucho para que puedas llegar a ser una buena duquesa, pero estoy segura que estarás a la altura de la situación.

**ooo**

El quinto domingo había pasado, y los alumnos se preparaban para volver a sus actividades diarias en la escuela. Pero para Eliza todo era diferente, después de enterarse de su futura boda con Terry no había podido concentrarse en nada más que en cómo sería su boda. Probablemente asistiría toda la realeza de de Europa, y ella se convertiría en una figura de la alta sociedad, organizaría las mejores fiestas y sería envidiada por todos. Sin contar el hecho de que se convertiría en la esposa del hombre más guapo de toda Inglaterra. Moría de ganas de ver la cara que pondría Candy cuando se enterase que era ella quien había ganado esa batalla. Tal vez Terry no la amara, pero su boda era una decisión que se había tomado, y ambos tendrían que hacerlo.

- ¡Eliza! – Neil venía corriendo hacia ella.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó, molesta por haberla sacado de su ensoñación.

- Todo está listo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Acaso lo has olvidado? – A Neil le extrañaba la actitud de su hermana – Me refiero a lo que hemos estado planeando en contra de Annie. Acabo de dejar el paquete en la puerta de su habitación.

- Es increíble que al fin hayas hecho algo bien – Le dijo con ironía.

- Admito que no fue fácil meterle la mano a los inventos de Stear, pero lo he logrado.

- Perfecto – Dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa – En ese caso, nadie sospechará de nosotros.

**ooo**

Annie se vistió rápido y tomó sus libros para asistir a su próxima clase. Pasar el quinto domingo con "su espejo" no había sido nada agradable, pero al menos podía decir que Archie se había comportado muy dulce con ella, ignorando las constantes insinuaciones de Harper.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con un paquete envuelto con papel de regalo y un moño rojo. Imagino que se trataba de un regalo de Archie, y se emociono ante esa perspectiva, pues él nunca le había obsequiado nada. Se agachó para ver si había alguna nota, pero no la encontró, entonces abrió el paquete.

**ooo**

- Entonces tienes que cepillarla así – Candy le estaba enseñando a Max como debía cuidar de Theodora, pues él nunca había tenido contacto con los caballos – Inténtalo – Le entregó el cepillo para que él mismo lo hiciera.

- ¿Así?

- Si, muy bien – Lo felicitó ella.

- Gracias por ayudarme... en verdad me asustan un poco los caballos – Se sonrojó al decirlo, pues no era normal que un hombre de 37 años temiera a los caballos.

- No te preocupes, a mí también me asustaban – Los ojos de Candy se tornaron tristes – Un amigo tuvo accidente con un caballo y murió.

- Lo siento mucho.

- Pero gracias a Terry lo he superado – Las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos, fueron remplazadas por una sonrisa.

- Me ha dicho que piensan casarse.

- Si, Terry ha hablado con su padre, y nos ha dado permiso.

- Me alegro mucho.

- ¡Aquí estás! - Terry entro al establo, estaba agitado – Te he estado buscando por todas partes – Le dijo a su novia.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Hay un gran revuelo en los dormitorios de las chicas, no me han dejado acercarme, pero parece que algo grave a sucedido.

- Que raro... iré a ver qué está pasando – Se dirigió a Max - ¿Crees que puedas terminar tu solo?

- Claro.

- Yo lo ayudaré – Se ofreció Terry.

- Gracias.

Le dio un beso en los labios y salió corriendo hacía las habitaciones, preguntando qué es lo que podría haber sucedido.

Al llegar, se encontró con una multitud de personas que bloqueaban la entrada. Candy se abrió camino entre ellos, y apenas entró pudo ver como Patty venía hacia ella envuelta en llanto.

- ¡Candy! ¡Oh, Candy! – Casi no podía hablar.

- ¿Qué sucede, Patty?

- Es Annie – Candy comenzó a pensar lo peor.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Annie? – Patty no pudo contestar, pues en esos momentos un grupo de enfermeros se abrían paso entre las personas empujando una camilla, la persona que iba sobre ella tenía la cara tapada con una sabana.

- Dicen que su rostro quedo completamente deformado – Murmuró una chica a espaldas de Candy. Ella tomó a su amiga del brazo y la llevó hacia afuera, para que pudieran hablar con mayor tranquilidad.

- ¡Candy! ¡Patty! – Stear y Archie se acercaron a ellas - ¿Qué es todo esto? – Candy vio como a lo lejos también se acercaban Terry junto a Max.

- ¿Has averiguado algo, Candy? – Preguntó Terry a su novia. Pero ella, al igual que todos, estaba azorada.

- Patty, dinos que ha sucedido – Le pidió la rubia.

- No lo sé – Decía entre llanto – Escuché un estruendo, y cuando salí de mi habitación, vi que Annie estaba tirada en el pasillo, con su rostro ensangrentado.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! – Exclamó Archie - ¿Ella está bien? – Preguntó, desesperado.

- Se la han llevado en una camilla.

- Tenemos que averiguarlo – Archie se tomó la cabeza con las manos, angustiado por no saber nada más de Annie.

- Tranquilo, hermano – Stear le palmeó la espalda – Ella estará bien.

**ooo**

- ¿Ya han avisado a los padres de la chica? – La hermana Grey estaba desconcertada. Nunca había sucedido una situación semejante en la historia del colegio, y no entendía que era lo que podría haber sucedido con esa muchacha.

- Si – Contestó la hermana Margaret, completamente nerviosa – Pero los señores Britter no tardaran menos de cinco días en llegar, pues se encuentran en los Estados Unidos.

- ¿Qué les diremos a los padres de los demás alumnos cuando se enteren?

- Aún no sabemos qué ha sucedido. La policía está haciendo los peritajes correspondientes.

- La gente querrá respuestas – La hermana Grey comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro – Sacarán a sus hijos del colegio si piensan que no es un lugar seguro, y eso sería devastador para nosotros.

- Hermana, por favor, intente tranquilizarse. Debemos esperar a lo que digan los investigadores.

- Tienes razón, es que todo esto es demasiado desconcertante – Alguien llamó a la puerta - ¡Adelante!

- Hermana – Un hombre vestido de policía entró al despacho – Soy el oficial Douglas.

- ¿Han averiguado algo?

- Hemos encontrado una caja con explosivos en el lugar del accidente. Es evidente que la muchacha debió abrirla, detonando así el artefacto.

- ¿Intentaron matarla? – Preguntó horrorizada la hermana Grey.

- No lo creo, no había suficiente explosivo como para acabar con la vida de una persona. Creemos que se haya tratado de una broma de mal gusto. Mi equipo hará todo lo posible para averiguar quién ha sido el culpable ¿Sabe de alguien con intenciones de hacerle daño a la señorita Britter?

- No lo creo, tal vez sus amigas sepan algo.

- En ese caso, las interrogaré cuando sea el momento.

- le ruego que me informe apenas descubran algo.

- Así será, hermana – Se dirigió hacia la puerta – Con su permiso. Que tengan un buen día.

**ooo**

Candy se encontraba con sus amigos en la sala de espera del hospital donde Annie había sido internada. Habían recibido un permiso especial para estar junto a ella, y Max los acompañaba.

Archie había sido el más afectado de todos. Estaba sentado en un rincón, alejado del resto, solo esperaba el momento en que alguien saliera a darles noticias.

- Un equipo de investigadores ha estado hablando con la hermana Grey – Comentó Max, quien había estado oyendo los comentarios de los profesores y demás empleados del colegio – Ellos creen que se ha tratado de una broma.

- ¿Quién puede bromear con algo así? – Candy estaba indignada.

- Creo que todos tenemos la respuesta – Contestó Terry.

- ¿No creerás que los Leegan hayan llegado tan lejos? – Stear sabía que sí eran capases de hacerlo, pero no dejaban de ser parte de su familia.

- ¿Quién más sino?

- Si ellos fueron los culpables – Dijo Patty – Tendrán que pagarlo.

- ¿Son ustedes familiares de la señorita Britter? – Un hombre de bata blanca salió de la habitación donde se encontraba Annie.

- Soy su hermana – Dijo Candy. El médico la miró con desconfianza, pero no le dio demasiada importancia.

- ¿Cómo está Annie, doctor? – Preguntó Archie, quien se había acercado al verlo salir – ¿Se salvará?

- Ella está fuera de peligro, pero... – A nadie le gustó el sonido de ese "pero" – Los explosivos detonaron en su rostro y ha sufrido graves quemaduras.

- ¿Qué tan graves? – Candy temía a la respuesta.

- El lado derecho de su rostro ha quedado desfigurado... Lo siento mucho. Ella está sedada, podrán verla dentro de un par de horas.

El médico se retiró, dejando a los chicos completamente consternados. Se preguntaban cómo reaccionaría Annie al despertarse y notar su rostro desfigurado.

**ooo**

- Tenían que haber visto su expresión cuando recibió el paquete – Harper estaba riendo junto con Eliza y Neil. Ella había estado asomada desde su habitación en el momento en que Annie había tenido el "accidente" – La muy estúpida creyó que se trataba de un regalo, probablemente de Archie.

- ¿Es cierto que explotó en su cara? – Preguntó Eliza. Estaba feliz, pues su plan no podría haber salido mejor.

- Si – Harper rió aún más fuerte – Ahora no tendré porque preocuparme, ya nadie volverá a compararnos.

- Ni tampoco tendrás competencia por Archie – Comentó Eliza. Harper se sonrojó, su interés por Archie no había pasado desapercibido para nadie.

- Él ya no querrá saber nada de ella al ver su horrible rostro, y yo aprovecharé esa oportunidad para conquistarlo.

- Y la tía abuela no se opondrá a unir a Archie con la futura duquesa de Marlborough – Dijo Neil, maliciosamente – Annie ya no representa ningún obstáculo, tendrá que pasar el resto de su vida con una bolsa de papel en la cabeza – Los tres estallaron en risas, entonces Eliza creyó conveniente darles su buena noticia.

- Hay algo que quiero compartir con ustedes – Comenzó. Neil y Harper la miraron intrigantes – Ayer, la tía abuela tuvo una reunión con el duque de Grandchester. Jamás adivinarían lo que él fue a decirle.

- ¡Dilo de una vez! – Exclamó Neil.

- El duque me ha escogido a mí como esposa para Terry – Casi no podía pronunciar las palabras por la emoción que sentía – El compromiso será el próximo mes.

- Creí que él estaba con Candy – Dijo Harper.

- Eso no importa, porque el duque ah decidido que sea yo quien se case con Terry, no Candy.

- Esa es una excelente noticia, hermanita – Para Neil nada podría ser mejor que sacar a ese duquecillo de su camino. Entonces Candy sería solamente para él, con un poco de la ayuda de la tía abuela, de ese modo, la tendría a ella y a la fortuna de los Andrey.

**ooo**

Solo habían pasado tres días desde que Albert llegará a Madagascar, pero en ese poco tiempo había logrado adaptarse con gran facilidad a aquel maravilloso lugar. Le encantaba poder hacer algo para poder ayudar a los animales, pero también el hecho de haber conocido a Ambar.

- Y dices que eres el patriarca de una de las familias más poderosas de los Estados Unidos – A ella le costaba creer que lo que Albert le estaba contando fuera cierto - ¿Entonces qué es lo que haces aquí? ¿No se supone que deberías estar detrás de un escritorio, cerrando negocios y todas esas cosas que hacen los ricos?

- De eso se encarga mi tía – Dijo él, mientras curaba la pata herida de un lémur – Yo prefiero vivir de este modo – Dejó ir al pequeño animalito después de vendarlo – Si no hice este viaje antes, es porque tenía que cuidar de mi hija.

- ¿Tienes una hija? – Preguntó Ambar decepcionada, pues si Albert era padre, probablemente también estuviera casado. Era una pena, ya que se trataba de un hombre muy apuesto.

- Si – Contestó él con naturalidad – Una niña 15 años.

- ¿15 años? – Estaba sorprendida. Albert parecía no tener más de 23 años, los números no le daban.

- Se lo que estas pensando - Rió ante la cara que Ambar había puesto – Candy no es mi hija biológica, la he adoptado.

- ¿En serio?

- Si – Sonrió al recordar a su pecosa.

- ¿Y porque has decidido adoptar a una niña de 15 años?

- Tenía 12 cuando la adopté. Ella ha sufrido mucho en su vida, y quería darle una vida mejor... pero aún no sabe que he sido yo quien la ha adoptado. Nadie en la familia, excepto mi tía, sabe que yo soy el patriarca, pues así lo hemos decidido.

- ¿Entonces ella no te conoce?

- Claro que sí, solo que piensa que soy otra persona.

- Todo esto es demasiado complicado – Ambar rió - ¿Por qué no estás con ella ahora?

- Porque Candy ya ha encontrado a alguien que cuide de ella.

- ¿Algún novio?

- Tal vez... todo depende de ellos dos.

- ¿Y tú? – Quiso saber - ¿Has dejado a alguna mujer en América? – Sin darse cuenta, sus rostros se iban acercando cada vez más.

- No – Albert no lo pensó, solo la besó. Allí no tendrían que cumplir las estúpidas normas de la sociedad, ni la tía abuela estaba presente para regañarlo por su comportamiento. Solo estaban ellos dos, y esa pasión irrefrenable que comenzaban a sentir el uno por el otro. Desde el primer momento que se vieron, fue como si dos almas gemelas se hubieran encontrado.

**ooo**

Candy y sus amigos continuaban en el hospital a la espera de que Annie despertara, no querían dejarla sola en un momento como ese. Entonces una de las enfermeras salió, avisándoles que podían pasar a verla, pero solo una persona. Candy se levantó de su silla, pues quien mejor que ella que era como su hermana, pero Archie se lo impidió.

- Déjame a mí, Candy – La detuvo tomándola del brazo – Por favor.

- De acuerdo – No puedo decirle que no al ver su preocupado rostro. Archie estaba sufriendo al no saber cómo se encontraba Annie – Dile que todos estamos aquí afuera, y que esperamos que se recupere pronto.

Él asintió con la cabeza e ingreso a la habitación. Annie estaba postrada en la cama, con la mitad de su rostro vendado, aún estaba algo adormilada.

- Annie – La llamó, mientras se acercaba a la cama y tomaba su mano.

- Archie – Le dijo, débilmente – ¿Qué ha pasado?

Él no supo que decirle. Annie no sabía qué era lo que había pasado, ni cuál era su estado. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que Candy entrara en lugar de él, ella hubiera sabido manejar esa situación.

- ¿No recuerdas nada?

- Recuerdo haber abierto la puerta de mi habitación, y allí había un regalo. Creí que era tuyo y lo abrí, después todo se volvió negro y me he despertado aquí.

- Annie... yo no te envié ningún regalo.

- Oh – Se decepcionó al oír aquello.

- Alguien ha intentado hacerte daño. La policía lo está investigando.

- ¿La policía? – Annie no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Entonces sintió un profundo dolor en el lado derecho de su rostro, se llevó la mano allí y sintió las vendas - ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué tengo mi rostro vendado? – Había comenzado a impacientarse.

- Debes tranquilizarte.

- ¡Dime que me ha sucedido! – Archie no supo que decirle, así que fue directo.

- Dentro de ese paquete había explosivos, y al abrirlo detonaron en tu rostro.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! – El gritó de Annie se escuchó en todo el piso, y a pesar de las recomendaciones de los médicos, Candy entró a la habitación para ver lo que había sucedido.

- ¡Annie! – Jamás podría explicar la tristeza que sintió al ver a su amiga en ese estado de desesperación.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>Y como hoy es sábado, acá traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic.<em>

_No prometo nada, pero si tengo tiempo, tal vez suba otro capítulo en la semana._

_Muchas gracias por todos los reviews =)_

_Besossssssss_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Los señores Britter estaban a bordo de un transatlántico rumbo a Londres. Habían recibido la noticia del accidente de su hija e inmediatamente compraron los pasajes. No les importó dejar sus deberes en Chicago con tal de estar al lado de Annie. Ya llevaban dos días de viaje, y aún les faltaban otros tres.

- ¿Cómo crees que este? – Le preguntó preocupada la señora Britter a su marido. Estaban encerrados en su camarote, pues no tenían ánimos para salir.

- Tranquilízate, Gloria – Steve trataba de calmar a su mujer, aunque él mismo no podía controlar sus nervios – Todo estará bien con Annie. Ya verás no le ha pasado nada.

- ¿Crees que Dios nos este castigando por no contarle la verdad?

- Solo hicimos lo mejor para ella.

- Tal vez no deberíamos haberla enviado a Londres – Gloria se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

- Fue por su bien.

- Sabes una cosa Steve... me he estado preguntando si hacemos bien en ocultarle a Annie a su verdadera familia. Tal vez deberíamos haberla dejado decidir a ella.

- Nosotros somos sus padres – Dijo Steve, con determinación – Ellos la abandonaron, y no tienen ningún derecho sobre Annie. La señorita Pony nos lo explico el día en que decidimos adoptarla.

- ¿Y si Annie insiste en conocerlos?

- No le diremos que los hemos encontrado.

- No sé por cuánto tiempo más conseguiré callarme esto – Desde que se habían enterado de la identidad de los verdaderos padres de Annie, Gloria y Steve decidieron que ella no tenía que saberlo, por miedo a que decidiera irse con ellos. Y la mejor forma de evitarlo era encerrarla en el colegio San Pablo por un tiempo. No querían separarse de ella, pero al menos allí estaría rodeada por amigos, y no los extrañaría tanto.

- Ahora solo debemos pensar en su salud.

- No veo la hora en que vuelva a estar a nuestro lado – Gloria había decidido que Annie volvería a América con ellos. Ya no iba a permitir que algo volviera a sucederle.

**ooo**

Candy estaba recostada en la cama de su habitación. Aún le costaba trabajo comprender lo que le había sucedido a Annie. Había estado a su lado hasta el día anterior, pero las monjas la habían obligado a volver al colegio. No le gustaba saber que Annie se encontraba sola, en aquel hospital tan frío, pero pronto sus padres llegarían para estar con ella. No dejaba de imaginarse la angustia que debían de estar sintiendo ellos, al saber que su hija estaba internada en un hospital de un país lejano.

Escuchó unos golpes en la ventana y se acercó para ver de qué se trataba. Al correr las cortinas, pudo ver a Terry detrás del vidrio, haciéndole señas para que lo dejara entrar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Son las once de la noche – Le preguntó cuando él entró en la habitación.

- No podía esperar hasta mañana para verte – Le tomó el rostro con las manos y la besó – Las monjas ya han pasado por mi habitación, no se darán cuenta que me escapé.

- También han pasado por aquí.

- Perfecto – Se sentó en la cama, y le hiso señas a Candy para que se sentara en su regazo. Ella lo hiso y Terry la abrazó por la cintura – Quería estar así contigo – Le dijo al oído.

- Estos últimos días han sido horribles.

- Lo sé – Le besó el cabello, intentando consolarla – También me sorprendió lo que le ha sucedido a Annie. No comprendo quien puede ser tan cruel como para hacer algo así.

- Los chicos están seguros que fueron los Leegan.

- ¿Y qué me dices de Harper? He notado que se lleva muy bien con Niel y Eliza.

- ¿Crees que haya tenido algo que ver?

- Piénsalo bien – Le dijo Terry – Los Leegan no tienen nada en contra de Annie. Si buscaran molestar a alguien, esa serías tú. Pero a Harper le molestaba ser igual a Annie, y con su rostro desfigurado ya no tendrá que preocuparse por ello.

- Ahora que lo mencionas... Los chicos me han comentado que Harper ha estado intentando conquistar a Archie.

- Eso sería motivo suficiente como para querer sacarla de en medio.

- ¡Pero Archie jamás se fijaría en ella! – Exclamó Candy – Él ama a Annie, estoy segura de ello. No querido separarse ni un segundo de ella.

- Annie va a necesitarlo más que nunca.

- Lo sé, el no va a fallarle. Puedo asegurártelo.

- Pero ya no hablemos de ello – Terry se recostó en la cama, y Candy también lo hiso, quedando sus caras enfrentadas – He vuelto a hablar con mi papá.

- ¿Y qué te ha dicho?

- Ya ha hablado con tu tía, y aceptó el matrimonio.

- Eso es maravilloso – Sonrió Candy. Esta feliz por saber que pronto sería la esposa de Terry.

- El compromiso será el mes que viene... pero el duque ha insistido en conocerte antes. Quiere que vayamos a almorzar al castillo mañana. Incluso ya ha pedido permiso en el colegio para que te dejen salir.

- ¿En serio? – Le preguntó, algo asustada - ¿Y si no le caigo bien?

- Mi amor – La besó tiernamente en los labios – No le caerías mal ni aunque destrozaras la colección de jarrones chinos de la abuela.

- ¿Y que si lo hago? – No podía descartarlo – Soy muy torpe, ya sabes.

- Solo tienes que tranquilizarte y todo saldrá bien. Mi padre va a adorarte al igual que yo.

- Soy tan feliz, Terry.

- También yo lo soy.

Se quedaron dormidos, olvidando por completo el lugar donde se estaban, y el peligro que corrían si eran encontrados en esa situación por las monjas. Era algo especial para ellos compartir el mismo lecho, de la forma que sería una vez que se hubieran casado.

La mañana los sorprendió a los dos juntos en la misma cama, abrazados. Candy se exaltó al sentir a Terry tan cerca suyo, pero luego recordó que nada había sucedido esa noche. Él la saludo con un beso en los labios.

- Buenos días – Le sonrió – Recuerda que hoy tenemos que ir a ver al duque.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! – Saltó de la cama - ¿Qué hora es? Debo darme prisa – Se dirigió al cuarto de baño, mientras Terry reía por su nerviosismo.

- Iré a mi habitación para tomar un baño – Le gritó detrás de la puerta – Nos vemos en la entrada dentro de una hora – Volvió a salir por la ventana, cuidando de que nadie lo descubriera.

Candy tomo una ducha rápida, y salió del cuarto de baño envuelta solo con una toalla. Se dirigió al armario para decidir que vestido ponerse para el almuerzo. No tenía idea de cómo debía vestirse en una ocasión semejante, pues nunca había almorzado con un duque y su familia, así que eligió un vestido rosa no demasiado largo que había sido regalo de la tía abuela Elroy.

Escuchó unos golpes en la ventana. Tal vez Terry hubiera olvidado decirle algo. Fue a abrirle, sin darse cuenta de que solo una toalla cubría su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué suce... – De repente, una mano tapó la boca de Candy para que no pudiera hablar. El sujeto la tiró en la cama, aplastándola con su cuerpo. Ella forcejeaba pero no lograba librarse de él.

- ¡Quédate quieta! – Le dijo – Sacaré la mano de tu boca, pero si gritas y alguien nos encuentra juntos, diré que tú me invitaste a pasar. Nadie va a creerte si dices lo contrario – Candy asintió con la cabeza, estaba asustada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Neil? – Le preguntó con temor por tenerlo tan cerca de su rostro.

- ¿Es que acaso no puedo pasar a visitar a mi primita? – Le dijo en tono burlón.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Seré sincero contigo – Candy sintió asco ante la mirada libidinosa de Neil – He notado que ya no eres una niña. Te has convertido en toda una mujer capaz de despertar mis más salvajes sentidos. Me gustas mucho, Candy – Comenzó a besarle en cuello, mientras ella lloraba al no poder evitarlo.

- No lo hagas, Neil – Le suplico entre llanto – Por favor.

- ¡Cállate!

- No podrás salir bien de esto.

- ¿Y quién va a defenderte? ¿Terry? Te aseguro que él tiene cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse – Le agradaba saber que muy pronto, Terry estaría fuera de su camino, casado con su hermana.

- ¡Terry te matará si me haces algo!

- Él ya no va a quererte una vez que seas mía... Siempre me pregunte como te verías desnuda – Llevó su mano a la toalla, pero cuando estaba a punto de sacársela, unos golpes en la puerta lo hicieron detenerse.

- ¡Maldición! – Murmuró Neil, separándose de ella – Si le mencionas esto a alguien te juro que te mataré – Salió por el mismo lugar por donde había entrado.

- Señorita Candice, abra la puerta – Era la hermana Angelique quien estaba llamando.

- Ya voy, hermana – Candy intentó calmarse. Aún no salía del shock que le había casado la indeseada visita de Neil. Se levantó de la cama y se puso su bata, para después abrir la puerta – Disculpe... es que estaba tomando una ducha – Intentó disimular el temblor que sentía.

- Ya veo... Disculpa que no te hayamos avisado antes, pero el duque ha pedido que vayas a almorzar con él y su familia el día de hoy. Su carruaje pasará a buscarte dentro de 40 minutos.

- Es una suerte que me haya despertado temprano – Se rió ella, pues no podía decirle a la hermana Angelique que Terry ya se lo había contado.

- Te dejare para que termines de vestirte – Se dio media vuelta y continuó con su camino.

Candy corrió hacia la ventana para ponerle seguro. A partir de ese momento no volvería a sentirse segura si Neil estaba cerca de ella. Tendría que contarle a Terry lo sucedido, sabía que él la protegería.

**ooo**

- Recuerda poner la cubertería de plata y la vajilla Vezzi – La sirvienta miró a la duquesa con expresión de sorpresa. La antigua colección de vajilla Vezzi de la familia solo era utilizada en raras ocasiones, generalmente cuando se trataba de invitados importantes, pero si ese fuera el caso, todos en el castillo ya lo hubieran sabido con semanas de anticipación – Lo sé, lo sé – Dijo Margaret – El duque lo ha ordenado de esta forma... así que a trabajar.

Margaret estaba furiosa por tener que atender al hijo bastardo de su marido y a su prometida, pero no podía ir en contra de los deseos del duque. Él la había dejado a cargo del almuerzo, y ella no pudo negarse. Odiaba tener que someterse a su marido, pero esas eran las reglas de la sociedad.

El mayordomo apareció para anunciar la llegada del joven Grandchester y su novia. Richard estuvo inmediatamente a su lado para recibirlos con una amplia sonrisa, y Margaret sintió nauseas.

- Buenos días, padre – Lo saludo Terry.

- Terry – Se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo, sorprendiéndolo completamente – Tu debes ser Candy – Tomó la mano de la rubia y depositó un beso en su dorso.

- Un placer conocerlo, duque – Le saludo con notable nerviosismo. Tenía miedo de quedar mal ante el padre de Terry.

- Por favor, llámame Richard – Le dijo con confianza – Después de todo pasaras a ser como una hija para mí - Terry no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando. Jamás hubiera imaginado a su padre socializando de una forma tan amigable con su novia. En tanto que Margaret reprimía un gruñido, a ella nunca le permitía llamarlo por su nombre, ni siquiera la trataba bien – Margaret ¿Dónde están los niños?

- Ya he mandado a buscarlos – Tampoco había tenido la cortesía de presentarla.

- ¿Por qué no esperamos en la sala en tanto el almuerzo esté listo? – Ofreció el duque, dirigiéndolos hacia la sala principal - Tan solo unos minutos después, hicieron aparición los hermanos de Terry – Candy, te presento a Edwin, Claudia y al pequeño Oliver.

- Mucho gusto – Dijo Candy, sintiendo su mirada hostil. Bueno, al menos la de dos de ellos, pues Oliver solo contaba con un año de edad. Los tres eran muy parecidos, de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, pero ninguno tan apuesto como Terry.

Edwin era el mayor de ellos. Tenía 14 años de edad, y Terry le había contado que su madre estaba realizando los trámites para ingresarlo al Real Colegio San Pablo. Pero había algo en su mirada que Candy no había podido descifrar con precisión, era como si estuviera ocultando algo.

Claudia era diferente a Edwin, a pesar de ser gemelos. No podía decirse que fuera una joven hermosa, pero era evidente que ella si lo creía. Los miraba a todos con altanería como si se creyera superior. Tal vez era ella con quien Terry solía tener sus enfrentamientos. Edwin era cobarde por naturaleza, pero Claudia sabía que podía decirle toda clase de insultos a su medio hermano, y él nunca podría ponerle un dedo encima. Terry podía ser un chico rebelde, pero jamás sería capaz de golpear a una mujer, y Claudia solía aprovecharse de eso.

En pocos minutos, todos estaban sentados a la mesa para el almuerzo. Candy ya había perdido el miedo de no ser aceptada, pues el duque la trataba como a un miembro más de la familia. Hasta había olvidado el desagradable encuentro con Neil esa mañana.

- Dime Candice... – Comentó Margaret – Mi marido me ha dicho que eres la hija de el misterioso William Andrey.

- Si, señora.

-Nunca he tenido el placer de conocerlo ¿Cómo es él?

- Pues, la verdad es que yo tampoco lo conozco.

- ¿Cómo puede ser que no conozcas a tu padre, niña? –Preguntó, fingiendo sorpresa. Margaret sabía que Candy había sido adoptada por los Andrey, pero le había parecido una excelente oportunidad para ponerla en ridículo frente a su familia.

- Es que... – Candy se sonrojó – Soy adoptada.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no tienes padres? – Exclamó Claudia.

- Claro que tengo padres – Dijo Candy – Solo que nunca los he conocido.

- Querrás decir que te abandonaron.

- ¿Cómo puedo estar tan segura de que me han abandonado, si nunca he tenido la posibilidad de hablar con ellos y preguntarles qué fue lo que sucedió? – Respondió ella con altura. Terry había querido intervenir, pero Candy se estaba defendiendo muy bien ella sola.

- ¿Qué otra excusa puedes ponerles?

- A veces las cosas son diferentes a lo que simplemente podemos suponer. Siempre es necesario escuchar la historia de la otra persona antes de juzgar.

- Pero casi siempre las cosas suelen ser como lo suponemos.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo, si nunca das lugar a los demás de explicarse? Entonces lo que tú creyeras sería la única respuesta válida.

- Soy hija de un duque, así es como debe ser – Contestó con altanería – Nadie se atrevería a contradecirme.

- Entonces nunca tendrás la convicción de saber que lo que tú crees es real.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de ese modo? – Exclamó con enojo Claudia, al no tener más argumentos para refutar los dichos de la rubia.

- ¡Ya basta, Claudia! – Intervino el duque con voz firme. Él era el único que podría amedrentar a su hija – Candy ahora forma parte de la familia y todos ustedes deben respetarla como tal.

- ¡No lo acepto! – Claudia no iba a darse por vencida – No es posible que aceptes a una huérfana como parte de nuestra familia.

- Importa muy poco lo que opines. Y será mejor que te acostumbres, porque Candy será la futura duquesa de Grandchester.

- ¿¡Qué! – Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante esa declaración.

- Terry es mi primogénito, y heredero al ducado.

- ¡Pero es un bastardo! – Exclamó Margaret – El ducado corresponde a Edwin, él es tu legítimo hijo.

- ¡Yo no quiero el maldito ducado! – Habló Edwin, que había estado callado hasta el momento. Todos se lo quedaron mirando, como si se tratara de un extraño.

- ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo, hijo? – Lo regaño su madre – Hemos hablado de esto muchas veces. Entraras al Real Colegio San Pablo para prepararte y luego elegiremos una buena esposa para ti...

- ¡No voy a casarme, mamá!

- ¡Claro que sí! Te conseguiré a la joven más hermosa y educada de toda Inglaterra.

- ¡No me gustan las mujeres! – Todos quedaron atónitos al escuchar semejante declaración.

- ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? – Preguntó el duque, evidentemente enfadado – Esta es una broma de muy mal gusto.

- Es cierto papá – Por primera vez en la vida, Edwin se sentía bien – Tenía miedo de decírtelo, pero la verdad es que nunca me he sentido atraído por las mujeres.

- Tal vez nunca hayas encontrado a la indicada, aún eres muy joven – Candy quiso intervenir, antes que el duque asesinara a su hijo.

- No, Candy – Ese chico no podía ser más estúpido, estaba a punto de ser asesinado y aún así no retrocedía – Estoy enamorado... de Igor, el hijo del ama de llaves – Error, si podía ser más estúpido. Richard se puso abruptamente de pie, arrojando la silla contra la pared.

- Será mejor que nos retiremos – Le dijo Terry a su novia, tomándola de la mano y llevándola hacia los jardines de la casa. Temía que la discusión subiera de tono, y no quería que Candy presenciara aquello. Se sentaron en una de las bancas del jardín – No puedo creer lo que acaba de suceder.

- ¿Nunca sospechaste nada?

- A decir verdad nunca hemos hablado mucho. Edwin es un muchacho muy callado.

- ¿Qué crees que le hará tu padre?

- Me preocupa más lo que pueda llegar a sucederle a Igor. Era un chico muy agradable.

- Debes estar al lado de Edwin, el te necesita.

- ¿Estas bromeando?

- Terry, él es tu hermano y está pasando por un momento difícil. Va a necesitar de alguien que lo apoye, y sabes que no va a encontrarlo en su madre o hermana.

- Eres demasiado buena.

- Por eso me amas.

- Eso no puedo negarlo – Le tomó el rostro con las manos y la beso, pero Candy retrocedió un poco - ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó, preocupado.

- Es que... no sé como decírtelo.

- ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

- Algo así – Necesitaba contárselo – Hoy Neil entró a mi habitación, después de tu te fueras. Yo acababa de salir de la ducha y...

- ¿Te ha hecho algo? – Estaba tan enfadado que echaba fuego por los ojos. Si Neil hubiera estado presente en esos momentos, estaba segura que Terry le hubiera arrancado la cabeza.

- No, no. No ha podido hacerme daño. La hermana Angelique golpeó la puerta antes que pudiera hacerme algo – Candy ocultó el rostro en sus manos y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente – ¡Oh, Terry! Me asuste tanto... – Él la abrazó.

- Tranquila – Le dijo, mientras le acariciaba el cabello – Él no volverá a hacerte nada, porque yo estaré allí para protegerte.

- Me siento segura a tu lado.

**ooo**

- La próxima vez asegúrate de buscar un lugar en donde nadie pueda interrumpirlos – Eliza y Neil tenían la tarde libre, pues la tía abuela Elroy había insistido en que Eliza pasara al menos dos días de la semana con ella, para que esté presente en los preparativos del compromiso, y Neil no había querido perder la oportunidad de salir de "la cárcel".

- Si tan solo la hermana Angelique no hubiera aparecido, Candy habría perdido su virtud – Neil rió perversamente.

- Las cosas cambiaran una vez que te cases con Grandchester. Entonces ya no tendrá a su perro guardián siguiéndola a todas partes.

- Créeme, hermanito, que una vez que me convierta en la esposa de Terry, no pienso dejarlo ni a sol ni a sombra. Él no volverá a acercarse a Candy.

- En eso te equivocas – Le refutó Neil – Disculpa si te ofendo, pero a él le importara un bledo si tu eres su esposa. Terry siempre tendrá libertad de acostarse con la mujer que quiera, y será mejor que acostumbres a que tu marido tenga sus amantes, porque no podrás hacer nada al respecto.

- Pero yo seré la legítima esposa y duquesa de Grandchester – Sabía que lo que su hermano le estaba diciendo era cierto. Terry podría encontrarse con Candy las veces que deseara, y por supuesto que eso a ella la enfurecía. La única salida que le quedaba, era sacar a Candy de su camino, y la forma más segura para hacerlo, era utilizando a su hermano. Neil sabría hacer lo debido.

- Eliza – La tía abuela Elroy entró a la sala.

- Si, tía...

- La diseñadora está aquí para tomar tus medidas.

- En seguida voy, tía – Eliza se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta – Si me disculpas, hermanito, debo tomarme las medidas para mi vestido de compromiso. Seré la mujer más bella de toda la noche.

- Claro que si – Le dijo él, falsamente. Neil consideraba que por mucho que su hermana se arreglara, nunca podría superar la belleza de Candy. Ella podía vestirse con harapos, que seguiría siendo la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

No sabía como había sucedido, pero esa chiquilla que tanto había molestado hace algunos años, se había convertido en su obsesión, y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir. Candy se convertiría en su mujer, de eso estaba seguro.

**ooo**

Amelia había ido al colegio a visitar a Harper. Había estado muy preocupada todo este tiempo por no saber cómo se estaría adaptando su hija a su nueva vida. Pero al parecer sus temores habían sido infundados. Creyó que Harper le gritaría e insistiría en que la saque de ese lugar, pero contrario a lo que había supuesto, ella la había recibido con una sonrisa. Incluso le había comentado que ya había hecho amigos y que se estaba interesando en un chico. Había tomado la decisión correcta al inscribirla en aquel colegio.

Se estaba dirigiendo a la salida de la escuela, cuando sin darse cuenta, tropieza con una persona. No llego a caer al suelo, gracias a unos fuertes brazos que la sostuvieron.

- Lo siento mucho – Se disculpó aquel hombre – Estaba distraído.

- No hay problema – Amelia levantó la cabeza, para encontrarse con un rostro familiar - ¿Max? – Sintió una mezcla de emociones – No puedo creerlo ¿En verdad eres tú?

- Amelia – El también la había reconocido - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- He venido a ver a mi hija, está estudiando en este colegio.

- Así que tú y Samuel fueron padres – Dijo con un tono de melancolía.

- Si – Amelia bajó la cabeza – Y tú... ¿Tienes hijos?

- Nunca que he casado.

- Disculpa... creí que por eso te encontrabas aquí.

- Soy el encargado del establo. Aquí trabajo.

- Entiendo... – No podía negar la felicidad que sentía al volver a verlo, pero tenía la imperiosa necesidad de salir de allí urgente – Debo volver a mi casa...

- ¡Max! – Amelia vio como una joven rubia se acercaba corriendo - ¡Oh, Max! Tengo tantas cosas que contarte – Entonces ella notó la presencia de la mujer – Lo siento mucho, no sabía que estabas ocupado.

- No es nada, Amelia Wharton es una vieja amiga.

- ¿Es usted la madre de Harper?

- Si – Amelia le sonrió – Tú debes ser una de sus amigas ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Esto... – No quería decirle que ella y Harper no tenían una buena relación, sobre todo si esa mujer podía ser la mamá de Annie – Soy Candy.

Amelia sintió un dolor profundo al escuchar ese nombre, un dolor que se intensifico al verlos a Max y a Candy los dos juntos.

- No puede ser posible – Murmuró antes de caer desmayada.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>Acá dejo un nuevo capitulo de este fic. Espero que les guste =)<em>

_Muchas gracias por todos los reviews._

_Hasta el sábado que viene..._

_Besossssssssssssss_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6  
><strong>

Amelia se despertó en un lugar desconocido para ella. Miró a su alrededor, parecía una especie de enfermería.

- Que bueno que ha despertado – Una monja se encontraba a su lado, pero ella no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – Se incorporó lentamente – Me duele la cabeza.

- Se ha desmayado, y golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo. Pero no se preocupe, ya la hemos revisado, y todo está bien.

- ¿Qué me he desmayado?

Amelia comenzó a recordar lo que había sucedido. A su mente vinieron imágenes de Max, no podía creer que estuviera allí. Al marcharse de Chicago, creyó que nunca más volvería a verlo, pero se había equivocado. Pero sin duda, lo más impresionante de todo, había sido ver a aquella chiquilla rubia, con sus ojos tan verdes como los de Max... como los de...

- Con permiso – La hermana Grey había entrado en la enfermería – Espero que se encuentre mejor.

- Lo estoy, hermana.

- De hecho – Intervino la otra monja – No ha sido nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos. Probablemente fue una baja de presión. Ya puede retirarse a su casa, duquesa.

- Muchas gracias.

Lo que más deseaba Amelia en aquellos momentos, era ir a su casa. Necesitaba tiempo para despejar su mente. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, y ni siquiera sabía si sus sospechas eran ciertas. Lo más probable es que se tratara de una coincidencia.

Tomó el carruaje que la esperaba en la entrada, y en menos de quince minutos estaba en su casa. Subió inmediatamente a su cuarto, para luego desplomarse sobre la cama, abrumada por los viejos recuerdos.

_Flashback_

Amelia llevaba apenas dos meses de casada cuando comenzó a notar que su matrimonio no era como ella lo había soñado. Samuel pasaba horas encerrado en su despacho, y solo iba a verla a su dormitorio por las noches, para cumplir con sus deberes conyugales.

La primera vez de Amelia había sido desastrosa. Ella había esperado caricias y palabras de amor, y Samuel solo quería acabar con ello rápido, deseando haber concebido por fin un heredero. No fue sino hasta la tercera semana de convivencia, que se enteró de las múltiples amantes que tenía su marido.

Amelia representaba la mujer de sociedad, elegante y educada, de buena familia, la esposa ideal. Pero entonces ella supo que eso no era lo que los hombres buscaban en una mujer para mantener una relación. Ellos buscaban pasión, y ella no sabía cómo brindarla, si el único amante que había tenido era Samuel.

Lo peor de todo era la forma en que él la ignoraba. Amelia buscaba por todos los medios complacer a su marido, pero para él nada de lo que ella hacía estaba bien. Incontables veces le había gritado e incluso pegado, pues aseguraba que tenía el derecho de hacerlo. Y Amelia poco a poco fue perdiendo el interés. Ya no sentía nada las veces que él iba a su cuarto por las noches, ni cuando la insultaba porque aún no habían concebido un heredero. Incluso la había amenazado con presentar la anulación del matrimonio si ella no quedaba embarazada en un determinado plazo. A Amelia ya no le importaba, creía que las cosas estarían mejor lejos de Samuel. No le importaba si ya ningún hombre quisiera casarse con ella.

Un día, su marido le dijo que harían un viaje. Irían a América, pues Samuel había comenzado unos negocios allí.

- Asegúrate que todo esté preparado – Le dijo, sin la menor cortesía – Partimos en tres días.

A ella le motivo la idea de hacer ese viaje. Nunca había salido de Inglaterra. Entonces comenzó a organizarlo todo con ayuda de su nana Peggy, quien se sentía feliz al ver a su pequeña tan ilusionada.

- Iremos a Chicago – Le decía a su nana, mientras le entregaba sus vestidos para que los acomodara en la maleta – Samuel ha comprado una mansión cerca del lago Michigan, al parecer piensa quedarse por un tiempo.

- Luces feliz, mi niña.

- Lo estoy, nana. Lo estoy. Creo que este viaje será magnifico, lo presiento.

- Espero que así sea.

- Y por supuesto que tú vendrás con nosotros.

- ¿Yo?

- Claro. Samuel estará muy ocupado, como siempre, y yo necesitare compañía ¿Quién mejor que tú, que me has visto crecer?

- No sé qué decir – En verdad estaba emocionada por las palabras de Amelia. Ella había sido como una madre para la joven, incluso la había querido más que su madre biológica.

Una semana después, los duques de Marlborough, junto con Peggy, y el hombre de confianza de Samuel, estaban pisando suelo americano. Tardaron unas cuantas horas más en llegar a Chicago.

Amelia estaba fascinada con el bello paisaje de la ciudad. Desde la mansión que su marido había comprado, podía verse el lago Michigan. Tenía unas vistas esplendidas.

Como era de esperarse, Samuel seguía comportándose distante con ella. Frecuentemente iba a su recamara por las noches. Su deseo de concebir un hijo se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión, y Amelia comenzó a preguntarse si ella sería estéril. Pero pronto averiguaría que no era así, y que el problema probablemente provenía de su marido.

Era una tarde calurosa, y Amelia había decidido salir a pasear por la ciudad. Tal vez tomar un café en un bar, y realizar algunas compras. Peggy no la acompañaba en esa ocasión, pues tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y Amelia le aconsejó que se quedara en la casa. Estaba sentada en una mesa apartada en una cafetería, cuando sintió miradas provenientes de un joven sentado a unos metros de ella. Era muy apuesto, tenía el cabello rubio y rizado, y los ojos más verdes que hubiera visto en su vida. No pudo evitar compararlo con su marido. Era varios años menor que Samuel e irradiaba juventud por sus poros. La miraba de una forma tan descarada que sintió como sus mejillas se sonrosaban. No era de su clase social, de eso estaba segura, pero no podía evitar sentir atracción hacia aquel extraño. De pronto de se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia donde ella se encontraba.

- ¿Puedo acompañarla, señorita?

- Claro.

No se atrevió a corregirlo, a decirle no era señorita, sino señora, que estaba casada con uno de los hombres más poderosos de Inglaterra. Pero algo en su interior le impidió hacerlo. Y ese fue el primero de los muchos errores que había cometido.

_Fin de flashback_

- ¿Amelia? – Peggy entró a su habitación - ¿Te sientes bien? – Le preguntó preocupada – Estas muy pálida.

- ¡Oh, nana! – No pudo evitar las lágrimas, y se arrojó a los brazos de Peggy, llorando desconsoladamente.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?

Amelia se separó un poco de ella y la miro fijamente a los ojos. Siempre había estado allí para ella, para escucharla, comprenderla y darle consejos. Peggy era la única persona en la que podía confiar en aquellos momentos. Le contó lo que había sucedido esa tarde en el colegio, el encuentro con Max y esa niña.

- ¿Crees que ella sea...

- ¡No! – Dijo rotundamente – No puede ser ella. Eso sería imposible.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

- Porque simplemente no puede serlo.

- Has pensado en ella todos los días de tu vida ¿Por qué te niegas ahora a la posibilidad de encontrarla?

- Estoy segura que solo ha sido una coincidencia.

- Debes darte la oportunidad de creer que...

- No, nana. Ella no puede ser mi hija.

_Flashback_

Era al menos la quinta vez que Amelia despertaba en una habitación que no era la suya, al lado de un hombre que no era su marido. Sabía que no era correcto, pero no podía evitarlo. En los brazos de Max se sentía una mujer completa. Él siempre le decía al oído lo hermosa que era y lo mucho que le gustaba, mientras que ella se derretía con sus caricias, y su forma de hacerle el amor. Samuel nunca la había hecho sentir de ese modo, pero no podía evitar sentir cierto remordimiento al acordarse de su marido.

Peggy era la única que estaba al tanto de sus andadas, y siempre había jurado no decir una palabra. Aunque no se mostrase de acuerdo con las decisiones de Amelia, siempre la había apoyado en sus decisiones.

Amelia sabía cuales podían ser las consecuencias si Samuel se llegase a enterar de la relación que ella tenía con Max, estaba segura que era capaz de matarlos a ambos, y nadie lo juzgaría por ello.

- _Meine Leibe_ – Adoraba cuando Max le hablaba en alemán – Hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace un tiempo – Parecía nervioso.

- Si... – Amelia se acurruco a su lado. Ambos estaban transpirados y desnudos bajo las sabanas después de haber hecho el amor.

Max respiró profundamente y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

- _Ich liebe dich_ – Amelia sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba. No tuvo que preguntarle que significaban aquellas palabras. Cuando ella era apenas una niña, recordaba que en su casa había dos empleados que venían de un pequeño pueblo alemán. Eran una pareja de jóvenes enamorados, y siempre estaban diciéndose aquellas palabras. "Te amo". Eso era lo que Max le había dicho, y ella se sintió la mujer más miserable de la tierra. Ella no lo amaba, solo quería escaparse por unas cuantas horas al día de su desastroso matrimonio, y Max podía ofrecerle lo que ella buscaba, pero nunca había querido hacerle daño. Vio como él se daba vuelta y abría el cajón de la mesita de luz, del cual sacó una pequeña cajita azul de terciopelo – Se que no soy el mejor candidato. No podré comprarte los vestidos más finos, ni vivirás en la casa más lujosa... pero si me aceptas, te prometo que nunca va a faltarte mi amor. Te llenaré de cariño, y en mi vida no existirá espacio para otra mujer que no fueras tú – Abrió la cajita de terciopelo, y ante sus ojos apareció un sencillo anillo con una piedrita de fantasía, no se comparaba al impresionante anillo que le había obsequiado Samuel el día de su compromiso. Entonces llegaron las palabras que ella más había temido – Amelia ¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

- ¡No!

Exclamó ella, sin prevenir el impacto que aquella palabra podía tener en Max. Su rostro lleno de esperanza paso a demostrar derrota. Amelia saltó fuera de la cama, buscando desesperadamente su ropa. Necesitaba salir de allí.

- ¡Espera! – Sintió que Max la tomaba del brazo – Se que todo ha sido demasiado rápido, no debí precipitarme tanto, pero no entiendo porque te vas de esa forma.

- Escucha, Max – Lo miró a los ojos – Tu y yo no podemos volver a vernos. Todo esto ha sido un error y no puede volver a repetirse.

- ¿Un error? – Dijo él, enfadado - ¿Quieres decir que lo que ambos sentimos ha sido un error?

- ¡No lo entiendes!

- Entonces explícamelo.

- Yo no te amo, Max – Pudo sentir como su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. No quería llegar a esos extremos, pero no le quedaba otra opción – Te he mentido. Yo... soy casada.

- ¿Qué? – No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo.

- Mi marido es el duque de Marlborough.

Max se sentó en el borde de la cama, y se tomó la cabeza con las manos.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

- Porque contigo me sentía como mujer, y no solo como una maquina reproductiva.

- Solo me has utilizado – Dijo en un susurro.

- Lo siento mucho.

Esa fue la última vez que lo vio. Al llegar a su casa, su marido estaba esperándola, con una mirada furibunda en el rostro.

- ¡¿Crees que soy idiota? – Le propinó un fuerte golpe, haciéndola caer al piso - ¡¿Quién es ese hombre con quien te has estado viendo?

- No sé de qué estás hablando – Se tocó el rostro, y pudo sentir la sangre correr por su labio.

- ¡Ese hombre con quien te han visto!

- Samuel... – Quería morirse. Debía de haber supuesto que alguien la vería con Max y se lo contaría a su marido.

- ¡No puedo creer que seas tan estúpida! – Amelia solo sollozaba - Si me entero que has vuelto a verlo ¡Te mataré! – Salió de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra más.

A ella le costaba trabajo entender porque la trataba de ese modo, si él había sido el primero en presentar sus amantes en público. Las llevaba al teatro y a restaurantes costosos. En los periódicos siempre salía acompañado de alguna bella mujer. Pero ella no tenía derecho a nada.

Los días iban pasando y las sospechas de Amelia se convirtieron en realidad durante una visita al médico. Se había estado sintiendo fatal físicamente durante las últimas semanas, y Peggy había logrado convencerla para que visitara al médico.

- Está embarazada – Le había dicho.

- ¿De cuánto tiempo? – Preguntó ella con temor.

- Siete semanas, aproximadamente.

Amelia hiso cuentas mentales y respiró aliviada. Si estaba embarazada de siete semanas, eso quería decir que el bebé también podría ser de Samuel. Rezó porque así fuera, porque en su vientre estuviera creciendo un bebe de cabellos negros y ojos azules. No quería imaginarse lo que llegaría a pasar si su hijo resultara ser Max.

Samuel se había puesto feliz al enterarse de la llegada de su heredero. Había sido una de las pocas veces en que Amelia lo había visto sonreír, y deseo que lo siguiera haciendo después que el niño naciera. Al parecer, a su marido no se le había pasado por la cabeza que el niño podría ser hijo de su amante, era demasiado orgulloso para suponer una cosa así.

No había sido un embarazo feliz para Amelia. La mayor parte de los días había estado postrada en su cama, sin poder moverse. Y para colmo, su marido había hecho un viaje a Boston justo en su último mes de embarazo. La semana pasada, había salido a comprar algunas cosas para el bebé. No sabía si sería niño o niña, por eso compró en color blanco. Al final de la tarde se había sentido muy cansada, así que decidió sentarse en una banca para descansar un poco. Una niña de aproximadamente diez años se acerco a ella, en la mano llevaba una muñeca de trapo.

- ¿Cómo se llama? – Le preguntó.

- ¿Perdón?

- La niña – Le señaló el vientre abultado – Mi mamá se había puesto así, y hace unos meses nació mi hermanita.

- Oh – Amelia se acarició el vientre – Aún no sé si será una niña – La verdad era que ella tenía el presentimiento que su hijo sería varón.

- ¡Claro que sí! – Extendió su bracito, ofreciéndole la muñeca – Es para la niña – Amelia la aceptó – A mi me ha hecho muy feliz, pero mi mamá dice que ya estoy grande para jugar con ella.

- Gracias – Dijo Amelia, con los ojos húmedos – Estoy segura que también hará muy feliz a mi bebé.

Una vez que la niña se fuera, Amelia se quedó mirando la muñeca. No era una de esas costosas muñecas de porcelana con las que ella solía jugar de pequeña, pero era el mejor regalo que le hubieran hecho nunca, uno completamente desinteresado.

- Candy – Leyó. Ese era el nombre que estaba bordado en el vestido de la muñeca.

Un día en el que se había sentido un poco mejor, así que decidió bajar a dar un pequeño paseo por el jardín. Peggy la acompañaba, como siempre.

- Es un día precioso – Peggy la miró con escepticismo. Hacía demasiado frío, y probablemente comenzaría a nevar en cualquier momento.

De repente, Amelia sintió un fuerte punzada en el vientre, que la hiso doblarse de dolor. Peggy comenzó a desesperarse, el bebé estaba a punto de nacer. La condujo nuevamente hacía la casa. Una vez allí, la llevó a su recamara y la acostó suavemente sobre la cama.

- Mandaré por el médico.

- ¡No! – La detuvo Amelia – No llegará tiempo. Tendrás que ayudarme tú.

- No creo ser capaz de hacerlo.

- Por favor – Le pidió con dificultad – Solo en ti puedo confiar.

Peggy hiso su máximo esfuerzo para que todo saliera bien, y unas horas después pudieron oír el llanto del bebé.

- Es una niña – Anunció Peggy. Pero Amelia pudo ver la expresión de preocupación en su rostro, y supo a que se debía cuando le colocó a la pequeña en sus brazos.

Era una preciosa niña rubia. Aún no podía ver el color de sus ojos, pero estaba segura que serían verdes.

- Déjame sola, nana.

- Pero...

- ¡Dije que me dejaras sola! – Le gritó, y la bebé comenzó a llorar. Peggy salió de la habitación sin hacer demasiadas preguntas.

Amelia miró a la niña que tenía en sus brazos, ya había parado de llorar y lentamente abrió sus grandes ojos. Como ella lo había supuesto, eran verdes.

Comenzó a sollozar, consciente de que no podría conservar a su hija. Debería actuar rápido si quería seguir con vida cuando su marido regresara.

Por la noche, Amelia ya casi se había repuesto del parto. Aún se sentía cansada y un poco adolorida, pero debería hacerlo. Se levantó de la cama y colocó a su hija en una canasta de mimbre que había encontrado en la cocina. La bebé llevaba consigo la muñeca de trapo que le había obsequiado esa niña en el parque, Amelia se la había dado y ella no había querido soltarla.

Salió de la mansión y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo. El frío era intenso, y había comenzado a nevar. Planeaba dejar a su hija en una casa cercana, cuando su marido llegara de su viaje de negocios, simplemente le diría que había muerto al nacer. No quería hacerlo, le dolía en el alma abandonar a su pequeña, pero sabía que Samuel era capaz de matarlas a las dos, con tal de ocultar la infidelidad de su esposa.

Llegó hasta una casa de madera y se acercó a ella. Había un cartel que decía "Hogar de Pony", y Amelia creyó que esa era una señal ¿Qué mejor lugar para dejar a su hija que en un hogar para niños? Llegó hasta la entrada y dejó la canasta bajo un árbol. La pequeña comenzó a llorar fuertemente, como si le estuviera pidiéndole que no la abandonase, pero Amelia estaba segura de que ello sería lo mejor para ambas.

Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta, cuando escuchó un llanto que no era el de su bebé. Y fue entonces cuando la vio. Unos metros más allá de ella, había otra canasta. Se acercó para ver mejor. Eran dos niñas recién nacidas, tal vez tuvieran unos días más que su hija. Ambas tenían el cabello oscuro. Se inclinó sobre la canasta y tomó en brazos a la pequeña que estaba llorando. Pudo ver sus ojos, eran azules, del mismo tono que los de su marido.

Una idea cruzó por su mente. Era demasiado perverso, pero podría ser la salida a todos sus problemas. La niña dejó de llorar, y Amelia no se lo preguntó dos veces. Se convenció a si misma que no estaba cometiendo un secuestro, que la pequeña ya había sido abandonada y ella le daría un hogar, haciéndola pasar por su hija. Se alejó del lugar, con el desgarrador llanto de su verdadera hija de fondo.

Al día siguiente, Peggy entró a la habitación de Amelia para ver como se encontraba. Se sorprendió al verla sonreír con su bebé en brazos. Le alegró saber que no había rechazado a la pequeña solo por ser hija de aquel hombre. Se acercó a ellas.

- ¿Cómo has amanecido? – Abrió los ojos al ver el cabello oscuro del bebé - ¿Pero que...

- Shhhhhh – La calló Amelia – Esta dormida.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – Le preguntó, bajando la voz – Este no es tu bebé.

- Lo es ahora.

- ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?

Amelia se lo contó, y Peggy se horrorizo al escuchar aquella historia. No estaba de acuerdo con lo que había hecho, incluso había tenido la intención de ir corriendo a buscar a la pequeña, pero Amelia le dijo lo que Samuel sería capaz de hacer si se enteraba de la verdad, y a Peggy no le quedo más remedio que aceptarlo.

_Fin de flashback_

16 años después, Amelia seguía oyendo en sus sueños el llanto de su pequeña. Sabía que si algún día volvía a encontrarla, no le perdonaría jamás el haberla abandonado tan cruelmente.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias por todos los reviews =)<em>

_Acá traigo un capitulo con muchas revelaciones, espero que les guste._

_Besossssssss_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Los padres de Annie llegaron al puerto de Southampton. Un carruaje los estaba esperando para llevarlos al hospital donde se encontraba internada su hija.

Gloria había decidido llevarse a Annie con ellos en cuanto el médico que la estaba atendiendo, dispusiera que se encuentre en condiciones de viajar. Steve no había puesto reparos a la decisión de su esposa, pues creía conveniente que Annie vuelva a su lado.

La aparición de los verdaderos padres de Annie, había supuesto un amenaza para ellos, por esos habían decidido enviarla a estudiar a Londres, y ella lo había aceptado gustosa. No querían que nadie la apartara de su lado, pero había llegado el momento de hacer frente a esa situación.

_Flashback_

Annie había llegado a la vida de los señores Britter para suplantar a su hija fallecida, pero no tardó demasiado tiempo en ganarse el corazón de sus padres adoptivos. Annie era una niña tímida y callada. Con el tiempo había logrado convertirse en una dama de sociedad, y eran muy pocos lo que sabía que no era hija biológica de los Britter.

Los años habían pasado, y Annie ya estaba lista para ser presentada en sociedad. Le habían comprado un bonito vestido, y las invitaciones habían sido enviadas a todas sus amistades, excepto a los Andrey, pues los más jóvenes se encontraban estudiando en Londres. Todo estaba listo para la fiesta, pero tuvo que ser suspendida dos días antes por la imprevista aparición de una pareja.

- Señora Britter – La empleada de la familia se acercó a ellos – Un señor y una señora desean hablar con usted.

- ¿Han dicho su nombre? – Preguntó Steve. No tenían ninguna visita prevista ese día.

- Es un matrimonio... los Wilson.

- Es un apellido demasiado común – Dijo Gloria – Hágalos pasar a la sala principal, en un momento estaremos con ellos.

- Con permiso.

La sirvienta se retiró, y minutos después, los señores Britter se encontraban en la sala principal de su mansión para recibir a los desconocidos.

- Mucho gusto – Los saludo una joven mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azules. Iba vestida con ropas caras, pero estaba a la vista que sus modales no eran los de una verdadera dama de sociedad. "Nuevos ricos" supuso Gloria – Mi nombre es Mónica y él es mi marido, Bernard – Dijo señalando al hombre que se encontraba junto a ella.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer por ustedes? – Preguntó Steve.

Los señores Wilson estaban verdaderamente nerviosos, como si estuvieran incómodos frente a la presencia de los Britter.

- Es una historia difícil la que tenemos que contarles – Comenzó Mónica – Se trata de Annie.

- ¿Annie? ¿Qué tiene nuestra hija que ver en todo esto?

- Sucedió hace muchos años – Dijo Bernard – Quince años atrás. Vera... nosotros no éramos lo que somos ahora. Tanto Mónica como yo proveníamos de familias de bajos recursos, y ella solo tenía 16 años cuando... cuando ella quedó embarazada. Éramos jóvenes y optimistas, y creímos que seríamos capaces de criar a un bebé. Pero las cosas se salieron de nuestras manos. Mónica dio a luz a dos gemelas, las niñas más hermosas que nunca hayamos visto. Mi empleo como ayudante de carpintería no me brindaba los ingresos necesarios para mantenernos, y creímos que lo mejor para nuestras hijas sería darlas en adopción.

- Es la decisión más difícil que hemos tenido que tomar en nuestras vidas – Agregó Mónica con lágrimas en los ojos – No ha pasado un día en que no piense en mis pequeñas.

- Con el tiempo hemos logrado superarnos. Ahora soy dueño de una compañía constructora con muy buenos ingresos.

Los señores Britter habían estado escuchando con atención la historia de los Wilson. Sabían a donde querían llegar con todo eso, pero iban a dejarlos salirse con la suya.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Annie? – Preguntó Steve a la defensiva.

- Hace unos años hemos contratado un investigador privado para que encuentre a nuestras hijas. Pero solo ha logrado dar con una de ellas, Annie.

- ¡Eso es imposible! – Exclamó Gloria – Annie no tiene ninguna hermana gemela. La señorita Pony nos lo hubiese dicho si así fuera.

- Aún estamos averiguando que ha sido de nuestra otra hija – Bernard subió el tono de su voz – Pero estamos seguros que Annie es nuestra, y queremos recuperarla.

- En caso de que así fuera – Steve se había mostrado más tranquilo que su esposa – Ustedes perdieron todos los derechos sobre Annie desde el día en que la abandonaron. Legalmente es nuestra hija, y no pueden hacer nada al respecto.

- Pero Annie sí tiene derecho a saber quiénes son sus verdaderos padres, y a ella le corresponde elegir con quien quiere quedarse – A Mónica no le importaba lo que los Britter le dijeran. Ella solo quería recuperar a sus hijas, o al menos, a una de ellas.

- ¡Fuera de mi casa! – Gloria se puso de pie abruptamente – Si vuelvo a saber de ustedes los denunciaré.

Los señores Wilson creyeron conveniente retirarse, perno no se darían por vencidos tan fácilmente.

- No podemos permitir que Annie se entere de esto – Gloria se dejó caer en el sofá – Debemos hacer algo al respecto.

- Tienes razón, querida – Steve se sentó a su lado – Sabes... Annie me ha comentado que le gustaría ir a estudiar a Londres. Ya sabes... con los Andrey. Tal vez deberíamos enviarla al Colegio San Pablo, de esa manera estaría vigilada, y los Wilson no podrían acercarse a ella.

- Podría funcionar.

Suspendieron la fiesta, y le comunicaron a Annie que se trasladaría a Londres. Ella no los había cuestionado por tan repentina decisión, no era su estilo, solo se limito a seguir las órdenes de sus padres.

_Fin de flashback_

Los señores Britter ingresaron al hospital, y una enfermera los condujo a la habitación donde se encontraba su hija.

Annie se encontraba sedada, con la mitad de su rostro vendado. Gloria no pudo evitar proferir un grito de horror al saber el estado de su hija. Se sentía culpable por lo que había sucedido.

- No te preocupes, cariño – Annie no podía escucharla, pero ella quería hablarme – Muy pronto estaremos nuevamente en casa. Ni tu papá ni yo dejaremos que nada malo te pase.

**ooo**

- ¡Stear!

Un chico de cabellos rubios se acercó a donde Stear estaba hablando con su hermano acerca del estado de salud de Annie.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- La hermana Grey quiere verte en su despacho, dices que vayas urgentemente.

- Que extraño... - Stear se puso de pie y se dirigió al despacho de la directora. No tenía idea que tendría para decirle. Estaba seguro de no haber cometido ninguna falta. Golpeó la puerta, y tras recibir el permiso, ingresó al lugar - ¿Quería verme, hermana?

- Siéntate – Un oficial uniformado estaba parado al lado del escritorio. Stear sintió un repentino temor ante las miradas que le dirigían – El oficial aquí presente es el encargado de investigar el caso de la señorita Britter.

- Entiendo... ¿Pero que tengo yo que ver con lo que le paso a Annie?

- Encontramos explosivos en tu habitación, muchacho – Dijo el oficial – Y hemos recibido comentarios de que frecuentas muy seguido el laboratorio de la escuela.

- Si, es cierto. Siempre he experimentado con explosivos y otras cosas, desde muy pequeño. Pero suelo ser muy cuidadoso con mis cosas.

- Pues los explosivos que encontramos en tu habitación son idénticos a los que fueron utilizados para herir a la señorita Britter.

- No estará diciendo que yo he sido quien lo hiso – Stear no podía creer que lo estuvieran culpando – Yo no sería capaz de hacer una cosa así. Además, Annie es mi amiga, nunca le haría daño.

- Las evidencias son las que cuentan. Los explosivos han sido hallados en su habitación.

- En ese caso... cualquiera tiene acceso a ellos. Una nueva reglamentación del colegio, impide que los alumnos cerremos con llave las puertas de nuestras habitaciones ¿No es así, hermana Grey?

- Sí, es cierto.

- Joven Cornwell ¿Quién más sabía que usted guardaba explosivos en su habitación?

- Pues... mi hermano, Archie. Pero él tampoco le haría daño a Annie, es su prometida – En realidad eso no era del todo cierto, pero Archie le había confesado su deseo de comprometerse con Annie una vez que saliera del hospital. Entonces recordó algo – ¡Un momento! Hay alguien más que sabía lo de los explosivos, alguien que si tiene motivos para dañar a Annie.

- ¿De quién se trata?

- Neil Leegan.

- ¿Leegan? – Preguntó la hermana Grey - ¿Y qué motivos tendría él para dañar a Annie?

- Bueno... no me refiero solo a él, sino también a su hermana, Eliza. Ellos siempre han despreciado a Annie por ser adoptada, y la mejor amiga de Candy. Eliza prácticamente las odia.

- Puede retirarse – Le dijo el oficial – Tendremos en cuenta la información que nos ha brindado.

- Con permiso.

Stear se puso de pie y salió de la oficina. Sinceramente esperaba que no lo siguieran involucrando con ese caso, pues a él nunca se le ocurriría hacer algo por el estilo, y mucho menos a la mujer que su hermano amaba.

**ooo**

Candy estaba en el establo de la escuela, sentada sobre pajar mientras Max se encargaba de cepillar a Theodora como ella le había enseñado. Solía pasar mucho tiempo allí, pues se sentía bien junto a Max, era algo que ella no podía explicar.

- Entonces ¿De dónde conoces a la mamá de Harper?

- ¿Te refieres a Amelia? – Candy asintió – Nos conocimos hace 16 años. Yo estaba viviendo en Chicago, y la conocí una tarde. Ella estaba sentada en un bar, tomando un café. La vi y me enamoré instantáneamente.

- Pero... ¿Amelia no era casada?

- Sí – Dijo con pesar – Al parecer no estaba pasando un buen momento con su marido. Durante la breve relación que tuvimos, ella nunca mencionó que era casada. Supongo que solo buscaba alguien con quien divertirse.

- ¿Y qué paso luego?

- Le pedí que se casara conmigo. Solo en ese momento recordó mencionar a su marido, y me pidió que no volviera a buscarla.

- ¿La dejaste ir?

- No la he vuelto a ver desde entonces, hasta ahora ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

- Es solo que... ¿Recuerdas a Annie?

- Tu amiga, la que está internada.

- Si... Creo que una vez te he mencionado sobre Harper, la hija de Amelia, y el parecido que ella tiene con Annie. Con Terry creemos que pueden ser gemelas. Tú conoces a Amelia ¿Crees que haya sido capaz de abandonar a una de sus hijas?

- Pues... no la creía capaz de mentirme sobre su estado civil. Pero ¿Qué motivos tendría para abandonar a una hija suya?

- No lo sé... pero todo esto es muy extraño.

- ¿Cuántos años dices que tiene Annie? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

- Quince, igual que yo. Nos encontraron el mismo día. El 7 de diciembre.

- No lo sabía – Dijo Max, pensativo. Comenzó a hacer cuentas mentales. La última vez que había visto a Amelia fue un 10 de marzo. Lo recordaba bien, pues nunca había conseguido sanar la herida que ella había dejado en lo más profundo de su corazón.

- ¿Max? – Volteó a ver a Candy, tenía el semblante preocupado - ¿Te pasa algo? Te has puesto muy pálido.

- No, no es nada – Le dedicó una sonrisa – No te preocupes.

Pero él si había comenzado a preocuparse. En cuanto su horario de trabajo terminara, iría a visitar a Amelia. Ella le debía muchas explicaciones.

Max se retiró a buscar la comida que había encargado para Theodora, y Candy decidió esperarlo allí. Terry estaba en clases, y tardaría unos minutos más en reunirse con ella.

Seguía tirada en el pajar, con Clin es sus brazos, esperando que Max regresara. La puerta del establo se abrió, pero no era Max quien había entrado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Neil? – Estaba asustada. Aún tenía en su mente los recuerdos de aquella mañana en que él había entrado a su habitación.

- Te dije que no te escaparías - Se deslizó con la rapidez de un felino y atrapó a Candy entre sus brazos. Ella sintió repulsión al sentir la lengua de Neil en su cuello. Gritaba tanto como podía, pero nadie acudía a su ayuda - ¡Quédate quieta! Si no dejas de moverte será peor para ti. Con una de sus manos, Niel le acariciaba los muslos, mientras que con la otra, tomó la parte superior de su vestido y lo desgarró. Candy lloró al sentir sus senos desnudos, siendo acariciados violentamente por las asquerosas manos de Neil – Ahora te convertirás en mi mujer, y nadie podrá impedirlo.

Candy sintió el sonido de la bragueta de Neil al abrirse, y como su miembro erecto acarició uno de sus muslos. Tuvo ganas de morir antes de ser poseía por tan repugnante sujeto. Creía que ya nada podría evitar que Neil abusara de ella, pero entonces se sintió libre del peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

- ¡HIJO DE PUTA! – Era la voz de Max la que retumbó por las viejas paredes del establo.

Candy se atrevió a abrir los ojos, para ver como Max propinaba golpes de puño a Neil, quien no podía hacer nada por defenderse. Solo lo dejó en paz, al verlo tirado inconsciente en el suelo.

- Candy – Max corrió hacia ella, preocupado al ver en el estado que se encontraba. Rápidamente de sacó su chaqueta y la cubrió - ¿Te ha lastimado?

- No – Contestó con voz temblorosa. Aferrándose a la chaqueta de Max para cubrir su desnudez – Has llegado a tiempo – Entonces rompió en llanto - ¡Oh Max! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si tú no aparecías? – Él la abrazó, intentando consolarla.

- Tranquila – Le dijo con dulzura – Todo está bien, no volverá a hacerte nada.

Terry apareció segundos después, y miró confundido aquella escena. Pero no tuvo que hacer demasiadas preguntas al ver a Neil tirado en el suelo. Se acercó a Candy para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien.

- ¿Te ha hecho algo?

- No, Terry... Max llegó a tiempo.

- Gracias – Le dijo Terry al rubio – Gracias por todo lo que has hecho.

- Nunca quedaría impasible al ver a un hombre abusar de una mujer. Y mucho menos si ella es Candy.

- Creo que tenemos pruebas suficientes para expulsar a Neil del colegio – Terry miró con desprecio hacia donde yacía su cuerpo.

- Claro que si, nadie podrá defenderlo esta vez.

**ooo**

- ¡No es cierto, Hermana! – Exclamó Neil, furioso – ¡Yo no he hecho nada malo! ¡Fue ese sujeto quien me atacó! – Señaló a Max, quien estaba parado junto a Terry en el despacho de la hermana Grey. Candy estaba siendo atendida en la enfermería por heridas leves, propias del forcejeó.

- ¿Qué estaba haciendo en los establos, Leegan? – Preguntó la hermana Grey.

- Yo... yo... solo planeaba ir a dar una vuelta a caballo.

- ¡No es cierto! – Dijo Terry – Nunca montas a caballo, siempre te asustas cuando paso con Theodora por tu lado.

- Yo... no... – Neil estaba nervioso. No había planeado que ese sujeto apareciera justo en el momento en que estaba a punto de hacer suya a Candy. Todo habría salido bien si no fuera por la culpa de Max.

- Espero que entienda la gravedad de los hechos – La hermana Grey había implementado un tono serio – No toleraremos esa clase de comportamiento en esta escuela. A partir de este momento, queda usted expulsado del Real Colegio San Pablo. Informaremos a sus familiares para pasen a recogerlo.

- ¡No! ¡No pueden hacerme esto!

- Agradezca que no informo a las autoridades lo sucedido. Y no lo hago solamente porque no ha llegado a abusar de Candice.

Neil se retiró acompañado por una de las monjas a su habitación, mientras que al mismo tiempo, la hermana Angelique entraba en el despacho.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Candice? – Preguntó la hermana Grey.

- Solo esta impresionada por el shock, pero sus heridas son superficiales.

- ¿Podemos verla? – Terry estaba muy preocupado por su pecosa. No podía esperar un segundo más para estar a su lado.

- Solo unos minutos.

La hermana Angelique condujo Terry y Max hacia la enfermería, y una vez dentro los dejo a solas con Candy.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Le preguntó Terry, tomando su mano con ternura.

- Ahora que te veo, mucho mejor.

- Han expulsado a Neil – Le informo Max – Ya no tendrás que preocuparte porque vuelva a atacarte. La hermana Grey no ha creído en su palabra.

- En verdad me asuste mucho esta vez.

- Lo sé – Terry besó tiernamente sus labios – Lamento mucho no haber estado allí para protegerte. Te prometí que lo haría y te falle. Nunca me perdonare por ello.

- No ha sido tu culpa – Candy le acarició el rostro a su novio – No podías estar al pendiente de mí todo el tiempo, y Neil de todas formas hubiera buscado la forma para lastimarme. Gracias a Max no lo ha conseguido.

- Tuve ganas de matarlo cuando vi lo que estaba haciendo – Dijo Max, apretando los puños. Sentía una conexión especial con Candy y nunca permitiría que le hicieran daño.

- Ya no podrá hacerme nada.

- De eso puedes estar segura – Le dijo Terry con firmeza, y Max lo corroboró.

**ooo**

Neil estaba furioso. Daba vueltas en su habitación, como si de un león enjaulado se tratase. No podía creer que lo hubieran atrapado justo cuando iba a cumplir su cometido. Le habían dado una buena golpiza, y para colmo, ahora lo expulsarían. No quería pensar en lo que dirían sus padres cuando se enterases. La tía abuela Elroy seguramente se pondría furiosa, y hasta sería capaz de desheredarlo. Tendría que usar el desprecio que ella le tenía a Candy a su favor. Sí, eso era lo que haría. Le diría a la tía abuela Elroy que Candy lo había estado provocando todo este tiempo, y que él, en su posición de hombre, había sucumbido estúpidamente ante sus encantos, pero Candy habría inventado esa historia sobre la violación al verse sorprendida por ese tal Max. La tía abuela Elroy no dudaría de su palabra, y él saldría airoso de esa escabrosa situación.

Escuchó unos golpes en su ventana, y fue a ver de quien se trataba.

- ¡Harper! – Exclamó sorprendido al verla - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Se hiso a un lado para dejarla entrar a la habitación.

- Lo oí todo – Le dijo, apenada por la situación en que se encontraba Neil – No puedo creer que te expulsen de la escuela por culpa Candy – Tomó asiento en el borde de la cama.

- Tampoco yo – Neil se sentó a su lado.

- Tal vez pueda hablar con mis padres. Ellos podrían interceder ante ti.

- No creo que funcione. Grandchester estaba allí, y su padre es uno de los mayores benefactores del colegio. Estoy seguro que la hermana Grey no iría en contra de su palabra.

- ¡Estoy tan enfadada!

- Está bien... - Neil no pudo contenerse al ver la pierna de Harper tan cerca de las suyas, y posó su mano en ella – Sabes... voy a extrañarte mucho.

Harper se estremeció ante ese roce. Sabía que no era correcto que un hombre y una mujer estén tan cerca. Y definitivamente no estaba bien desear que la mano de Neil subiera más allá, por debajo de la falda, pero lo deseaba, y Neil lo había notado.

Sus bocas se encontraron, y ningunos de los dos pudo poner un freno ante lo que estaban sintiendo. Se besaron apasionadamente, y antes de que supieran como, terminaron desnudos bajo las sabanas. Neil se posicionó entre las piernas de Harper, y la penetró sin delicadeza. Si iba a marcharse de la escuela, quería llevarse un buen recuerdo consigo, su primera vez. A pesar de alardear con sus compañeros, Neil nunca había mantenido relaciones con ninguna mujer. Era demasiado tacaño para pagar a una prostituta, y demasiado desagradable para agradarles a las damas. Pero Harper había caído y él lo aprovecharía.

Harper profirió un grito de dolor al sentir el miembro de Neil ingresar en su interior. Pero solo pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que ella descubriera el placer que podía brindarle un hombre. Comenzó a moverse al mismo ritmo que él, hasta sentir algo explotar en su interior. Ahora que lo había probado, sabía que ya nunca lo dejaría.

- Debes irte – Le dijo Neil, una vez que hubo reunido fuerzas suficientes para hablar – Tendrás problemas si te encuentran aquí.

- Tienes razón – Harper se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente, para luego volver a escaparse por la ventana.

Era la primera vez en su vida que hacía algo tan arriesgado como aquello. Sus padres morirían si llegasen a enterarse de lo que había hecho. Y más aún si supieran que no tenía intenciones de casarse con Neil. Él era un bien amigo, pero no le gustaba. Aunque no podía negar que lo había pasado muy bien hace algunos minutos, pero solo había sido sexo, no había sentimientos involucrados por parte de ninguno de los dos. A ella solo le interesaba Archie, y con Annie fuera de su camino, no dudaba que lograría enamorarlo.

**ooo**

- Señora, un caballero desea verla - Amelia estaba tomando el té en la sala, cuando el ama de llaves entró por la puerta – Su nombre es Maximilian Achenbach. Dice que es un viejo amigo suyo

Amelia casi deja caer la taza de té al oír aquel nombre ¿Por qué habría ido a verla? No podía sospechar nada, eso era imposible. Tal vez solo buscaba una explicación por la forma en que lo había abandonado años atrás. Sí, seguramente se trataba de eso. No había nada por lo que preocuparse.

- Hágalo pasar

Su marido no se encontraba en casa, y no habría problemas en que charlaran un rato. El ama de llaves se retiró, y a los pocos minutos apareció Max.

- Buenas tardes – La saludo con cortesía, pero sin sentimiento. Su mirada era sería y Amelia supo instantáneamente que algo no iba bien.

- Toma asiento, por favor – Le señaló el sofá frente a ella - ¿Deseas algo para beber?

- No. Solo he venido a aclarar algunas cosas.

- ¿A si? – Estaba notablemente nerviosa, sus manos temblaban – Pues... ¿De qué se trata?

- De tu hija, Harper ¿Sabías que hay una niña exactamente igual a ella en el colegio.

- Será una coincidencia – Rió torpemente. No podía estar pasándole aquello. Recordaba el momento en que recogió a Harper de la canasta, allí había otra niña, su gemela ¿Cuántas posibilidades existían de que volvieran a encontrarse?

- Una similitud semejante rara vez resulta ser una simple coincidencia.

- ¿Qué estas tratando de decir?

- ¿Sabes una cosa, Amelia? – Se inclinó hacia adelante para verla directo a los ojos. Había pasado años en las calles, perfeccionando sus técnicas para hacer trampas en los juegos de cartas, y sabía perfectamente cuando alguien estaba mintiendo. Amelia lo hacía, podía verlo en sus ojos – Todo lo que te rodea a ti es muy extraño. Primero aparece una niña idéntica a tu hija, y luego te desmayas cuando viste a Candy ¿Sabías que Candy y Annie, la joven que se parece a tu hija, fueron encontradas ambas el mismo día? – La expresión en el rostro de Amelia fue suficiente para convencer a Max que estaba en lo correcto – Harper tiene quince años, al igual que Annie y Candy, que fueron encontradas el 7 de diciembre, en un orfanato a orillas del lago Michigan, cercano a la mansión donde vivías durante tu estancia en Chicago. Y esa fecha también coincide desde la última vez que tú y yo...

- ¡Ya basta! – Exclamó Amelia. Ahora ya lo sabía, sabía que esa niña rubia era la hija que había abandonado hace 16 años atrás.

- ¡Dime la verdad! – Max fue hacia ella y la tomó por los hombros - ¿Qué es todo esto? ¡Dime que es lo que has hecho!

- Yo...

- ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?

Amelia se horrorizó al escuchar la voz de su marido. Su vida estaba perdida si Samuel se enteraba de lo que ella había hecho años atrás.

_**Continuará...**_

_Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo =)_

_Muchas gracias a todas las que siguen este fic!_

_Besossssssss_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

- He hecho una pregunta – Repitió Samuel duramente, dirigiéndose a Max - ¿Quién demonios es usted? ¿Y qué está haciendo en mi casa?

Max quiso contestar, terminar con todo ese circo y saber la verdad al fin, pero Amelia fue más rápida.

- Es mi primo.

- Tú no tienes primos.

- Claro que sí, por parte de mi madre – Era una fortuna que ella no estuviera viva para corroborarlo - No lo conoces porque ha vivido en Frankfurt desde los dos años de edad.

- Si... – Samuel pareció estar considerando lo que su esposa le decía – Su acento definitivamente es alemán ¿Pero porque estaban discutiendo hasta hace un momento?

- Oh, eso – Amelia rió, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo – Es un juego.

- ¿Un juego?

- Si. Cuando era pequeña, hicimos un viaje a Alemania, donde al fin pude conocerlo, y pasábamos todo el día jugando de este modo. Ya sabes... – Añadió en tono de confidencia – Así son los alemanes.

- De acuerdo – Samuel se pasó la mano por el cabello con expresión cansina – Iré a darme una ducha. Bajaré cuando la cena esté lista – Se retiró sin despedirse de Max, suponiendo que, como familiar de su esposa, se quedaría unos días con ellos.

- Tienes que irte – Le dijo Amelia a Max, retomando su actitud temerosa.

- Berlín.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Nací en Berlín, no Frankfurt. Creí que lo recordarías.

- Eso no importa – Lo jaló hacia la salida, pero él no tenía intenciones de marcharse tan fácilmente – Vete.

- Quiero saber la verdad.

- No hay nada oculto que debas saber.

- Si no me la cuentas, hablaré con tu marido – La amenazó – Te juro que lo haré. Le contare sobre la relación clandestina que tuvimos hace 16 años.

- No te atreverías... - Para confirmarlo, Max se deshizo de su amarre y caminó rápidamente hacia las escaleras - ¡Espera! – Amelia corrió hacia él y lo tomó del brazo – Espera...

- ¿Hablaras?

Amelia se tomó unos segundos para considerar sus posibilidades. Si no accedía a lo que Max le estaba pidiendo, él le contaría a su marido lo que había habido entre ellos dos. Samuel sería capaz de matarla al enterarse, y Harper también sufriría las consecuencias. Por otra parte, si le contaba la verdad a Max, él probablemente la despreciaría y le diría los peores insultos, pero no sería capaz de agredirla físicamente, de eso estaba segura, pues en ese tiempo que estuvieron juntos, pudo conocer al caballero que se escondía bajo esa fachada de muchacho rebelde. No, el no la mataría, pero insistiría en recuperar a su hija. Había notado que Max y Candy habían forjado una estrecha relación, aún sin saber que eran padre e hija. Amelia no tenía corazón para volver a separarlos. Nunca se había perdonado el haberla abandonado cuando era tan solo una bebita recién nacida, y estaba segura que se odiaría por ello el reto de su vida.

- Te lo contaré, Max – Dijo al fin – Te lo contaré todo, pero no aquí – No podía permitir que Samuel sospechara algo.

- De acuerdo – Max se dirigió de buena gana hacia la salida – Te espero mañana en el café _Des Amis _a las tres de la tarde ¿Conoces la dirección?

- Si.

- Bien. Espero que no faltes, o de lo contrario, hablaré con tu marido.

No le dio tiempo a replicar, pues se salió apresuradamente de la mansión. Camino con rumbo fijo hacia el colegio, mientras intentaba organizar en su mente los recientes acontecimientos. Tenía una idea de cómo eran las cosas, pero el testimonio de Amelia sería crucial para despejar sus dudas.

El volver a ver a Amelia no había sido bueno para Max. Nunca había llegado a olvidarla, ni aún después de enterarse de su engaño, de la forma en que lo había utilizado, mientras él se enamoraba cada día más de ella. Solo había amado una vez en su vida, de la mujer que había llegado a proponerle matrimonio, sin saber que ella ya estaba casada. Aún guardaba en su bolsillo el anillo que con mucho esfuerzo había podido comprar para Amelia, y que ella había considerado tan insignificante, tanto su valor material como sentimental.

Pero lo que más le dolía, era saber que de aquella relación, podría haber resultado una hija. Una hija suya. Max se emocionó al pensar en ello. Nunca había pensado en ser padre, sobre todo porque su estilo de vida no le permitiría criar adecuadamente a un niño, aunque siempre soñó con serlo. Y que Amelia le haya negado esa oportunidad, le partía el alma en mil pedazos.

**ooo**

Al día siguiente a primera hora, Neil fue retirado del colegio, entre gritos y quejas de Eliza. A Harper no le agradó su expulsión, pero a pesar de haber compartido la cama, no le dolía en lo más mínimo no volver a verlo. Aún le quedaba una amiga en Eliza, por lo que no estaría sola en el colegio.

En cuanto a los chicos Andrey, se alegraban por no tener a Neil en el mismo lugar que ellos. Pero por otra parte, también habían recibido la noticia de la llegada de los señores Britter, anunciándoles que se llevarían a su hija devuelta con ellos a América. Había sido muy duro para todos ellos, pero sobre todo para Archie.

- ¡No me importa lo que le paso a su rostro! – Decía en medio de su desesperación - ¡La amo! Y quiero casarme con ella.

- Lo harás si así lo deseas – Trataba de tranquilizarlo Stear – Pero lo mejor para ella en este momento es volver a su país, junto a sus padres.

- Me olvidará...

- No, no lo hará. Annie te ha amado desde el primer momento. Ella jamás olvidará lo que siente por ti.

- Entonces también viajaré a América – Dijo Archie con firmeza – Annie también me necesitará a mí. Y yo quiero estar a su lado.

- La tía abuela jamás lo permitiría.

- ¡Me importa un bledo lo que piense!

- Pero necesitarás su permiso para viajar.

- Pues se lo pediré. Y tendrá que dármelo. No aceptaré un no por respuesta.

- Buena suerte.

Stear no podía persuadir a su hermano de no hacerlo. Entendía los sentimientos de Archie, y estaba de acuerdo con él en que Annie iba a necesitarlo. Esperaba sinceramente que la tía abuela le permitiera volver a América con los Britter, aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas de que ello ocurriera.

Archie salió de la habitación con prisa. La tía abuela había pasado a retirar a Neil del colegio, y probablemente aún estaría allí. Solo tenía que darse prisa si quería alcanzarla.

Estaba llegando al despacho de la hermana Grey, cuando al dar vuelta en el pasillo, chocó con una persona.

- Lo siento – Dijo sin mirar, e intento continuar su camino, pero la persona con quien había tropezado lo tomó del brazo - ¿Pero que...

- Archie – Era Harper – Hace mucho que no te veía.

- He estado ocupado – Se deshizo sin mucha delicadeza de su amarre, y se dio la vuelta. Pero Harper no se iba a dar por vencida.

- ¡Espera! Es por Annie ¿Verdad? - Archie se detuvo y la fulmino con la mirada. Harper supo que había buscado la forma de llamar su atención, y sonrió maliciosamente – Es lamentable lo que le paso. Imagino que ya no podrá salir nunca más a ninguna parte. Debe ser muy duro saber que te quedaras sola por el resto de tu vida.

- ¡Ella no se quedará sola! – Gritó Archie furiosamente – Porque yo siempre estaré a su lado.

- ¡Pero es horrible! – Harper no podía creer que Archie estuviera diciendo aquello. Pensó que rechazaría a Annie, pero había estado equivocada.

- No lo es – Archie se acercó amenazadoramente hacia ella – Amo a Annie y voy a casarme con ella.

- Pero Archie... yo soy más hermosa que ella ahora.

- ¿Eso crees? – Rió él – Mira en tu interior y descubrirás lo equivocada que estás.

Sin decir más, Archie volvió a dar media vuelta para continuar con su camino. Desde la primera vez que vio a Harper, supo que no era una buena persona, y ahora lo había confirmado. No le extrañaría que ella hubiera tenido algo que ver con el accidente de Annie, después de todo, Harper tenía una buena relación con Neil y Eliza, y los tres tenían motivos para hacerle daño a Annie.

Llegó hasta la oficina de la hermana Grey, y entró después de golpear la puerta.

- Archie – La tía abuela estaba allí, con Neil a su lado - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Era evidente que estaba enfadada por lo que Neil había hecho. Nunca antes un miembro de la familia Andrey había sido expulsado de ningún lado, y mucho menos con acusaciones de intento de violación.

- Tía abuela, necesito hablar con usted.

- Otro día. Ahora no puedo.

- Es necesario que sea ahora.

- ¿Qué puede ser tan urgente?

- Quiero ir a América.

- ¿A América? – Preguntó Elroy - ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo, Archie? No puedes tomarte unas vacaciones en estos momentos.

- No son vacaciones, tía. Quiero volver a América para quedarme allí. Annie partirá mañana junto a sus padres y yo iré con ellos.

- ¿Quién es Annie?

- La novia de Archie – Contestó Neil, divertido por la situación – Hace poco sufrió un accidente, y la mitad de su rostro quedó desfigurado. Imagino que por ello sus padres se la llevaran de aquí, para que nadie la vea.

- ¡Cállate, Neil! – Exclamó Archie.

- ¡Ya basta los dos! – Elroy decidió poner fin al asunto, y se dirigió a Archie – No viajarás a América. Suficientes problemas tengo con Neil, y no permitiré que abandones en colegio. Ahora, vete a estudiar.

- Pero tía...

- ¡Vete, Archie! No quiero escuchar nada más acerca de esa idea de viajar a América.

Archie ya no pudo replica, sabía que todo sería en vano. Salió del despacho con la cabeza gacha en señal de derrota.

**ooo**

Candy y Terry habían encontrado un tiempo para estar los dos solos en el establo. Max había salido por temas personales, y nadie los molestaría allí. Candy tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su novio, quien la consolaba por la partida de su mejor amiga.

- Annie estará bien – Le decía – Volverás a verla en poco tiempo. No tienes por qué estar triste.

- Voy a extrañarla.

- Lo sé – Le acarició tiernamente el cabello – Pero todavía tienes a Archie, Stear y Patty. Y me tienes a mi – Le tomó el rostro con las manos y la obligó a mirarlo – Yo nunca te dejaré sola. Siempre estaré aquí contigo.

- Gracias, Terry – Siempre era capaz de sacarle un sonrisa – Te amo.

- También te amo.

La besó. Cada vez se le dificultaba más contenerse a las ganas de estar con Candy, de acariciar su piel, de besar sus labios, y muchas otras cosas en las que mejor no pensar.

Candy estaba perdiendo el equilibrio, por lo que poso inocentemente su mano sobre la pierna de Terry, muy cerca de su entrepierna. Él comenzó a sudar, sintiendo como se erguía su miembro. No quería que Candy lo notara, pues le daba mucha vergüenza, pero ella supo que algo andaba mal con su novio.

- ¿Qué pasa, Terry? ¿Por qué tiemblas? – Comenzaba a preocuparse. Le toco la frente para ver si tenía fiebre – Estas muy caliente...

- No te imaginas cuanto – Dijo Terry irónicamente. Pero Candy lo tomó de otro modo.

- ¿Estás enfermo? – Preguntó con temor – Oh, por Dios, Terry. Dime que es lo que tienes.

- Nada, nada... no te preocupes.

- Pero si acabas de decir que...

- Candy, escúchame – La tomó de los hombros para tranquilizarla – No estoy enfermo.

- ¿Entonces porque estas caliente?

- Por ti – Dijo en un murmullo inaudible.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Que estoy caliente por ti.

- ¿Es que ahora vas a echarme la culpa de que estés enfermo? – Le dijo enfadada.

- No entiendes – A Terry se le dificultaba hablar de ese tema con Candy.

- Explícamelo – Le exigió.

- Tú me tienes así. No sabes lo que es para mí estar cerca de ti y no poder tenerte.

- Pero sí me tienes.

- No del modo en que piensas.

- ¿Cómo si no? – Candy estaba cada vez más confundida.

- Ya sabes... tenerte de una manera más especial.

- No entiendo.

- No me lo estás haciendo más fácil – Terry tomó aire, y busco la forma más delicada de decirle a Candy lo que sentía – Muero de ganas por hacerte el amor – De acuerdo, todos sabían que Terry no era muy bueno para estas cosas. Candy lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos – No me hagas repetírtelo.

- Supongo que...

- ¿Qué?

- Supongo que yo siento lo mismo.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí – Se acercó más a él y posó las manos en su pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón – Tal vez tú y yo podríamos...

- No, Candy – Dijo con dificultad, al ver que ella comenzaba a desabrochar los botones de su camisa – No podemos.

- ¿Por qué no? Estamos solos. Max dijo que tardaría en volver.

- No es correcto – No podía creer que estuviera diciendo eso. Candy se lo estaba ofreciendo todo, y él lo rechazaba – Debemos esperar a estar casados.

- Nadie lo sabrá.

- Nosotros lo sabremos.

- No me digas que crees en esas estúpidas normas de la sociedad.

- Es por ti. No quiero que los demás te condenen por esto después.

- Pero...

- Además, no sería lindo hacerlo aquí, en un establo. Tú te mereces algo mejor, algo más romántico.

- No cambiarás de opinión ¿Cierto?

- Así es.

- Entonces... ¿Crees que al menos podrías besarme? – Se colgó de su cuello y no espero a que él respondiera.

Terry jamás podría negarle un beso a Candy, aunque eso le trajera consecuencias por las noches, en la soledad de su habitación.

**ooo**

Max estaba sentado en una mesa en el café _Des Amis_, esperando a Amelia, quien ya se había demorado veinte minutos. Si no la veía llegar en poco tiempo, cumpliría su amenaza, y le contaría a Samuel la pequeña aventura que había tenido con su esposa, aunque eso también le causara problemas a él mismo.

Dio otro sorbo a su café, cuando por fin vio a Amelia cruzar la puerta del lugar. Levaba la mitad de su rostro cubierta, pero Max había sido capaz de identificarla.

Amelia Caminó hacia la mesa donde él se encontraba y tomó asiento.

- ¿Quieres un café? – Preguntó Max.

- No. Solo he venido aquí por tus amenazas – Le dijo con rencor. Si Samuel llegaba a enterarse de esa salida la mataría, de eso estaba segura. Y no ayudaba a mejorar su humor la seriedad en el rostro de Max.

- Te escucho – Fue lo único que dijo.

- No existe una forma sencilla de explicarlo.

- ¿Tuviste un hijo mío?

- Si

Por el corazón de Max desfilaron cientos de sentimientos, comenzando por la felicidad de saberse padre, y terminando por el odio que comenzaba a sentir por la mujer que se lo había estado ocultando por tantos años.

- ¿Quién es mi hijo?

- Hija, tuviste una hija.

- Harper...

- No – Amelia negó efusivamente con la cabeza – No es ella.

- Entonces...

- Descubrí que estaba embarazada después de terminar contigo – Comenzó a relatar Amelia – Estaba asustada, pues no podía estar segura de si mi bebé era de Max... o tuyo.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que sí fue mío?

- Lo supe cuando nació. Samuel estaba fuera por un viaje de negocios, así que nunca llegó a verla. Tanto él como yo tenemos el cabello negro y los ojos azules – Su mirada se tornó triste – Mi bebé tenía rizos dorados y ojos verdes, igual que tú.

- ¿Qué... qué paso luego? – Era algo que le costaba preguntar, aunque creía tener una idea de cómo habían sucedido las cosas.

- No sabía qué hacer en ese momento. Le pedí a mi nana Peggy que me dejara sola con mi hija. Sabía que no podía conservarla. Si lo hacía, Samuel descubriría que le había sido infiel, y la vida de ambas hubiera corrido peligro. Hice lo que me pareció mejor. Salí de la mansión sin que nadie me viera, y comencé a buscar un lugar donde dejar a mi bebé. Le diría a Samuel que había muerto al nacer, Peggy era la única que la había visto, y los demás sirvientes no podrían contradecirme. Llegue hasta un pequeño orfanato, y decidí dejar a mi hija allí.

- ¿Y Harper?

- Cuando me estaba yendo del lugar escuché un llanto – No se atrevió a decirle que ese llanto estaba mezclado con el su propia hija, lo lastimaría demasiado – Me acerque para ver, y allí había otras dos niñas, gemelas.

- Annie... – Todo comenzaba a tener sentido para Max.

- Si. Supongo que ella es la hermana de mi hija. Sé que no está bien lo que hice, pero al ver a Harper, tan parecida a mí y a Samuel, creí que sería la solución a mis problemas. Además, he llegado a encariñarme con ella.

- Pero abandonaste a tu verdadera hija – Intentó no gritar, pero deseaba hacerlo - ¿Acaso no sentiste lastima por ella? ¿O es que la despreciaste tanto solo per ser mía y no de tu marido?

- Claro que no – Amelia tenía lágrimas en los ojos – Me sentí culpable por haberla abandonado. Siempre he pensado en ella. Creo que ya sabes quién es tu hija.

- Quiero que tú me lo digas – Claro que lo sabía, lo había sentido desde un primer momento, pero quería que Amelia se lo corroborase.

- Candy es tu hija, nuestra hija.

- No – Dijo él, sorprendiendo a Amelia – Candy es mi hija, no tuya. La abandonaste cuando era solo un bebé indefenso. Tú no tienes derecho a llamarte madre.

- Tienes razón – Amelia bajó la vista. Sabía que Max tenía la razón en todo lo que estaba diciendo – Solo te pido que no digas nada.

- ¿Qué? – No creía lo que oía - ¿Me pides que no le cuente a mi hija que soy su padre?

- Se que puede sonar un poco egoísta, pero no es solo por mí. Es por ti, por ella, y por Harper, la destruiría saber que es adoptada.

- Te preocupas más por ella que por tu verdadera hija – La miro con desprecio – Me das asco.

- No es eso. Candy siempre ha sabido que no tiene padres, y después de todo, su vida no ha sido tan mala. He escuchado que fue adoptada por una familia rica.

- Tú no sabes por lo que ha tenido que pasar en su corta vida – Max estaba al tanto de todo lo que le había sucedido a Candy. Ella se lo había contado en sus larguísimas conversaciones, por eso no soportaba que Amelia dijera esas cosas.

- Pero ahora el feliz. Lo mejor será que dejemos las cosas como están, antes de que alguien pueda salir lastimado.

- Tú ya me has lastimado suficiente.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo que nos haría Samuel si se entera de eso? No solo a nosotros, sino también a Candy. Estoy segura que no quieres que a ella le ocurra nada malo.

Max pareció considerarlo. Le parecía aberrante lo que Amelia le pedía, pero ¿Sería capaz de poner a su hija en peligro?

- Tú ganas – Dijo al fin. Amelia le dedico una sonrisa de gratitud – No le diré a Candy que tú eres su madre. Pero si sabrá que yo soy su papá.

- Pero... – Quiso replicar, pero él no la dejó. Sacó unos billetes de su bolsillo y los dejó sobre la mesa.

- He llegado a querer a Candy profundamente, aún sin saber que se trataba de mi hija. Y haré todo lo posible para que ella sea feliz – Estaba a punto de irse, cuando recordó decirle una cosa más a la mujer que una vez había amado – No sabes lo que estás perdiendo al rechazar a una hija como Candy. Algún día te darás cuenta del error que has cometido.

Le dio la espalda y se retiró del lugar. Lo único que deseaba en aquellos momentos era ver a Candy, a su hija. Pero de pronto recordó algo que lo puso nervioso. Había dejado a Candy en el establo, a solas con Terry. Apresuró el paso, consciente de lo que podían llegar a hacer dos adolecentes con sus hormonas a flor de piel, solos los dos en un establo. Como había sido la primera vez que los vio. Hirvió en cólera al recordar como Terry se arrojó encima de Candy. Si no hubiera sido por él, quien sabe que pudo haber pasado ese día. Claro que, por ese entonces, Max no sabía que Candy era su hija, si lo hubiera sabido, Terry no habría salido bien librado de esa situación.

Llegó hasta el colegio lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió al establo. Efectivamente, como él lo había creído, allí se encontraban Terry y Candy, besándose. Al menos estaban con sus ropas puestas.

- ¡Quítale tus manos de encima!

Max corrió hacia donde ellos se encontraban y tomó a Terry por el cuello de su camisa.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Max? – Terry no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, al igual que Candy.

- ¡No quiero que vuelvas a tocarla!

- ¿Qué? Pero... ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? Sabes que Candy es mi novia...

- ¡Es mi hija!

_**Continuará...**_

_Muchas gracias por todos los reviews =)_

_Besossssss_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Todo era confusión en aquel establo ocupado solo por tres personas. Ninguno se atrevió a decir nada por unos minutos, hasta que Candy al final reaccionó.

- ¿Qué... qué es lo que has dicho? – Preguntó, completamente anonadada.

Max la miró a los ojos y soltó el cuello de la camisa de Terry. Se dio cuenta que había exagerado un poco en su reacción, pero no pudo evitarlo al ver como besaba y acariciaba a su hijita. Recordaba todas aquellas veces en que los había visto juntos, demostrándose su afecto, y ardió en furia.

- Yo... – Estaba a punto de confesarle toda la verdad a su hija, de no haber sido por una imprevista interrupción.

- ¡Candy! – Fue Patty quien entró al establo, ajena a la situación que se estaba dando entre esos tres – La tía abuela Elroy está aquí, y quiere hablar con todos los Andrey.

- No puedo ir ahora – Contestó ella.

- ¿Pero qué dices? – Exclamó Patty - Estoy casi segura que quiere hablarles sobre tu compromiso con Terry. Ya todos estamos al tanto, pero tal vez quiera informarles la fecha y los detalles – Se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo, arrastrándola hacia la salida – Si no vas ahora mismo comenzaran a preguntarse dónde estás, y no sería bueno que te encuentren en el establo con tu prometido.

Candy no quería irse, necesitaba hablar con Max, que le explicara lo que acababa de decirle, pero Patty tenía razón, no le convenía que la encontrasen en una situación semejante, más aún con Terry, tan cerca de su compromiso.

Llegó al salón que Annie le había indicado. Allí ya estaban sentados Archie, Stear y Eliza. La tía abuela también estaba allí, mirándola con disgusto.

- ¿Por qué has tardado? – Le preguntó sin la menor cortesía.

- Estaba en la biblioteca – Mintió Candy. Estaba segura que Patty la cubriría en caso de dudas – Siento haberme retrasado – No dijo nada más y tomo lugar en el asiento que quedaba libre.

Miró a su alrededor, no había caras de sorpresa. Ella ya se había encargado de contarle a Archie y Stear acerca del compromiso. Pero lo que le llamaba la atención, era la sonrisa en el rostro de Eliza. No estaba segura si lo sabía, pero no le caería bien la noticia.

La tía abuela comenzó a hablar. Primero haciendo un breve comentario de Neil, él aún seguía en Londres, viviendo con ella, mientras asistía a otra escuela. Pero efectivamente, la principal razón de la visita se debía al compromiso. Al parecer sería dentro de dos semanas. Pero Candy no fue capaz de oír el resto de los detalles, pues en su cabeza seguían dando vueltas las palabras que Max había pronunciado.

- Entonces espero que todos ustedes estén a la altura de las circunstancias – Concluyó Elroy – No toleraré ninguna falla. Este es un evento muy importante para la familia, y todo debe ser perfecto.

- Si, tía abuela – Contestaron todos al unísono, para después despedirse de Elroy y salir al jardín. Candy solo quería volver al establo para hablar con Max, pero ya era tarde, y debía acudir a su próxima clase.

- Ya oyeron a la tía abuela – Dijo Eliza antes de retirarse – Deben comportarse – Miró fijamente a Candy, y sonrió maliciosamente – Especialmente tú – Dio media vuelta y se fue.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – Preguntó Stear confundido – Se supone que tendría que estar furiosa porque serás tú quien se comprometa con Terry, y no ella.

- No lo sé – Sinceramente no le importaba nada de lo que Eliza dijera – ¿Te sientes bien, Archie? – Le cuestionó al verlo tan preocupado.

- Si – Contestó él – Es solo que extraño a Annie. La verdad es que no pude prestar atención a lo que la tía abuela decía.

- Tampoco yo – Confesó Stear – Solo que el compromiso será en tres semanas.

- Dos – Corrigió Candy, dándose cuenta que sus primos no estaban mejor que ella. Definitivamente, la tía abuela había llegado en un mal momento.

- En fin... – Stear se desperezó – Al parecer Eliza si ha entendido todo, cualquier cosa podemos preguntarle a ella.

Candy no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto y se dirigió al salón para su próxima clase, deseando que el tiempo pasara rápido para poder ir a hablar con Max.

**ooo**

Mientras tanto, en el establo, Max y Terry seguían desafiándose con la mirada, hasta que el castaño decidió dar el primer paso.

- ¿Puedes explicarme que significa lo que acabas de decir? – Le preguntó seriamente.

- Tal vez tu debas darme explicaciones sobre lo que estabas haciendo con Candy antes de que yo llegara – Max no se dejaría amedrentar por su futuro "yerno".

- Sabes que Candy y yo estamos prometidos. No es la primera vez que nos encuentras en una situación parecida ¿Recuerdas?

- Si – Contestó el rubio apretando los dientes – Pero eso fue antes de saber que ella era mi...

- ¿Tu qué? ¿Tu hija? ¿En verdad esperas que me crea eso?

- Esto es algo que debo hablar con ella ¿Por qué no vas a tus clases?

- Candy es mi prometida, me corresponde saber cualquier cosa que pueda afectarla.

- Escucha, Terry – Max se pasó la mano por la cabeza – No quiero pelear contigo, pero en verdad creo que con la única persona que tengo que hablar en estos momentos en Candy. Es a ella a quien le corresponde enterarse de la verdad antes que todos.

- Tienes razón – Dijo Terry después de pensarlo unos segundos – Pero solo quiero saber una cosa ¿Estás seguro que ella es tu hija?

- Sí – Contestó Max con firmeza.

- Bien... – Terry se dirigió a la salida con nerviosismo – Entonces...

- ¿Hay algo más que quieras saber?

- Pues... solo que... si tú eres el padre de mi novia, supongo que ella ya no es una Andrey. Y te correspondería a ti aceptar o no mi propuesta de matrimonio.

Max se dio cuenta de lo Terry intentaba decirle, y sonrió.

- No te preocupes.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no te opondrás a nuestro matrimonio?

- No si es ella quien te eligió a ti.

- Bien... creo que... mejor me voy...

Terry salió del establo. Aún estaba nervioso. No todos los días uno es atrapado por el padre se su novia, mientras besa y manoseaba a su hija.

**ooo**

- ¿Qué sucede, cariño? – Preguntó Ambar a Albert, al ver su semblante preocupado.

Estaban desnudos bajo las sabanas de la cama después de haber hecho el amor, mientras Albert leía un telegrama que George le había enviado desde Londres.

- Debo partir a Londres de inmediato.

- ¿Qué? Pero...

- Esto es urgente – Explicó Albert mientras se levantaba de la cama y buscaba sus pantalones – Mi tía ha acordado la boda de mi sobrina Eliza con el heredero de los Grandchester.

- ¿Y cuál es el problema?

- El problema es que esa boda no puede realizarse.

- ¿Pero porque?

- Porque Terry es el novio de Candy, mi hija. Y estoy seguro que él no tiene intenciones de casarse con Eliza.

- Oh – Ambar pareció comprenderlo - ¿Y crees que puedas hacer algo para evitarlo?

- Esa boda no se realizara sin mi consentimiento. Por eso tengo que llegar a Londres lo antes posible.

- De acuerdo.

Ambar dejó caer la cabeza contra la almohada. Le provocaba tristeza saber que Albert se iría, pero comprendía la situación en que él se encontraba.

Albert terminó de vestirse y se acercó a ella.

- Ambar – Tomó su manos – Necesito pedirte un favor.

- Lo que sea – Le sonrió tiernamente. Sabía que no podía negarle nada.

- Quiero que vengas conmigo a Londres.

- ¿Qué dices? – No podía creer que le estuviera pidiendo eso. Ambar iría hasta el fin del mundo si Albert se lo pidiera, pero no estaba muy segura de si eso sería conveniente.

- Ambar, te amo. Y creo que es el momento adecuado para presentarte con mi familia. Estoy seguro que Candy te adorara.

- Yo también te amo. Pero tengo miedo de conocer a tu familia – Le confesó – Se que ellos son personas importantes, y tú mismo me has contado lo estricta que es tu tía. Estoy segura que espera que te cases con una dama de sociedad, y no con una simple veterinaria.

- No me importa lo que mi tía piense – Sabía que lo que Ambar decía era cierto. Probablemente se enojaría y protestaría, pero él no iba a complacerla en esto – Cuando sepa que no acataré sus órdenes, no le quedará más remedio que aceptar que tú eres la mujer que yo he elegido para compartir mi vida.

- Oh, Albert... – En verdad era afortunada por haber conocido un hombre como él.

- No aceptaré un no por respuesta – Se separó de ella y se dirigió hacia el closet – Será mejor que comencemos a empacar o no llegaremos a tiempo – Ambar se levantó de la cama y se vistió con lo primero que encontró.

- Albert, hay algo en lo que no has pensado.

- ¿Qué?

- En Candy. Ella no sabe que tú eres quien la adoptado, y ninguno de tus sobrinos conoce tú verdadera identidad ¿Acaso piensas aclararlo todo?

- En realidad he estado pensando en ello desde hace un tiempo – Dijo seriamente – Y creo que ha llegado el momento de que todos sepan la verdad. Ya no quiero seguir ocultándome.

**ooo**

Candy salía de su clase, la cual se había demorado más de lo normal. Estaba dirigiéndose al establo cuando alguien la tomó por el brazo.

- ¿Qué...

- Shhhh – Era Max.

- Estaba yendo al establo a buscarte – Le dijo.

- El establo no es un buen lugar para hablar – Aún la tenía agarrada del brazo cuando comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, asegurándose de que nadie los viera – Vamos a mi habitación.

- No creo que eso sea correcto – Dijo ella, pero no se resistió.

- Tranquila. Estás segura conmigo, no podría hacerte nada malo – Candy sabía que eso era cierto. Confiaba en Max, él nunca le haría daño.

Llegaron a la habitación de Max. Era considerablemente más pequeña que la suya, solo había lugar para una cama, un armario, y un pequeño escritorio.

Candy se sentó en la cama, junto a Max.

- Aquí nadie podrá molestarnos – Le dijo. Candy asintió con la cabeza y se quedó callada por un momento, hasta que por fin pudo hablar.

- ¿Es... es cierto? – Preguntó con notable nerviosismo.

- Sí – Le dijo Max sin rodeos – Soy tu padre, Candy.

Ella no pudo evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Tenía demasiadas preguntas que hacerle, y muchos reproches que hacerle. Pero recordó aquel almuerzo en casa de Terry, donde ella misma había admitido que siempre debería escuchar antes de condenar.

- Candy... – Max se moría de ganas por abrazarla y consolarla, pero no se animaba. Temía ser rechazado por su hija – Por favor, debes escuchar la historia completa.

- ¿Tú me abandonaste? – Eso era lo primero que quería saber - ¿No me quisiste?

- No – Le contestó él – Jamás te hubiera abandonado. Nuca supe que había tenido una hija. Tú madre me lo oculto.

- Mi madre – Dijo Candy pensativamente, recordando todas las veces que soñó con tener una, ahora no estaba muy segura - ¿Quién es ella?

- No puedo decírtelo – Max bajó la cabeza. Había prometido a Amelia que no lo haría.

- ¿Por qué no?

Max le contó toda la historia, omitiendo el nombre de su madre.

Candy sintió felicidad por saber que su padre no la había abandonado. Pero tristeza por lo que su madre le había hecho. Max no le contó nada acerca de Harper ni de Annie, solo lo necesario, que su madre era casada cuando lo conoció a él, y que la vida de ambas correría peligro al saber que había tenido una hija de otro hombre. Candy no hiso más preguntas acerca de su madre, entendía sus razones para no contárselo, y tampoco le interesaba conocer a una persona que no había sido capaz de luchar por ella, fuera como fuera. Aunque en su mente comenzó a recordar una conversación que había tenido días atrás con Max.

_Flashback_

- Conocí a Amelia hace 16 años Le decía Max – Fue en Chicago. Ella estaba sentada en un bar, tomando un café. La vi y me enamoré instantáneamente.

- Pero... ¿Amelia no era casada?

- Al parecer no estaba pasando un buen momento con su marido. Durante la breve relación que tuvimos, ella nunca mencionó que era casada. Supongo que solo buscaba alguien con quien divertirse.

- ¿Y qué paso luego?

- Le pedí que se casara conmigo. Solo en ese momento recordó mencionar a su marido, y me pidió que no volviera a buscarla.

- ¿La dejaste ir?

- No la he vuelto a ver desde entonces, hasta ahora.

_Fin de flashback_

A Candy ya no le quedaban más dudas. Por más que Max hubiera intentado ocultárselo, ella no era estúpida. Probablemente él había olvidado aquella conversación, pero Candy no. Aquello había sucedido 16 años atrás, cuando ella había sido abandonada. Y también tenía sentido el caso de Annie. Ellas dos habían sido encontradas juntas el mismo día. Probablemente Annie había sido abandonada junto a su gemela, Harper, y Amelia, al notar el parecido de la bebé con ella, había decidido cambiarlas. Si, seguramente eso era lo que había pasado. No había resultado demasiado difícil de descifrar una vez que hubo obtenido todos los datos.

No le dijo a Max que ya sabía toda la verdad. Eso solo habría logrado preocuparlo, y después de todo, nadie se enteraría de aquello. Si ese rumor llegaba a oídos del marido de Amelia, él sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal que esa historia no circulara.

- Entonces... – Dijo Max con nerviosismo - ¿Me crees? ¿Crees cuando te digo que yo no te he abandonado? – Candy sonrió y se arrojó a los brazos de su padre.

- Claro que te creo – Le dijo entre llanto – Me alegra haberte encontrado, papá.

Max sintió una inexplicable emoción recorrer por todo su cuerpo al escuchar a Candy llamarlo de esa forma. La abrazó fuertemente, y las lágrimas comenzaron a invadir sus ojos. No recordaba la última vez que había llorado, probablemente cuando era niño, pero lo que sentía en su interior era demasiado fuerte.

- Nunca había soñado con tener hijos hasta que te conocí – Le confesó Max – Estoy muy orgulloso de la persona que eres – Pero de pronto su mirada se torno seria.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Es solo que... Me gustaría reconocerte legalmente como mi hija, y que vivieras conmigo. Pero jamás podría ofrecerte el nivel de vida al que estas acostumbrada.

- No me interesa – Le dijo Candy firmemente – Prefiero tener a mi padre junto a mí que a toda la fortuna de los Andrey.

- No podrías continuar en este colegio.

- No me importa.

- ¿Y qué pasará con tu compromiso con Terry?

- Estoy segura que a él no le importará que tú seas mi padre.

- ¿Y a su familia?

Candy lo comprendió. Max tenía razón al decirle aquello. El duque sabía que ella había sido adoptada, pero ¿Qué pasaría si se enterara de que había encontrado a su verdadero padre, y qué no era exactamente un hombre de la alta sociedad? Tal vez no pusiera objeciones al respecto, pero siempre cabía la posibilidad de que sí lo hiciera.

- Tal vez deberíamos ocultarlo hasta después de la boda. Después ya no podrán separarlos.

- Pero... – Candy lo miró con ojos tristes – Me gustaría decirle a todos que tú eres mi padre. Estoy segura que Terry se pondrá feliz y...

- Terry ya lo sabe.

- ¿Qué ya lo sabe? ¿Y porque se ha enterado antes que yo?

- No lo ha hecho – Se rió Max – La verdad es que los dos se han enterado al mismo tiempo ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Es verdad – Dijo Candy, avergonzada por haberlo olvidado.

- No te preocupes, cariño – Le acarició la mejilla tiernamente – Ahora que se que eres mi hija, no te dejaré sola. Pienso recuperar todo el tiempo que hemos perdido.

**ooo**

Los días pasaron. Y sin notarlo, la fecha del compromiso de Candy y Terry había llegado. Terry estaba feliz porque Candy había encontrado a su padre, pero un poco celoso por no poder pasar más tiempo con su prometida. Max acaparaba demasiado tiempo de la vida de Candy.

Eliza estaba emocionada, pues después de ese día, ya nadie podría separarla de Terry, y ella se convertiría en la futura duquesa de Grandchester. Le extrañaba el hecho de que Candy no hubiera puesto pretextos al recibir la noticia. Incluso la notaba más feliz que de costumbre. Sabía que se seguía viendo con Terry, y eso la molestaba. Le molestaba profundamente saber que ellos estaban juntos, y que probablemente seguirían viéndose después de que ellos se casaran. Eliza estaba segura que Candy ya se había entregado a Terry, por eso él aún no la dejaba.

Se acercó a la cama y vio el hermoso vestido que la tía abuela había mandado a hacer para ella. Era de color rosa, con una falda amplia y lleno de encaje, flores y piedras. Demasiado barroco para el gusto de cualquiera, pero Eliza creía que era precioso, sin darse cuenta que el rosa no era un color que no combinaba con su rojo cabello.

- Esta es tu gran noche, hermanita – Neil entró a la habitación sin pedir permiso. Estaba vestido con su traje de gala.

- Lo sé, Neil – Sonrió y tomó en sus manos el vestido rosa – Todo tiene que salir perfecto.

- Los mejores periodistas de Londres ya están en la mansión para cubrir la noticia de tu compromiso.

- Mañana estaré en boca de todos – Dijo ella soñadora. Eso era lo que siempre había querido, ser la mujer más envidiada del mundo – Dime una cosa, Neil – Eliza cambió de tema - ¿Cómo has logrado que la tía abuela no se enfade contigo?

- Simple – Neil rió fuertemente – Le dije que la culpa había sido de Candy, que me había estado buscando por mucho tiempo, y que también lo hacía con otros muchachos de la escuela.

- ¿Y te ha creído?

- Claro que sí.

En ese momento, la doncella de Eliza entró a la habitación para prepararla para la gran noche. Le pidió amablemente a su hermano que se retirara, necesitaba toda la concentración que pudiera reunir para lucir lo más hermosa posible. La tía abuela le había obsequiado una preciosa tiara de diamantes que había pertenecido a la familia desde hacía años. Le había recomendado que no se pusiera más joyas que esa tiara, pero ella no le hiso caso. Llenó su cuello de gargantillas y sus manos de pulseras, dejando únicamente espacio en su dedo para que Terry le colocara el anillo.

**ooo**

Candy bajó al salón principal donde se encontraban sus amigos. Los invitados estaban llegando de a montones, pero pudo distinguir a Terry hablando con su padre y unos hombres. Decidió no importunarlo, así que se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban Archie, Stear, Patty y Max.

- Candy, luces preciosa – Le dijo Max al verla.

Nadie se sorprendió ante ese comentario, pues Candy ya les había contado a sus amigos que Max era su padre. Había intentado ocultarlo, pero mentir no era su fuerte. Suficiente esfuerzo hacia para no contar nada acerca de su madre.

- Gracias – Candy se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo. La tía abuela no había comprado un vestido nuevo para ella, y tuvo que ponerse uno que ya tenía. No era demasiado elegante, y ya lo había usado una vez, pero esperaba que nadie lo notase.

- Tengo algo para ti – Le dijo Max, sacando se su bolsillo una sencilla cadenita de oro con un dije en forma de corazón. Le corrió el cabello y se lo colocó – Se que no es una joya fina, pero la compre con mucho amor.

- Es perfecta – Candy le dedico una de sus adorables sonrisas – Gracias.

- ¿A qué hora comenzará esto? – Quiso saber Archie.

- No creo que se demore mucho tiempo más – Contestó Patty – Creo que todos los invitados ya han llegado.

El duque de Grandchester aprovechó el momento para llamar la atención de los comensales. Después de un pequeño discurso, dijo las palabras que todos esperaban oír. Eliza se acercó a él para no perder el tiempo. Había ensayado su cara de felicidad durante toda la tarde, asegurándose de salir hermosa en todas las fotos que le sacaran.

- Por eso, quiero pedir formalmente la mano de...

- ¡Un momento! - La inoportuna interrupción vino por parte de un hombre rubio que acababa de hacer su aparición en la fiesta, acompañado por una hermosa mujer. Aunque ninguno de los dos iba vestido para la ocasión - ¡Este compromiso no puede realizarse!

- ¿Y quién demonios es usted? – Preguntó Eliza, completamente enfadada. Ahora habría una mancha en su perfecta noche de compromiso.

- Mi nombre es William Albert Andrey – Dijo con voz firme, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes – Soy el patriarca de esta familia – Se dirigió a Eliza – Y no apruebo tu compromiso con Terrence.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>Sé que lo tendría que haber publicado ayer, pero en verdad no pude.<em>

_Nuevamente, mil gracias por todos los reviews =)_

_Besosssssssssssss_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

El ambiente en la mansión de los Andrey se tornó tenso. Ninguno de los presentes comprendía que era lo que estaba pasando. Solo la tía abuela se atrevió a enfrentar a su sobrino.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, William?

- He venido a terminar con todo este circo.

- ¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡El duque y yo ya hemos acordado esta unión, y no puede deshacerse!

Al ser nombrado, Richard miró a Albert e inquirió...

- ¿Qué significa todo esto?

- Como ya he dicho, duque, simplemente, como patriarca de la familia Andrey, no apruebo este compromiso.

- ¡Albert! – Fue Terry quien se acerco a su amigo, completamente asombrado por tal revelación - ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

- Se que he sido algo brusco al presentarme aquí esta noche y revelarles mi identidad, pero no podía dejar que esto pasara.

- ¿Por qué? – Quiso saber el castaño.

- ¿No estás feliz? – Ahora fue el turno te Albert de sentirse confundido.

- ¡Claro que no! – Dijo indignado - ¿Por qué debería estarlo? ¡Acabas de arruinar mi compromiso!

Eliza no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Después de todo, Terry si la amaba, y quería casarse con ella. El problema mayor ahora era el tío abuelo. Nunca imagino que podría tratarse de alguien tan joven, y tampoco entendía la relación que parecía tener con Terry. Todo era muy extraño.

- Yo... – Dijo Albert al fin – Lo siento. Yo creí que estarías furioso con este compromiso. No tenía idea... creí que amabas a Candy.

- ¡Claro que la amo!

De acuerdo, ahora si las cosas se habían tornado desconcertantes para todos los presentes en la fiesta.

- ¿Entonces por qué vas a casarte con Eliza?

- ¿¡Qué! – Gritó él asombrado - ¿De dónde has sacado que voy a casarme con Eliza?

- ¡Terry! – Exclamó la aludida.

Pero fue Richard quien decidió poner fin a toda esta confusión.

- ¿Alguien sería tan amable de explicarme que es lo que está pasando aquí?

- No hay nada que explicar – Sentenció la tía abuela Elroy, acercándose a Eliza y colocando las manos sobre sus hombros – El compromiso entre Terrence y mi sobrina Eliza se realizará como estaba pactado.

- ¿De qué se trata todo esto? – Exclamó enfadado el duque – ¡No es lo que habíamos pactado!

- ¿Cómo que no? – La tía abuela estaba confundida, al igual que Eliza – Usted fue quien vino a pedir la mano de mi sobrina para Terrence ¿O acaso lo ha olvidado?

- ¡Claro que no! Yo he venido a pedir la mano de su sobrina – Señaló a Candy con su dedo – De Candice.

La expresión de Eliza no pudo ser más expresiva. El horror, la desesperación, la indignación en sus ojos, todo fue captado por las cámaras de los periodistas presentes. Sus sueños se habían vuelto abajo en un cerrar de ojos, y Candy volvía a ganarle una vez más. Lo único que pudo hacer, fue salir corriendo escaleras arriba, para encerrarse en su habitación, deseando no salir de allí nunca más en su vida.

Por otra parte, la tía abuela no podía ocultar la vergüenza que sentía con el duque ¿Cómo iba ella a saber que se refería a Candice y no a Eliza? Después de todo, ella no consideraba realmente a Candice como su sobrina, a pesar de ser la principal heredera de los Andrey.

- Yo... – Comenzó Elroy a tono de disculpa – Lo lamento mucho. Se ha tratado de una confusión. Espero que este penoso incidente no lo lleve a arrepentirse de su decisión de unir nuestras familias.

- Por supuesto que no – Dijo el duque firmemente – Mi hijo Terrence me ha expresado sus deseos de contraer matrimonio con Candice, y yo estoy de acuerdo con eso.

- Muy bien – Dijo aliviada Elroy – Entonces no veo motivos para suspender la fiesta.

A pesar del desconcierto de los comensales, todo continuó como había sido previsto. Terry pidió la mano de Candy, aunque ninguno de los dos pudo disfrutar por completo del momento hasta poder hablar con Albert.

Candy no podía creer que con tan poca diferencia de días, había conocido a su verdadero padre, y también la identidad del tío abuelo William. Por un lado estaba feliz al saber el lazo que la unía con su gran amigo, y también aliviada al saber que él la entendería cuando le explicara sus motivos para dejar de pertenecer a los Andrey. Pero también sentía curiosidad por saber porque Albert nunca le había confesado quien en verdad era.

- ¿Por qué has ocultado esto durante tanto tiempo? – Le preguntó Candy, en un momento en el que pudieron estar a solas.

- Es una larga historia...

- Pues cuéntamela – Le pidió.

- Yo era muy joven cuando mis padres y hermana murieron, y era mí deber estar al frente de la familia. Pero como te he dicho, mi corta edad me lo impedía, por lo que la tía abuela recomendó mantener mi identidad en secreto hasta que fuera capaz de encargarme de los asuntos de la familia por mí mismo – Respiró profundamente para luego continuar con su relato – Aunque como te habrás dado cuenta, nunca fue mi intención cumplir con los designios de la tía. Nunca me ha gustado el mundo de los negocios, prefiero vivir en libertad.

- Pero... – Aún había algo que no comprendía - ¿Por qué me has adoptado?

- Porque te quiero – Le contestó sin muchos rodeos – Cuando mis sobrinos me escribieron, contándome lo que te había sucedido, no dude en hablar con George y pedirle que tramitara la adopción. Además... desde el primer momento en que te vi, me hiciste recordar a mi hermana, Pauna.

- La mamá de Anthony – Dijo ella con melancolía.

- Si... – La mirada de Albert se torno triste al recordar a su hermana. Pero de pronto comenzó a reír.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – Le preguntó Candy, sorprendida por ese cambio de reacción de su amigo.

- Solo recordaba todo lo que ha sucedido hoy – Dijo entre risas – Creo que la sociedad tendrá mucho de qué hablar en los próximos días.

- Si... – Dijo Candy pensativa – Será devastador para Eliza – A pesar de las maldades que le había hecho, no podía evitar sentir lástima por ella.

- Estará bien – Le aseguro Albert – Lamento haber arruinado tu compromiso.

- No lo has arruinado – Le contestó, restándole importancia – Hubiera sucedido de todas formas.

- Si... – La miró fijamente a los ojos – Con todo esto... no he tenido oportunidad para felicitarte. Estoy seguro que serás muy feliz junto con Terry.

- Gracias Albert – Entonces recordó algo – Por cierto... ¿Quién es esa joven que vino contigo? – Le cuestionó, mirando hacia un rincón, donde Ambar estaba apartada de todos, evidentemente incomoda.

- Pues... ella es Ambar – Le contestó con una amplia sonrisa – Nos conocimos en África, es veterinaria.

- Intuyo que hay algo más.

- Voy a casarme con ella.

Candy también sonrió. Le alegraba saber que Albert había encontrado a la persona con la cual compartir el resto de sus días.

- Albert... también hay algo que debo decirte – Le dijo, agachando la mirada.

- ¿Es algo malo?

- No – Contestó rápidamente – No es algo malo, al menos para mí – Albert la incitó a continuar con la mirada – Es solo que... – No sabía cómo decirlo – Hace algunas semanas, Terry y yo encontramos a un hombre malherido en los establos del colegio y pues... nos hicimos grandes amigos... y esto tal vez te resulte una locura pero...

- Dilo...

- Ese hombre resultó ser mi padre – Dijo rápidamente.

- ¿Qué? – Expresó Albert con asombro, no pudiendo creer lo que Candy acababa de confesarle.

- Su nombre es Maximilian Achenbach...

Le contó la historia completa de cómo se había enterado de la identidad de su padre, omitiendo obviamente el nombre de su madre.

Al terminar el relato, Albert no pudo hacer más que darle un fuerte abrazo a su hija adoptiva, comprendiendo lo importante que sería para ella estar al lado de su padre.

- ¿Qué harás ahora? Sea lo que sea que decidas, puedes contar conmigo.

- Decidimos mantenerlo en secreto por un tiempo... al menos hasta después de la boda. Entonces todo será más sencillo.

**ooo**

- ¡Eliza! – Gritaba Harper, mientras aporreaba la puerta del cuarto de la pelirroja - ¡Eliza, por favor, abre! – En verdad estaba preocupada por su amiga. Debió de haber sido demasiado duro para su amiga aquella mala jugada que le hicieron.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando entrever a una desconsolada Eliza.

- Pasa – Se hico a un lado para dejar pasar a Harper, cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

- Lo siento tanto – Le dijo Harper con pena, mirando su rostro lleno de lagrimas, las cuales había corrido su maquillaje.

- Todo ha sido tan humillante – Volvió a romper en llanto, abrazándose fuertemente a su amiga.

- Calma, calma – Harper le acaricio la espalda para consolarla – Aún debe haber algo que pueda hacerse. Candy no se saldrá con la suya.

- Ya has escuchado al duque – Le contestó sin muchos aminos – El ya ha dado su consentimiento para que se casen.

- Lo sé, pero... – De pronto, su mirada se torno especulativa – Si un accidente llegase a sucederle a Candy... tal vez eso si impediría que el matrimonio se llevase a cabo.

- Podría ser – Entonces Eliza vio una luz entre tanta oscuridad – Podría sacar a Candy de mi camino, y todos supondrían que se trato de un accidente. Entonces yo podre tener una oportunidad con Terry.

Harper sabía que las posibilidades de que Eliza se case con Terry eran pocas. Era evidente que él no la quería, pero estaba dispuesta a ayudarla en lo que necesitase.

- Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.

De pronto, todo comenzó a girar alrededor de Harper, y lo último que recordó fue escuchar la vos de Eliza pidiendo ayuda.

Al abrir los ojos, descubrió un hombre de bata blanca examinando su pulso, y más allá, el rostro preocupado de su madre.

- Vaya – Dijo aquel hombre – Veo que has despertado.

- ¿Quién es usted? – Le preguntó Harper con dificultad.

- Soy el doctor Morgan, y usted ha sufrido un desmayo – Se apartó de ella y se sacó los guantes de látex – No se preocupe, señorita Wharton. A parecer no es de gravedad, pero le indicaré unos exámenes que debe realizarse para salir de dudas.

- ¿Esta seguro que todo estará bien, doctor? – Le preguntó Amelia, preocupada – Tal vez lo mejor sea internarla para evitar complicaciones.

El doctor Morgan rió.

- Un desmayo rara vez implica que algo grave está sucediendo con el paciente. Sobre todo si es la primera vez que sucede. Probablemente se deba a una anemia. Le recomiendo que se alimente bien, y se realice los estudios que le he indicado.

- De acuerdo – Amelia acompañó al doctor Morgan hacia la salida – Muchas gracias por todo – Cerró la puerta para quedarse a solas con su hija. Se acercó a la cama y le tomó la mano – Los Andrey se comunicaron conmigo inmediatamente después de que te desmayaras. Han sido muy amables.

- Estoy tan avergonzada...

Harper siempre había sido de salud delicada, pero nunca había sufrido un desmayo de esa forma, y a pesar de que el doctor Morgan le había dicho que no se preocupase, temía que algo malo pudiera estar sucediendo con ella. De todas formas, esos estudios que tenía que realizarse le dirían si algo malo tenía.

- ¿Te sientes bien como para irnos a casa?

- Si – Le contestó ella, poniéndose de pie – Ya me siento mucho mejor.

En el camino a casa, Harper le contó a su madre todo lo que había sucedido esa noche.

- Y entonces fue Candy quien termino por comprometerse con Terry, no Eliza como todos lo creíamos – Dijo enfadada - ¿Puedes creerlo?

La sorpresa de Amelia también fue evidente, pero no de la misma forma que Harper. No podía creer que su pequeña hija iba a casarse. Se sentía orgullosa, pero al mismo tiempo triste por no poder compartirlo con ella.

- Cariño, solo se ha tratado de una confusión – Le dijo a Harper.

- Si, pero por su culpa Eliza ha sido humillada delante de todos.

- Entiendo que Eliza sea tu amiga, y te sientas mal por ella, pero no puedes echarle la culpa a Candy por lo que ha sucedido.

- Es que ella tenía tantas ilusiones de casarse con Terry...

- Pero él ama a otra.

- ¿Y qué importa eso si Eliza está enamorada de él? – Harper pensó en sí misma, en el amor que sentía por Archie, sabiendo que él aún pensaba en Annie – Lo que tiene que hacer ella es luchar por lo que quiere. Impedir que el hombre que ama se case con otra.

- Estas equivocada – Le dijo Amelia con firmeza – Nadie tiene derecho de interponerse entre dos personas que se aman.

- ¿De qué lado estas, mamá? – Le gritó Harper con altanería - ¡No puedo creer que estés defendiendo a esa estúpida!

Amelia no dijo nada más durante todo el trayecto. Amaba a Harper, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal al escuchar las cosas que ella decía de su verdadera hija.

Ese día había tenido la oportunidad de volver a verla por unos instantes. La emoción la invadió al ver sus ojos, y deseo decirle que ella era su madre, pero no podía, y eso le dolía en el alma.

**ooo**

La fiesta transcurrió con normalidad después del desmayo de Harper. Candy intentó olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado, y disfrutar de su noche junto a Terry. La tía abuela Elroy aún estaba enfadada por cómo se habían desarrollado las cosas, pero que importaba quien se casara con Terrence, siempre y cuando se tratara de alguien de su familia, Candice no dejaba de ser una Andrey, y las dos familias se unirían de todas formas.

El tema que más le importaba en esos momentos era Albert, y esa joven que había llegado con él a la fiesta.

Citó a su sobrino en el despacho para hablar sobre ese tema.

- Se que es lo que quieres decirme.

- Entonces explícalo, por favor – Le pidió Elroy – Y espero que no se trate de lo que estoy pensando.

- Pues eso depende de lo que estés pensando – Rió Albert para sacar la tensión al momento.

- No juegues conmigo.

- De acuerdo, voy a decírtelo – Se inclinó sobre el escritorio y la miró fijamente a los ojos – Ambar y yo vamos a casarnos.

- ¡De ninguna manera! – Gritó Elroy – Jamás permitiré una cosa así.

- Soy mayor de edad. No puedes evitarlo.

- Y yo soy la matriarca de mi familia. Y recae sobre mis hombros la responsabilidad de que la sangre de los Andrey no se mezcle con cualquiera.

- Acéptalo, tía. Ambar es la mujer que yo amo, y la escogido para que sea mi esposa. No me importa si su familia no tiene fortuna, o si su apellido no es de alcurnia.

- Puedo perdonarte todos estos años en los que has estado vagando por el mundo, y la forma en que te has presentado esta noche. Pero ha llegado el momento en que tomes control de las empresas de la familia, y para ello también será necesario que te cases, y que tengas un heredero.

- Tengo a Candy.

- Un heredero biológico.

- De acuerdo. Me casaré – Elroy no podía creer que su rebelde sobrino haya aceptado con tanta facilidad – Con Ambar.

- ¿Pero que...

Albert se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Y de esa forma tendré al heredero que tanto deseas. Puedes hacer todos los preparativos de la boda. Queremos casarnos lo antes posible – Salió del despacho sin darle tiempo a su tía de realizar replica alguna.

Fue en busca de Ambar, quien se encontraba hablando amenamente con Candy.

- Estaba seguro que se llevarían bien – Les dijo, abrazando a su novia por la cintura.

- Si... – Dijo Candy – Ambar y yo seremos grandes amigas.

- Eso espero... porque dentro de poco, se convertirá en mi esposa.

- ¿Qué dices? – Preguntó Ambar asombrada.

- He hablado con mi tía.

- ¿Y está de acuerdo con ello?

- No – Contestó con sinceridad – Pero no me importa. Me he encargado de dejarle en claro cuáles son mis intenciones, y no podrá hacer nada al respecto.

- Pues estoy muy feliz por ustedes – Dijo Candy con efusividad, mientras les daba un fuerte abrazo a cada uno de ellos.

**ooo**

Terry ya estaba cansado de ser presentado a todas las amistades de su padre. Solo deseaba tener un poco de tiempo libre para estar con su prometida, pero no lograba encontrar a Candy por ninguna parte. Probablemente, la tía abuela la estaría presumiendo frente a todas esas damas estiradas.

Salió al jardín para tomar un poco de aire. Deseaba fumar un cigarrillo, pero le había prometido a Candy que no volvería a hacerlo. Quería hablar con ella para preguntarle lo que había hablado con Albert. En fin... ya tendría tiempo para eso.

- ¿Terry? – Escuchó una voz. Y entre la oscuridad de la noche, pudo ver el rostro de su hermano.

- Edwin ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás en la fiesta?

- ¿Por qué crees? – Le preguntó con ironía, mientras se acercaba a él, cabizbajo y con las manos en los bolsillos – Papá intenta presentarme a cada una de las jóvenes presentes en la fiesta. No puede comprender que a mí no me interesa ninguna de ellas – Entonces levantó la mirada – Adelante... ríete de mí.

- No lo haré.

- ¿Eh?

- No me reiré de ti, Edwin – Le dijo con sinceridad – La verdad es que admiro el valor que has tenido para enfrentarte a papá de ese modo.

- No – Edwin negó efusivamente con la cabeza – Soy una rata cobarde. Aún estoy temblando como una hoja desde aquel almuerzo. Siento la mirada acusadora del duque todo el tiempo.

- No le hagas caso. Tienes derecho a ser feliz de la forma que tú elijas.

- ¿Tú lo eres? – Le preguntó - ¿Eres feliz con Candy?

- Lo soy.

- Parece una buena persona. Sabes... no estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice Claudia. Creo que Candy es una gran mujer, y me gustaría poder llegar a ser su amigo.

- Estoy seguro que ella también estará encantada – Edwin sonrió, pero aún había algo en su rostro que no estaba bien – No te preocupes – Le dijo, colocando una mano en su hombro – No debes preocuparte por lo que papá piense. Candy y yo te apoyaremos pase lo que pase. Quiero que sepas que siempre podrás contar con nosotros.

- ¿Por qué lo haces? Quiero decir... tú y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien.

- En realidad nunca he tenido problemas contigo.

- Tampoco yo... – Se produjo un momento de silencio – Me alegra al fin podamos llevarnos bien.

A pesar de haber comenzado mal, esa noche resultó ser mejor de lo que Terry había creído. No solo se había comprometido con la mujer que amaba, sino que también había logrado forjar una relación con su hermano menor. Una relación que dudaría para siempre.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias por todos los reviews =)<em>

_Espero que les guste este capítulo._

_Besossssssss_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Los días pasaron, pero las repercusiones sobre la fiesta de compromiso entre Candy y Terry continuaban. Eliza no había sido capaz de salir de la mansión de los Andrey sin ser asediada por los periodistas que buscaban una declaración suya. Si bien Eliza había soñado con ese momento, las circunstancias no eran las correctas. Pero lo peor de todo, había sido volver al colegio, donde tenía que soportar constantemente las burlas de sus compañeros. Sus amigas también la habían dejado de lado, Harper era la única persona con quien continuaba teniendo relación.

- Candy ha arruinado mi vida – Decía Eliza con rencor – Primero ha conseguido que expulsaran a Neil del colegio, y luego se atreve a robarme a mi prometido.

Harper no dijo nada sobre que Terry nunca había sido su prometido. Eliza estaba un poco loca, pero a ella también le agradaba la idea de vengarse de Candy.

- Solo tenemos que pensar bien el siguiente paso – Le dijo con calma – Lo que le paso a Annie será una pequeñez comparado con lo que Candy sufrirá.

- Si – Contestó la pelirroja con odio – Por cierto... ¿Ya has visto al médico para que te realizaran los estudios?

- No – Dijo Harper restándole importancia – Iré la semana que viene... no creo que se trate de nada malo.

- No te has sentido muy bien en estos días.

- Probablemente solo se trate de un malestar estomacal... en fin, lo más importante en estos momentos es planear lo que vamos a hacer con Candy.

- Tienes razón – Eliza se inclinó hacia adelante con una sonrisa malévola – Escúchame bien... esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Mañana tenemos clases de equitación ¿Verdad?

- Si.

- Pues... ¿Qué pasaría si la montura del caballo de Candy sufriera un desperfecto?

- Eso es imposible – Dijo Harper – El equipo siempre es revisado antes de las competencias.

- Tú los has dicho. Antes de las competencias, pero no de las clases.

- Entonces... ¿Piensas sabotear el equipo de Candy?

- ¿A quién crees que echarían la culpa? – Eliza estalló en risas – Accidentes como estos ocurren todo el tiempo.

Harper también rió. Eliza y ella tenían muchas cosas en común, y se había convertido en la mejor amiga que jamás había tenido. Después de todo, no había sido una mala idea haber ingresado a ese colegio.

**ooo**

Candy y Terry estaban sentados bajo el árbol de la segunda colina de Pony. Ya no tenían que preocuparse porque alguien los encontrara juntos, pues no era un secreto para nadie que estaban comprometidos en matrimonio.

La boda se realizaría el próximo año, aunque ninguno de los dos se mostro conforme con aquella arbitraria decisión, la verdad es que no querían esperar más tiempo para convertirse en marido y mujer.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? – Le decía Terry, mientras le acariciaba el cabello a su prometida – Creo que lo mejor será que nos escapemos y nos casemos. Mañana mismo si es necesario.

Candy rió por sus ocurrencias.

- Tu padre jamás te lo perdonaría.

- No me importa lo que él piense. No podrá hacer nada una vez que estemos casados – Profirió un largo suspiro – Me gustaría ir a América, y cumplir mis sueños de ser actor.

- ¿Eso es lo que en verdad deseas? – Le preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

- Es lo que más he anhelado en la vida. Pero eso fue antes de conocerte a ti – Le dio un tierno beso en los labios – Ahora lo que más deseo es casarme contigo y formar una familia. Tal vez pueda cumplir mis sueños de ser actor más adelante.

- Iremos a América – Le dijo Candy con efusividad – Yo estaré siempre a tu lado, y tú te convertirás en el actor más cotizado del mundo.

- Creo que etas exagerando.

- Ya verás que no – Ahora fue Candy quien beso a su prometido – Solo tienes que prometerme que cuando seas famoso no vas a hacerme a un lado.

Terry rió y la abrazó fuertemente.

- En caso de que me convierta en un actor famoso – Le explicó él – Te prometo que siempre vendrás conmigo a todas las presentaciones, y no dejaras que ninguna fanática me acose.

- Eres tan tierno...

- No es eso – Bromeó él – Solo que con tu carácter se que espantaras a todas las mujeres que me miren más de dos segundos.

- ¡Terry! – Se separó de él y le golpeó el brazo.

- Esta bien... no te enojes – Dijo él entre risas – Era solo una broma.

- No me gusta.

- Lo sé – Volvió a abrazarla – Perdóname.

- Solo si me das un beso.

No tuvo que pedírselo dos veces. Terry tomó el rostro de Candy entre sus manos y la besó apasionadamente, teniendo que separarse minutos después de ella, pues el calor comenzaba a subir entre ambos.

- Hay algo que no te he dicho – Comentó Terry, adoptando una postura más seria.

- ¿Es algo malo?

- No, no... He hablado con Edwin.

- ¿Tu hermano?

- Si – Contestó él. Parecía preocupado – Al parecer las cosas no están yendo bien entre él y el duque.

- Entiendo... debe ser difícil para tu padre aceptar que uno de sus hijo tiene inclinaciones homosexuales.

- Edwin no está pasando un buen momento.

- Imagino...

- Le he dicho que contara con nosotros para lo que necesitase.

- Me alegra que hayas comprendido que debes ayudarlo – Candy lo miró con amor – También voy a apoyar a tu hermano. Me parece que ha sido muy valiente al aceptar su condición.

- Eres la mejor mujer del mundo.

Volvieron a fundirse en un apasionado beso. Terry sabía que no podía seguir así por mucho tiempo más, necesitaba casarse con Candy lo antes posible, o terminaría deshonrándola.

- Espera – La separó de él con delicadeza.

- ¿Qué sucede ahora? – Preguntó Candy con fastidio.

- No podemos... ya sabes...

- Nadie nos ve.

- La otra vez dijiste lo mismo – Le recordó Terry – Y apareció tu padre.

- No sabíamos que Max era mi padre.

- Si, pero yo casi pierdo mi hombría Le recriminó.

- No fue para tanto.

- ¿Qué no fue para tanto? – Exclamó Terry - ¡Estaba furioso!

- ¡Eres un miedoso, Terrence Grandchester! – Se burló Candy.

- ¡No lo soy! Pero le prometí que no te tocaría hasta después de la boda.

- ¿Y cuando fue eso?

- El día del compromiso. Supongo que tuvimos una charla de hombre a hombre.

_Flashback_

Terry había buscado un rincón alejado de su padre para escapar de sus presentaciones. Salió a uno de los balcones, esperando que el duque no lo encontrara allí, pero fue con otra persona con la que tuvo que enfrentarse.

- Debemos hablar – Le dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Terry volteó para encontrarse con el padre de su novia.

- Claro – Le dijo con nerviosismo, recordando la última vez en que habían mantenido una conversación. Aún sentía vergüenza por la posición en que Max lo había encontrado con Candy aquel día.

- Bien – Lo miró fijamente a los ojos – Escucha... sé que vas a casarte con mi hija, y como sabrás, no he puesto reparos en ello. Pero creo que, como su padre, me corresponde mantener esta charla contigo.

- Supongo...

Max se tocó la nuca, también estaba incomodo.

- No sé cómo comenzar. Todo ha sucedido muy rápido y no sé cómo se comportan los padres. Pero lo que sí sé, es que tengo que decirte algo, así que allí va... Si algún día llegas a faltarle el respeto y hacerla sufrir, juro por mi vida que te sacaré los sesos con una cuchara y te los haré tragar.

Terry no dijo nada, sabía que Max sería capaz de hacerlo.

- Una cosa más – Agregó el rubio – Si vuelvo a ver una escena como la de la otra tarde antes de la boda... - Se acercó a Terry y le habló al oído – Te dejaré sin descendencia.

Max se fue, dejando a Terry solo y completamente azorado.

_Fin de flashback_

Candy estalló en risas al escuchar el relato de Terry.

- No es gracioso – Le dijo él, ofendido.

- No puedo creer que hayas creído lo que Max te dijo. Él jamás te haría daño alguno, y tampoco impediría la llegada de nuestros futuros hijos.

- Es que no sabes nada de hombres.

- Sé lo suficiente.

- Entonces espero que entiendas que no podemos permitir que esto siga sucediendo. No estaremos juntos hasta después de casarnos.

- En ese caso... – Candy se acercó más a su prometido – Creo que aceptaré tu propuesta.

- ¿A qué propuesta te refieres?

- A la de casarnos mañana mismo.

Terry sonrió. Había pensado en ello como una fantasía, pero en ese momento no le parecía una idea tan descabellada.

**ooo**

- ¡He, Max!- Lo llamó el entrenador de los caballos - ¿Ya has puesto todas las monturas? El entrenamiento de las chicas comienza en 15 minutos.

- Estoy en eso.

- ¿Qué es lo que llevas allí? – Preguntó, señalando el bulto que Max llevaba bajo el brazo.

- Una montura nueva.

- No sabía que la administración había autorizado la compra de equipos nuevos.

- No lo ha hecho – Contestó el rubio, dirigiéndose Luby, la yegua que siempre utilizaba su hija – Yo compre esta montura con mi dinero.

- ¿Y eso? ¿No es esa la yegua de Candice? – Cuestionó el entrenador al ver como Max cambiaba la vieja montura por una nueva.

- Es un regalo.

- ¿Y porque le das regalos a una de las alumnas?

Max tragó en seco. Había comprado esa nueva montura porque quería que su hija tuviera lo mejor que él pudiera darle. Pero no se había puesto a pensar en lo que dirían las personas.

- Pues... – Tenía que inventar algo urgente – Gracias a Candy yo obtuve mi empleo, y quería agradecérselo de alguna forma.

- Entiendo – Contestó el entrenador mientras se dirigía a la salida. Pero antes de irse señaló la montura vieja y le ordenó – Colócala en Sunny. Su montura esta desgastada, y está es más nueva.

- De acuerdo.

Max terminó de ensillar a la yegua de Candy y fue a atender a los demás caballos, como el entrenador se lo había ordenado.

**ooo**

- Odio esta clase – Decía Patty – Creo que nunca seré una buena amazona.

- No es para tanto – Le contestó Candy, mientras terminaba de ponerse sus botas de equitación – Solo tienes que mantener el control sobre el caballo.

- Lo haces parecer demasiado fácil.

Candy rió. Sabía lo mucho que su amiga odiaba las clases de equitación. Ella misma también las había odiado cuando ingresó al colegio, pero gracias a Terry, había logrado superar su temor a los caballos, y llegó a convertirse en una de las mejores jinetes entre sus compañeras.

Ambas se dirigieron al campo donde ya estaban instalados las vallas de salto. Candy fue hacia donde Max se encontraba sosteniendo las riendas de Luby, una preciosa yegua de raza Silla Francés, con un pelaje negro brillante.

- Aquí está – Max palmeo el lomo de la yegua – He comprado una montura nueva para ti.

- No tenías por que hacerlo – A Candy le agradaba el modo en que su padre siempre intentaba consentirla, pero no le gustaba que gastase demasiado dinero en ella.

- No vas a impedirme que te siga dando obsequios.

Candy sonrió.

- De acuerdo – Tomó las riendas de Luby, pues la clase estaba a punto de comenzar – Gracias por la montura.

- Estaré observándote.

En el otro extremo de la pista, Eliza y Harper ya estaban montadas en sus caballos, observando cómo se desarrollaban los hechos.

- ¿Estás segura que dará resultado? – Preguntó Harper.

- Claro – Eliza estaba demasiado confiada – Me he encargado de todo esta mañana. Nadie se dará cuenta, todos pensaran que se ha tratado de un desafortunado accidente.

- Bien... – Harper observó hacia el frente, donde Patty estaba terminando su penosa demostración de salto – Es el turno de Candy.

Ambas se prepararon para ver el espectáculo que estaba a punto de desarrollarse. Candy comenzó con la rutina, ante la vista asombrada de todos, definitivamente, era una de las mejores en esa disciplina.

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? – Decía Eliza furiosa – Se supone que ya debería estar en el piso. Yo misma me encargue de sabotear su montura.

- Tal vez no lo has hecho correctamente.

- ¡No puede ser! – La demostración de Candy ya había acabado - ¡Esa huérfana lo ha logrado otra vez!

- ¡Eliza Leegan! – La llamó la profesora de equitación - ¡Eres la próxima!

Eliza cabalgó hacía donde debería comenzar su demostración, no pudiendo evitar dirigir una mirada de desprecio al pasar junto a Candy. No comprendía cómo había logrado salir airosa de su trampa.

En cuanto la profesora dio la orden, Eliza comenzó su demostración. Se sintió incomoda desde el momento en que el caballo salió galopando, algo andaba mal, y supo de que se trataba segundos antes de saltar la primera valla, esa montura no era la suya. No pudo hacer nada para detener el caballo, y salió despedida en cuanto el animal saltó.

Harper profirió un grito de horror al ver que su amiga yacía en el piso. Bajó de su caballo y se corrió al lado de Eliza.

- ¡Atrás! – Ordenó la profesora, quien ya se encontraba asistiendo a la pelirroja – Patty, avisa a la hermana Grey que ha habido un accidente y necesitamos un medico.

- Si.

- ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado algo así? – Preguntó la profesora.

Max, quien había estado viendo la demostración de su hija, fue inmediatamente a ayudar en lo que fuera posible. Se acercó para tranquilizar al caballo, y a unos pocos metros del animal, vio la montura que había cambiado hacia unos minutos. Fue hacia ella y la tomó, observándola detenidamente.

- Disculpe – Le dijo a la profesora – Creo que he encontrado el problema. Los latiguillos de esta montadura se han cortado.

- No puede ser – Interfirió el entrenador – Yo mismo me encargo de revisar todo el equipo para que no ocurran este tipo de accidentes. Además, esa montura no tiene más de un año de uso, y es de cuero de primera calidad. Es imposible que se haya roto por sí misma.

- ¿Y si alguien saboteo la montadura? – Opinó Max.

- ¿Quién querría hacerle daño a Eliza?

- Un momento – Dijo el entrenador y se dirigió al rubio - ¿Esta no es la montadura que te pedí le pusieras a Sunny?

- Así es – Contestó él – Hice lo que me pediste – Entonces Max se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. Si era cierto que esa montura había sido saboteada, no era a Eliza a quien habían querido hacerle daño, sino a su hija.

En ese momento, un equipo de médicos se acercó al lugar y se llevaron a Eliza en una camilla.

Max apartó a Candy del resto de las alumnas para hablarle a solas.

- ¿Qué sucede? - Le preguntó ella, aún estaba consternada.

- Escúchame Candy – Le dijo, colocándole las manos sobre los hombros – Esto no se ha tratado de un accidente. Alguien ha cortado los latiguillos de la montura.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Quién sería capaz de hacer algo así? ¿Por qué a Eliza?

- No era para Eliza.

- ¿Qué? – Cada vez estaba más confundida.

- La montura del caballo de Eliza era la que te pertenecía a ti. El entrenador me ordenó que se la pusiera a Sunny.

- Eso quiere decir que... – No fue capaz de terminar la frase.

- Eso quiere decir que alguien intentó hacerte daño a ti.

- Dios mío – Candy abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, estaba horrorizada – Si tú no hubieras comprado una nueva montura para mí, sería yo la que en estos momentos estaría luchando por su vida.

- ¿Te has puesto a pensar que tal vez haya sido ella quien rompió la montura?

- ¿Eliza?

- Nadie más tendría motivos para hacerte daño.

- Pero entonces...

- No puedo asegurarlo, pero yo pienso que fue ella la culpable de todo ¿Cómo iba a imaginar Eliza que yo cambiaria las monturas minutos antes de la demostración.

- No puedo creerlo – Guardó silencio por unos segundos - ¿Crees que Eliza estará bien?

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar en ella después de todo lo que te ha hecho?

- No lo sé... me da lástima supongo.

- Eres demasiado buena.

**ooo**

Los señores Leegan llegaron junto a Neil y la tía abuela Elroy al hospital. Los cuatro estaban completamente desesperados por conocer el estado de salud de la pelirroja. Allí también se encontraban la hermana Grey y Harper.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi hija? – Preguntó Sarah entre lágrimas.

- Señora Leegan – Dijo la hermana Grey – No sé cómo decirles esto pero... Eliza ha tenido un accidente. Se cayó de un caballo.

- ¡Dios mío! – Elroy se tapó la boca con las manos – Igual que Anthony – La historia se estaba repitiendo nuevamente, y ella temía perder a otra de sus sobrinas.

- Ella... ¿Está bien? – Preguntó el señor Leegan.

- El médico está atendiéndola... saldrá en unos momentos.

Los minutos se hicieron eternos, hasta que por fin, un hombre con bata blanca salió de la habitación.

- ¿Familiares de Eliza Leegan? – Preguntó.

- Somos nosotros.

- Soy el doctor Bentley – Se presentó.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra mi hija, doctor? – Cuestionó Sarah inmediatamente.

- La señorita Leegan ha sufrido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al caerse del caballo, pero sus signos vitales están estables.

- ¿Eso significa que esta fuera de peligro?

- No podría asegurarlo – Contestó el médico seriamente – Las primeras 48 horas son cruciales para determinarlo.

- ¿Pero se pondrá bien? – Quiso saber bien.

- Los pronósticos son alentadores. Aunque...

- ¿Qué?

- Al sufrir un golpe en la cabeza no podemos descartar un daño neurológico. Pero eso solo lo sabremos hasta que despierte.

- ¿Podemos pasar a verla, doctor?

- Solo una persona.

- Iré yo – Sarah no lo consultó con los demás. Si alguien tenía el derecho de estar con Eliza en aquellos momentos, esa era ella.

Entró a la habitación y se acercó a su hija, que yacía inconsciente sobre la cama. Le tomó la mano, y se quedó con ella unos minutos, hablándole y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que despertara, y Eliza pareció haberla escuchado, pues unos instantes después, comenzó a removerse y a abrir los ojos.

- ¿Mamá? – Preguntó - ¿Eres tú?

- Si, hija – Le dijo con emoción – Soy yo.

- ¡Mamá! – Exclamó ella, dando un salto - ¡No veo! ¡No puedo ver nada!

- ¡Oh, Dios mío!

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>Mil gracias por todos los reviews =)<em>

_Espero que les guste este capítulo!_

_Besossssss_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

El accidente de Eliza había tenido grandes repercusiones en el Colegio San Pablo. Resultaba extraño para todos, que dos accidentes hubieran sucedido en el mismo lugar, y con tan poca diferencia de tiempo. Especialmente, porque ninguno de los dos parecía ser algo casual. Comenzando por el de Annie, en el cual era obvio que alguien había entregado ese paquete con el objetivo de hacerle daño. Pero lo que le había pasado a Eliza había sido mucho peor. Annie tenía la mitad de su rostro desfigurado, eso era cierto, pero Eliza probablemente no recuperaría la vista jamás, por no decir que las consecuencias podrían haber sido mucho peores.

No había sido un trabajo sencillo para el equipo de médicos tranquilizar a Eliza, pero después de un fuerte calmante, ella logró quedar dormida. Sus padres y hermano estaban inconsolables, aún no se explicaban como había sucedido aquello. La única persona que lo sabía con exactitud era Harper, pero no se atrevía a decir una sola palabra, tenía miedo que la culparan a ella, y suficiente tenía con los malestares que la agobiaban día y noche desde la fiesta de compromiso. Estaba convencida que nada malo sucedía con ella, pero tampoco quería hacerse revisar. Harper siempre había sido de salud delicada, así que no debía preocuparse en lo absoluto.

Solo a unos pasos de ella se encontraba Neil, quien a juzgar por las miradas que le brindaba, aún no había olvidado aquel día en que estuvieron juntos. Había sido una buena experiencia, no podía negarlo, pero a Harper no le interesaba Neil. Ella tenía en claro cuáles eran sus expectativas. Y aunque Archie todavía no había caído a sus pies, estaba segura que lo conseguiría. Harper era hija de duques, cualquier familia estaría encantada de casar a sus hijos con ella. Si Archie no la aceptaba, haría que la tía abuela Elroy lo obligara a hacerlo.

- ¡Oh, cariño! – Escuchó Harper a sus espaldas ¿Por qué su madre siempre se entraba de todo lo que sucedía? - ¿Cómo se encuentra tu amiga? – Le preguntó preocupada, mientras le daba un reconfortador abrazo que molestó en sobremanera a Harper.

- ¿Cómo crees? – Le contestó ella con desdén, separándose de su madre – ¡Se ha caído de un caballo!

Amelia sentía dolor cuando Harper la trataba de ese modo. Siempre le había dado todo su amor, no entendía porque siempre la rechazaba.

- ¿Se... se pondrá bien?

- Los daños en el cerebro pueden ser permanentes. Eliza esta ciega.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! – Amelia se llevó las manos a la boca. Eliza era demasiado joven para haber perdido la vista. Era consciente que terribles cosas estaban sucediendo en esa escuela, y sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer – Harper...

- ¿Qué? – Le contestó de mala gana.

- He estado reconsiderando los hechos recientes en el San Pablo... y he llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor que podemos hacer es buscar otra escuela para ti.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Preguntó ella sorprendida.

- Temo que algo malo te suceda – También temía por Candy, pero era consciente que nada podía hacer por ella más que hablar con Max sobre el asunto. Estaba segura que él la protegería como ella no podía.

- No iré a ningún lado – No al menos sin Archie.

- No era una pregunta – Amelia sabía que debía ponerle limites a su hija, pues ya la había malcriado demasiado – Hablaré con tu padre, y buscaremos una nueva escuela para ti.

- ¡No puedes hacerme esto! – Le gritó Harper – Primero me obligas a asistir al San Pablo, y luego, cuando por fin logro hacer amigos, intentas sacarme de allí.

- Podrás hacer nuevos amigos en tu nueva escuela.

- ¡No!

- ¡Ya basta! – Dijo Amelia con firmeza – Eres mi hija, y será lo que yo diga.

Se dio media vuelta y salió del hospital, dejando a Harper completamente sorprendida. Su madre jamás le había hablado de ese modo, ni siquiera cuando la obligo a asistir al Colegio San Pablo.

Entonces el suelo se movió bajo sus pies, igual a lo que había pasado en la fiesta de compromiso.

Al despertar, se encontró acostada en una cama de hospital, con un suero conectado a sus venas. Aún no se sentía del todo bien cuando el doctor se acercó para hablar con ella.

- ¿Qué me ha pasado?

- Has sufrido un desmayo – Le contesto el doctor con una sonrisa reconfortante.

- Otra vez... – Dijo ella para sí misma – Quedaron en hacerme unos estudios para averiguar qué es lo que tengo.

- No se preocupe señorita...

- Wharton. Harper Wharton.

- Señorita Wharton – Entonces su sonrisa cambio por una mueca de preocupación – Ya hemos descubierto la causa de sus malestares.

- ¿Qué es lo que tengo, doctor?

- ¿Es usted casada, señorita Wharton? – Era muy joven, pero no era de extrañar que estuviera casada.

- No ¿Por qué?

El doctor no quiso dar más rodeos al asunto. Tal vez lo más conveniente sería hablar con sus padres, pero ella tenía derecho a saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Esta usted embarazada.

- ¿Qué? - Harper no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿Cómo podía ella haber quedado embarazada? - ¡Eso es imposible!

- Lamento decepcionarla – Contestó el doctor con calma – Pero los exámenes han sido concretos. Usted tiene al menos tres semanas de gestación.

- No lo creo – Intentó lucir indignada - ¿Por quién me está tomando? Soy una doncella.

- Señorita Wharton – Le decía el doctor con paciencia – Sabemos que no lo es. Recuerde que la han examinado.

El rostro de Harper se tornó rojo.

- Escuche, doctor – Sabía que tenía que decir la verdad si quería salir de aquella situación embrollosa – Es cierto, no soy virgen. Pero tampoco es posible que este embarazada. Solo ha sucedido una vez – Moría de vergüenza por lo que estaba diciendo – Pero el sujeto no... él no... ya sabe...

- Entiendo lo que quiere decirme – Le explicó con calma – Pero a veces no es necesario que un hombre eyacule dentro de una mujer para que ésta quede embarazada. No es muy frecuente, pero ocurre a veces.

- No entiendo.

- Verás... – El doctor parecía no tener prejuicios en hablarle a una jovencita sobre esas cosas, después de todo, era un asunto biológico – Durante las relaciones sexuales, el hombre...

- ¡No quiero escucharlo! – Dijo ella tapándose los oídos. La apenaba en sobremanera aquella situación, y deseaba que el doctor la dejara en paz - ¡Fuera! – Le gritó – Necesitaba tiempo para pensar en lo que iba a hacer. No podía decirle a sus padres que estaba embarazada, pero tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo - ¡Espere! – Le pidió al doctor cuando estaba saliendo de la habitación.

- Dime...

- No quiero que le digan a mis padres nada de todo esto.

- Pero...

- Quiero ser yo quien se los cuente.

- De acuerdo – Asintió el doctor. Lo mejor sería que fuera ella quien les contara a sus padres por lo que estaba pasando – Pero entonces... Hay algo que debe saber – Su expresión se tornó preocupada – Esta clase de noticias generalmente son notificadas a los padres cuando se trata de menores de edad, pero haré una excepción.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Es sobre su embarazo.

- Creí que ya me había dicho todo lo que debía saber sobre eso.

- Hay algo más... señorita Wharton, su embarazo es de alto riesgo.

- ¿Qué significa eso? – No sonaba muy bien.

- Como le dije al principio. Le hemos realizado exámenes para comprobar la causa de su malestar. Y a parte de su embarazo, hemos descubierto algo que no figura en su historial médico.

- ¿Qué?

- Usted tiene una cardiopatía congénita. Una disposición anormal de los principales vasos sanguíneos que salen del corazón.

- ¿Es eso grave?

- De hecho, si lo es – Contestó el doctor con total sinceridad – Pero lo que lo hace aún más riesgoso, es el hecho de que el embarazo conlleva una serie de cambios hemodinámicos como el aumento de la volemia, o el aumento de la frecuencia cardiaca, sin olvidar que el aumento del tamaño del útero afecta el retorno de la sangre por la vena cava inferior.

- No entiendo.

- Seré más específico. Existen grandes probabilidades que su embarazo no llegue a buen término, arriesgando la vida del bebé y la suya propia.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que moriré? – Le preguntó Harper con lagrimas en los ojos, sintiéndolo más por ella misma, que por el bebé que se estaba gestando en su vientre.

- Haremos todo lo posible para que eso no ocurra.

Una vez que Harper se quedó sola, comenzó a pensar que podría hacer para salir airosa de esa situación. Había hablado un rato más con el doctor acerca de su enfermedad, y la había tranquilizado saber que las probabilidades de que ella sobreviva eran bastante altas.

Entonces una idea cruzó por su mente. Tal vez ese embarazo no deseado la ayudaría a conseguir lo que, de otra manera, le resultaría imposible.

**ooo**

Amelia llegó a su casa y preguntó por su marido. Necesitaba hablar urgentemente con Samuel sobre su hija.

- Esta en su despacho, duquesa – Le dijo el mayordomo.

Caminó hacía el despacho de su marido y golpeó la puerta.

- Adelante – Contestó la ruda voz de su marido.

Amelia entró y se sentó frente a Samuel.

- Hay algo sobre lo que debemos hablar.

- ¿De qué se trata? – Le preguntó sin siquiera mirarla. Amelia ya se había acostumbrado a sus desplantes, y ya no le dolían.

- Creo que habrás oído hablar sobre los extraños sucesos que han estado ocurriendo en el Colegio San Pablo.

- Si... algo he escuchado ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

- Harper está en el San Pablo – Intentó no subir la voz, pero su indignación ante la falta de preocupación por parte de Samuel era evidente – Debemos sacarla de ese colegio de inmediato. Antes que algo malo le suceda.

- ¿Y por qué crees que algo malo pudiera sucederle?

- No lo sé. Las posibilidades siempre están.

- Creo que estas siendo demasiado exagerada.

- Ya veo – Dijo Amelia desanimada. Nunca conseguiría nada de él – No darás tu consentimiento para sacar a Harper de esa escuela.

- Te equivocas.

- ¿Cómo dices? – Preguntó ella sorprendida.

- Sacaremos a Harper de la escuela, pero no por los motivos que tú me das.

- Entonces...

- Nos mudaremos a América – Contestó Samuel poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué has decidido tomar esa decisión?

- Las tensiones entre las potencias europeas han estado yendo en aumento. La guerra es inminente.

- Pero...

- Partiremos en cuanto termine los asuntos que tengo pendientes – No le dio la oportunidad de reclamar, y Amelia sabía que sería en vano. Una vez que Samuel tomaba una decisión, era definitiva.

Fue hacía su habitación. Las cosas no eran como ella las había planeado. No quería irse de Londres, estaba segura de que Samuel exageraba en cuanto a la guerra, pero al menos lograría sacar a Harper del Colegio San Pablo.

Sentada en el diván de su alcoba, Amelia recordó a Candy. Ellos se irían a América, y volvería a perder a su hija. Aunque en verdad nunca había llegado a recuperarla, la hacía feliz verla de vez en cuando en la escuela, cuando iba a visitar a Harper. Cada vez que la tenía frente a frente, le costaba contener sus impulsos por abrazarla y contarle la verdad. Candy era una niña adorable, pero Amelia estaba segura que nunca le perdonaría si se enterase de que ella era su madre.

Tendría que hablar con Max para asegurarse de que Candy estaría bien durante su ausencia.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio? – Dijo Max irónicamente cuando Amelia fue a verlo – Jamás te ha importado tu hija ¿Por qué estas diciéndome estas cosas?

- ¿Eso crees? – Le dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos, viendo como Max levantaba pesados bloques de heno, con su torso desnudo, despertando en ella sentimientos que creía dormidos - ¿Crees que nunca he pensado en mi hija?

- Pues... tú la abandonaste. Dudo que te haya importado su bienestar en aquellos momentos.

- ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? – Le gritó – Estaba desesperada. Samuel nos mataría a los tres si hubiera sabido la verdad.

- Podrías haberme buscado – Max dejo uno de los bloques de heno en el piso del establo y se dirigió a ella, quedando ambos a escasos centímetros de distancia – Yo me hubiera quedado con la niña su tú no la querías.

- No se me ocurrió – Dijo ella, bastante nerviosa por la cercanía.

- Claro que no – Max la estaba mirando con desprecio – Solo pensaste en tu propio bienestar. No te importo abandonar a tu hija para remplazarla por otra.

- Yo... – Un calor comenzó a bajar por su vientre. No pudo evitar recordar aquellas interminables tardes en compañía de Max, haciendo el amor hasta quedar exhaustos.

Deseó volver a vivir todos aquellos momentos, volver a sentirse mujer en sus brazos, volver a ser amada. Pero él ya no sentía lo mismo. La había amado, y ella le había roto el corazón de la peor manera posible: abandonándolo primero, y luego, deshaciéndose de la hija que ambos habían tenido.

- Quiero que te vayas de aquí – Le dijo Max, separándose de ella.

A Amelia le dolió su rechazo, pero lo entendía.

- Prométeme que cuidaras de Candy.

- No era necesario que vengas aquí solo para eso. Daría mi vida para proteger a mi hija.

- Bien... – Amelia no soportó más el desprecio que veía en los ojos de más, y salió del establo.

De camino a su casa, no entendía que demonios le había pasado allí adentro. Hacía años que no sentía algo parecido, específicamente, desde la última vez que ella y Max hicieron el amor. Pero él ya no era el mismo joven de 20 años con quien Amelia había mantenido un sórdido romance. A sus 36 años, Max lucía aún más apuesto que antes, y los músculos que había adquirido con el tiempo, le daban un aspecto más varonil. No entendía por qué no se había casado aún, seguramente, Max tendría una larga lista de mujeres esperando por él.

**ooo**

Estaba cayendo la tarde cuando Candy sintió unos golpes en la ventana de su habitación. Corrió a abrirla, probablemente fuera Terry.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo entrar.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos ayer?

- ¿Qué parte exactamente?

- Cuando te dije que deberíamos casarnos cuanto antes.

- Si... si lo recuerdo, pero...

- Bien – Dijo él, tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndose hacia la ventana.

- Espera ¿Qué estamos haciendo? – Terry fue el primero en bajar por el balcón, tomando a Candy de la cintura para ayudarla.

- ¿Cómo que estamos haciendo? Vamos a casarnos.

- ¿Qué? – Exclamó ella sorprendida.

- Te dije que no quería esperar más para que te convirtieras legalmente en mi mujer. Y eso es lo que vamos a hacer ahora – La miró fijamente a los ojos – Amenos que ya no quieras casarte conmigo.

- ¡Oh, Terry! ¡Claro que quiero casarme contigo! Pero... ¿Estás seguro de lo que quieres hacer? Creí que solo era una broma.

- Jamás bromearía con algo así – Llegaron al piso – Escucha, ya lo he organizado todo. Hay una pequeña capilla no muy lejos de aquí. El cura ha aceptado casarnos, incluso ya he conseguido dos testigos. Nos están esperando.

- No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho.

No perdieron más tiempo y corrieron hacia la salida, previniendo que nadie los viera escaparse del colegio. Probablemente estarían en problemas mañana, pero, desde esa noche, nadie podría separarlos.

Llegaron hasta la pequeña capilla que Terry había mencionado. No se comparaba con la gran iglesia donde el duque había planeado casarlos al año siguiente, pero para Candy no había lugar más hermoso. Incluso teniendo en cuenta que no llevaba puesto el vestido blanco con el que todas las mujeres soñaban. Lo único que Candy lamentaba, era no tener a su lado a sus amigos y a su padre. Pero estaba segura que ya tendrían una ceremonia la cual podrían compartir con todas sus amistades. Esta, era solamente para ellos dos.

El padre estaba esperándolo, junto con una pareja de ancianos, que probablemente serían los testigos que Terry había conseguido.

- ¿Están listos? – Preguntó el padre con una sonrisa.

- Si – Contestaron Candy y Terry al unísono. No tenían dudas al respecto.

- Bien...

El padre comenzó con la ceremonia. Candy no podía creer que eso estuviera sucediendo en realidad. Había soñado con su boda desde que era pequeña, pero estar casándose con el hombre que amaba, superaba todas sus expectativas.

- Entonces... Terrence Greum Grandchester ¿Aceptas a Candice White Andrey como tu legítima esposa, para amarla y respetarla, tanto en la riqueza como en la pobreza, en la salud como en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Si, acepto.

- Y tú, Candice White Andrey ¿Aceptas a Terrence Greum Grandchester como tu legitimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, tanto en la riqueza como en la pobreza, en la salud como en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Si, acepto.

Intercambiaron los anillos. Unas sencillas alianzas de oro que Terry había comprado.

- Yo los declaro "marido y mujer"

Terry besó a Candy en los labios, sellando así una promesa que duraría por el resto de sus vidas.

- No puedo creer que al fin lo hayamos hecho – Dijo ella, saliendo de la capilla - ¿A dónde iremos ahora?

Candy no era tonta, sabía que era lo que venía después de la boda, y le asustaba, pero también lo deseaba fervientemente.

- He hecho una reservación en un motel – Le contestó Terry – Pero si no quieres...

- No – Se apresuró a decir ella – Si quiero hacerlo, Terry.

Él le sonrió y ambos caminaron rumbo al motel. No era la gran cosa, pero para ellos era suficiente. Terry pidió su llave en la recepción y luego subieron por las escaleras hasta su habitación.

- Aquí es – Dijo él, abriendo la puerta y dejándola entrar primero.

- Es perfecta – Candy miró a su alrededor. La habitación no era demasiado grande, pero sí acogedora.

- ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo? – Terry estaba tan nervioso como ella. También era su primera vez. Nunca había querido acostarse con las cortesanas que su padre le llevaba, pues, a pesar de su rebeldía, siempre había esperado encontrar a la mujer para él, y ahora la había encontrado.

- Estoy segura.

Acortaron la distancia entre ellos, y Terry le tomó el rostro para después besarle los labios apasionadamente.

- Dentro de unos minutos ya no podre parar – Le dijo él con voz entrecortada.

- No quiero que pares.

Y no lo hizo. La fue desnudando lentamente. Tenían la noche completa, y quería que todo fuera perfecto.

Candy también se ocupó de desnudar a su ahora marido. Dejando un sendero de besos en cada parte de su piel que iba quedando expuesta, hasta solo quedar ambos en ropa interior.

- Vamos a la cama – Terry la tomó en brazos y la deposito suavemente sobre el lecho. Se acostó a su lado, mientras sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Lentamente, la fue despojando de las últimas prendas. Candy intentó cubrirse con las manos, pero Terry no se lo permitió, quería verla desnuda – Eres tan hermosa – Volvió a besarla. Ya no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba soportar, así que se sacó los calzoncillos y se posicionó en medio de las piernas de su esposa.

- Terry... – Murmuró ella con algo de temor al sentir su duro miembro presionar contra su entrepierna.

- Todo estará bien – Intentó tranquilizarla él, mientras le acariciaba el cabello y le besaba todo su rostro – Voy a cuidarte.

Empujó un poco más fuerte, y Candy gimió de dolor al sentirlo dentro. Sabía que la primera vez siempre dolía, pero nunca se imagino que a tal extremo.

Terry empujó una vez más, introduciendo su miembro completamente en ella. A Candy se le derramaron un par de lágrimas, y Terry sufrió con ella al sentir su dolor.

- Lo siento mucho – Le dijo, quedándose quieto unos momentos, hasta que ella lograra adaptarse – Pasara en unos instantes – O eso esperaba.

Candy solo asintió con la cabeza. Después de unos segundos, el dolor ya se había ido, siendo remplazado por el deseo. Terry comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, primero lentamente, para después aumentar la velocidad, al sentir a Candy moverse a su ritmo.

Los gemidos de su esposa excitaron a Terry, quien ya no pudo contenerse más. Llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo.

- Te amo – Le dijo Terry, derrumbándose sobre el cuerpo de ella, completamente exhausto.

- También te amo – Candy nunca se había sentido más feliz en su vida. Haber compartido ese momento tan intimo con Terry, había sido la experiencia más maravillosa de su vida, y estaba segura que volvería a repetirse todas las noches de ahora en adelante.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>Mil gracias por todos los reviews =)<em>

_Espero que les guste este capítulo!_

_Besosssssssssssss_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

La mañana los sorprendió a los dos abrazados bajos las sabanas, completamente desnudos después de haberse amado toda la noche.

- Buenos días, señora Grandchester – Le dijo Terry después de besarle tiernamente los labios.

- No puedo creer que esto en verdad este sucediendo – Le sonrió su esposa – En verdad ha sido una locura.

- Pero la mejor locura que pudimos haber cometido.

- ¿Qué crees que dirán todos cuando se enteren?

- Supongo que no lo tomarán bien. Sobre todo tú padre – Terry sintió escalofríos al recordar las palabras que Max le había dicho en la noche del compromiso. Pero después de todo, había cumplido su promesa, y se habían casado antes de mantener relaciones.

- Tal vez lo mejor sea mantenerlo en secreto... al menos hasta que la boda oficial se realice.

- Creo que tienes razón – Terry se sintió decepcionado al enfrentar la realidad – Había tenido la esperanza de que compartamos la misma habitación de ahora en adelante. Como un matrimonio normal.

- También yo – Sonrió traviesamente – Pero siempre podrás irrumpir en mi cuarto para una visita nocturna.

Terry rió.

- ¿Y no te asusta que las monjas nos encuentren en una situación por demás embarazosa?

- Estamos casados... siempre tendremos esa excusa.

Candy se arrojó a los brazos de su marido y lo besó apasionadamente. Era una lástima que la noche de bodas hubiera llegado a su fin, y los jóvenes esposos tuvieran que volver a sus actividades cotidianas.

Se vistieron rápidamente, y abandonaron la habitación sin haber desayunado. No podían perder tiempo, pues estarían en graves problemas si las monjas se enteraban que no habían pasado la noche en el colegio.

Llegaron al San Pablo sin inconvenientes. Terry ayudo a Candy a subir hasta su habitación, y estaba a punto de retirarse a la suya cuando se percataron de la presencia de alguien que se encontraba sentado en la cama.

- Y bien... – Dijo Max con sorpresiva calma, aunque ambos sabían que estaba esperando la oportunidad para arrojarse contra Terry - ¿Serían tan amables de explicarme que significa todo esto?

- Papá – Candy estaba pálida por el miedo - ¿Qué... qué haces aquí?

- Creo que yo pregunte primero.

- Bueno... es que... yo... nosotros.

- Candy y yo nos casamos anoche – Terry se interpuso entre Candy y Max. Si alguien iba a sufrir las consecuencias de lo que habían hecho, debería ser él.

Max abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. No podía creer lo que Terry le había dicho.

- ¿Qué ustedes qué? – Intentó moderar el volumen de su voz, aunque se le dificultada. No podía salir de la sorpresa que le había causado enterarse que su hija se había casado a escondidas de todos.

- Lo siento – Dijo Candy.

- No pensábamos decírselo a nadie – Terry aún temía por su vida – Pensábamos esperar a que la boda oficial para decírselos, pero ahora tú eres el único que lo sabe.

- Pero... – Max decidió calmarse y tratar de entender que fue lo que los llevó a tomar una decisión como aquella - ¿Porqué lo hicieron? Estaban comprometidos, y la boda sería dentro de un año.

- Ese es problema – Candy se adelanto. Max era su padre, y ella le debía una explicación – Nos pareció demasiado tiempo esperar un año entero para casarnos – Bajó la cabeza avergonzada – Nunca fue nuestra intención que ustedes quedaran afuera de todo esto.

- Yo – Max se pasó las manos por el cabello – No sé qué decir - Candy y Terry respiraron aliviados. Max estaba tomándolo con demasiada calma por tratarse de él. Pero pensaron demasiado rápido – Un momento – Dijo después de unos segundos, haciendo que los cuerpos de Candy y Terry se tensaran nuevamente – Si ustedes se casaron ayer por la noche... y llegaron a esta hora... eso significa que...

- Creo que lo mejor sería que habláramos sobre esto en otro momento – Candy intentó poner calma, pero podía ver como los ojos de su padre flameaban por la ira.

- ¿Cómo pudiste? – Le dijo Max a Terry, asesinándolo con la mirada – Me prometiste que no la tocarías.

- Lo sé – Las piernas de Terry comenzaron a perder fuerza. Se había enfrentado con diversos peligros a lo largo de su vida, pero nunca con un padre celoso – Te prometí que no la tocaría hasta que estemos casados – Los argumentos se le estaban agotando – Acéptalo – Le dijo como último recurso – Candy y yo nos amamos, y estamos casados. Lo que sucedió entre nosotros es algo completamente normal.

- Papá, por favor – Esta vez fue Candy quien se interpuso entre Terry y su padre – Terry no ha tenido la culpa de nada. Lo que sucedió entre nosotros fue algo de los dos, él no me obligó a nada. Además... recuerda que si le haces daño a Terry, también me lo estarías haciendo a mí.

Candy tenía razón, pensó Max, intentando apaciguar su furia. No quería lastimar a su hija. Y sabía que ella lo odiaría de por vida si le hacía daño al hombre que amaba.

- Bien – Dijo Max al final – Ustedes ganan - Esta vez sí pudieron respirar aliviados – Pero la boda se realizara como estaba planeada. No pienso renunciar a mi derecho de entregar a mi hija en el altar.

- Claro que sí, papá – Candy sonrió, pero de pronto recordó algo – Por cierto... ¿Qué hacías en mi habitación?

- Vine anoche para darte una noticia – Dijo Max, recordando a lo que había venido – Ayer por la tarde Albert vino a hablar conmigo... no tenía idea que le habías contado que yo era tu verdadero padre.

- Si... bueno, creí que sería conveniente que él lo supiera.

- Lo sé. Y en verdad le estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que ha hecho por ti.

- ¿Y para eso has venido a mi habitación por la noche? ¡Podrías habernos metido en problemas a ambos!

- No más de los que tendrías si descubrieran que te escapaste con tu prometido – Candy iba a replicar, pero él la calló – No es solo eso lo que tenía que decirte.

- ¿Entonces?

- Albert me ha dicho que partirán a América dentro de unos días.

- ¿Quiénes partirán a América?

- Ustedes. Tú, Archie, Stear... y también los Leegan. Los rumores de una inminente guerra son demasiados, y los Andrey no quieren arriesgarse.

- Pero – Decía Candy con desesperación – No puedo irme. No los dejaré a ti y a Terry aquí en Londres.

- Tranquila – Max le colocó una mano en el hombro – Terry y yo también iremos a América contigo.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Terry. Se había aterrado al escuchar que podrían separarlo de su esposa. Definitivamente no iba a permitirlo - ¿El duque está enterado de esto?

- Tu padre habló personalmente con Albert, y ambos lo acordaron de ese modo.

- ¿Él también ha decidido marcharse?

- No. Solo partirán tú, tus hermanos, y por supuesto su esposa. Se quedaran en la propiedad que tú padre tiene en Nueva York.

- Ya veo... – Era obvio que su padre se quedaría para combatir en la guerra. Sus antepasados siempre habían luchado por su país, y él no quería ser la excepción.

- ¿Y tú, papá?

- Sabes que jamás te abandonaría. Albert me ofreció hospedarme en la mansión de los Andrey de Chicago, pero no tuve más remedio que declinar su oferta.

- ¿Chicago? – Preguntó Candy, comprendiendo lo que significaba aquello – No quiero ir a Chicago. Si Terry vivirá en Nueva York, yo me quedaré con él.

- Lo sé – Dijo Max tranquilamente – Por eso le dije a Albert que no aceptaba vivir con ellos. Sabía que tú jamás te separarías de Terry. Así que yo iré contigo a Nueva York.

- ¿Pero no tenemos donde quedarnos?

- Sí tenemos – Dijo Terry, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "tenemos" – Hablaré con mi madre. Estoy seguro que Eleanor estría encantada de hospedarnos.

- Pero Terry... tú padre ha establecido que te quedaras con tu madrastra y hermanos.

- No será la primera vez que no le hago caso. Y de todas formas, a la duquesa cara de cerdo le alegrara no tener que compartir la casa conmigo.

- De todas formas – Dijo Max, que no estaba muy convencido – No creo que a tu madre le agrade hospedar a un extraño en su casa.

- Ella no tendrá problemas. Hoy mismo le enviaré un telegrama.

Terry se despidió de su esposa y su suegro para dirigirse a su habitación. La noticia que Max acababa de darle lo había tomado por sorpresa, y tenía muchas cosas por planear. En primer lugar, debía comunicarse con su madre. Estaba seguro de que ella no le negaría su ayuda, y ya que vivía sola, ellos serían una buena compañía para Eleanor.

**ooo**

- ¡Demonios! – Exclamó Archie al despertar. El reloj de su buró marcaba las 07:40 AM, se había quedado dormido, y probablemente lo reganarían.

Se desperezó, y grande fue su sorpresa al notar que alguien más compartía su cama. Aún estaba adormilado, pero reconocía ese cabello negro. _Annie_, pensó con una sonrisa. Pero no podía ser ella, probablemente aún estaría dormido. La extrañaba tanto que hasta en sus sueños la veía.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe, y Archie ya no tuvo tiempo para pensar.

La hermana Grey gritó con sorpresa y horror. Entonces Archie comprendió que no se trataba de un sueño, y la joven que yacía a su lado, aparentemente desnuda bajo las sabanas, no era Annie, sino Harper.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! – Harper supo disimular bien ante las monjas. Por fuera parecía completamente asustada, pero por dentro, no podía evitar sentir satisfacción por el éxito que acababa de tener.

Solo había buscado el momento adecuado para entrar a la habitación de Archie, desnudarse y meterse entre las sabanas. El resto solo había sido cuestión de suerte. Harper sabía que las monjas hacían rondas de vez en cuando para ver si todo estaba en orden, pero no había esperado que las cosas salieran a la perfección. Claro que ahora tendría que enfrentar a la hermana Grey y a sus padres. Sería una situación difícil. Su madre probablemente la entendería, el problema era su padre. Él nunca le había dado muestras de afecto, pero siempre le decía que ella era la heredera de todo lo que tenía, y que debía conseguir un buen marido para que se encargara de todo. Bien... ahora le daría el gusto a su padre. Él creería que Archie la había deshonrado, y lo obligaría a casarse con ella. El bebé que estaba esperando sería considerado como su hijo, y nunca nadie se enteraría de la verdad. Pero sobre todas las cosas, ella no tendría que pasar por la vergüenza de ser considerada como una mujerzuela. Claro que podría haber obligado a Neil que le correspondiera ¿Pero por qué iba a hacerlo si podía conseguir lo que ella más deseaba?

**ooo**

Los señores Britter ya estaban instalados nuevamente en su mansión de Chicago. Para Annie había sido un buen cambio, pues ya no hubiera tenido valor para volver al Colegio San Pablo. Lo único que echaba de menos era a sus amigos, pero sobre todo a Archie. Le había dolido demasiado tener que dejarlo, pero temía volver a enfrentarse a él. Moriría si Archie la rechazaba. La herida de su rostro estaba cicatrizando bastante bien, y aunque la marca sería imborrable, podía taparla con su cabello.

- Annie, querida – Gloria entró a la habitación de su hija, portando una bandeja con té y galletas - ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

- Un poco mejor – Estaba más animada desde que había vuelto a su casa.

- Creo que no es bueno que estés tanto tiempo encerrada en tu habitación – Dejó la bandeja sobre una mesita y se sentó en la cama - ¿Por qué no vamos de compras?

- No lo sé mamá. No me siento preparada para enfrentarme al mundo.

- Annie – Le tomó las manos – No tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte. A pesar de la cicatriz, sigues siendo hermosa.

- No es cierto – Los ojos de Annie se llenaron de lágrimas – Nunca volveré a recuperar mi rostro.

- Cariño...

- Jamás encontraré un hombre que me ame, y me quedaré soltera.

- No digas eso... estoy segura que Archie te sigue amando ¿Sabes una cosa? – Le dijo sonriendo – Cuando él se entero que regresaríamos a América, quiso venir con nosotros. Solo por ti.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Claro que sí. Pero la tía abuela no se lo permitió. Estoy segura que estará deseando que las clases terminen para venir a verte.

Annie se permitió tener esperanzas. Si Archie había pretendido viajar con ella, eso significaba la amaba, y que no le importaba que su rostro no fuera el de antes. Se sintió feliz, y se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a su armario.

- Si es cierto lo que dices, mamá – Comenzó a sacar sus viejos vestidos – Necesitaremos ir de comprar urgentemente. No puedo permitir que Archie me vea con estos vestidos pasados de moda.

Su madre se emocionó ante el repentino cambio de ánimo de su hija. Era increíble como ese joven lograba sacar lo mejor de ella. Solo esperaba que sus sentimientos no cambiaran en ese tiempo que estarían separados. Estaba segura que Annie no podría soportar un rechazo de su parte.

Recorrieron las calles de Chicago, entrando en las mejores boutiques de la ciudad. Annie llevaba un gran sombrero de ala ancha con el cual era imposible percibir la cicatriz de su rostro. Al final del día, volvieron a su casa cargadas de bosas, sonriendo y bromeando.

**ooo**

Terry caminaba por el pasillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los muchachos. Llegaba de enviar el telegrama a su madre, y se sorprendió al ver un gran revuelo. Los jóvenes murmuraban en grupos. Era evidente que algo había pasado. Al fondo del pasillo, se encontraba Stear, con su rostro invadido por la preocupación. Se acercó a él y le preguntó que estaba pasando.

- ¿Acaso no lo sabes? – Stear en verdad estaba nervioso.

- Acabo de llegar de enviar un telegrama – Le contó – No sé si ya te enteraste que nos iremos a América.

- Si, si... eso ya lo sabemos – Le dijo Stear restándole importancia – Pero no es la razón de todo este revuelo.

- ¿Entonces?

- Es por Archie.

- ¿Archie? – Preguntó Terry extrañado - ¿Le ha pasado algo malo?

- Me temo que si – Lo peor que le podría haber pasado – Lo encontraron en la cama junto con Harper.

- ¿Qué dices? – Terry no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando - ¿Cómo que lo han encontrado con Harper? Él nunca ha mostrado interés en Harper. A menos que...

- No lo digas – Lo amenazó Stear – Archie esta triste por la partida de Annie, pero jamás se hubiera fijado en una mujer como Harper. De eso estoy seguro. A Pesar de parecerse mucho físicamente, Archie nunca se ha sentido atraído por ella.

- Si... en eso tienes razón – Aceptó Terry. Ni siquiera después de la partida de Annie, Archie aceptó las innumerables insinuaciones de Harper - ¿Qué crees que pudo haber pasado entonces?

- No lo sé – Stear comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro – No me dejaron hablar con él. Se los llevaron a ambos al despacho de la hermana Grey. Supongo que nada bueno saldrá de todo esto.

- Si tan solo hubiera sido otra cosa, al menos lo expulsarían, después de todo, no falta mucho para que nos vayamos de esta cárcel – Comentó Terry – Pero los encontraron juntos, y eso significa que Archie deberá responder a Harper, aunque nada hubiera sucedido entre ellos.

- Estoy seguro que Archie no fue el culpable. Anoche estuvimos despiertos hasta altas horas de la noche, y cuando yo me fui a mi cuarto, él ya se había quedado dormido. Harper tuvo que haberlo planeado todo.

- Pero no servirá de nada que lo cuentes.

- Tienes razón – Stear se reclamó a sí mismo no ser capaz de salvar a su hermano. Pero los hechos no importaban cuando el resultado era tan claro. Archie estaba perdido - ¿Crees que... lo obliguen a casarse con ella?

- No lo sé – En realidad, Terry estaba seguro de que eso sería lo que pasaría, pero no quería afirmarlo delante de Stear – Tienes que tener fe – Le palmeó la espalda – Todo saldrá bien al final.

**ooo**

- Entonces está decidido – Después de gritar una serie de improperios, el duque de Marlborough bajó el tono de su voz – Se casaran en cuanto tengamos los papeles listos.

Harper bajó la cabeza al no poder disimular una sonrisa de satisfacción. Creyó que las cosas serían peores, pero al parecer, su padre había visto esa escandalosa situación como un medio para conseguir casar a Harper con un joven de buena familia.

La tía abuela Elroy también se mostro complacida con la decisión del señor Wharton. Un matrimonio con la hija de los duques de Marlborough sería beneficioso para la familia, mucho más que la boda que Archie quería con Annie Britter.

Archie ya no quiso escuchar nada más. Supo que tendría problemas desde el primer momento en que encontró a Harper a su lado en la cama. Pero sintió su vida acabar al saber que debería casarse con ella, aún sabiendo que no había pasado nada entre ellos. Sintió que su vida se acababa en ese mismo instante. Por más que se negara a cumplir con ese matrimonio, sabía que Annie jamás le creería.

Amelia solo sentía preocupación por su hija. Conocía bien a Harper, y sabía que Archie le había interesado desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Pero podía ver en los ojos del muchacho, que él no la quería. Y Amelia odiaría saber a su hija enredada en un matrimonio sin amor, como el de ella misma.

En un momento entre los arreglos de la prematura boda, la mente de Amelia comenzó a divagar entre el musculoso pecho desnudo de Max. No podía creer que 15 años después continuara pensando el él de esa forma. Samuel nunca había conseguido excitarla como Max lo hacía. Pero las cosas habían cambiado ahora. Max ya no era un joven inmaduro, y por sobre todas las cosas, se trataba del padre de su hija, lo cual hacía la situación aún más excitante.

Pero ya todo acabaría. Ella y su familia partirían a Estados Unidos, y probablemente no volvería a ver ni a Max ni a Candy. Aunque si la boda entre Harper y Archie se realizaba, existían posibilidades de estar en contacto con su hija, después de todo, Candy aún formaba parte de los Andrey. Se odió a sí misma por pensar en su hija como un medio para estar cerca de Max. Entre ellos no podría existir absolutamente nada si querían conservar sus vidas.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Algunas cositas:<span>_

_1_ Como siempre, agradezco a todas ustedes por los hermosos comentarios que siempre dejan =)_

_2_ Perdón por no haber podido subir este capítulo en el fin de semana._

_3_ Perdón nuevamente por qué voy a tener que paralizar los fics por más o menos dos semanas. Lo que pasa es que tengo un examen muy difícil, y me queda muy poco tiempo para escribir._

_4_ Tal vez cuando vuelva las compense con un minific cómico que estoy pensando de unos pocos capítulos (No prometo nada)_

_5_ Espero que les guste este capítulo._

_6_ Besosssssssssssss_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

- ¿Qué te parece este sombrero?

Harper estaba en su habitación seleccionando las cosas que se llevaría a América. Archie estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, con expresión perdida.

- Esta bien – Contestó sin muchas ganas. Su reciente esposa lo notó, y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo?

Archie la miró con incredulidad, pero no se atrevió a decir nada ¿Acaso Harper no notaba lo mucho que a él le disgustaba estar casado con ella? La boda había tenido lugar el día anterior, en la capilla del Colegio San Pablo. Solo sus familiares más cercanos habían estado presentes, y para Archie había significado el peor día de su vida. Aunque nada se compraba con la terrible noche de bodas que habían pasado. Harper prácticamente se le había arrojado a la yugular, desesperada por consumar el matrimonio, y Archie tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su valor para cumplir con sus deberes maritales.

- Termina de empacar – Le contestó Archie, poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación.

Harper arrojó con furia el sombrero dentro de la maleta y maldijo en voz alta. Archie continuaba ignorándola de la misma manera que el día que se habían conocido. Ni siquiera la noche que habían pasado juntos lo había sentido suyo. Pero ya nada importaba, Archie era ahora su marido y ella iba a tener un hijo que haría pasar por suyo, y nadie podría contradecirla.

Lo único que Harper deseaba era llegar a Chicago. Probablemente, Annie se encontraría allí, y a sus oídos llegarían los rumores de que Archie se había casado con ella. Sonrió con malicia al recordarla, con su rostro desfigurado y la infelicidad en sus ojos. Estaba segura que Annie jamás conseguiría un hombre que quisiese casarse con ella, como Harper sí lo había conseguido.

Lo único que lograba opacar su felicidad, además del constante rechazo de su marido, era ese pequeño problema de salud que le habían detectado junto con el embarazo. El médico le había dicho que se trataba de algo serio, algo que podría costarle la vida. Pero eso el tiempo lo diría.

**ooo**

Terry y Candy, junto con los demás Andrey, ya habían abandonado el colegio San Pablo. El barco que los transportaría a América partiría al día siguiente, y había muchas cosas por planificar.

Stear se había alegrado al saber que los padres de Patty también habían decidido enviarla a América junto con la abuela Marta. Al menos la presencia de su novia lo ayudaría a superar el dolor que sentía al saber a su hermano infeliz.

Terry estaba en la mansión de los Grandchester preparando sus cosas para la partida. Se sentía extraño al estar separado de Candy por tanto tiempo, aunque en realidad solo había pasado un día, pero para Terry era una eternidad.

Había compartido una única noche en compañía de su esposa pero había sido suficiente para hacerlo adicto a ella de por vida. Deseaba profundamente volver a estar con ella, sentir el calor de su cuerpo y la suavidad de su piel. Ya no soportaba un segundo más sin estar a su lado.

Escucho unos golpes en su puerta, e instantes después su hermano entró en la habitación.

- Edwin – Dijo Terry sorprendido - ¿Qué necesitas?

El muchacho se sentó en la cama, con la mirada fija en el piso.

- Necesitaba hablar con alguien – Dijo con timidez.

- Dime – Terry se sentó a su lado.

- Es solo que... cada día me siento más solo en esta casa. Desde... desde aquel almuerzo... – Comento Edwin, refiriéndose a ese día en que había decidido confesar sus inclinaciones sexuales a su familia – Desde aquel almuerzo las cosas han cambiado mucho. Y lo peor de todo es que sabía que esto pasaría... pero aún así sentí la necesidad de hacerlo.

- Creo que has sido muy valiente.

- O muy estúpido.

- ¡Claro que no! – Exclamó Terry – Se necesita valor para enfrentarse al duque de la manera en que tú lo has hecho... y en verdad te admiro por ello – Y también lo envidiaba, pues él nunca había sido capaz de expresarle a su padre sus deseos de convertirse en actor... pero estaba seguro que su momento llegaría.

- Pero tú no lo entiendes... no estás aquí para ver como son las cosas. Mi padre no deja de presentarme jovencitas. Incluso ha pagado a una cortesana para que... bueno tú sabes – Le daba pudor decirlo, pero Terry lo comprendió, pues el duque le había hecho exactamente lo mismo cuando él era más joven. Claro que Terry no tuvo reparos en enviar a la mujer devuelta a su casa, y suponía que Edwin también lo había hecho – Mi madre no deja de lamentarse cada vez que estoy cerca suyo, y me echa la culpa de todas sus miserias –Terry estaba a punto de decir que sus miserias se debían a su cara de cerdo, pero se contuvo, después de todo, se trataba de la madre de su hermano – Y Claudia... bueno ella ha sido la peor.

- No lo dudo – Su hermana era una verdadera arpía.

- No pierde oportunidad de burlase de mí en cualquier momento. Me parece extraño que seamos hermanos gemelos.

- ¿Quieres mi consejo?

- Claro.

- Tienes que dejar de darle importancia a lo que los demás piensen de ti. Estas orgulloso de quien eres ¿Verdad?

- Si – contestó Edwin con firmeza.

- ¿Entonces por qué le das importancia a la crítica de los otros?

- Yo... no lo sé... tal vez tengas razón...

- Solo piénsalo – Le dijo Terry, colocando su mano en el hombro de su hermano.

Edwin sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Estuvieron hablando durante un rato más, como nunca lo habían hecho en su vida. Edwin resultó ser un buen confidente.

- En verdad estás loco – Le dijo entre risas, después de que Terry le contara lo que él y Candy habían hecho - ¿Por qué no esperaron a la fecha prevista para casarse?

- Necesitaba hacerla mía – Le dijo sin ningún tipo de pudor – Es algo que tal vez entiendas cuando te enamores...

Edwin se quedó pensativo. Terry tenía razón, él no podía comprenderlo porque nunca se había enamorado. En un tiempo creyó estarlo, pero solo se había tratado de una simple atracción física. Deseaba poder sentir todas aquellas cosas que Terry sentía por Candy.

- ¿Entonces como van a hacer para estar juntos una vez que lleguemos a América?

- Es simple – Contestó Terry – Ya he hablado con el duque, y ha aceptado que me quede en casa de mi madre.

- Vaya – Dijo Edwin sin poder creerlo. Para Terry también había sido algo extraño que el duque aceptara su proposición, así que también se había sorprendido cuando le dijo que podría establecerse en casa de Eleanor si lo deseaba. Claro que Terry no le había contado que él y Candy se habían casado, y esa era la razón por la cual quería quedarse con su madre - ¿Pero Candy no irá con su familia a Chicago?

- Pues verás... – Terry se rasco la cabeza y contó a su hermano como eran las cosas en verdad. Estaba seguro que él no diría a nadie que Max era el verdadero padre de Candy.

Edwin no dejaba de sorprenderse por todas las cosas que Terry le estaba contando, todo parecía sacado de una de esas novelas que su hermana solía leer. Aunque tampoco podía dejar de admitir que se trataba de una excelente idea. Terry y Candy vivirían como cualquier matrimonio normal hasta que llegara el día que su padre había fijado como fecha de matrimonio.

- Lo único que lamento es que no vivirás con nosotros... al menos así tendría alguien con quien hablar.

- Podrás venir a visitarme cada vez que quieras – Le aseguró Terry.

- No creo que mi madre me deje.

Edwin tenía razón, la duquesa cara de cerdo odiaba profundamente a Eleanor, y jamás permitiría que su hijo mayor pusiera un pie en esa casa.

- No te preocupes... ya pensaremos en algo – Le aseguro Terry con una sonrisa. No importaba lo que la duquesa opinase. Siempre existían otras posibilidades, y si ella prohibía aquellas visitas, siempre podían inventar alguna mentira.

**ooo**

- He oído que los Andrey estarán llegando a América en los próximos días – Comentó el señor Britter durante el almuerzo.

- ¿Eso es cierto, papá? – Preguntó Annie con entusiasmo. Deseaba volver a ver a Annie - ¿Pero porque nadie nos aviso nada?

- Seguramente Archie quiere que sea una sorpresa – Le contestó su madre.

- Si... – Annie sonrió soñadora – Debe ser eso.

- ¿Por qué no vas a prepararte, querida? El profesor de piano vendrá dentro de unos minutos, y no querrás llegar tarde a tu primera clase.

- Si, mamá.

Annie se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a su habitación. Su humor había cambiado desde que se enteró que Archie volvería a América. También estaba feliz por volver a ver a sus amigos, por supuesto. Había extrañado mucho hablar con Candy, y en verdad la necesitaba en aquellos momentos.

Se puso uno de sus vestidos nuevos para su primera clase de piano. Su madre la había incentivado a comenzara una nueva actividad, y el doctor había estado de acuerdo en que ocupar su mente en algo, la ayudaría a sobrellevar el terrible momento por el cual había tenido que pasar.

El piano le pareció la actividad más adecuada para ella, pues su madre le había enseñado a tocar cuando era más pequeña, y le parecía una buena oportunidad para desarrollar su técnica. Le habían recomendado un profesor muy bueno que daba clases a domicilio, y Gloria se encargó de hacer las contrataciones. Annie no conocía personalmente al señor Félix Becerra, pero a juzgar por el nombre, debía tratarse de alguien muy viejo, o al menos esa era la imagen que Annie tenía de los profesores de música.

Una vez que se termino de arreglar, bajó a la sala donde su madre ya estaba esperándola. A su lado, estaba parado un joven de no más de 20 años, de abundante cabello negro y ojos oscuros.

- Annie, querida – Dijo su Gloria – Te presento al señor Félix Becerra, tu profesor de piano.

- Mucho gusto, señorita Britter – La saludo cordialmente aquel joven, con un marcado acento español.

Annie solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza. No es que quisiera ser maleducada, solo que se quedo sin palabras por la sorpresa que le había causado su nuevo profesor. Definitivamente, no había esperado encontrarse con un joven tan apuesto. Inmediatamente intentó ocultar la cicatriz de su rostro con el cabello. Al menos el señor Becerra no lo había notado, y si lo había hecho, lo disimuló muy bien.

- Bien... – Dijo su madre – Los dejaré solos.

Después de que Gloria se retirara, Annie condujo tímidamente al profesor hacía el rincón donde se encontraba un espectacular piano de cola que había pertenecido a la familia por años.

Félix notó el nerviosismo de Annie. La señora Britter ya se había encargado de informarle acerca del accidente que había tenido, y que a causa de ello, su hija había perdido confianza en sí misa. También notó como la joven intento ocultar la cicatriz que llevaba en su rostro. Tal vez habría pensado que se horrorizaría por ello, pero a Félix simplemente no le importaba. A él no le interesaba el exterior de las personas, aunque debía admitir que Annie era extremadamente bella, pero con el tiempo había aprendido que no siempre las personas bellas por fuera lo son también por dentro.

- ¿Por qué no tocas algo? – Le pidió a la joven, quien aún se encontraba nerviosa.

- Pero... yo no sé... no soy muy buena.

- No importa – Le sonrió para darle confianza – Es solo para tener una idea de en qué nivel te encuentras.

- De acuerdo – Contestó ella no muy segura, para luego tomar asiento y levantar la tapa del piano.

Colocó sus dedos en las teclas, consciente de la presencia de aquel imponente hombre detrás de ella. Comenzó a tocar una melodía de Mozart.

Al terminar, supo que había cometido varios errores, que en su mayoría, se debieron al extremo nerviosismo que tenía.

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Annie con temblor en su voz - ¿Qué le pareció?

Félix la miro fijamente a los ojos, y Annie tuvo la sensación de que no le estaba mirando su horrible cicatriz como lo hacían todas las personas que se encontraban con ella.

- Creo que tienes talento – Le dijo con sinceridad – Te aseguro que después de unos meses, serás capaz de interpretar bellas piezas en el piano.

- ¿En verdad lo cree?

- Si – Sonrió él – En verdad lo creo.

**ooo**

Eleanor Baker se encontraba en la sala de su mansión de Nueva York tomando un té cuando el ama de llaves se acercó a ella con un papel en la mano.

- Señora Baker, tiene un telegrama.

- Gracias Mary. Puedes retirarte.

- Con permiso.

La sirvienta se retiró y Eleanor se dispuso a abrir el telegrama.

Conforme iba leyendo, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Se sentía inmensamente feliz al saber que su hijo vendría a América, para quedarse con ella. A decir verdad, la situación política en Europa le preocupaba un poco. Los rumores de guerra ya habían llegado hasta América, y Eleanor se sentía aliviada de saber que su hijo estaría a salvo. Lo único que le extrañaba, era que Terry no estaría llegando solo. En esas pocas líneas, le había dado a entender que necesitaba alojamiento no solo para él, sino también para Candy y un tal Max. No tenía idea quien podría ser Max, ni qué papel jugaba en la vida de Terry, pero si su hijo se lo pedía, ella estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo. Ya habría tiempo para explicaciones.

Mando a preparar tres recamaras en el segundo piso. Aún faltaban tres días para la llegada de Terry, pero quería que todo estuviera perfecto para cuando ellos llegaran.

**ooo**

Era una noche fría y Terry se encontraba en la cubierta del barco mirando hacia el mar, pensando en que habían sido circunstancias parecidas las que habían logrado encontrarlos a él y Candy por primera vez, solo que ya no existía tristeza en su corazón. Los problemas con su madre se habían solucionado, su padre había comenzado a entenderlo y tenía una excelente relación con su hermano. Pero sin duda alguna, lo más importante de todo, era que contaba con el amor de una hermosa mujer, que también se había convertido en su esposa.

- ¿En qué piensas? – Le preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, una voz que nunca se cansaría de oír.

- En ti – Contestó Terry dándose la vuelta, y rodeando con sus brazos a su amada – En el día en que nos conocimos.

- Sin embargo – Dijo Candy – Recuerdo que aquella noche no te comportaste como un caballero conmigo.

- Y fue precisamente de ese modo como logré conquistarte.

- ¿Eso crees? – Bromeó ella.

- Se que me amaste desde el primer momento – Candy iba a replicar pero él la calló con un beso - ¿Y sabes qué? También yo te amé desde la primera vez que te vi – Le dijo mirándola con profundo amor.

- ¿Entonces por qué fuiste tan descortés?

- Porque tenía miedo.

- ¿Miedo?

- Si – Le contestó con naturalidad – Nunca antes había sentido algo similar por nadie, y estaba asustado por no saber qué hacer. Pero luego todas mis dudas se disiparon aquel día en Escocia junto al lago. Cuando te mire a los ojos, me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti. Supe en ese instante que si en algún momento llegaras a faltarme moriría – Candy miraba embelesada a su marido – Y fue por eso que te besé, a riesgo de recibir un golpe de tu parte – Ambos rieron al recordar ese momento – Aunque no me importaría que me golpees mil veces con tal de recibir tus besos.

- Pero ya no lo haré de todos modos – Le dijo antes de besarlo.

Se quedaron un rato más abrazados, cuando Terry notó que Candy comenzaba a temblar.

- Vamos... te acompañaré a tu camarote.

Ambos se dirigieron de la mano hacia adentro. No había sido una sorpresa para ninguno de los dos que sus familias les reservaran camarotes separados, pues las únicas personas que sabían que ya se habían casado eran Max y Edwin, y era sabido que Max no haría nada para modificar la situación actual. A decir verdad, se había regocijado al saber que sus camarotes estaban muy lejos el uno del otro. A pesar de saber desde un principio que Terry y Candy eran pareja, Max aún no podía conciliar la idea de que su pequeña pasara las noches al lado de un hombre, aunque ese hombre fuera su marido. Max había llegado tarde a la vida de su hija, y sentía que había perdido mucho tiempo, todo gracias a Amelia.

La pareja llegó hasta la puerta del camarote de Candy, pero ella era incapaz de dejar ir a su marido.

- Quédate esta noche conmigo – Le pidió.

- No puedo – Aunque moría de ganas por hacerlo. Desde que se habían casado, solo habían estado juntos una vez – Sabes que estaríamos en problemas si nos encuentran juntos.

- Nadie lo sabrá – Insistió ella, provocándolo con su acercamiento.

Terry ya no pudo negarse. La besó apasionadamente e inmediatamente ingresaron al camarote, sin olvidarse de echar el seguro para impedir que alguien entrara.

**ooo**

Definitivamente, para Amelia esa era una de las peores noches de su vida. Desde el momento en que se había enterado que partirían a América, había temido volver a revivir otros momentos de su vida. Aunque por otro lado, había sentido cierto alivio al saber que estaría alejada de Max ahora que en su interior comenzaban a resurgir antiguos sentimientos. Pero el encontrarlo a él viajando en el mismo barco que ella y su familia la había dejado devastada. Sentía que el destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada, no solo por Max, sino también por Candy. Cada vez que la cruzaba, sentía una profunda necesidad de acogerla en sus brazos, pero la mirada de su hija era distante y fría, diferente a la que le dedicaba al resto de las personas. Amelia no entendía porque solo a ella la miraba de ese modo tan hostil, pues era imposible que supiera la verdad, a menos que Max se lo hubiera contado, y él había prometido no hacerlo. Amelia temía que su hija la reconociera, aunque sabía que era imposible que la pequeña tuviera recuerdos de aquella noche, eso parecía exactamente lo que sucedía cuando Candy la miraba a los ojos.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>Mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero ahora vuelvo como siempre con esta historia.<em>

_Gracias a todas las que dejan sus comentarios =)_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo!_

_Besosssssssssssss_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

- Nos mantendremos en contacto – Le dijo Candy a Archie, mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

Habían arribado al puerto de Nueva York, y los Andrey, junto con los Wharton, tomarían su tren que los llevaría a Chicago.

Había sido un viaje de cuatro días, en los que Terry y Candy debieron esconderse de todos para poder pasar algún tiempo en intimidad, como cualquier matrimonio. Max ya se había resignado a los hechos. Su pequeña estaba casada, y no podía prohibirle nada. Candy estaba segura que terminaría acostumbrándose, tal vez los que su padre necesitaba era una novia, debería intentar conseguirle una.

- Adiós, Candy – Le dijo Archie, con la misma mirada ausente que había tenido desde su matrimonio con Harper.

A Candy le preocupaba esa situación. Quería recuperar al antiguo Archie, y no entendía porque Harper se empeñaba en mantenerlo a su lado sabiendo que él no la amaba. Pero sin duda, lo que más temía era la reacción de Annie cuando se enterara de que Archie se había casado. Estaba preocupada por su amiga, y en cuanto tuviera tiempo, le pediría a Terry que la acompañase a Chicago para verla.

Terminó de despedirse de su familia, y estaba a punto de volver con Terry y Max, cuando Amelia se acercó a ella.

- Tal vez... – Le dijo con voz temblorosa - quieras venir a visitarnos un día de estos.

Candy la miró con rencor. No solía tener esa clase de sentimientos, pero se trataba de la mujer que la había abandonado cuando aún era un bebé. No podía perdonarla.

- No lo creo.

- A Archie le hará bien verte.

- En ese caso... estoy segura que podremos encontrarnos en cualquier parte.

- Eso no es necesario – Insistió Amelia, notablemente decepcionada por la negativa de la rubia – Estaremos encantados de recibirte en nuestro hogar.

- Tal vez ese no sea el problema – Contestó Candy irónicamente – Tal vez yo no esté encantada de visitar su hogar.

Amelia se sorprendió por la respuesta de su hija.

- Yo... – Se había quedado sin palabras – No entiendo... porque hablas de ese modo.

- ¿No lo entiende? – Estuvo tentada de contarle que lo sabía todo, pero no era prudente – Sin ofender, señora, pero Harper es la persona responsable de que dos de mis mejores amigos sean infelices – En parte esa era también una de las razones por las cuales no visitaría su casa – La verdad es que no tengo intenciones de verle la cara a su hija.

Sin decir más, Candy dio media vuelta y fue hacia donde se encontraban Max y Terry, con Clin en brazos. La duquesa y sus hijos ya se habían retirado a la mansión de los Grandchester en Nueva York, pero ellos aún debían esperar a que el chofer de Eleanor llegara a recogerlos.

- ¿Qué hacías hablando con la duquesa de Marlborough? – Le pregunto Terry. Él ya sabía que Amelia era la madre de su esposa, Candy no había sido capaz de ocultárselo, pero Max aún no lo sabía.

- Me invito a mansión en Chicago, para visitar a Archie – Le contestó Candy, tomando a Clin en brazos.

- ¿Y qué le has contestado? – Inquirió Max con seriedad.

- Que no... Si quiero visitar a Archie será en otro lado. No tengo interés de volver a ver a Harper a la cara.

- Bien.

Max se quedó callado, pensando en porque Amelia insistía acercarse a Candy. Tal vez se había arrepentido de ocultarle la verdad, y quería recuperar a su hija. Pero eso era imposible, al menos mientras Samuel estuviera con vida.

Unos minutos después, un coche aparcó frente a ellos, del cual descendió una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados que a Max se le hacía muy familiar, pero no pudo reconocerla porque llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a aquella mujer acercarse a Terry y saludarlo tan cariñosamente. Estaba a punto de retorcerle el cuello a su yerno, pero entonces fueron presentados.

- Max – Dijo Terry – Te presento a mi madre, Eleanor Baker.

- ¿Eleanor... Baker? – Max se sintió un completo idiota sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna.

Conocía a Eleanor Baker, como todo el mundo, pero no sabía que había tenido un hijo, y mucho menos que ese hijo fuera Terry. Esa mujer tenía alrededor de 30 años, 32 exactamente, recordaba haberlo leído en un periódico de Londres hacía poco.

Al ver que Max no hacía ningún movimiento, fue Eleanor quien dio el primer paso.

- Es un placer conocerlo – Dijo con una sonrisa – Usted debe ser Maximilian Achenbach. Mi hijo me ha informado que vendría, pero me temo que no ha tenido oportunidad de decirme mucho sobre usted.

- Pues... yo...

A Terry le resulto cómica la actitud de Max, se lo tomaba como una pequeña venganza por la forma en que lo había tratado de mantener separado de Candy. Pero aún así, decidió ayudarlo.

- Max es el padre de Candy, mamá.

- ¿El padre de Candy? – Preguntó ella sorprendida.

- Si... pero te lo explicaremos camino a casa – Dijo Terry mirando a su alrededor – La gente comienza mirarnos con curiosidad, y no queremos que te reconozcan.

- Tienes razón.

Subieron al carruaje, quedando Eleanor sentada frente a su hijo y al lado de Max, quien aún no era capaz de hablar, por eso fueron Terry y Candy los encargados de contarle la historia a Eleanor.

- Todo esto parece surrealista – Comentó la actriz una vez que termino de oír cómo se habían conocido Candy y Max – Pero me alegra que esto haya pasado – Tomó las manos de Candy – En verdad te lo mereces.

- Gracias.

- Pero... – Dijo Terry, cambiando de tema - ¿Por qué has venido a recogernos personalmente? Podrían haberte reconocido.

- Hijo – Eleanor lo miró con profundo amor – No me importa que el mundo entero sepa que soy tu madre. Moría de ganas por darte un abrazo, por eso he decidido venir personalmente.

Terry no sabía que decir. Si bien había perdonado a su madre por la manera en que lo había tratado la última vez que había estado en Nueva York, siempre le había quedado un cierto rencor por no recibir su reconocimiento público, y ella ahora le decía que quería que el mundo entero lo supiera. En verdad se sentía plenamente feliz.

Candy también se alegró. Ella más que nadie conocía los sentimientos de su marido, y sabía lo sensible que él era, a pesar de esconderse bajo esa rígida coraza.

Llegaron a la mansión de Eleanor, y fueron recibidos por Mary, quien los llevó hasta sus habitaciones.

- Esta es la suya, señorita – Le dijo a Candy – La del joven Terry esta de enfrente.

- Me temo que no, Mary – Le indicó Terry.

- ¿A qué te refieres hijo? – Quiso saber Eleanor.

- Dormiré en la misma habitación que Candy – Dijo con simpleza.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Exclamó Eleanor - ¿Cómo crees que te dejaré compartir habitación con tu novia – Se dirigió a Max, que permanecía impasible - ¿Acaso usted no piensa decir nada?

- ¿Qué puedo decir?

- ¡Se trata de su hija! – Dijo lo obvio - ¿Dejará que duerma en la misma habitación que Terry?

- Tranquilízate, mamá – La tranquilizó el castaño – No estaremos haciendo nada malo – Eleanor iba replicar, pero él fue más rápido – Candy y yo nos casamos.

- ¿Qué? – Esa noticia sí que la había tomado por sorpresa - ¿Qué se han casado? Pero...

- No puedes comentarlo con nadie.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque nuestro matrimonio esta previsto para el año que viene, pero nosotros ya no quisimos esperar más tiempo y nos casamos hace una semana en Londres. Solo pocas personas lo saben.

- ¿Y por cuánto tiempo más piensan seguir ocultándolo?

- Hasta que la boda oficial se realice.

- Ya veo...

- Bien... entonces no tendrás problemas en que Candy y yo compartamos habitación ¿Verdad?

- Supongo que no... Si a Max no le importa...

- Créame – Dijo el aludido – Ya me he acostumbrado.

- En ese caso... pueden dormir en la misma habitación.

- Sabía que lo entenderías.

Terry sonrió a su madre y entró a la habitación junto con Candy para comenzar a acomodar sus cosas. Ese era generalmente el trabajo de las criadas, pero ellos querían por fin estar solos.

Durante esos cuatro días que había durado el viaje, habían tenido que esconderse para tener un poco de intimidad, y siempre con el temor de que los descubrieran, pero ahora ya podrían llevar una vida marital casi como todos los matrimonios, al menos dentro de su casa.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? He pensado en que debo conseguir un trabajo – Le comentó Terry a su esposa. Estaban desnudos bajo las sabanas, agotados pero felices.

- ¿Un trabajo? – Preguntó Candy con curiosidad.

- Si... me gustaría poder comprarte tus vestidos con mi propio dinero.

Candy rió y le golpeó el hombro.

- Sabes que no me importan esas cosas. Tengo demasiados vestidos.

- Aún así... ¿Qué clase de hombre sería si no pudiera darle a mi esposa lo que se merece?

- Me das todo tu amor... y eso es lo único que quiero.

- Sabes a que me refiero – Dijo el seriamente.

Candy lo comprendía. Terry quería poder valerse por sus propios medios y no depender económicamente de sus padres.

- ¿Y de que trabajarías?

- He pensado... he pensado que podría buscar un trabajo de actor – No estaba muy seguro de conseguirlo, pero al menos quería intentarlo – Si tengo suerte... tal vez logre cumplir mi sueño.

Candy tomó su rostro con las manos y lo besó en los labios.

- Una vez te dije que si tu sueño es convertirte en actor, yo siempre estaré allí para apoyarte.

- Sabía que podía contar contigo.

- Siempre.

**ooo**

Max y Eleanor estaban sentados en una pequeña sala, donde se les había servido un té con galletas. El ambiente se había tornado algo incomodo, y estaban esperando que sus hijos bajaran, pero al parecer tenían mejores cosas que hacer.

- Entonces... – Dijo Max para intentar entablar una conversación. Nunca antes había estado tomando el té con una actriz, y mucho menos tan bella como Eleanor - ¿Cómo es que Terry y usted...? Ya sabe...

- No entiendo...

- Es que fue una sorpresa enterarme que usted era la madre de Terry ¿Cómo una actriz llega a relacionarse con un duque? – Comentó sin pensarlo.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – Preguntó Eleanor con enfado.

- No se lo tome a mal – Se defendió Max – Solo me resulta extraña la forma en que dos personas tan diferentes entre sí puedan llegar a tener un hijo – Tal vez debería cerrar la boca si no quería quedarse en la calle.

- Ya veo... lo que intenta decir es que soy poca cosa para un duque.

- No yo no...

- No diga nada más.

Eleanor se puso de pie violentamente y salió de la sala, completamente ofendida y dejando a Max solo, pensando en lo estúpido que había sido. Debió de haberse imaginado que no era de caballero preguntarle algo así a una dama, y mucho menos si esa dama era quien le estaba brindando alojamiento. Tal vez tendría que comenzar a buscar un lugar para quedarse esa noche.

Max no volvió a cruzarse con Eleanor hasta el horario de la cena, y no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos, en verdad estaba muy avergonzado.

Candy y Terry estaban ajenos a la situación, pero aún así, pudieron la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó Terry.

- No – Contestaron Eleanor y Max al mismo tiempo, confirmando que evidentemente algo raro estaba sucediendo entre sus padres.

- ¿Por qué estas tan seria, mamá? – Insistió Terry.

- Estoy bien – Dijo Eleanor – Llamaré a Mary para que traiga el postre – Se puso de pie y salió del comedor, dejando a los más jóvenes confundidos.

Max solo se concentro en su plato, no quería que le preguntaran por lo que había pasado aquella tarde, y los jóvenes lo comprendieron.

**ooo**

Tres días después, Candy volvía a casa de su madre con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro. Como siempre, fue recibido por Candy.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido? – Le preguntó su esposa mientras se colgaba de su cuello y lo besaba en los labios.

- No muy bien.

- ¿Qué paso?

Candy le quito el abrigo y lo colgó del perchero, para luego sentarse junto a su marido en el sofá.

- Lo mismo de siempre. Me han dicho que soy muy joven y me falta experiencia.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las compañías teatrales a las que había acudido para pedir una oportunidad, pero ni siquiera habían accedido a hacerle una prueba.

Terry sabía perfectamente que si nombraba a su madre no dudarían en contratarlo, pero él quería que valoraran su talento y no sus contactos. Se sentía frustrado al no tener ni siquiera una oportunidad para demostrar que tan buen actor era.

- Pues yo te tengo bueno una noticia – Le dijo Candy sonriente.

- ¿Ah sí? – Se acercó más a ella, poniéndose cariñoso - ¿Y eso incluye una cama?

- No – Río ella – Al menos no ahora.

- ¿Entonces?

- Hablé con tu madre sobre ese deseo tuyo de convertirte en actor.

- ¿Qué has hecho qué? – Se separó de ella y la miró con reproche. Le había dicho explícitamente que no quería que su madre se enterara de nada, pues estaba seguro de si lo supiera, no dudaría en intervenir.

- No te enojes – Intentó tranquilizarlo – Ha prometido que no se entrometerá en tus planes – Le entregó un papelito – Esta es la dirección de la compañía teatral Standford. Según me ha comentado tu madre, están buscando nuevos actores. Quizás esta sea la oportunidad que has estado esperando.

Terry tomó el papelito y lo leyó.

- No lo sé...

- Te aseguro que tu madre no ha hablado con el director de la compañía. Ella no me mentiría – Al ver que Terry seguía dudando, Candy decidió insistir – Vamos... no tienes nada que perder.

- De acuerdo – Contestó él – Lo intentaré.

**ooo**

Max había pasado esos tres días intentando evitar a Eleanor. Después de lo que le había dicho, moría de vergüenza cuando la veía a los ojos. Sabía que tenía suerte de no haber sido echado a la calle con las bajas temperaturas del invierno.

Se estaba dirigiendo a la cocina cuando al doblar en un pasillo, sin querer chocó con la mujer a la cual había estado evitando.

Eleanor trastabilló y estuvo a punto de caer, pero fue sujeta por los fuertes brazos de Max, quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

- Lo siento mucho – Le dijo el rubio, con una voz apenas audible.

- Esta bien – Le contestó ella, sin poder separar sus ojos de la mirada de él – Creo... creo que ya puede soltarme.

- Oh – La soltó lentamente – Lo lamento.

Eleanor se había quedado sin palabras y lo único que fue capaz de hacer, fue retirarse de allí lo más rápido posible.

Entró a su habitación y se encerró. Estaba demasiado acalorada por el momento que había pasado y no entendía porque, si solo se trataba de Max. Era cierto que no habían tenido un buen comienzo, pero Eleanor había decidido olvidar lo que le había dicho, por el bien de su hijo, después de todo, eran familia. Pero lo que había sucedido hacía unos instantes, la había dejado desconcertada. Al sentir los brazos de Max alrededor de su cintura, sintió un calor recorrer por su cuerpo que no había experimentado desde que hacía muchos años, exactamente desde que su relación con Richard había terminado.

Pero entre ella y Max no podía existir nada, pues él era el padre de su nuera, y no estaba segura de si eso sería bien visto por la sociedad.

_**Continuará...**_

_Mil gracias a todas las que leen este fic, en especial a las que se toman su tiempo para dejar un review =)_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo!_

_Besosssssss_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

- ¿Qué haces?

Terry entró a la habitación que compartía con Candy, quien se encontraba sentada frente al escritorio escribiendo algo.

- Es una carta para Annie – Le contestó ella – Ya les he escrito a la señorita Pony, a la hermana María, a Albert, a Stear y Patty... solo me faltan Annie y Archie – En su rostro tenía una expresión de preocupación – La verdad es que no se que ponerles. No puedo contarle a Annie que Archie se ha casado con Harper, eso la destruiría, pero tampoco me siento bien ocultándoles cosas.

- Annie lo sabrá tarde o temprano.

- Tengo muchas ganas de verla – Expreso con tristeza.

- ¿Y porque no vas a Chicago?

Candy se puso de pie y abrazo a su marido tiernamente.

- Porque no quiero dejarte solo. Te extrañaría demasiado.

Terry sonrió y la abrazo con más fuerza. Él tampoco podría dejarla ir sola a Chicago. No podría soportar los días sin ella, pero tampoco le gustaba verla triste.

- Entonces yo iré contigo.

- ¿En serio? – Se separó un poco y lo miró a los ojos.

- Claro que sí – Le aseguró Terry con una sonrisa – Es más... ahora mismo iré a comprar los boletos.

- ¿Ahora?

Terry se rascó la cabeza y miró hacia abajo.

- Es que no te había dicho nada... pero al fin decidí presentarme en la compañía Standford para una audición. Hoy mismo iré, pero antes pasare por la estación para comprar los boletos a Chicago... tal vez debas avisarle a Albert para que no lo tomes por sorpresa.

- ¡Eso es fantástico! – Candy volvió a arrojarse a los brazos de su marido – Estoy segura de que lo conseguirás.

- Gracias.

**ooo**

- Escucha, Clin... permití que te quedaras en mi habitación para darle espacio a Candy y Terry, pero creo que ha llegado el momento de establecer algunas normas básicas de convivencia.

Clin solo se limito a mirar a Max mientras le reclamaba haber ensuciado las sabanas con sus patas embarradas.

La verdad era que Max se sentía especialmente irritado esa semana. Era cierto su llegada a Nueva York no había sido de lo mejor, pero todo empeoro después de aquel tropiezo con Eleanor. No podía dejar de admitir que la actriz era una mujer extremadamente bella, pero jamás había creído sentir lo que días atrás había experimentado al tenerla entre sus brazos. Solo había tenido aquella sensación con Amelia, pero ella había sido su primer y único gran amor, aunque ahora podía decir con total sinceridad que lo había superado para siempre.

No quería volver a sentir lo mismo por otra mujer. Amelia lo había lastimado más que nadie. Él no era un hombre para ella, y tampoco lo era para Eleanor. Debía sacarse todos aquellos pensamientos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

- De acuerdo Clin... luego hablaremos sobre esto – Max tomó su abrigo y se dirigió hacia la puerta – Iré a comprar cigarrillos - Había intentado dejarlo, pero en verdad necesitaba fumar uno en aquellos momentos.

Al salir de la habitación, se encontró con su hija y Terry, quien aparentemente iba de salida.

- Papá – Lo llamó Candy - ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

- Ehhh, claro.

Candy se hiso a un lado para dejar pasar a Max y luego se sentó en la cama. Su padre tomó asiento a su lado y le sonrió nerviosamente. Se sentía a punto de ser regañado por su madre.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó mirando hacia el piso.

- No es nada... solo quiero saber que sucede entre tú y Eleanor.

- ¿Eleanor y yo? – Max fingió sorpresa. De alguna manera ya se había imaginado que Candy le preguntaría por ese tema.

- Es evidente que las cosas están muy tensas entre ambos.

- Claro que no.

- Claro que si – Lo contradijo ella – Terry y yo lo hemos estado hablando... y no queremos que ninguno de los dos se sienta incomodo por esta situación.

- Hija – Le tomo las manos – No tienen que preocuparse por nada. Todo está bien entre nosotros.

- ¿En serio? – Dijo Candy con ironía – Porque ni siquiera cruzan palabra alguna cuando estamos sentados en la mesa, ni en ningún oro lado.

- Eleanor y yo no tenemos muchas cosas en común.

- ¿Y cómo van a saberlo si no son capaces de mantener una conversación?

- Candy, escucha – La miró a los ojos – Son cosas de adultos, y no pretendo que tú lo entiendas pero...

- ¡Oh, por Dios! – Entonces Candy pareció comprenderlo todo - ¡Te gusta Eleanor! – Exclamó, sorprendiendo a Max con su audacia – Es por eso que has estado tan cambiado desde que llegamos a Nueva York.

- No Candy... no es eso lo que yo...

- No tienes que decirme nada más – Se levantó de la cama y se paró frente a él. Aún estaban tomados de las manos, y Max vio una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro de su hija – Comprendo lo que sientes, y me parece bien que intentes rehacer tu vida. Estás muy solo y una mujer es exactamente lo que necesitas a tu lado – Max intentó replicar, pero Candy continuó hablando – Si me lo preguntas, creo que Eleanor es la mujer indicada para ti.

- Pero...

- Y se que una vez que lleguen a conocerse se llevaran bien.

- Candy, te estás apresurando demasiado.

- Vamos, papá. No puedes negar que sientes algo por Eleanor.

- No voy a negar que es una mujer muy hermosa – Admitió Max – Pero para que dos personas estén juntas tiene que existir mucho más que solo atracción física. Imagino que lo comprendes ¿Verdad?

- Si – Dijo Candy. A lo que su padre se refería era exactamente lo que ella tenía con Terry. Obviamente se gustaban el uno al otro, pero lo de ello era mucho más que eso, era amor. Y deseaba que su padre sintiera lo mismo por alguien – Solo creo que Eleanor puede ser la mujer que te ayude a olvidar.

- ¿Te refieres a tu madre?

- ¿Aún la amas? – Preguntó ella con temor de oír la respuesta.

- No – Contestó Max con sinceridad – Todo este tiempo he creído que la seguía amando. Pero solo necesitaba verla una vez más para cerrar esa historia – Le acarició el dorso de la mano con los dedos – Y jamás podría amarla después de lo que te ha hecho a ti.

Candy se acercó a él y lo abrazó fuertemente.

- Te amo tanto, papá.

- También yo – Max acunó a su hija entre sus brazos – Por cierto... ¿A dónde iba Terry con tanta prisa?

- Fue a presentar una audición para una compañía de teatro.

- No sabía que a Terry le interesara convertirse en actor.

- Siempre ha sido su sueño – Dijo Candy, recordando que ella era la única persona a la que Terry le había confesado sus deseos – Además... también ha ido a comprar boletos de tren para Chicago.

- ¿Chicago?

- Iremos a visitar a Annie... y también tengo muchas ganas de volver a ver la señorita Pony y a la hermana María.

- Ya veo... – Así que Candy y Terry se irían y él tendría que quedarse en esa casa, solo con Eleanor. Intentó forzar una sonrisa – Espero que se diviertan.

- Claro que sí.

**ooo**

Terry se encontraba parado frente a la puerta de la compañía Standford. Había pasado a comprar los boletos para viajar a Chicago con Candy, y ahora se sentía inseguro de si golpear esa puerta o no. Le había prometido a su esposa que lo intentaría, pero una cosa era decirlo, y otra muy distinta era hacerlo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía esa inseguridad en sí mismo, pero si quería conseguir sus sueños tenía que intentarlo.

Golpeó la puerta y esperó unos minutos. Al parecer no había nadie. Volvió a golpear nuevamente y segundos después, la puerta se abrió lentamente y una joven lo saludo.

- Buenas tardes – Era muy bella, cabellos rubios y ojos celestes - ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? – Lo miró con curiosidad.

- Ehhh buenas tardes – Dijo Terry – Mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester. Tengo entendido que están haciendo audiciones para nuevos actores, y pues... me gustaría intentarlo.

- Oh... sí – La joven se hiso a un lado – Pase por favor. Ah llegado usted justo a tiempo.

Terry ingresó al edificio y siguió a aquella joven por un pasillo, hasta llegar a un escenario improvisado, donde los posibles actores estaban exponiendo su talento. Vio como la rubia se alejaba para hablar con hombre, y segundos después volvía hacia él con una hoja de papel en la mano.

- Tiene que llenar esta forma – Se la entregó – Luego se la entrega al hombre que esta por allí – Señaló a un señor canoso que caminaba de un lado a otro tratando de poner orden – Y luego lo llamarán por su nombre.

- Muchas gracias.

- De nada – La joven le sonrió – Buena suerte.

Terry fue hacia un lugar más apartado y comenzó a llenar la hoja con sus datos personales. Todos los que se estaban presentando allí parecían actores experimentados, pero él llevaba la actuación en la sangre, y estaba seguro de que podría conseguirlo.

Solo espero una hora hasta que fue su turno de adicionar. Le entregaron un libreto, con unas líneas resaltadas. Era de Romeo y Julieta, y afortunadamente era una de sus partes favoritas de la obra.

En el momento de subirse al improvisado escenario, Terry se olvido de todo, de las personas que estaban observándolo, de los demás aspirantes que esperaban que se equivocase y del lugar donde se encontraba. Solo se concentró en lo que estaba haciendo. Recito los sonetos como solía hacerlo aquellos días en Escocia, cuando jugaba a que él era Romeo y Candy su Julieta. El solo hecho de imaginarse a su esposa lo hacía sentirse con ánimos para lograr lo que quisiera.

Al terminar su presentación, fue consciente de los tres hombres que lo estaban observando detenidamente, hasta que por fin uno de ellos se puso de pie.

- Muy bien muchacho – Lo felicitó – Espera por allí... en unos minutos estarán las listas con los seleccionados.

Terry se retiro y fue a sentarse al rincón donde había estado antes para esperar los resultados. Al menos esta vez sí le habían permitido demostrar lo que podía llegar a hacer.

- Has estado muy bien.

Terry levantó la vista para ver a la joven que lo había recibido en un principio, quien se sentó a su lado sin pedir permiso. La verdad era que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar en esos momentos, pero tampoco podía ser maleducado.

- Gracias – Le dijo.

- Estoy segura que Robert te escogerá para formar parte de la compañía.

- ¿Robert?

- Robert Hattaway – Explicó ella – Es el director de la compañía.

- Ahhhh.

Al ver que Terry no decía nada, la joven decidió presentarse ella misma.

- Mi nombre es Susana Marlowe – Pero él continuó callado – Formo parte de la compañía Standford desde que era una niña. Mi madre también fue una actriz muy exitosa ¿Sabes? Pero ella decidió retirarse cuando yo nací – Bajo la vista y sonrió tímidamente – Supongo que yo he heredado su talento.

- Te felicito – Dijo Terry con ironía. Deseaba que lo dejara en paz.

- Gracias – Contestó ella sin comprender la ironía.

Susana se quedó sentada a su lado hasta que un señor salió de la oficina y colgó una hoja en la pared.

Instantáneamente, todos los jóvenes que se encontraban allí se amontonaron para ver si habían sido escogidos. A Terry le costó un poco llegar hasta allí, pero cuando lo hiso, se sintió feliz al ver su nombre en la segunda línea. Había sido seleccionado para formar parte de la compañía Standford, y lo había hecho por sus propios medios. Quería compartir esa noticia con Candy, no podía esperar más para llegar a su casa.

Estaba saliendo por la puerta cuando alguien lo tomo por la manga.

- ¡Espera!

- ¿Pero qué...? – Otra vez Susana.

- Quería saber cómo te había ido.

- Bien – Fue lo único que le dijo, pero fue suficiente como para sacar una sonrisa del rostro de la joven.

- ¡Genial! Seremos compañeros.

- Eso creo – Quiso irse, pero parecía que Susana no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo escapar.

- ¿Tienes los horarios de ensayos? Si quieres yo puedo informarte cómo funcionan las cosas por aquí. Creo que podríamos...

- Gracias – La interrumpió él - Pero ya me han dado los horarios. Y si me disculpa – Volvió a dar un paso hacia afuera – Debo retirarme ahora.

- Nos vemos mañana – Le gritó ella, pero Terry ya se había ido. Desesperado por volver a casa, pero también por escaparse de aquella mujer.

**ooo**

Candy estaba regando las plantas del jardín cuando Terry llegó a casa y la abrazó por atrás, tomándola por sorpresa.

- ¿Adivina qué? – Le dijo sonriente.

- Parece que tienes buenas noticias – Candy se dio vuelta y lo miró a los ojos, parecía muy feliz.

- ¡He sido seleccionado para formar parte de la compañía Standford!

- ¡Eso es fantástico! - Candy felicito a su marido con un apasionado beso en los labios – Sabía que lo lograrías.

- Mañana comienzo con los ensayos.

- ¿Tan rápido?

- Si... al parecer quieren estrenar la próxima obra lo antes posible.

- ¿Y ya sabes de qué obra se trata?

- Aún no... Pero supongo que mañana me informaran acerca de todos los detalles.

- Estoy tan feliz por ti.

- Pero esas no son las únicas noticias que tengo – Se separo un poco de ella y rebuscó entre sus bolcillos – Mira – Dijo sacando dos boletos de tren – Son para la semana que viene. Solo tienes que avisarle a Albert que iremos.

- Ya lo he hecho... acabo de enviarle un telegrama.

**ooo**

- Buenos días señora Britter ¿Esta Annie lista para la clase?

El profesor Félix había llegado a la mansión de los Britter como todas las tardes para impartir sus clases de piano a Annie.

Era increíble como en esos pocos días Félix y Annie habían logrado establecer una excelente relación casi de amigos.

- Lo siento mucho señor Becerra – Le dijo la señora Britter con rostro de preocupación – Pero no creo que Annie este con ánimos de asistir a su clase el día de hoy.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? – Preguntó con preocupación.

- Me temo que mi hija ha recibido una noticia que la ha puesto muy triste.

- ¿Cree que pueda hablar con ella?

Félix había logrado que Annie confiara plenamente en él y habían pasado largas horas hablando acerca de sus vidas.

- No sé si quiera verlo... – Dijo la señora Britter dudando – Pero iré a preguntarle.

- Gracias.

Se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala mientras la mujer se retiraba a avisarle a su hija. A Félix le preocupaba la situación de Annie. Si bien la primera vez que la había visto ella se había comportado distante, con los días resulto ser una joven muy agradable, y muy hermosa. No podía negar que comenzaba a sentir cosas por Annie, pero aquello no podía ser, pues ella estaba profundamente enamorada de otro joven, y a él ni siquiera lo miraba como hombre.

- Annie lo espera en la sala – Le dijo la señora Britter.

- Con permiso.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la sala donde generalmente solían tomas las clases de piano. Abrió la puerta y vio a Annie, sentada frente al piano mirando hacía al piso, era evidente que estaba llorando.

Félix se acercó hacía donde ella se encontraba y se puso de cuclillas para mirar su rostro.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Quiso saber - ¿Por qué lloras?

- ¡Oh Félix! – Annie se arrojó a los brazos de su profesor y lloró desconsoladamente.

- Tranquila – Le dijo él mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Esperó unos minutos hasta que dejara de llorar para volver a preguntarle – Dime que ha sucedido.

- Es... es Archie – Le contestó entre sollozos.

- ¿Tu novio?

- El ya no es mi novio.

Annie tomó un periódico que estaba sobre el piano y se lo entrego. Estaba abierto en la sección de sociales, donde un joven muy apuesto aparecía del brazo de una joven increíblemente parecida a Annie.

- ¿Es ella la chica de la que me has hablado?

- Si... es Harper ¡Ella y Archie se han casado! – Félix arrugó el periódico con furia. No podía creer como ese canalla le había hecho eso a Annie. Volvió a abrazarla con fuerza – Él me dijo que me amaba... pero no era cierto ¡Nadie me quiere!

- Yo te quiero – Le dijo Félix mirándola a los ojos – Cualquier hombre estaría orgulloso de tener a una mujer como tú a su lado.

- Eso no es cierto. Mira mi rostro – Se corrió el cabello para que pudiera ver su cicatriz.

- Creo que eres hermosa.

Sin decir más, Feliz tomó el rostro de Annie entre sus manos y la besó. Era algo que había querido hacer desde la primera vez que la vio, y al fin había logrado cumplir su deseo de poseer sus labios.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por todos los reviews =)<em>

_Acá dejo un nuevo capítulo y como podrán ver... ya apareció Susana. Pero para las que no querían que apareciera no se preocupen, prometo no ensañarme con la pareja._

_Besosssssss_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

- Señorita Annie – La doncella entró al cuarto de Annie con una bandeja de comida – Le traigo su cena.

- No es necesario, Leslie – Le contesto ella, levantándose de la silla donde se encontraba sentada – Cenaré en el comedor con mis padres.

Annie salió de la habitación ante la mirada asombrada de la doncella. Incluso sus padres se sorprendieron al verla tan animada después de haber recibido aquella noticia. No sabían que podría haberla hecho cambiar de opinión en tan poco tiempo, pero tampoco quisieron preguntarle nada por miedo a que volviera a deprimirse. Fuera lo que fuera, estaban felices por el cambio de actitud de su hija.

- Por cierto querida – Le comentó su padre – Hemos recibido noticias de William Albert Andrey.

- ¿De Albert? – Preguntó ella sorprendida. Solo esperaba que no tuviera nada que ver con Archie. Félix la había hecho olvidarse de él en el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, y no quería que dolorosos recuerdos volvieran a su mente.

- Estoy segura que esto te pondrá feliz – Sonrió Gloria.

- Albert ha recibido un telegrama de Candy – Continuó Steve – Ella está llegando la semana entrante. Mure de ganas por venir a visitarte.

- ¿En serio?

Annie no podría haber recibido mejores noticias. La verdad es que necesitaba una amiga con quien hablar. Patty había ido a visitarla de vez en cuando, pero no era lo mismo. Candy la conocí mejor que ella misma, y la echaba de menos. Tenía muchas cosas que contarle y no podía esperar a que llegara.

- Veo que estás feliz – Le dijo su madre.

- Muy feliz, mamá.

**ooo**

Mientras tanto, en una residencia del centro de Manhattan, una joven rubia se preparaba para un día más en la compañía de teatro... aunque tal vez no fuera uno como cualquier otro.

- Ese no, mamá – Reclamó Susana – Quiero el lazo rosa de seda. Queda mejor con mi color de piel.

Loraine Marlowe fue a buscar el lazo que su hija deseaba.

- ¿Y en verdad es tan guapo como dices?

- Claro que sí, mamá – Contestó ella soñadora – Es el hombre más apuesto que he visto en toda mi vida.

El día anterior, Susana había llegado a su casa y contado a su madre todo acerca del joven que acababa de conocer, y que a partir de ese momento compartirían el mismo trabajo.

Loraine se dispuso a peinar a su hija, mientras la miraba con profundo cariño. Desde la muerte de su marido dos años atrás, Susana se había convertido en su vida. Era la única familia que tenía, y daría lo que fuera por verla feliz.

- Creo que deberías ir con calma – No quería que su hija sufriera por un desengaño amoroso a su corta edad.

- Creo que le gusto.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Bueno... he notado que es un joven muy solitario, pues no ha querido hablar con ninguna de las personas que estaban allí. Pero sí conmigo, y fue muy amable. Así que debo lucir hermosa el día de hoy.

- Ya eres hermosa.

- Pero no puedo arriesgarme. Terry es el hombre que he estado esperando toda mi vida.

- De acuerdo...

Susana termino de arreglarse y salió hacia su trabajo. Ese día les informarían cual sería la próxima obra en ser puesta en escena, y los rumores estaban a favor de Romeo y Julieta. No por nada ese había sido el guion escogido para los nuevos ingresantes.

La temporada pasada habían puesto en escena El Rey Lear, y la verdad que no había sido un gran éxito. Tal fuera ese el motivo de decidir incorporar actores nuevos y despedir a los que ya no necesitaba. Afortunadamente, Susana había conseguido quedarse en la compañía, lo cual solo había logrado inflar su ego.

Llegó hasta la compañía y bajo del coche de alquiler, solo para ver que a unos metros venía caminando el hombre que había ocupado sus pensamientos desde el día anterior.

Decidió esperarlo y entrar juntos, pero cuando Terry pareció no verla y cruzó el solo la puerta. Susana corrió tras él y lo tomó de la chaqueta, logrando que Terry se volteara a verla con cara de pocos amigos.

- Disculpa – Le dijo ella fingiendo vergüenza – Nos cruzamos en la entrada pero no me viste. Me temo que venías concentrado en otras cosas.

- Si – Contestó él con fastidio. De hecho si la había visto, pero se apresuro a entrar para que no pasara lo que estaba pasando.

- Debe haber sido muy emocionante para ti saber que estabas dentro de la compañía – Continuó ella, sin restar atención a las muestras de Terry por retirarse de allí – Supongo que por eso estas tan distraído – Profirió una risita histérica – Quiero decir... ayer casi te fuiste sin despedirte y hoy no me notas, es evidente que todo lo que te está sucediendo es demasiado fuerte.

- Claro.

Terry intentó irse pero Susana se pegó a su lado como una garrapata y comenzó a caminar junto a él. Sin notar que Terry continuaba sin decirle una palabra, Susana se dispuso a contarle una detallada historia de su vida y sus logros en el teatro... como si a él le interesara ¿Acaso no tenía otra cosa más interesante que hacer?

- Y entonces ese periodista dijo que yo era una de las mejores actrices que había visto en los últimos tiempos, y la más hermosa – Agregó fingiendo un sonrojo - ¿Tu qué opinas?

- No lo sé, jamás te he visto actuar.

- No me refería a eso.

Bajó la mirada y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos. Si esperaba que Terry le dijera que era hermosa perdía su tiempo. La única mujer hermosa a sus ojos era Candy, Susana no significaba nada a su lado.

Estuvo a punto de contestarle con una negativa cuando Robert Hattaway apareció y palmeó las manos para llamar la atención de todos los presentes, impidiendo que Terry le dijera una palabra a Susana.

- Imaginó que todos ustedes ya sabrán cual es el motivo de esta reunión... pues bien, se que ha habido rumores acerca de la próxima puesta en escena, y debo decir que están en lo cierto – Se produjo un silencio – Después de diez años, esta compañía volverá a interpretar Romeo y Julieta – Murmullos de satisfacción se escucharon por toda la sala. Una obra como Romeo y Julieta podría establecer un cambio significativo para la carrera de cualquier actor – Entonces solo me queda decir que a lo largo de esta semana comenzaremos con la elección de los personajes, así que confío en que todos ustedes den su mayor esfuerzo - Los actores solo asintieron con la cabeza y se dedicaron a sus asuntos.

Terry intentó mantener la calma en todo momento, pero la sola presencia de Susana, acosándolo en todo momento lo volvía loco. Trataba de no darle demasiada importancia, de no escuchar sus absurdos comentarios sin sentidos, pero lo cierto es que se le hiso muy difícil soportarla las horas que duraron los ensayos. Lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era llegar junto a Candy.

Afortunadamente, había logrado salir del edificio sin la persecución de Susana, quien al parecer había sido retenida por una de sus compañeras.

**ooo**

Durante esa semana, Terry se había dedicado de lleno a sus ensayos para lograr obtener un papel en la obra. No tenía intenciones de ser Romeo, pues él era consciente de que aún no estaba listo para eso, pero lo que no sabía era que alguien ya se estaba encargando de su asunto.

- Entonces, Robert... ¿Harás lo que te he pedido?

- No lo sé Loraine – Le contestó él al oído, mientras acariciaba la pierna de la mujer por debajo del vestido – Ya he admitido que Susana se convierta en mi Julieta, tal como lo había prometido ¿Pero Terrence? ¿Qué interés tienes en ese muchacho? – Le preguntó con desconfianza.

- ¡No yo! Es por Susana. Está convencida de que Terrence es el hombre de su vida.

- Pero si apenas lo conoce.

- Ya sabes lo que se dice sobre el amor a primera vista.

- Pues yo puedo asegurarte de que ese muchacho no está interesado en Susana – Robert sacó a Loraine de su regazo y se puso de pie – A Terrence solo le importa la actuación, y puedo ver un gran potencial en él, pero ya sabes que no es así como funcionan las cosas.

Loraine lo abrazó por detrás, mientras una de sus manos bajaba por el vientre de Robert y terminaba en su entrepierna.

- Si Terrence es lo que mi hija quiere, lo tendrá – Comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente, provocando gemidos en Robert – Sabes que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por la felicidad de Susana – Le susurró al oído.

Robert volteó y la cargó hasta depositarla en su escritorio.

- ¿Crees que no lo sé?

Las manos de Robert comenzaron a masajear los senos de Loraine, y el resto... pues ya sabían cómo terminaría.

Había sido de ese modo desde que Loraine era una joven de 16 años, con deseos de convertirse en una actriz de renombre. La muchacha había acudido a su compañía en busca de un lugar, pero como su talento actoral no se lo permitía, decidió recurrir a otros medios.

Robert Hattaway no era precisamente un hombre desagradable físicamente, de hecho, a pesar de ser bastante mayor que ella, era muy apuesto. Pero su defecto radicaba en su promiscuidad, tal vez esa había sido la razón de sus tres fallidos matrimonios.

Loraine no tardo en darse cuenta de que si quería hacerse un lugar en el mundo del teatro, debería entrar en la cama de Robert. En su ambición, no le importó la esposa de él, quien por aquellos momentos se encontraba embarazada, ni su prometido, que se convertiría luego en su marido. Lo único que le importaba era ser reconocida y salir en todos los periódicos como una gran figura. De hecho lo había conseguido, pero no contaba con que su matrimonio, traería aparejado el nacimiento de su hija.

Durante su embarazo había tenido que abandonar las tablas, pero después de haber nacido, Susana se convirtió en el centro de Loraine. Ya no le importaba el reconocimiento que había ganado como actriz, ni sus viejos sueños, Susana lo era todo para ella.

A Robert no le había importado demasiado perder a Loraine, ni como actriz, ni como amante. Su esposa se había vuelto cada vez más insoportable con respecto a sus aventurillas, y había resultado ser una completa harpía. Al menos ahora podía disfrutar de un momento de tranquilidad. Pero años después, cuando su esposa fallece a causa de una enfermedad cardiaca, Richard vio la necesidad de buscar "consuelo" nuevamente en Loraine. Por supuesto que al principio ella no quiso saber nada al respecto, pero luego Susana expresó sus deseos de convertirse en actriz, y la manera más rápida de conseguirlo sería la misma de siempre.

Loraine comenzó a tener encuentros con Richard a espaldas de su esposo, y de ese modo Susana consiguió su pasaje directo al mundo de la actuación.

Los encuentros románticos se habían mantenido a lo largo de todos esos años, pero ahora Loraine tendría que esforzarse si quería que su hija tuviera una vez más lo que deseaba.

- ¿Ha sido suficiente? – Le cuestionó mientras se arreglaba el vestido.

- Ya lo creo – Robert estaba demasiado agotado para seguir hablando – Susana obtendrá lo que desea.

**ooo**

- ¿Entonces estás seguro que no necesitas estar en Nueva York si llegasen a escogerte para la nueva obra? – Le preguntó Candy a Terry, mientras se ocupaba de hacer sus maletas para el viaje a Chicago.

- Claro – Terry se dispuso a seleccionar sus camisas – Solo los acores principales deben presentarse durante la primera semana de ensayos... ya sabes cómo son los directores.

- ¿Y quién dice que no obtendrás el papel principal?

- No es así como funcionan las cosas, Candy. Mi madre me ha explicado que los mejores actores son los que comienzan con papeles pequeños. No puedes comenzar estando en la cima, las cosas jamás terminarían bien.

- De acuerdo – La verdad es que Candy no había entendido bien lo que Terry le había dicho. Solo le importaba que él fuera feliz... y su próximo viaje.

Después de preparar las maletas, Terry se dirigió a la compañía. Ese día estarían publicadas las listas de los seleccionados para la nueva obra y el lugar estaba demasiado concurrido. Intentó acercarse, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, vio a Susana correr hacia él con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Lo hemos logrado!

- ¿Qué has logrado? – Dijo con fastidio.

- ¡No yo! ¡Ambos lo hemos hecho!

- ¿Podrías ser más especifica?

- ¡Has conseguido el papel de Romeo! ¡Y yo seré Julieta!

- ¿Qué?

Terry no creía lo que Susana le estaba diciendo. Se abrió paso entre la gente hasta llegar a donde la lista estaba pegada en la pared. Y allí estaba su nombre, en primer lugar, asignado al personaje de Romeo.

Notó las miradas hostiles de sus demás compañeros. Era consciente de que no había ganado ese papel honradamente. A su mente vino la imagen de su madre. Tenía que haber sido ella, porque si no iban a darle un papel tan importante. Pero luego recordó los consejos que le había dado, y también le había prometido no interferir en su carrera.

Se dirigió a la oficina de Robert, necesitaba hablar con él urgentemente.

- Señor Hattaway – Robert estaba detrás de su escritorio revisando unos papeles.

- ¿Si?

- Quiero saber porque me ha dado el papel de Romeo – Fue directo al punto.

- Vaya... – Robert se sorprendió por la actitud del muchacho. Cualquier otro joven en su lugar habría estado feliz por la oportunidad que le había dado - ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

- En realidad sí – Contestó Terry cortante – Se que no he ganado ese puesto por mi talento, y me gustaría saber porque me lo ha dado.

- ¿No puedes tomarlo y ya? – Le dijo con cansancio. Tenía una cita con Loraine en un hotel, y ella se ponía furiosa si llegaba tarde.

- No.

- De acuerdo – Robert se puso de pie y lo miró a los ojos – Te he dado el papel porque me ha impresionado tu audición de la vez pasada – Bien... eso no era del todo mentira - Creo que tienes un gran potencial como actor.

- Pues no lo acepto.

- ¿Qué? – Eso sí lo había sorprendido.

- No estoy a la altura de interpretar un papel como el de Romeo, y usted lo sabe muy bien – Lo miró fijamente y sonrió de medio lado – No sé bien porque ha decidido darme ese papel a mí, y me temo que nunca lo sabré, pero no puedo aceptarlo.

Robert cayó unos segundos. Terry había resultado ser más interesante de lo que había creído. Ahora estaba seguro que ese muchacho tenía un gran futuro por delante, y no iba a dejarlo escapar de su compañía, no importaba lo que Loraine o Susana quisiera, sus negocios estaban por delante de todo.

- Muy bien Terrence, tú ganas.

Terry salió de la oficina de Robert con una sonrisa en su rostro. No le había ido tan mal después de todo. La charla con su jefe había valido la pena. Ya no interpretaría Romeo, pero había conseguido el papel de Teobaldo.

Estaba saliendo del edificio cuando nuevamente fue interceptado. Estaba a punto de gritarle a aquella mujer pero al darse vuelta se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de Susana.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – Le preguntó a la castaña de ojos cafés.

- Permíteme presentarme – Lo último que le faltaba... otra pequeña acosadora – Mi nombre es Karen Klaise.

- Mucho gusto – Solo quería irse de allí.

- Yo... Ehhh... no sé cómo decirlo, pero he oído tu conversación con Robert.

- ¿Estabas espiando? – Le preguntó fingiendo indignación.

- ¡No! – Bajo la vista – Bueno sí... pero no fue mi intención.

- Ya lo creo...

- El punto es... yo sé porque Robert te dio el papel de Romeo – Eso sí había logrado captar la atención de Terry.

- ¿Por qué?

- No puedo decirlo – Parecía nerviosa – Pero tiene que ver con Susana.

- ¿Susana?

- Si... hay algo que no puedo contarte, pero sí debo aconsejarte que te alejes de ella. Susana ha estado consiguiendo los papeles principales desde que ha entrado a la compañía, y ni siquiera es tan buena actriz – Terry creyó que solo se trataba de celos, pero a juzgar por la mirada de Karen, había algo demasiado oscuro en todo esto – Solo quiero decirte que todo lo que Susana quiere, lo consigue. Y lo que ella quiere en estos momentos eres tú.

Terry la miró seriamente, había algo que lo hacía confiar en esa joven.

- Pues nunca me tendrá – Dijo con determinación.

Karen sonrió y se despidió de él, y Terry estaba seguro de que había conseguido una aliada en ese mundo tan complejo.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>Nuevamente, gracias a todas por sus comentarios tan lindos!<em>

_Espero que les guste este capítulo =)_

_Besosssssss!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

- Doroty, asegúrate de que todo este liso para cuando llegue Candy.

- Sí, señor Andrey.

Albert fue a supervisar el resto del personal de Lakewood. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Candy visitaba la mansión, y todo tenía que estar perfecto.

- Albert – Ambar se acercó a su prometido – ¿No crees que sería mejor que Candy se instalara en la mansión de Chicago? De esa manera estaría más cerca de Annie.

- No – Albert negó con la cabeza – He convencido a los padres de Annie para que pasen una temporada en Lakewood. Estoy seguro que Candy se sentiría mejor aquí que en lugar que no conoce. Aquí están todos sus amigos... y sus recuerdos – Dijo pensando en su sobrino, y las Dulce Candy que estaban en flor.

- ¿Ya se lo has comunicado?

- No, de todas formas imagino que querrá encontrarse con Archie antes de venir aquí.

- Bien...

Albert tomó a Ambar por la cintura.

- Por cierto... he pensado que este fin de semana sería la oportunidad ideal para anunciar nuestro compromiso.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – Ambar no estaba muy segura.

- Claro.

- Pero... ¿Qué dirá la tía abuela?

- Le enviaremos una invitación, se enterara con el resto.

- No creo que eso la haga feliz.

- Hace tiempo he dejado de pensar en su felicidad para dedicarme a encontrar la mía – Le besó los labios con ternura – Fue entonces cuando te encontré a ti.

Ambar sonrió.

- Entonces no perdamos más tiempo...

**ooo**

Max se había cansado de estar encerrado en su habitación solo para evitar a Eleanor. Candy tenía razón, se estaba enamorando de aquella mujer, y no tenía el valor suficiente para enfrentarla. Pero ese día sería diferente, si quería sobrevivir a esa semana solo con Eleanor, debía enfrentarse a ella y contárselo todo.

La encontró en el jardín, sentada en un banco de espaldas a él, mirando hacia las flores.

- ¿Eleanor?

La rubia volteó y lo vio a los ojos.

- Si...

Max caminó hacia ella.

- ¿Puedo sentarme?

- Claro – Le respondió ella sorprendida, mientras Max se sentaba a su lado.

- Escucha... sé que no hemos comenzado de la mejor manera, y también se que solo fue mi culpa – Eleanor quiso decir algo, pero él no la dejo – Pero quiero que entiendas que nunca ha sido mi intención ofenderte. De hecho... creo que eres una gran mujer.

- Max... ya está todo olvidado – Le sonrió ella. Guardaron silencio unos segundos, hasta que Eleanor vio la necesidad de descargarse – Estabas en lo cierto cuando insinuaste que yo no estaba a la altura de un duque.

- No yo...

- Solo tenía 15 años cuando conocí a Richard, era una chiquilla inmadura y en ese momento no me importaron las diferencias entre nosotros. Creía que el amor que sentía hacía él era suficiente como para soportar todo, pero estaba equivocada.

- No es necesario que me cuentes esto.

- Pero quiero hacerlo – Lo miró a los ojos – Necesito hablar con alguien... por favor.

Max le sonrió, parecía que al fin habían encontrado la calma.

Eleanor comenzó a contarle la historia que la había unido al padre de su hijo.

_Flashback_

Desde pequeña, Eleanor había tenido gran afición por el teatro. Soñaba con convertirse en una gran actriz, y se pasaba todas las tardes recitando sonetos de Shakespeare. No pertenecía a una familia acaudalada. Su padre era un comerciante, y su madre era la encargada de hacer los trajes en un teatro de Nueva York. De esa manera, Eleanor pasaba mucho tiempo en contacto con los actores, aprendiendo de ellos.

A la edad de 15 años, había logrado obtener un pequeño papel en una obra, y se había sentido la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Un día, la compañía daría una obra a beneficio, donde se presentarían frente a las personas más importantes de la sociedad. Eleanor se había preparado bien para ese día, aunque su personaje no tenía demasiada importancia, quería dar lo mejor de sí. Pero al parecer, su presentación no había pasado desapercibida para uno de los presentes.

Después de la obra, se realizaba el baile, y Eleanor se había puesto un hermoso vestido color rosa que le había hecho su madre.

- ¿Me concede esta pieza? – Le preguntó una voz con acento inglés. Era un hombre de unos 27 años que se acercó a ella y le extendió la mano. Era muy apuesto, de cabello negro corto y los ojos más azules que jamás haya visto.

Eleanor no dudo en aceptar bailar con él. Era la primera vez que alguien la invitaba a bailar, y quería aprovechar esa oportunidad. Estaba deslumbrada por la caballerosidad de aquel hombre, así que se sintió encantada cuando la invitó a salir a uno de los balcones.

- Entonces, Eleanor... ¿Hace mucho que te dedicas al teatro?

- No mucho... en realidad esta es la primera obra en la que participo.

- Has estado esplendida en el escenario – Le murmuró mientras se acercaba más hacia ella.

- Gracias – Contestó Eleanor con nerviosismo.

Después de ese día, Eleanor y Richard continuaron viéndose, a espaldas de los padres de ella. Claro que en aquel momento Eleanor no sabía que Richard pertenecía a la alta aristocracia de Inglaterra, tampoco había indagado demasiado dentro de su pasado. Simplemente, ella se sentía feliz con tan solo estar a su lado.

Después de seis meses de relación, Richard finalmente le pidió a Eleanor que se casara con él. Ella sabía que sus padres jamás admitirían su matrimonio con un hombre mucho mayor, así que decidieron escaparse. Eleanor lo dejó todo para poder estar junto con el hombre que amaba, su familia, sus amigos, y hasta el teatro. Pero todo valía la pena si contaba con el amor de Richard.

Se mudaron a Nueva Orleans, donde el encargaba de manejar unos negocios de la familia. Tenían una vida cómoda, y poco después de haber contraído matrimonio, fueron bendecidos con la noticia de la llegada de su primer hijo.

Ambos fueron felices cuando nació Terry, pues era el bebé más hermoso y adorable del mundo. Richard pasaba tanto tiempo con su familia como podía, mientras que Eleanor se dedicaba exclusivamente a criar a su hijo.

Las cosas no podían ir mejor para ellos. Pero cinco años pasaron, y un hecho desafortunado destruyó la estabilidad de la familia.

Estaban terminando de cenar cuando llamaron a la puerta. Eleanor fue a abrir, para encontrarse con un hombre vestido de traje que pregunto por Richard.

- ¡Patrick! – Dijo Richard sorprendido al verlo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- He venido a buscarte – El hombre miró a su alrededor, como si buscara algo - ¿Dónde está el niño?

- ¿Sabes sobre Terry? – Le preguntó sorprendido.

- ¿De verdad creíste que podrías venir a América y hacer lo que quisieras sin que el duque se enterara?

- ¿El duque? – Preguntó Eleanor sin entender nada.

Richard intentó hablar, pero el otro hombre se le adelantó.

- Discúlpeme por no haberme presentado antes, señora... mi nombre es Patrick Stewart, y soy el abogado personal del duque de Grandchester – Eleanor lo miró sin entender nada – El padre de Richard.

- No... Eso no puede ser cierto... Richard me lo hubiera contado – Miró a su esposo en busca de una respuesta, pero él solo desvió la mirada.

- Lamentó lo sucedido... pero no podemos perder más tiempo – Patrick se dirigió a Richard nuevamente – Su hermano Edward – Lo miró con pesar – Ha fallecido la semana pasada.

- ¡Oh Dios! – Richard se tomó la cabeza y se dejó caer en el sofá. Se sentía mal, pero no por la muerte del hermano con el que nunca se había llevado bien, sino por lo que eso significaba.

- El duque me ha mandado por ti. Partimos mañana por la mañana.

- Richard – Eleanor corrió hacia su marido – No podemos irnos...

- No se preocupe señora – Volvió a intervenir Patrick – Cuando dije que "partiremos", me refería a Richard y el niño. No hay lugar para una mujer como usted en el palacio.

- ¿Qué? – Eleanor no creía lo que estaba escuchando – No puede estar hablando en serio.

Patrick la ignoró y se dirigió a Richard.

- No te preocupes por tu matrimonio – Le dijo – Nos encargaremos de anularlo. Tú prometida te espera en Londres. Te espero mañana a las 08:00 en el puerto. Sabes que te conviene venir.

Dichas esas últimas palabras, Patrick se retiró de la casa, y Eleanor no tardó en pedirle explicaciones a su marido.

- Quería decírtelo – Le dijo él con pesar – Pero temía que me abandonaras una vez que te enterases que era hijo de un duque - Eleanor solo lo abrazó fuertemente – Te amo, Ellie – Le murmuró al oído – Nada cambiara eso.

_Fin de flashback_

- A la mañana siguiente cuando me desperté – Decía Eleanor no pudiendo controlar su llanto – Richard no estaba al lado mío... y se había llevado a Terry. Corrí al puerto pero no pude alcanzarlos – Max no sabía qué hacer para consolarla – Le grité a Richard, le rogué que no se llevara a mi hijo...

- Ya está... – Max la envolvió en sus brazos y Eleanor se aferró a él buscando consuelo – Ahora has recuperado a tu hijo.

- Y tú a la tuya...

- Si – Sonrió Max – Candy es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Solo lamento haberme perdido de tanto.

- Creo que tenemos algo en común.

Ambos rieron, y sin darse cuenta en qué momento sus labios terminaron unidos en un beso.

**ooo**

Susana tenía una sonrisa en el rostro cuando llego a la compañía de teatro. Era el primer día de ensayos de la nueva obra, y para ella significaba la oportunidad perfecta para pasar más tiempo junto a Terry.

Era una suerte de que ambos fueran escogidos para protagonizar la obra. Era una verdad que los que interpretaban Romeo y Julieta terminaban juntos, y ella estaba segura de que ese sería el futuro que le esperaba junto a Terry.

Entró al edificio y comenzó a buscar con la mirada al hombre de su vida, pero él no estaba allí. Uno de sus más viejos compañeros estaba sentado en un cajón, leyendo el guion de la obra. Susana se acercó a él y lo cuestionó.

- Marcus – Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró intrigante.

- Hola, Susana – La saludo el rubio con una sonrisa galante.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que esta semana solo ensayamos los personajes principales. Y a ti te han dado el de Teobaldo.

- ¿Acaso no te has enterado?

- ¿Enterarme de qué?

- Yo seré quien interprete a Romeo.

- ¿Qué? – Susana no creía lo que estaba oyendo – ¡Tú no puedes ser Romeo! ¡Terry es Romeo!

- No – Marcus se puso de pie y continuó sonriendo – Al parecer Robert ha decidido hacer unos cuantos cambios... como vez, ahora yo soy Romeo y Terry es Teobaldo.

- ¡Mientes!

Susana no quiso seguir escuchando a aquel mentiroso y se dirigió furiosa a la oficina de Robert. Abrió la puerta de par en par y se sentó frente al escritorio sin siquiera haber pedido permiso antes.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – Le preguntó Robert, desconcertado por la forma de actuar de Susana. A decir verdad, ya se estaba cansando de los aires de grandeza de esa muchacha. Si no fuera por su madre...

- ¿Dónde está Terry? – Le exigió saber.

- ¿Terry? No lo sé... en su casa, supongo.

- Quiero decir... ¿Porqué no está él aquí ensayando? Se supone que es Romeo.

- Ah, es eso... – Dijo Robert sin darle importancia – Terry ha rechazado el papel de Romeo, por eso decidí cambiárselo por el de Marcus.

- ¿Qué Terry ha rechazado ser Romeo? – Eso no podía ser cierto – ¡Es mentira! ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría una cosa así?

Robert no le contestó, simplemente se paro y salió de la oficina. Pero Susana no podía dejar las cosas así. Había algo muy extraño en todo aquello, estaba segura que alguien quería separarla de Terry, pero si quería saber que era exactamente lo que había ocurrido, solo una persona podía decírselo.

Se aseguro de que nadie la viera, entonces fue hacia donde Robert guardaba las planillas de todos los actores y buscó la de Terry. Tomó un papel y una pluma y anoto la dirección que allí decía, para luego volver a poner todo en su lugar. Salió de la oficina de Robert y se dirigió sigilosamente hacia la salida.

Acababa de cruzar la puerta cuando fue detenida por alguien a quien en verdad no deseaba ver.

- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué te escapas?

- ¿Qué quieres, Karen? – Dijo con fastidio - ¿No tengo tiempo para ti?

- ¿Y a dónde vas tan apurada?

- No te interesa.

- Estamos en horario de trabajo. Me interesa si con eso perjudicas a la compañía.

- Pues tengo malas noticias para ti, Karen. No tenemos a nuestro Romeo, y hasta que él no aparezca, no podremos comenzar el ensayo.

- ¿Te refieres a Terry?

- ¿A quién más?

- Terry ya no es Romeo... ha renunciado a eso.

- ¿Y esperas que te crea? – Le dijo con sarcasmo – Ahora mismo estoy yendo a su casa para saber la verdad. Estoy segura que hubo un malentendido – Susana sonrió y se dio media vuelta para seguir caminando.

- Terry no está en su casa – Le gritó Karen, logrando que Susana volteara a verla.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Hablé con él ayer. Me dijo que hoy partiría a Chicago... con su novia – Dijo esas últimas palabras con regocijo.

- Terry no tiene novia – Replicó Susana incrédula.

- Claro que sí, su nombre es Candy, y planean casarse el año entrante. Según me contó él, este viaje a Chicago tiene algo que ver con sus familias.

- No puedes estar hablando en serio. Porque tú no conoces a Terry.

- ¿Y tú sí?

- Claro, somos muy buenos amigos.

- Bien... entonces será mejor que vayas a su casa y lo veas por tus propios ojos.

Susana no esperó más y continúo su camino. Karen no podía estar en lo cierto, después de todo, ellos ni siquiera habían hablado.

Llegó hasta la dirección que había tomado, pero aquello no podía ser. No se trataba de una simple casa, sino de una mansión. Terry debía tratarse de una persona muy rica. Bien... eso era más de lo que había esperado.

Golpeó la puerta e instantes después apareció una sirvienta.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

- Yo... me preguntaba si puedo hablar con Terry.

- ¿Y quién es usted? – Le preguntó con desconfianza.

- Soy una amiga.

- Ya veo... pero me temo que el joven Terry no se encuentra en estos momentos.

- ¿Y puedo saber a qué hora llega? – Preguntó petulante.

- El joven Terry se ha ido de viaje... volverá en una semana.

La sirvienta se negó a dar más información al respecto y cerró la puerta. A Susana no le quedó más remedio que retirarse de allí, completamente vencida. Después de todo, Karen tenía razón en lo del viaje, pero estaba equivocada con respecto a lo de la novia, estaba segura de aquello.

**ooo**

Terry y Candy estaban en la estación de trenes, esperando el que los llevaría a Chicago. Max y Eleanor habían ido a despedirlos, y aparentemente, las cosas entre ambos habían mejorado considerablemente.

- Mu hubiera gustado que vengas con nosotros, papá – Le dijo Candy a Max, mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

- Siempre habrá otra oportunidad... estoy seguro que me encantará conocer a aquellas mujeres que te criaron.

- Y ellas también mueren por conocerte.

- Candy – La llamó Terry – Ese es nuestro tren.

- Bien – Volvió a abrazar a su padre – Es hora de irnos.

Ambos se despidieron de sus padres y abordaron el tren. Había sido un largo día y Candy estaba agotada. Tomaron sus asientos, y ella no tardó en quedarse dormida, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su marido, mientras él le acariciaba tiernamente el cabello, y frecuentemente le susurraba palabras de amor al oído. Estaba seguro de que esa sería una gran semana.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por todos los reviews =)<em>

_Acá dejo un capítulo más! Espero que les guste!_

_Besosssssss!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

Albert y Ambar habían ido personalmente a la estación para recibir a Candy y Terry. Habían intentado convencer a Archie para que fuera con ellos, pero había sido inútil. El muchacho ni siquiera había querido recibirlos, y Albert estaba verdaderamente preocupado por su sobrino, sabía que no estaba pasando un buen momento, pero temía que las cosas se sobrepasaran.

Finalmente llegó el tren, y los jóvenes enamorados fueron unos de los primeros en bajar.

- ¡Albert! – Candy corrió a los brazos de su viejo amigo, dejando a Terry cargando solo las maletas – Te he extrañado.

- Pero si tan solo han pasado dos meses.

- Lo sé – Candy rió y miró a su alrededor - ¿Dónde está Archie? Dijiste que él también vendría a recibirnos.

- Me temo que no ha sido posible – Dijo él con nerviosismo.

- ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

- No lo sé... no ha querido recibirme.

- ¡Eso no pude ser! – Exclamó Candy – Albert llévame a casa de los Wharton, yo misma hablaré con Archie.

- ¿Estás segura? – Le preguntó Terry, sabiendo que a ella no le causaba gracia encontrarse con su madre.

- Archie es mi amigo, y necesito saber qué es lo que le pasa. Estoy segura que a mí si querrá recibirme.

- De acuerdo – Aceptó Albert mientras los dirigía hacia el carruaje – Pasaremos por la casa de los Wharton antes de partir a Lakewood.

- Gracias, Albert.

Minutos después, llegaron a una lujosa mansión digna de los duques de Marlborough. Candy les pidió que los esperara en el carruaje mientras realizaba la visita.

Tocó la puerta, e instantes después fue recibida por el mayordomo.

- Mi nombre es Candice White Andrey, y me gustaría ver al señor Archivald Cornwell, por favor.

- Disculpe, señorita – Candy no se molesto el decirle que era señora y no señorita – Pero el señor Archivald ha dicho expresamente que no quería ver a nadie.

- Estoy segura que a mí si querrá recibirme ¿Por qué no le pregunta?

- Lo lamento...

- ¿James? – Una voz femenina se escucho desde adentro y entonces Amelia apareció, sorprendiéndose ante aquella visita - ¡Candy! – Sonrió ampliamente al verla - ¡Que sorpresa! Pasa por favor.

Candy se mostro renuente a aceptar la invitación de Amelia, pero si quería ver a Archie no le quedaba más remedio que hacerlo.

- Con permiso – Cruzó las puertas de aquella mansión y miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba demasiado silencioso.

- Ven – Amelia la tomó del brazo y la llevó a una pequeña salita - ¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Un té, tal vez?

- No – Dijo Candy cortante – Solo he venido porque necesito hablar con Archie ¿Podría verlo?

Amelia bajó la vista, y Candy notó que algo andaba mal.

- Siéntate, por favor.

- ¿A pasado algo malo? – Preguntó Candy con preocupación mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás.

- Me temo que no tengo muy buenas noticias.

- ¿Qué sucede con Archie? – Exigió saber Candy.

- Nada – Se apresuro a decir Amelia – No ha pasado nada con Archie... el problema es con Harper.

- Ya veo... – A Candy la verdad no le interesaba lo que pasaba con aquella joven, pero aún así sentía curiosidad - ¿Qué tiene ella?

Los ojos de Amelia se empañaron por las lágrimas, y Candy se enfureció internamente al comprender que su propia madre se preocupaba más por una joven cualquiera más que por su propia hija.

- Ella... ella está embarazada.

- Oh... – Eso fue una gran desilusión para Candy, a Annie le dolería mucho enterarse de aquella noticia.

- Pero eso no es por lo que estoy así.

- No es necesario que me cuente nada – Sinceramente no quería seguir escuchándola. No se sentía a gusto con aquella mujer.

- Pero quiero hacerlo – Amelia tomó las manos de Candy entre las suyas – Me siento bien estando contigo.

- No creo que...

- Por favor – Le suplicó ella – He estado pasando unos días terribles, y me haría bien hablar con alguien.

Candy también había pasado momentos terribles a causa de su abandono, pero a ella no le había importado.

- De acuerdo...

Amelia sonrió y se sentó a su lado, aún tomándola de las manos.

- Harper siempre ha sido una niña muy enfermiza – Comenzó a decir ella, como si a Candy le importara escucharla – Pero nunca hubiéramos creído que se tratara de algo grave.

- ¿Quiere decir que Harper está muy enferma?

Amelia asintió con la cabeza.

- Es su corazón – Le explicó – Tiene una enfermedad congénita que no se le había detectado hasta enterarnos de su embarazo... al parecer a causa de ello su salud está empeorando.

- Lo lamento.

- Los doctores no creen que sobreviva al embarazo.

- Supongo que siempre existen los milagros.

Amelia le sonrió con desesperanza.

- Pero supongo que querrías ver a Archie – Dijo cambiando de actitud – Como imaginarás, él también ha estado muy afectado con todo esto. No ha querido ver a nadie, pero tal vez haga una excepción contigo. ¿Quieres que le pregunte?

- Se lo agradecería.

Amelia se retiró y fue en busca de Archie.

A pesar de todo, a Candy la había conmovido el hecho de saber que Harper se encontraba muy enferma, y que probablemente no sobreviviría a aquello. Era cierto que Harper se había comportado como una verdadera arpía, pero Candy no podía desearle el mal ni a su peor enemigo, aunque por lo que en verdad lamentaba era que Archie se viera involucrado en todo esto.

Unos minutos después, Archie apareció.

- Hola, Candy.

Ella no pudo más que correr a sus brazos y abrazarlo fuertemente. La había matado mirarlo a los ojos y ver su mirada vacía.

- Archie... ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó mientras tomaban asiento.

- Imagino que Amelia ya te habrá contado sobre el estado de Harper.

- Sí...

Archie escondió el rostro entre sus manos.

- No puedo creer que esto este pasándome a mí.

Candy volvió a abrazarlo. No soportaba verlo en ese estado. Quería al Archie que había conocido aquella tarde en Lakewood, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto más que consolarlo.

- Tienes que ser fuerte.

- Es mi culpa.

- ¡Claro que no! Tú no tienes nada que ver con la enfermedad de Harper, Amelia dijo que era de nacimiento.

- Pero si ella no estuviera embarazada tal vez su enfermedad no habría aparecido.

- Eso no es cierto, y lo sabes – Insistió ella, pero Archie no la escuchaba - ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros a Lakewood? Estoy segura que te haría bien.

- Sabes que no puedo dejar a Harper.

Archie tenía razón. Candy podía pensar lo que quisiera, pero Harper estaba enferma, y necesitaba a su marido a su lado, a pesar de las desafortunadas circunstancias en las que habían contraído matrimonio.

- En ese caso... volveré a visitarte en cuanto pueda.

- Claro – Archie intentó sonreír, pero fue en vano – Solo... solo dale mis saludos a Annie.

- Bien.

- ¡No! ¡Espera! Mejor no le digas nada...

- Sí – Candy bajó la cabeza. Comprendió que Archie aún se sentía mal por como habían salido las cosas con Annie.

Estaba retirándose de la casa cuando Amelia la detuvo.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato más? – Le pidió.

- No puedo – Le contestó ella con sequedad – Me están esperando.

- Claro...

Candy no soportó seguir viendo la cara de su madre, así que continuó caminando y abordó nuevamente el carruaje que la llevaría a Lakewood.

**ooo**

Desde aquella conversación que habían mantenido, la relación entre Eleanor y Max se había vuelto más estrecha. Él ya no podía ocultar la atracción que sentía hacía la actriz, y sabía que ella también comenzaba a verla con otros ojos.

- ¿Qué haces? – Max se sentó en el sofá al lado de Eleanor, donde ella estaba tomando un té, rodeada de sobres.

- Son las cartas de mis admiradores – Le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- Imagino que debes tener muchos.

- Algunos.

- Sabes... nunca he tenido la oportunidad de verte actuar.

- Pues en unas semanas empezaremos con la producción de una obra... te daré entradas para la primera función – Ambos rieron.

- Ahora entiendo porque te adoran – Le acarició el dorso de la mano – Eres la mujer más encantadora que he conocido en mi vida.

- ¿Incluso más que la mamá de Candy? – La expresión de Max se volvió seria – Lo siento, yo...

- No, está bien... lo que paso entre ella y yo pertenece al pasado – Max le había confesado a Eleanor la historia de su vida, era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de que ella le contara la suya – Lo que Amelia hizo es imperdonable, lo que quiero decir es que... ella podría haberme buscado después de tener a Candy, yo me hubiera hecho cargo de mi hija si ella no la quería, pero en vez de eso decidió abandonarla en un orfanato. Jamás podría amar a una mujer que tanto daño nos ha hecho a Candy y a mí.

Eleanor le sonrió tiernamente y Max no dudó en volver a probar sus labios, mientras que su mano se deslizaba por debajo de la falda de la rubia.

- No creo que sea correcto – Dijo Eleanor en un murmullo.

- Somos personas adultas – Le besó el cuello – Y no tenemos que rendir cuentas a nadie. Podemos hacer lo que queramos.

- ¿Qué dirán nuestros hijos?

- Fue Candy quien me aconsejó que buscara mi felicidad.

- Pero no con la madre de su marido.

- De hecho... ella piensa que tú y yo hacemos una pareja estupenda.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó ella con sorpresa.

- Sí.

- En ese caso.

Eleanor se puso de pie y tomó la mano de Max para dirigirse escaleras arriba. No necesitaba más explicaciones. Solo una vez en la vida había actuado con impulsividad, y el resultado de ello había sido Terry. Y si bien era cierto que el final no había resultado como ella hubiera querido, no quería perderse la oportunidad de volver a amar como una vez lo había hecho.

Esa tarde le entregó a Max su corazón, y estaba segura que esta vez las cosas serían diferentes. Él era un hombre bueno, que jamás haría nada para dañarla como Richard lo había hecho años atrás.

**ooo**

Era la primera vez que Terry visitaba Lakewood y sentía una emoción especial al estar en la ciudad donde Candy había crecido.

- Me temo que tendrán que dormir en habitaciones separadas – Les informó Albert una vez que llegaron a la mansión – Me temo que ninguno de los empleados sabe aún que ustedes dos se han casado, y este fin de semana tendremos una fiesta.

- ¿Una fiesta? – Preguntó Candy con curiosidad.

- Es más bien una reunión sencilla... nos visitarán la tía abuela, Stear, Patty, los Britter y... los Leegan.

- ¿Y a qué se debe esa reunión?

- Es una sorpresa – Dijo él con una sonrisa.

Doroty les mostro las habitaciones que ocuparían. Afortunadamente para ambos, los cuartos estaban uno al lado del otro, conectados por un balcón. Probablemente había sido idea de Albert.

- Admito que no me será fácil dormir alejado de mi esposa durante una semana – Comentó Terry mientras desempaquetaba sus cosas.

- Siempre podrás visitar la mía – Le dijo Candy traviesamente.

- ¿Al igual que lo hacíamos en la escuela? No quiero volver a sentirme como un adolecente otra vez.

- Tienes 17 años – Rió Candy – Eres un adolecente.

- ¿Qué importa la edad?

- De acuerdo... – Candy se acercó a él y le besó los labios – Solo es una semana, estoy segura que podremos soportarlo.

- Claro... sobre todo cuando vengan los Leegan.

- Admito que a mí tampoco me agrada la idea de convivir con ellos bajo el mismo techo, pero tal vez después de lo que le sucedió a Eliza ellos hayan cambiado.

- Probablemente – Aseguró él – Ahora deben ser peores.

- Cualquiera que hubiera pasado por la experiencia de Eliza sufriría un cambio en su vida. Estoy segura que al menos ella ha cambiado.

- Déjame recordarte que si Eliza está ciega fue porque intentó hacerte daño a ti... no debes sentir lástima por ella – Terry la tomó por la cintura y la arrojó a la cama, colocándose encima de ella – Pero ya no quiero hablar de los Leegan – Le dijo mientras le levantaba la falda.

- ¿Crees que sea correcto?

- No lo sé y no me importa – Se sacó la camisa con torpeza – Pero eres mi esposa y tengo derecho a acostarme contigo.

Candy rió y ayudo a Terry con el tema de la ropa. Tal vez Albert se enfadaría si se enteraba de lo que estaban haciendo, pero valdría la pena.

Por la tarde, Terry insistió en visitar el hogar donde Candy había crecido.

- Tomaremos los caballos – Le dijo ella – Es la forma más rápida que tenemos para llegar allí.

- Me parece bien – Terry montó el caballo que ella le ofrecía.

Cabalgaron hasta llegar a la pequeña construcción de madera, pero había un lugar que Candy necesitaba visitar antes.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – Le preguntó Terry.

- Aquí – El caballo de Candy se detuvo al pie de una colina y Terry alzó la vista para ver el enorme árbol que se levantaba en ella – Es mi colina de Pony... siempre soñé con volver algún día, contigo a mi lado – Se bajó del caballo y Terry hizo lo mismo - ¿Quieres subir?

- Claro – Candy tomó a Terry de la mano y corrieron colina arriba, hasta llegar al gran árbol – La vista es increíble.

- Lo sé – Sonrió ella, mientras pasaba sus manos por detrás del cuello de su marido y le besaba en los labios, sin saber que no estaban solos.

Escucharon pisadas detrás de ellos, e inmediatamente se separaron para saber de quién se trataba. Se sorprendieron al encontrarse con una pequeña rubia de no más de 4 años de edad. Tenía el cabello rizado y enormes ojos azules, su piel de porcelana le daba un aspecto de muñeca.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, pequeña? – Le preguntó Candy agachándose para quedar a su altura. Pero la niña no contestó - ¿Vives por aquí?

- Tal vez deberíamos buscar a sus padres – Aconsejó Terry – Debe estar perdida.

- Claro – Candy extendió la mano a la niña, quien la aceptó con desconfianza – Tal vez la señorita Pony conozca a sus padres.

Candy y Terry llevaron a la pequeña hasta el hogar, donde fueron recibidos por los niños del hogar. Ella estaba contenta por estar de vuelta en casa, y a Terry lo hacía feliz ver a su esposa en ese estado.

- ¡Candy! – La señorita Pony y la hermana María salieron a recibirla – Nos alegra tanto tenerte devuelta en casa – Le dieron un fuerte abrazo - ¿Y quién es este jovencito?

- Él... es Terry – Dijo Candy, comprendiendo que no podía mentirles a ellas, a las mujeres que la habían criado – Es... mi marido.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por los reviews!<em>

_Acá dejo un nuevo capítulo! Espero que les guste! =)_

_Besossssss!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

La señorita Pony y la hermana María se sorprendieron al escuchar tan inesperada noticia. Si bien ambas eran consientes del carácter compulsivo de Candy, pero nunca creyeron que aparecería un día estrenando un marido.

- ¿Por qué mejor no vamos adentro y nos explicas como son las cosas? – Propuso la señorita Pony.

- Claro... – Pero de pronto Candy recordó algo – Señorita Pony, encontramos a esta niña en la colina – Señaló a la pequeña que aún llevaba de la mano - ¿Tienen idea de donde puede venir?

- Oh... Delfina – Dijo la hermana.

- Llegó al hogar hace un par de meses – Explicó la señorita Pony – La encontraron sola caminando por las calles del pueblo, y las autoridades no han logrado dar con sus padres. Creen que fue abandonada.

- ¿Y ella no les ha dicho de donde viene? – Les preguntó Candy, sintiendo como la pequeña le apretaba la mano y se escondía tras ella.

- De hecho, no ha dicho una sola palabra desde que ha llegado. La hermana María y yo estamos muy preocupadas, ya no sabemos qué hacer – Contestó la señorita Pony con tristeza – Ni siquiera sabemos cuál es su nombre. La llamamos Delfina por el dije con forma de delfín que lleva colgado.

- Oh...

Candy sintió lastima por la pequeña. Ella sabía lo que era haber sido abandonado por sus padres, y no le gustaba que ningún niño tuviera que pasar por una situación semejante.

Entraron al hogar y la señorita Pony los acomodó en la mesa. Delfina se negó a soltar la mano de Candy, y para sorpresa de todos, se sentó en su regazo. Ella decidió dejarla allí, se sentía bien tener a la niña en sus brazos.

- Entonces, Candy – Comentó la hermana María – Creo que tienes algo importante que contarnos.

La rubia rió por lo bajo, pero fue Terry el encargado de contarles a las señoras como se habían desarrollado los hechos. Y si bien a ellas les había sorprendido la historia de amor, no pudieron evitar estar más interesadas en la aparición del padre de Candy.

- En verdad no puedo creerlo – Expresó la hermana María.

- También fue algo repentino para nosotros – Dijo Terry – Pero Candy merecía conocer a su padre – La miró con extrema ternura.

Después de tomar el té, Candy y Terry pasaron unas cuantas horas jugando con los niños. Todos estaban felices por la llegada de la rubia, pero mientras los demás jugaban, la pequeña Delfina estaba parada sola en un rincón. Candy se dio cuenta y fue hacía ella.

- Hey – Se agachó para mirarla a los ojos - ¿Por qué estás tan sola? – Le preguntó con dulzura, pero ella no contestó. Candy tomó su pequeña manito - ¿Por qué no vienes a jugar con nosotros? – Insistió en vano, pues Delfina se negaba a decir nada – De acuerdo... no quieres jugar, pero no puedes quedarte aquí sola ¿Qué te parece si te cuento una historia? ¿Te gustan las historias verdad? – Después de unos cuantos segundos, la niña al fin asintió con la cabeza, y Candy se sentó sobre el césped con ella en su regazo.

Nunca antes había contado una historia, de hecho, no era muy buena en literatura, pero a Delfina parecía agradarle el cuento de princesas y ogros que Candy le estaba contando.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando notó que la niña se quedó dormida.

- Serías una buena madre – Candy vio como Terry se sentaba a su lado – Te veo así y no puedo evitar desear el momento en que seamos padres.

- Sabes que para eso aún falta – Rió Candy – Tu padre aún no sabe que estamos casados, y recién comienzas tu carrera como actor. Aún somos muy jóvenes para ser padres.

- Lo sé – Suspiró Terry – Solo digo que últimamente he estado pensando en ese tema. Ya sabes... me gustaría ser padre.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- También es algo nuevo para mí – Le confesó – Supongo que en cierta forma he madurado.

- Y estoy orgullosa de ti – Candy beso tiernamente los labios de su marido – Pero está anocheciendo, y tenemos que volver a la mansión – Intentó ponerse de pie pero Terry no la dejo.

- Yo la llevo – Le dijo quitándole a la niña de los brazos.

Candy le sonrió y él le tomó la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

**ooo**

Al día siguiente, los Britter llegaron a Lakewood, pero no venían solos.

- ¡Annie! – Candy corrió a darle un abrazo a su amiga – Que alegría volver a verte.

- También te he extrañado mucho – Le dijo su amiga – Pero hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas.

- ¿De quién se trata?

Annie se separó de ella y se dirigió hacia un apuesto joven que estaba unos pasos atrás, con una maleta en la mano.

- Te presento a Félix Becerra, un gran amigo.

- Mucho gusto señorita – El joven extendió su mano a la rubia – Espero que no les moleste mi presencia.

- Claro que no – Dijo Candy.

- Todos los amigos de Annie son recibidos en esta casa – Agregó Albert – Candy ¿Por qué no ayudas a Annie a instalarse en su habitación?

- Claro – Candy tomó la mano de su amiga y se dirigieron hacia las escaleras – Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.

Candy y Annie fueron a la habitación que le había sido asignada a la morena y comenzaron a desempaquetar.

- ¿Todos estos vestidos son nuevos? – Cuestionó Candy al ver los preciosos modelos.

- Sí – Le contestó Annie – Mamá y yo disfrutamos salir de compras.

A Candy le alegraba ver a su amiga muy animada. Albert le había contado que ella estaba enterada del matrimonio de Archie, pero parecía no haberle caído tan mal como era de esperarse, y Candy estaba segura que en parte de debía a ese misterioso joven que había llegado con ella.

- Por cierto... ¿Qué hay entre tú y Félix?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Dijo ella con nerviosismo y las mejillas sonrojadas, dándole la razón a Candy.

- Solo quiero saber más acerca de él.

- Pues... mamá lo contrató para que me impartiera clases de piano, pero con el tiempo nos convertimos en grandes amigos. Por eso le pedí que nos acompañara esta semana.

- Me alegra verte tan bien.

Annie sonrió por lo bajo. Desde que había comenzado esa amistad con Félix, había olvidado todo lo malo que la había pasado en ese último tiempo.

- Félix dice que soy hermosa... no le importa que mi rostro este deformado.

- Eres hermosa, Annie – Le aseguró Candy – Por dentro y por fuera.

- Y también soy afortunada por tener una amiga como tú. Por cierto... ¿Sabes cuándo vendrán Patty y Stear?

- El fin de semana. Albert planea dar una cena para toda la familia – Entonces el rostro de Annie se torno serio – No te preocupes, Archie no vendrá.

- No me importa – Se apresuró a decir Annie – Es mejor de este modo, así no tardaré en olvidarme de él.

- Y supongo que Félix jugara un rol importante en eso – Candy le guiñó un ojo, y Annie rió.

- Entonces... – Dijo la morena cambiando de tema – Cuéntame que ha pasado contigo. Debo admitir que me sorprendí mucho cuando Albert me dijo que te quedarías en Nueva York con Terry, pero me gustaría escucharlo de tu boca.

- Sera mejor que nos sentemos – Le dijo Candy antes de contarle la historia completa - Annie se había perdido de mucho, y no podía evitar impresionarse con cada palabra que Candy decía – Todo ha pasado demasiado rápido, pero creo que Terry y yo supimos como afrontarlo.

- ¿Y el duque no se enfadará cuando se entere?

- Pues la idea es que no lo haga – Le explicó Candy – La boda será el año que viene, y hasta ese momento debemos mantenerlo en secreto... pero supongo que ya son muchas las personas que lo saben – Rió ella – Así que no puedes contárselo a nadie.

- Seré una tumba – Prometió Annie – Pero dime... ¿Cómo es eso de estar casada?

- ¿Quieres saber los detalles?

- ¡No! – Se sonrojó – Bueno, yo... solo quería saber como es. Nadie me ha dicho nunca como es la vida de casados.

- Podría decirse que no hay mucha diferencia con estar soltero... solo que compartes la cama con la persona que amas.

- ¿Compartes la cama? – Preguntó impresionada - ¿Por qué?

- ¿Acaso tus padres no comparten la cama?

- No – Annie negó con la cabeza – Ellos tienen habitaciones separadas ¿Es que no hay suficientes habitaciones donde vives?

Candy rió sonoramente ante la ingenuidad de su amiga. Era evidente que sus padres no le habían contado lo que sucedía con un hombre y una mujer una vez que se casaban, y en las clases de biología jamás se tocaba ese tema.

- Creo que necesitas saber ciertas cosas...

Y como ella lo había esperado, Annie se escandalizo al oír cómo funcionaban las relaciones maritales, y es que Candy no podía haber sido más explícita.

- ¡Jamás haré eso! – Sentenció Annie – Es horroroso.

- Claro que no – Rió Candy – Solo tienes que buscar a la persona indicada.

- ¿Estás segura de que eso está permitido?

- Es lo que ocurre en todos los matrimonios.

- Entonces... ¿Tú y Terry...?

Ahora fue el turno de Candy de sonrojarse. Una cosa era explicarle a Annie como funcionaban las cosas, y otra muy distinta era contarle sus propias experiencias.

- Bueno... Terry y yo somos un matrimonio como cualquier otro.

- ¿Pero cómo...?

- Ya basta, Annie... me incomoda hablar de estas cosas.

- Pero si tú has empezado.

- Pero solo porque tú me preguntaste.

- De acuerdo, pero ya no hablemos de ello – Dijo Annie poniéndose de pie – Mejor ayúdame a terminar de desempaquetar que dentro de poco será el almuerzo.

- Claro... y por la tarde iremos al hogar de Pony. Todos estarán muy contentos de volver a verte.

**ooo**

- No lo sé, mamá – Susana estaba recostada sobre el sofá mientras una doncella le arreglaba el cabello – Karen dice muchas mentiras solo para fastidiarme, pero yo no creo que sea cierto que tiene novia.

- Pero la sirvienta te dijo que se había marchado a Chicago.

- Solo por una semana – Replicó ella – Probablemente haya ido a visitar a su familia o amigos. Tal vez Karen haya escuchado que Terry haría ese viaje, y quiso inventar eso de la novia solo para lastimarme, porque sabe que entre nosotros dos existe algo.

- Espero que tengas razón.

- Lo que no entiendo es porque al final no se quedó con el papel de Romeo.

- Tampoco yo, hija, tampoco yo.

Y esa era una de las razones por las cuales Loraine estaba tan enfadada. Había puesto un gran esmero en satisfacer a Robert para que le diera ese papel a Terry, y ahora resultaba que él la había engañado. Por eso, después del almuerzo decidió hacerle una pequeña visita a su ex amante.

Robert estaba como siempre trabajando en su oficina cuando Loraine entró sin avisar, haciéndolo levantar la vista de sus papeles.

- ¡Vaya! – Dijo él sonriente – Creí que no teníamos visita hoy – Se puso de pie y fue hacía ella – Pero no voy a desperdiciarte ya que te tengo aquí – Le corrió el cabello de la cara - ¿Prefieres el escritorio o el sofá?

Loraine se separó de él abruptamente.

- ¡Déjate de tonterías! – Le dijo furiosa – Sabes muy bien porque estoy aquí.

- No hay muchas opciones – Le dijo con descaro.

- Eres un...

- ¿Por qué no nos ahorras tiempo y te quitas la ropa?

- Porque no pienso acostarme contigo.

- Entonces vete – Volvió a sentarse detrás de su escritorio – Ya sabes que eso es lo único que me interesa de ti.

- Entonces deberías cumplir con tu palabra.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Lo sabes muy bien – Se sentó frente a él – Hicimos un trato, y tú no has cumplido con tu parte.

- Claro que si – Le contestó Robert perdiendo la paciencia – Tú me pediste que le diera el papel de Julieta a Susana, y el Romeo a Terry. Pues bien, yo lo he hecho. No es mi culpa si el muchacho fue demasiado inteligente como para rechazarlo y aceptar un papel menor.

- Estas mintiendo – Lo acusó - ¿Qué clase de persona rechazaría un papel que lo llevaría directo a la fama?

- Por eso las críticas nunca estuvieron a tu favor – Rió él.

- No se dé que hablas – Dijo Loraine – Siempre he sido una gran actriz. Pero tú nunca has podido superar que prefiriera a mi familia al teatro... sé que te he causado una gran pérdida – Rió con orgullo.

- Sí, claro – Le contestó Robert sin ganas – Ahora... ¿Podrías retirarte y dejarme continuar con lo que estaba haciendo?

- No hasta que cumplas con lo que me has prometido.

- ¿Y qué pretendes que haga? ¿Qué obligue a Terry a interpretar a Romeo?

- Quiero que Susana tenga lo que quiere.

- ¿Sabes una cosa, Loraine? Nunca me he metido en cómo has criado a tu hija, pero déjame darte un consejo... Deberías dejar de consentirla tanto, de esta forma no la estas ayudando.

- No me digas que tengo que hacer con mi hija cuando el tuyo está completamente perdido.

- No metas a Sam en esto – Le advirtió.

- Al menos Susana no está en una clínica de rehabilitación.

- Te lo advierto, Loraine...

- ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó ella con ironía - ¿Te preocupa que todo el mundo sepa que tienes un hijo aficionado al opio?

- ¡Ya basta! – Le gritó - ¡Vete de aquí!

- Será mejor que la próxima vez cumplas con lo que prometes – Le dijo Loraine antes de irse.

Robert apoyó la espalda contra el respaldo de la silla. Loraine tenía razón ¿Qué autoridad tenía él para decirle como tenía que criar a Susana cuando él no había podido hacer nada por su hijo? El pequeño Sam no había crecido con la presencia de su madre, pero su padre tampoco había estado allí para apoyarlo. Tal vez ese había sido el motivo por el cual se había dedicado a visitar aquellos fumaderos de opio. Probablemente ese sea el momento indicado para hacerle una visita.

**ooo**

Había llegado la noche a Lakewood, y Candy se había puesto su camisón para dormir, pero apenas al entrar en la cama, sintió la presencia de alguien en su habitación.

- ¿Crees que todos estén conmigo? – Le preguntó mientras se metía bajo las sabanas.

- ¿Pero qué...? – Candy no pudo hablar porque su boca fue invadida por la de su marido.

- No puedo evitarlo – Comenzó a sacarle el camisón, y Candy pudo notar que él solo llevaba puestos sus calzoncillos – Lo siento, pero una semana es demasiado tiempo.

Candy rió y se rindió ante los besos y caricias de su marido. Por más que quisiera evitarlo, ella también deseaba estar con él.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em>Mil gracias por todos los reviews =)<em>

_Espero que les guste este capítulo!_

_Besossssssssss_

**Nota****: Pido disculpas de antemano, pero mis fics van a estar suspendidos por dos semanas porque me voy de vacaciones! Así que nos leemos a mi regreso.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

La mañana siguiente, Candy se despertó con una sonrisa en los labios, que se borró inmediatamente al notar que a su lado, la cama estaba vacía. Terry había irrumpido en su habitación a medianoche para hacer el amor, pero había tenido que volver al suyo para que no los descubrieran. Se sintió triste al no sentirlo a su lado como todas las mañanas, pero pronto regresarían a Nueva York y ya no tendrían que preocuparse por nada.

Se vistió antes de que Dorothy llegara para ayudarla, pues nunca se había acostumbrado a tales atenciones, y una vez que estuvo lista, bajó a desayunar.

- Me gustaría visitar el hogar de Pony – Comentó Annie, quien para sorpresa de sus padres, se encontraba de un humor excelente.

- Me parece una idea estupenda – Contestó Candy – Es una lástima que Stear y Patty no estén aquí para venir con nosotros – Tuvo especial cuidado de no nombrar a Archie, aunque Annie estaba dando muestras de estar superando esa situación, no quería arriesgarse a reabrir las heridas.

- Félix también podría acompañarnos – Propuso Terry, quien en ese corto tiempo había logrado establecer una buena relación con el pianista.

- Claro – Contestó el aludido – Me encantaría.

- Nosotros lamentamos no poder ir con ustedes – Intervino Ambar, sonriendo a su prometido – Pero aún hay algunas cosas que debemos terminar de organizar para la reunión del sábado.

- Les enviaré sus saludos a la señorita Pony y la hermana María – Dijo Candy.

El desayuno continuó con total normalidad, y más tarde, los jóvenes fueron a sus habitaciones para ponerse sus trajes de montar, para luego dirigirse al lugar donde las dos muchachas habían sido criadas.

Era un día soleado, y el trayecto hacía el hogar de Pony se había tornado por demás agradable.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando la señorita Pony te regañó por haber atado a los patitos? – Bromeó Annie entre risas – En verdad creí que ese día iban a castigarte.

- Pero logré salirme con la mía – Rió Candy - ¡Mira! – Señaló hacia el frente – Ya llegamos al hogar.

Los cuatro jóvenes se fueron acercando, pero al llegar se encontraron con los niños caminando de un lado a otro con expresión preocupada.

- ¡Señorita Pony! ¡Hermana María! – Gritó Annie al localizarlas. Se bajó del caballo y fue corriendo hacia ellas.

- ¡Annie! – Dijo la señorita Pony, acogiéndola en sus brazos – Que bueno volver a verte, pequeña.

Ambas mujeres sabían del accidente que había sufrido la morena en el Colegio San Pablo, pero no habían querido hacer un comentario al respecto.

- Señorita Pony, hermana María – Les dijo Candy acercándose a ellas - ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? ¿Por qué están todos afuera?

- ¡Oh, Candy! – La señorita Pony en verdad parecía preocupada – Delfina desapareció ayer por la noche y no logramos encontrarla.

- ¿Cómo que ha desaparecido? Yo misma me asegure de que quedara dormida en su cama.

- Aún no podemos comprender cómo ha sucedido – Explicó la hermana María – Lo único que sabemos es que los niños al despertar notaron que la cama de Delfina estaba vacía… no sabemos qué hacer.

- ¿Quién es Delfina? – Preguntó Annie.

- Una niña del hogar – Contestó Candy, pero no había tiempo para dar demasiadas explicaciones – Debemos encontrarla. Será mejor si nos separamos.

- ¿No creen que es mejor dar aviso a la policía? – Intervino Félix.

- ¿Quién es usted? – Inquirió la hermana María.

- ¡Oh! Siento no haberlos presentado – Dijo Annie – Es Félix Becerra, un buen amigo – Los presentó – Félix, ellas son la hermana María y la señorita Pony, las mujeres de las que tanto te he hablado.

- Mucho gusto – Dijo el joven.

- Creo que no es momento para presentaciones – Espetó Candy – Debemos encontrar a Delfina, tal vez esté en peligro.

Candy recordó aquella vez en que, huyendo de los Leegan, estuvo a punto de morir en su instinto por volver al hogar donde había crecido. Claro que ella había tenido a Albert para salvarle la vida, pero Delfina solo contaba con ellos, y debían encontrarla.

- Candy y yo buscaremos por el lado del río – Dijo Terry con rapidez – Annie, Félix, ustedes irán por el este. Será mejor que los niños se queden en el hogar, podría ser arriesgado, y no queremos perder a nadie más.

- Terry tiene razón – Convino la señorita Pony – Solo esperemos que todo salga bien.

La pequeña rubia de ojos azules había vagado por el bosque durante horas y horas. Sabía que no debía haberse escapado del hogar de esa forma, pero ella solo había querido ir en busca de aquella joven de ojos verdes y sonrisa amable a quien había conocido el día anterior. Era la primera vez que alguien la abrazaba con esa calidez tan extraña para ella y no quería perderla.

Hacía tres meses que había escapado del hogar donde había nacido, si es que a eso podía llamársele hogar. Era la menor de diez hermanos, y había crecido viendo como ellos eran obligados a trabajar duramente bajo el mando de sus padres. Los castigos eran frecuentes y extremadamente crueles, ni siquiera ella, a sus escasos 5 años, había logrado librarse de ellos. Fue por todo aquello, que al tener una oportunidad había huido de aquel horror y de esa forma había terminado en el hogar de Pony. Allí la gente no la maltrataba, pero para ella era muy difícil volver a confiar en alguien. Incluso le habían puesto un nombre, Delfina. Sus padres nunca se habían tomado la molestia de elegir un nombre para ella, pero aquellas mujeres si lo habían hecho. El colgante que llevaba en el cuello lo había encontrado en el bosque un día, sus padres nunca le habían hecho ningún regalo, así que conservó ese delfín como si se tratara de un tesoro, y así era como la llamaban ahora, Delfina.

La vida en el hogar de Pony no era mala, no sufría maltratos ni humillaciones, pero aun así, ella prefería mantenerse alejada de todos. Había encontrado aquella colina donde podía sentir la paz que había estado buscando desde hacía mucho tiempo, y sin duda se trataba de su lugar favorito.

Delfina continuó caminando sin éxito. Si tan solo no se hubiera quedado dormida podría haberle pedido a la joven que la llevara con ella, pero ni siquiera sabía por dónde se había marchado.

Sus pies comenzaron a dolerle, y sentía como la lluvia de acercaba. Decidió volver al hogar, pero ya no sabía en qué dirección quedaba. Estaba perdida, y el temor se apodero de ella. Pero la lluvia ya comenzaba a caer sobre su rostro, y lo mejor sería que buscara un lugar donde refugiarse. Miró a su alrededor, pero no encontró nada. Entonces oyó un sonido detrás de los arbustos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un perro gigante se posó ante ella. Solo que no era un perro, Delfina había oído hablar a sus hermanos acerca de aquellos animales que acechaban a las gallinas del granero, y que debían cuidarse de nunca toparse con uno.

El lobo gruñó y la miró fijamente, y ella supo que iba a atacarla.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, esperando el ataque del animal, pero entonces se oyó el relinchar de un caballo, y las pisadas del lobo alejándose del lugar.

- ¡Delfina! - Reconoció esa voz. La niña abrió los ojos y lo vio – ¿Qué haces aquí pequeña? – Le preguntó el joven, mientras desmontaba el caballo y se acercaba a ella – Todos estábamos muy preocupados – Se agachó y la tomó en brazos – Vamos.

Terry montó nuevamente a su caballo, pero esta vez con niña.

Solo pasaron unos minutos hasta que se encontró con Candy.

- ¡Terry! – La rubia galopeó hacia él - ¡Terry! ¡La has encontrado! – Exclamó feliz. Se acercó a ellos y acarició la cabeza de la niña - ¿Estás bien, pequeña? - La niña asintió con la cabeza, y Terry le explicó lo que había pasado – Será mejor que volvamos al hogar.

- ¡No! – Gritó Delfina para sorpresa de ambos, pues era la primera vez que oían su voz.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – Le preguntó Candy.

- No quiero volver al hogar – Repitió la pequeña – Quiero irme con ustedes, por eso me escape.

Candy miró a la niña y luego a Terry. Delfina se había escapado para seguirla a ella, y casi muere por ello.

- Vamos al hogar – Dijo con tranquilidad – Ya hablaremos sobre esto allí.

Cabalgaron en silencio hasta el hogar de Pony. Ni Candy ni Terry se habían esperado una respuesta como esa por parte de Delfina. La niña había arriesgado su vida solo por ir en busca de ellos, y ninguno de los dos tenía el valor suficiente para decirle que lo que ella les pedía era imposible. Convertirse en padres era un sueño que estaba latente en ellos, pero sus vidas en ese momento eran bastante complicadas como para adoptar una niña de cinco años de la cual no sabían prácticamente nada, ni siquiera estaban seguros de que su adopción fuera posible.

Llegaron hasta el hogar, y la señorita Pony estaba esperándolos en la puerta.

- ¡Gracias a Dios que la encontraron! – Exclamó aliviada al verlos dirigirse a ella.

Terry llevaba a Delfina en sus brazos, y Candy caminaba a su lado.

La señorita Pony extendió sus brazos para tomar a la niña, pero Terry se la negó.

- Mejor la llevó yo.

Entraron al hogar y tomaron asiento. La señorita Pony aviso a la hermana María sobra la aparición de la niña y los cinco se sentaron a la mesa. Delfina estaba fuertemente abrazada al cuello de Terry, negándose a soltarlo.

A Candy le provocaba ternura esa escena. Delfina era una niña adorable y era evidente que había sufrido demasiado en su corta vida. Merecía una familia.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo? – Le preguntó la señorita Pony después de que Candy le comentara sus intenciones.

- Señorita Pony, déjela que se quede con nosotros esta semana – Insistió la rubia – Estoy segura que no le hará ningún mal.

- Podrían dejarnos a solas – Le pidió la señorita Pony a la hermana María y Terry. Una vez que ellos se fueran, la mujer mayor se dirigió directamente a Candy – Candy, entiendo que sientas lástima por Delfina, pero no creo que sea bueno para ella pasar este fin de semana con ustedes en la mansión de Lakewood.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque Delfina acaba de llegar al hogar, y no sabemos absolutamente nada de ella. Ya sabes que todos los niños aquí buscan una familia, y ella es muy pequeña… tal vez se ilusione con la idea de que ustedes se conviertan en sus padres ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría cuando tú y Terry vuelvan a Nueva York?

La señorita Pony tenía razón, pero Candy no podía irse sin más y dejar a Delfina allí sola.

- Señorita Pony… ¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que Terry y yo adoptáramos a Delfina legalmente?

- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo, pequeña?

- Ella necesita una familia, y nosotros podríamos dársela.

- Candy, entiendo tu punto de vista, pero las cosas no son tan fáciles como crees. Adoptar un niño no es una tarea sencilla, y tú y Terry no llevan mucho tiempo de casados… aún son muy jóvenes.

- Pero estoy segura que ella sería feliz viviendo con nosotros… seríamos unos padres excelentes y no le faltaría nada.

- Entiéndelo, Candy… esto no puede ser posible.

- Pero señorita Pony – Insistió la rubia – Delfina escapó del hogar porque deseaba venir con nosotros ¿No es esa una razón suficiente?

- Me temo que no. Aunque accediéramos a darles a ti a Terry la custodia de la niña no depende absolutamente de nosotras. Estos trámites requieren de tiempo, y aun así no resultaría nada fácil. Como ya te lo he dicho, ustedes son demasiado jóvenes, y ante la sociedad no están casados.

- Estoy segura que eso podemos remediarlo. Albert es una persona influyente, y él nos ayudará.

- Sabes que no está bien utilizar tus influencias para conseguir lo que deseas.

- Pues haré todo lo que este en mis manos para que Delfina sea feliz – Contestó Candy con determinación. No pensaba darse por vencida – Quiero que ella viva con nosotros, señorita Pony – Le habló con total sinceridad – Le prometo que no se arrepentirá si nos da la adopción de Delfina.

La señorita Pony, sin duda, conocía a Candy mejor que nadie, y sabía perfectamente que no se daría por vencida, pero también sabía que tenía un gran corazón, y que sería perfectamente capaz de brindarle todo su amor a una niña que, al igual que ella, había sido abandonada.

- ¿Y ya has hablado con Terry sobre esto?

Candy sonrió, sabiendo que, una vez más había logrado convencer a la señorita Pony. Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

Terry ya le había expresado sus intenciones de ser padre. Claro que no habían hablado de adoptar una niña de cinco años que probablemente tuviera ciertos problemas por el abandono que había sufrido. Pero Terry también se había encariñado con Delfina de la misma forma que ella lo había hecho, podía verlo en la manera en que le acariciaba su cabecita con ternura y la forma en que la miraba con profundo cariño. Tenía que hablar con él acerca de lo que tenía en mente.

Lo encontró jugando afuera con Delfina. Annie y Félix también se encontraban con ellos, y la niña se mostraba más sociable de lo que había estado el día anterior.

Se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Podríamos hablar un segundo, Terry?

- Claro – Se puso de pie y siguió a Candy hacía la parte trasera del hogar - ¿Ocurre algo malo? ¿La señorita Pony no nos ha dado permiso para que Delfina pase el fin de semana con nosotros?

- Terry… recuerdas cuando me dijiste que tenías ganas de ser padre.

- Si, lo recuerdo, pero… - Entonces la expresión de Terry cambió radicalmente – No me digas que… ¿Estas embarazada? – Preguntó con la ilusión de un niño.

- No, no – Le dijo ella rápidamente – No estoy embarazada.

- Oh… - Creyó notar un deje de desilusión en su mirada.

- Lo que trato de decirte es que… ¿Qué te parecería si adoptáramos a Delfina?

Terry se quedó sin palabras ante lo que Candy acababa de decirle.

- Tú… estas diciendo que quieres que Delfina sea nuestra hija.

- Si… ¿Acaso no te parece una buena idea? – Le preguntó ella con temor de que se negara – Creí que te agradaría.

- ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Me parece una idea genial! – Exclamó con alegría - ¿Ya has hablado con la señorita Pony?

- Si… No ha sido fácil, pero al final he logrado que confíe en mí, y está dispuesta a darnos la adopción de Delfina. Solo faltaba que lo consultara contigo.

- Entonces no hay nada más que esperar… ¿Crees que podamos llevarnos a Delfina hoy mismo con nosotros?

Candy sonrió y besó a su esposo. No se podía negar que Terry era el mejor marido que una mujer podría tener, y ahora estaban a tan solo un paso de formar una familia.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em>Bueno… acá estoy de nuevo con esta historia.<em>

_Perdón si el capítulo es demasiado cortito… voy a tratar de que los demás sean mejores!_

_Besosssssss!_


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22**

- ¿Qué han hecho qué?

Candy nunca había visto a Albert tan alterado como aquella tarde en que ella y Terry cruzaron la puerta de la mansión de las rosas con Delfina de la mano. Solo bastaba ver la expresión de su rostro para adivinar que algo andaba mal. Pero, como siempre, el rubio intentó mantener la calma y condujo al matrimonio hacia su estudio para poder hablar con mayor tranquilidad.

- Pero Albert – Le dijo Candy – No entiendo porque lo tomas de esa manera.

- No estamos haciendo nada malo – Agregó Terry.

- ¿Acaso se han puesto a pensar en su situación actual? – En realidad si lo habían hablado, pero eso no impidió que tomaran aquella decisión – Se han casado a escondidas del duque y la tía abuela. Están viviendo en la casa de tu madre, Terry. Y por si fuera poco, no tienes un trabajo estable.

- Eso no es cierto – Replicó el castaño – Me han contratado en la compañía teatral Stanford, y el director dice que tengo un gran potencial como actor.

- No es suficiente. Aún son muy jóvenes para hacerse cargo de una niña ¡Lo que han hecho es una locura! No comprendo como la señorita Pony se los ha permitido.

- Porque la señorita Pony comprendió que lo mejor para Delfina era quedarse con nosotros – Le dijo Candy - La niña quería una familia, y nosotros estamos dispuestos a dársela.

- Pero si no te agrada la idea – Intervino Terry – Mañana mismo volveremos a Nueva York, y tú no tendrás que preocuparte por nada.

- No es eso – Albert respiró profundo e intentó volver a la calma – Me preocupo por ustedes… y también por la niña. Lo único que quiero es buscar la mejor solución posible a todo esto.

- No hay nada que solucionar – Sonrió Candy – El domingo volveremos a Nueva York, y la señorita Pony nos enviará los papeles de la adopción cuando estén listos. Prometió hacerlo todo lo más discreto posible, de este modo nadie se enterará.

- De acuerdo – Terminó por aceptar Albert – En vista a los hechos, no me queda más por aceptar la decisión que han tomado – Candy y Terry sonrieron con triunfo – Pero ahora el problema es otro.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Por si lo han olvidado, el sábado es la fiesta de la cual Ambar y yo hemos estado hablándoles desde que llegaron.

- ¿Y eso qué?

- La tía abuela se quedara con nosotros, al igual que los Leegan… ¿Qué creen que pensarán cuando vean a la niña con ustedes?

- Bueno pues… - Tanto Candy como Terry comprendieron la situación a la perfección. Era complicado, pero la rubia tenía una propuesta – Podemos… podemos decirles que es una niña del hogar de Pony que está pasando unos días con nosotros.

- Sí – La secundó Terry – Eso podría funcionar.

- Tal vez con la tía abuela… pero Neil y Eliza pensarán que hay algo raro en todo esto.

Terry omitió señalar la discapacidad de Eliza, lo cual sería de gran ayuda para ellos, pero hacer un chiste al respecto sería de mal gusto.

- Aun así debemos intentarlo – Dijo Terry, confiado de que las cosas saldrían bien – Si inventamos una historia coherente, los Leegan no tienen por qué dudar de nosotros.

**ooo**

Mientas tanta, en Nueva York, ajenos a todo lo que estaba pasando con sus hijos, se encontraba una pareja de enamorados que había decidido dejar sus prejuicios de lado y hacer caso a sus sentimientos.

- Tal vez debamos volver a casa – Decía Max, evidentemente incómodo. Pero había sido idea de Eleanor salir a tomar un café.

- Creí que habíamos quedado en que no nos esconderíamos – Le contestó la rubia mientras bebía su café - Nunca me han gustado las relaciones secretas.

- Aun así, no creo que sea el momento para que nuestra relación salga a la luz.

- ¿Acaso te da vergüenza que te relacionen conmigo? – Preguntó Eleanor ofendida.

- ¡No! – Contestó él rápidamente ¿A qué hombre le daría vergüenza que lo relacionaran con una mujer como ella? – Claro que no. Solo lo digo por nuestros hijos. Ellos no están aquí ahora, y no sería agradable que se enteraran de lo nuestro por los periódicos.

- Tienes razón – Dijo Eleanor pensándolo con detenimiento. Probablemente Candy se alegraría por ambos, pero Eleanor conocía el carácter explosivo y posesivo de su hijo. No estaba segura de sí se tomaría ese romance con calma, pero lo mejor era hablarlo personalmente – Será mejor que nos vayamos.

**ooo**

Tan solo habían pasado tres días, pero habían sido los peores en la vida de Susana. Había puesto todas sus expectativas en que su compañero de reparto fuera Terry, pero él había rechazado el papel, y en su lugar habían puesto a Marcus. Era un buen actor, y también muy buenmozo, pero Susana y él llevaban una mala relación desde el momento en que se habían conocido, muchos años atrás. La realidad era que los ensayos se tornaban cada vez más insoportables, pero ella aún no enterraba la posibilidad de que Terry recapacitase y volviera a aceptar el papel que le habían dado en un principio.

- Parece que alguien no está de muy buen humor el día de hoy.

Susana volteó para encontrarse con la persona que menos hubiera querido ver ese día.

- ¿Qué quieres, Karen? – Le preguntó con fastidio – No tengo tiempo para perder contigo, estoy muy ocupada.

- Pero los ensayos ya han terminado.

- Eso ya lo sé – La miró con superioridad – Pero como me ha tocado el papel principal supongo que entiendes que significa un gran compromiso y dedicación, no importa que el horario de ensayo haya terminado… pero tú eso no lo sabes porque jamás has interpretado un papel tan importante como este.

El rostro de Karen cambio por completo, pero no iba a dejar que Susana la tratara de ese modo, cuando todos sabían la manera en que ella "ganaba" sus papeles tan importantes, y nada tenía que ver con su talento.

- Ambas sabemos que eso no es cierto – Le sonrió sardónicamente – Lo cierto es que le dedicas tan poco tiempo a tu trabajo que Robert te ha llamado la atención varias veces por tu falta de compromiso en los ensayos.

Susana borró la sonrisa de su rostro. Lo que le decía Karen era cierto, pero no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo.

- Estás celosa.

- No voy a negar que me hubiera gustado obtener el papel de Julieta.

- Lo sabía – Sonrió con triunfo.

- Pero el día que lo obtenga será por mi talento y no porque alguien más interceda por mí.

- No sé a qué te refieres.

- Estoy segura de ello.

- Si estas insinuando que no eh obtenido mi protagónico de manera honrada…

- No estoy insinuando nada – La interrumpió – Lo estoy afirmando.

- Estás mintiendo – Dijo Susana, sin darse cuenta que comenzaba a levantar su tono de voz – No soportas que sea mejor que tú.

- ¡No eres mejor que yo! ¡Y la única razón por la cual recibes siempre los papeles principales es porque tu madre se acuesta con el director de la compañía!

Karen no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo hasta que notó el rostro desencajado de Susana. No había tenido intención de contarle lo que todos ya sabían, pero no había sido capaz de soportar la altanería de la rubia.

Susana no podía creer lo que Karen acababa de decirle. Estaba segura que era mentira, pero no podía permitir que nadie hablara así de su madre. Loraine era una dama de sociedad, y era posible que alguien estuviera ensuciándola de ese modo.

Llegó a su casa lo más rápido posible, y subió a la habitación de su madre, donde ella se encontraba tomando un té.

- ¿Qué sucede, querida? – Le preguntó con calma – Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma ¿Te sientes bien?

- No, mamá – Le contestó ella sentándose a su lado – No me encuentro bien.

- ¿Pero qué ha pasado? – Loraine comenzó a preocuparse.

- Mamá, no sé cómo decirte esto pero… hoy me han contado algo desagradable acerca de ti – El rostro de Loraine cambió por completo – Estoy segura que no es cierto – Le dijo rápidamente – Pero no me gusta que digan ese tipo de cosas sobre ti.

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te han dicho? – Preguntó con temor.

- Pues… - A Susana le daba vergüenza repetir las palabras que Karen le había dicho – Me han comentado que la única razón por la cual siempre recibo los papeles protagónicos en las obras es porque… es porque tú le haces… "favores" a Robert – Loraine dio un respingo – Pero yo sé que eso es mentira – Trataba de convencerse a sí misma, pero necesitaba la corroboración de su madre – Porque es mentira ¿Verdad? –Loraine no contestó y desvió la vista - ¿Mamá?

- Lo siento tanto… - Murmuró.

- No… no puede ser cierto. Tiene que haber un error.

- Cariño… solo quería que tuviera lo mejor – Intentó justificar sus actos, pero no parecía ser suficiente.

- ¡¿Cómo has podido hacerlo, mamá?! – Le recriminó Susana – No puedo creerlo ¿Todos estos años has estado acostándote con Robert Hattaway?

- Susy, lo siento – Le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – Lo último que quería era que te enteraras de este modo.

Entonces Susana se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

- Todos en la compañía saben que mi madre se acuesta con el director – Dijo con furia - ¿Tienes idea de cómo se deben haber reído a mis espaldas? – Continuaba recriminándole - ¿Es que acaso no podías haber sido más discreta?

Loraine se sorprendió ante las palabras de su hija. Susana debería sentirse mal por saber que no había obtenido los protagónicos por su talento, o porque su madre se había convertido en una prostituta, pero en lugar de ello, estaba molesta porque los demás miembros de la compañía se habían enterado.

Susana debía comprender que en una compañía teatral, por más esfuerzos que realizara uno para mantener sus aventuras en secreto, tarde o temprano terminaría por salir a la luz. Y eso era exactamente lo que le había pasado a Loraine. El secreto era mantenerse callado, de ese modo, no pasaría a ser más que un simple rumor.

- No debe importarte lo que los demás opinen de ti.

- ¡Claro que sí! Karen siempre ha dicho que es mejor actriz que yo, y ahora sí tiene motivos de sobra para decirlo.

- Pero aun así, la primera figura de la compañía seguirías siendo tú. Eres tú la que va a salir en los periódicos. Eres tú a la que los periodistas perseguirán día y noche. Eres tú quien será acosada por los jóvenes más apuestos del país. Y eres tú a quien aplaudirán siempre al final de la obra. No a Karen, y eso a ella le molesta, por eso trata de desestabilizarte en todo momento ¿Tienes idea de cuantas actrices han llegado a la cima del mismo modo? Deberías agradecerme que fuera yo quien tuvo que hacer el trabajo sucio en lugar de ti.

- Viéndolo de ese modo… - Susana comenzó a tranquilizarse, pues su madre tenía razón ¿Qué importaba lo que los demás dijeran de ella? Susana conseguiría el estrellato, y no importaba cual fuera el motivo - ¡Oh, mamá! – Se arrojó a sus brazos – Siento tanto haberte prejuzgado. Ahora se todo lo que has hecho por mí, y siempre voy a agradecértelo.

- No es necesario, mi amor – Loraine sonrió – Solo prométeme que no cometerás el mismo error que yo y no abandonarás el teatro.

- No te preocupes, mamá. No lo haré.

Y no pensaba hacerlo. El teatro era su vida. Para su madre también lo había sido, pero lo dejó todo por formar una familia. Susana no cometería ese error. El hombre que amaba compartía su misma pasión por el teatro, y estaba segura que formarían una pareja ideal, claro, cuando él admitiera que habían nacido para estar juntos, y Susana iba a encargarse de que él lo supiera, solo necesitaba que volviera de ese maldito viaje.

ooo

Sin casi darse cuenta, las cortas vacaciones de Candy y Terry estaban llegando a su fin. Había sido una semana increíble, pero no solo para ellos dos.

Annie había logrado salir por completo de su depresión, con ayuda de Félix y sus amigos. Había ganado confianza en sí misma, y ahora se animaba a ir al pueblo sin ocultar su rostro bajó un sombrero de ala ancha. Félix no se cansaba de repetirle que era hermosa, y Candy creía que su amiga comenzaba a sentir cosas por aquel muchacho.

Albert había aceptado la decisión del joven matrimonio de adoptar a Delfina, e incluso ya resultaba evidente el cariño que le había tomado a la niña, al igual que todos en la casa. De todos los sirvientes, la única que conocía la verdadera historia de la adopción era Dorothy. El resto solo conocía la versión que estaban dispuestos a darle a la tía abuela y a los Leegan.

Pero definitivamente, el cambio más notable se había dado en Delfina. La pequeña no se parecía en nada a la niña tímida que habían conocido aquel día en la colina de Pony. Ahora jugaba y reía con todos. La hermana María y la señorita Pony habían sido las más sorprendidas por este cambio, y supieron que habían hecho bien en confiar en Candy y Terry para que se encargaran de Delfina.

- Todo tiene que estar perfecto para la cena de esta noche – Decía Ambar mientras caminaba de un lado a otro ultimando los detalles de la cena – No podemos permitirnos ningún error.

- Estás demasiado nerviosa – Dijo Candy - ¿Vas a decirnos cuál es el motivo de esta cena?

Entre ella y Annie habían intentado sonsacarle la repuesta durante toda la semana. No habían tenido éxito, pero suponían que debía tratarse de algo muy importante.

- Lo siento Candy… pero prometí a Albert que no diría nada.

- ¿Pero porque tanto misterio? – Preguntó Annie.

- No falta demasiado… solo deben esperar hasta esta noche para enterarse.

- Por cierto… ¿A qué hora llegan todos?

- Albert ya ha ido a buscarlos a la estación, supongo que estarán aquí en cualquier momento.

Una hora después, la mansión de las rosas se preparaba para recibir a sus invitados. Los primeros en aparecer fueron Stear y Patty. Candy se alegró de ver a sus amigos y saber que su relación estaba yendo por un buen camino, aunque tampoco pudo dejar de percibir la tristeza en los ojos de Stear por no estar presente su hermano.

Luego apareció la tía abuela Elroy. No había cambiado en nada, pensó Candy. La mujer continuaba manteniendo una actitud hostil hacia ella, aunque nunca perdió la educación. No le llamó la atención ver que trataba del mismo modo a Ambar, después de todo, ambas pertenecían al mismo mundo.

Pero sin duda alguna, lo peor de todo fue volver a encontrarse con los Leegan. Era evidente, por la actitud de Neil y Eliza, que ninguno de los dos le perdonaba lo que había pasado.

Neil la miraba con un odio profundo, pero no se animó a decir nada respecto a ella, pues Candy tenía dos hombres dispuestos a defenderla costase lo que costase, Terry y Albert se lo habían dejado claro con su mirada.

Eliza, por otro lado, representaba mejor que nadie como toda la maldad que esparció durante su vida puede volverse en contra de uno mismo. Había sido fuerte ver a aquella jovencita malcriada y soberbia entrar al gran salón con un bastón blanco, pero en el fondo, todos sabían que eso era exactamente lo que Eliza merecía.

Estuvieron envueltos en un incómodo silencio hasta que la tía abuela notó la presencia de una personita.

- ¿Y quién es esta niña, Albert?

- Bueno, pues…

- Su nombre es Delfina – Intervino Candy, poniendo en práctica lo que habían planeado, no sin antes hablarlo con la pequeña – Es una niña del hogar de Pony que está pasando el fin de semana con nosotros… Esperamos que no le moleste, tía abuela.

- Supongo que está bien – Contestó Elroy sin darle demasiada importancia.

Dorothy entró a la sala, anunciando que ya podían pasar al comedor. Fue un gran alivio para todos, pues la tensión podía sentirse en el ambiente.

La cena fue tranquila, demasiado tranquila teniendo en cuenta que prácticamente no se cruzaron palabras, pero Albert sabía que debía dar el primer paso. Pidió la atención de todos y comenzó a hablar.

- Sé que todos ustedes se preguntarán porque los he citado esta noche… bueno, la verdad es que he aprovechado la visita de Candy y Terry para hacer un anuncio especial – Todos lo miraron con interrogación cuando tomó la mano de Ambar y la hiso ponerse de pie – Imagino que ya estarán al tanto de la relación de me une a Ambar, por eso… - Albert sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña cajita de terciopelo - Hoy me gustaría hacer partícipes a todos ustedes de nuestro compromiso.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em>Bueno… nuevamente mil gracias a todas ustedes por los reviews =)<em>

_Debo admitir que no me gusta mucho como me están quedando estos últimos capítulos y el rumbo que esta tomando, pero prometo que voy a ponerle más ganas y voy a mejorarla._

_Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Besossssssss!_


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

- Esto no puede estar pasando – Murmuró Sara Leegan por lo bajo.

Esperaba que la tía abuela dijera algo al respecto de absurdo compromiso, pero la dama solo se limitó a agachar la cabeza y apretar los labios.

_Flashback_

- ¿Está segura tía? – Preguntó Sara con curiosidad a la propuesta que Elroy les había hecho.

- Absolutamente – Contestó la anciana con determinación – No creo que exista una mejor solución. Eliza ya está en edad de casarse, y con sus limitaciones…

- Dígalo, tía – Intervino Eliza - ¿Qué hombre estaría dispuesto a desposar a una mujer en mi estado?

- No es eso a lo que me refería – Dijo Elroy, intentando remediar sus palabras – Eres una joven hermosa, educada y de buena familia. Cualquier hombre estaría encantado de contraer matrimonio contigo, pero en las condiciones que te encuentras no creo conveniente organizar una fiesta de presentación. Albert es la mejor opción.

Eliza lo pensó desde ese punto de vista. Era cierto que después del accidente no había sentido ánimos de salir. Ni siquiera concurría a las reuniones de té de su madre, mucho menos tendría ganas de ser presentada ante la sociedad de Chicago como una invalida.

- Tienes razón, tía.

Después de todo, casarse con Albert no sería tan malo. Era joven, aunque no tanto como Terry, pero sí era apuesto, eso no podía negarlo. Y si se casaba con Albert, eso también significaba que tendría acceso directo a la fortuna de los Andrey, ella se convertiría en la cabeza de la familia.

La idea comenzaba a agradarle, pero su madre habló para recordar algo, no tan insignificante.

- Solo existe un problema.

- ¿Qué problema, madre?

- ¿Qué sucede con esa joven que trajo de África, la veterinaria? He oído que está viviendo con ella en la mansión de Lakewood.

- Ese no será problema – Aseguró Elroy – Conozco demasiado bien a mi sobrino como para saber que nunca ha tomado en serió a ninguna de las mujeres con las que ha estado. En cuanto hablé con él y le explique la situación de la familia no le quedará más remedio que aceptar a Eliza, después de todo… él sabía que este momento llegaría algún día.

- No lo sé… - Sara aún lo dudaba - ¿Tú que dices hija? ¿Quieres casarte con Albert? Sabes que no haría nada sin tu consentimiento.

- Sí, mamá – Dijo ella sin dudarlo – Quiero casarme con Albert-

- Está dicho, entonces – Elroy se puso de pie – El fin de semana Albert nos ha invitado a toda la familia a Lakewood. No tengo idea cual sea el motivo, pero tengo pensado informarle mi decisión en esos días.

- No debemos perder tiempo tía – Eliza parecía repentinamente entusiasmada – Me gustaría que el compromiso se realizara lo antes posible.

- No te preocupes, querida. Ya está decidido, solo es necesario ultimar algunos detalles – Como comunicarle a Albert su próxima unión.

_Fin de flashback_

Sara miró hacia el frente donde se encontraba su hija. Eliza tenía la cabeza gacha, pero ella podía jurar que estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo. Y mientras algunos se levantaban de sus asientos para felicitar a la pareja, Sara y su marido intercambiaron miradas. En ambas se denotaba preocupación. Una de ellas, por la infelicidad de su hija, Eliza había estado muy deprimida desde el accidente, y solo después de saber que se casaría con Albert Andrey había recuperado algo de su buen humor. En tanto que la otra, reflejaba el temor de perderlo todo.

Fred Leegan tenía un secreto que no podía contar a nadie, ni siquiera a su familia, pero ese secreto estaba a punto de llevarlo a la ruina. Nunca creyó que su vicio por el juego llegaría a endeudarlo todo de una manera en que dentro de poco tiempo perdería todo por lo que su familia tanto había luchado. Había adquirido deudas imposibles de afrontar, y se había creído perdido hasta que su esposa le había llegado con aquella noticia. Claro que no le hacía gracia vender a su propia hija, pero esa era la única solución que veía a sus problemas. Una vez casados, a Albert no le quedaría más remedio que saldar las cunetas de la familia de su esposa.

A Fred nunca le había gustado depender de nadie, ni engañar a los demás para conseguir lo que quería. Pero si no pagaba a sus acreedores, no solo correría peligro su vida. Conocía demasiado bien a aquellos mafiosos como para saber que podrían atentar contra cualquier miembro de su familia, y él jamás se perdonaría si algo llegaba a pasarle a ellos. Necesitaba encontrar la forma para que ese matrimonio se realizara fuera como fuera.

- ¿Y tú no vas a felicitarnos, tía? – Preguntó un Albert sonriente.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Elroy arrojó su servilleta a la mesa y habló con furia, perdiendo los nervios delante de su familia - ¡No daré mi consentimiento para que este matrimonio se realice!

- No es necesario – Le contestó el rubio con tranquilidad – No necesito de su consentimiento para casarme con la mujer que amo.

- ¡Claro que sí! – Dijo con autoridad – Soy la matriarca de esta familia y tengo la obligación de decidir qué es lo mejor para todos.

- Pero no tienes derecho a decidir sobre nuestros sentimientos.

- ¡Ya basta! Hablaremos en el estudio – Elroy salió del comedor seguida por su sobrino, dejando a todos consternados.

Ambar había sido la más afectada. Si bien sabía que algo así podía llegar a pasar, tenía la esperanza de que no sucediera. Ella y Albert habían puesto demasiado esfuerzo en aquella cena que resultaba demasiado frustrante.

Stear, Patty y los Britter habían optado por quedarse en silencio, ajenos al conflicto que se estaba dando entre la tía abuela y Albert.

En tanto que Candy y Terry intentaban contener a Delfina quien se había asustado con todos aquellos gritos.

Pero había una persona presente en aquella mesa cuyos pensamientos estaban muy lejos de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con la familia. Durante toda la cena, Neil no había podido apartar los ojos de la mujer en la cual había estado pensando desde el momento en que dejo la escuela.

En un comienzo, Neil solo había sentido atracción por Candy. Ese día en que la había visto casi desnuda, envuelta solamente con una toalla, no había podido controlar sus impulsos, y si la hermana Angelique no hubiera interrumpido aquel momento, estaba seguro que hubiera podido saciar sus necesidades. Pero aquella atracción ahora se había convertido en obsesión, y no descansaría hasta hacerla suya. Solo había un problema: Terrence. Sabía que no podía acercarse a ella en tanto que ese perro guardián estuviera a su lado, Neil no tendría oportunidad alguna. Y estaba seguro que Terry no se separaría de Candy en lo que quedaba del fin de semana, se encargaba de dejárselo claro cada vez que le dirigía la mañana. Pero Neil no pensaba darse por vencido, poseería a Candy costara lo que costara, ya lo había decidido.

**ooo**

- Esto no está en discusión tía – Decía Albert en una acalorada discusión en el estudio – Le he dado mi palabra a Ambar, y vamos a casarnos.

- Creo haberte dejado en claro que no acepto ese compromiso.

- Y yo creo haber dejado en claro que me importa un bledo.

- ¡William! – Exclamó Elroy horrorizada - ¿Dónde has aprendido esos modales? No, no es necesario que me lo digas. Es evidente que esa mujer no ha sido una buena influencia para ti.

- Te agradecería que no metieras a Ambar en todo esto.

- Es inevitable no hacerlo cuando es por culpa de ella el hecho de que estés arruinando a la familia entera.

- Yo no estoy arruinando a la familia.

- Lo estás haciendo al no aceptar lo que yo he dispuesto.

- ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que has dispuesto?

Elroy tomó asiento e invito a su sobrino a hacer lo mismo. Había pensado decírselo de otro modo, pero dadas las circunstancias…

- He estado pensando en que ya es momento en que tomes las riendas del consorcio.

- Y lo he hecho.

- Pero no al cien por ciento.

- No te preocupes, sabes que lo haré en cuanto volvamos a Chicago.

- Eso no es todo... sabes muy bien que como patriarca de la familia es necesario que tengas un heredero.

- Lo sé.

- Y no lo tendrás hasta que no estés casado.

- ¿Y qué crees que estoy haciendo?

- Con una mujer que esté a nuestro nivel.

- Tía abuela, lamento echar a perder sus planes de casarme con una mujer como la que usted desea, pero ya le he dejado en claro mis sentimientos hacia Ambar, y mis deseos de casarme con ella. Ya estamos comprometidos, y eso no puede deshacerse.

- Afortunadamente ninguna de nuestras amistades han estado presentes el día de hoy – Dijo Elroy aliviada – Estoy segura que los Britter no dirán una palabra al respecto si se los pedimos.

- Ese no es el caso.

- Le daremos a esa mujer una buena suma de dinero para que se vaya de aquí y se olvide de todo esto. Y una vez que haya pasado la conmoción, contraerás matrimonio con la mujer que he escogido para ti.

- Sabes que no lo haré – Dijo Albert con tranquilidad – Pero solo por curiosidad… ¿Quién es la mujer que ha escogido para mí?

Elroy miró a los ojos de su sobrino y contestó a su pregunta.

- Eliza.

- ¿¡Qué!? – Preguntó él con una mezcla de sorpresa y horror.

- Lo he pensado con detenimiento, y he llegado a la conclusión de que casarte con Eliza sería la mejor opción para todos nosotros. Sabes muy bien que a ella no le resultaría sencillo conseguir un marido debido a su ceguera, y cada vez que lo pienso estoy más segura que será lo mejor para todos.

- ¡No para mí! – Exclamó el rubio con exasperación – Jamás podría imaginar mi vida al lado de una mujer como Eliza.

- No sé de qué estás hablando. Eliza es encantadora.

Albert rió con ironía.

- Es malvada, egoísta y egocéntrica. Discúlpame tía, pero jamás me casaría con Eliza aunque fuera la única mujer en la tierra.

- No tendrás más opción – Dijo Elroy con determinación – Soy la matriarca de la familia y la que decide. Es por ello que deberás seguir mis órdenes.

- Bien… veo que no piensa volver atrás con su decisión de casarme con Eliza.

- Exacto – Exclamó Elroy triunfante.

- Y en vista que yo tampoco romperé mi compromiso con Ambar… solo queda una opción posible.

- ¿Pero qué…?

- Me casaré con Ambar en contra de sus deseos, así que será mejor que encuentre a otra persona que se haga cargo del consorcio.

- Pero William… esto es…

- Nunca me intereso ser el patriarca de la familia.

- Pero lo eres por derecho. No puedes dejarlo.

- Entonces será mejor que se acostumbre a la idea de que voy a casarme con Ambar. Porque ese es un punto en el que no pienso volver atrás.

Dicho eso, Albert salió del estudio, dejando a la tía abuela sola con sus pensamientos.

Elroy se dejó caer en el sofá. No sabía exactamente en qué momento todo se le había ido de las manos, pero creía que había comenzado el día en que su sobrino había tenido la idea de adoptar a Candy. Sin duda, había sido la peor decisión que había tomado en su vida, y de cierto modo, ella se consideraba culpable por haber accedido a los caprichos de Albert. Si él no hubiera adoptado a Candy, Anthony aún seguiría con vida, y probablemente Eliza no estaría pasando por todo aquello, y el duque de Grandchester la habría escogido a ella como esposa de su hijo. Pero nada de eso había pasado, y todo era por culpa de Candy.

**ooo**

Albert volvió al comedor y miró a todos con expresión cansina.

- Creo que la cena ha terminado – Dijo por fin – Pueden irse a sus dormitorios, mañana hablaremos con más calma.

Ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a preguntar acerca de lo que había hablado con la tía abuela en privado, y uno por uno de fueron retirando del lugar.

- Vamos a dormir – Le dijo a Ambar mirándola con cariño.

- Si – Ella le sonrió y siguió a Albert a la habitación que ambos compartían, pero una vez allí no pudo evitar preguntar - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¿Te refieres a la tía abuela?

Ella asintió.

- ¿A sido tan malo?

- Podría decirse que si – Ambar estaba a punto de decir algo, pero él la calló con un beso – Le he dejado claro que me casaré contigo, y que ella no podrá decir o hacer nada para que yo cambie de opinión.

- Pero no lo ha aceptado ¿Verdad?

- No… pero no le ha quedado más remedio.

- ¿Estás seguro que esto es lo que quieres?

- Completamente.

Albert volvió a besar los labios de su prometida y las ropas desaparecieron en unos cuantos segundos. Eso era todo lo que Ambar necesitaba saber, él la amaba y estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a su familia solo por ella.

**ooo**

Mientras tanto, en otra habitación de la mansión, dos jóvenes tampoco podían permanecer separados.

- Es demasiado arriesgado – Repetía una vez más Candy.

Ella y Terry estaban desnudos debajo de las sabanas, agotados después de haber hecho el amor.

- Es lo que dices todas las noches – Rió Terry.

- Pero esta es diferente.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque los Leegan están durmiendo bajo este mismo techo, y también la tía abuela ¿Tienes idea de lo que dirían si nos descubren así? Albert ya ha tenido demasiados problemas hoy como para tener que lidiar con los nuestros también.

- Solo quiero que disfrutemos la última noche en este lugar. Mañana partiremos para Nueva York, y no sabemos cuándo volveremos.

- Pero lo que estamos haciendo ahora bien podemos hacerlo con mayor libertad en Nueva York.

- Me gusta lo prohibido – Dijo antes de volver a colocarse sobre ella, para continuar con lo que habían comenzado minutos atrás.

Pero la mañana había llegado con demasiada rapidez, y era momento de que Candy y Terry se despidieran de todos.

Afortunadamente para ellos, ni los Leegan ni la tía abuela habían ido a despedirlos a la estación de trenes, y no había resultado difícil llevarse a Delfina con ellos.

- Escríbeme pronto – Le pidió Annie mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

- Nos veremos antes de lo que piensas – Sonrió Candy – Albert aún no ha puesto fecha para su boda con Ambar, pero presiento que será dentro de poco.

- No creo que sea antes que la tuya.

- O la tuya – Dijo la rubia con picardía, logrando que Annie se sonrojara.

Días atrás, Annie le había confesado a su amiga que Félix le había pedido que fuera su novia, y ella lo había aceptado.

- Creo que estoy comenzando a sentir cosas fuertes por él – Le había dicho – Cuando estamos juntos me siento tan bien… no tuve que pensarlo dos veces cuando él me propuso que fuera su novia. Pero aún tenemos que hablar con mis padres. Estoy segura que ellos estarán encantados… mamá adora a Félix.

Candy había notado a Annie completamente entusiasmada con su nuevo romance, y eso la hacía completamente feliz, pero no podía evitar sentir cierta tristeza al recordar la expresión de Archie aquel día que había ido a verlo. Sinceramente, esperaba que él también pudiera encontrar su felicidad algún día.

Las despedidas terminaron, y la parejita abordo el tren que los llevaría nuevamente a su hogar, pero esta vez no llegarían solos.

- No veo la hora de llegar a casa y ver a mi padre – Decía Candy – Lo he extrañado tanto…

- Se a qué te refieres. También quiero ver a mi madre… espero que no se haya sentido demasiado sola en esta semana.

- Oh… te aseguro que no – Dijo ella con doble sentido, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Terry, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para discutirlo.

Apoyó la cabeza contra el asiento y cayó rendido en un sueño profundo.

**ooo**

El tren había llegado con un par de horas de antelación y sus padres, por lo que sus padres no estaban allí para recibirlos.

- Será mejor que tomemos un carruaje – Dijo Candy, quien llevaba a Delfina en sus brazos – Me gustaría darles la sorpresa.

Terry asintió y se dirigió a buscar un carruaje.

Unos cuantos minutos después, los tres ya habían llegado a casa de Eleanor.

- Es raro – Dijo Terry al no ver a nadie – No creo que hayan salido a buscarnos, se supone que el tren no llegaría sino hasta dos horas.

- Tal vez estén descansando – Le contestó Candy mientras se sentaba en el sofá e intentaba despertar a la niña.

Terry dejó las maletas en el vestíbulo y subió las escaleras pero al llegar a la habitación de su madre escuchó un ruido y no dudo en abrir la puerta.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! – Exclamó horrorizado al descubrir que su madre no se encontraba sola. Pero peor aún, en una situación que ningún hijo desea descubrir a sus padres.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em>Mil gracias por todos los comentarios =)<em>

_Espero que les guste este capítulo… y a las que se preocupan por Archie… prometo que algo bueno está por llegarle!_

_Besossssssssss_


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

Era curioso que Max y Eleanor hubieran pasado algunos de los mejores días de sus vidas exactamente durante la semana en que sus vástagos se encontraban lejos, teniendo en cuenta la felicidad que les había causado reencontrarse con ellos.

Pero alguien una vez dijo que no se puede mandar en los sentimientos, y ellos dos se amaban, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, el flechazo había sido casi inmediato. Y lo cierto era que tener a sus hijos fuera durante esos días les había permitido conocerse con mayor profundidad… e intimidad.

- Aún faltan un par de horas para que lleguen – Había alegado Max cuando Eleanor se levantó de la cama después de haber hecho el amor. Habían dado el día libre a los empleados de la casa para poder estar solos, y él no quería desaprovechar los últimos minutos de completa libertad al lado de su mujer. La tomó del brazo y la obligó a volver a su lado – Creo que podemos divertirnos un rato más.

La besó en los labios y comenzaron nuevamente con los juegos sexuales, ignorando que en el piso de abajo los esperaba una sorpresa.

Ninguno de los dos noto el momento en que la puerta de la habitación de par en par, pero tendrían que haber sido hipoacúsicos como para no haber escuchado el grito de horror de Terry.

- ¡Oh, por Dios!

Max y Eleanor se exaltaron al oírlo. Ninguno de ellos se había tenido que enfrentar en su vida a una situación tan embarazosa como aquella.

- ¡Terry! – Dijo Eleanor completamente sorprendida, mientras intentaba tapar su desnudez con las sabanas.

Pero Terry estaba tan sorprendido como su madre que no podía pronunciar ni una palabra.

No había convivido mucho tiempo con su madre, pero jamás se imaginó que ella podía llegar a tener una relación con un hombre, la sola idea de pensarlo le daba nauseas ¡Por Dios, se trataba de su madre! Y acababa de presenciar una escena que ningún hijo debería haber visto nunca. Estaba seguro de que existían leyes contra eso, y si no las debería haber.

Cuando por fin pudo retomar el control sobre su cuerpo, Terry giro sobre sus talones y se fue de allí. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, intentado borrar de su mente las espantosas imágenes de su madre haciéndolo con el padre de su esposa.

- Terry, cariño ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Candy completamente asustada al ver la expresión de su marido. Algo malo debería haber pasado.

Terry se fijó en su esposa que se encontraba con la pequeña Delfina en sus brazos, aún dormida. No se animaba a contarle lo que había visto allí arriba, pues no quería que se impresionara tanto como a él le había pasado.

- Llevemos a Delfina a nuestro cuarto – Logró decirle con calma, pero luego recordó quienes se encontraban arriba – ¡No! – Se apresuró a decir cuando Candy comenzaba a subir las escaleras. Corrió hacia ella y la tomó de la cintura – Mejor llevémosla a una de las habitaciones de planta baja.

- Por favor, Terry, dime que está sucediendo – Le rogó Candy.

Pero él no pudo contestar, pues la imagen de su madre bajando las escaleras vestida con una bata blanca de seda y su cabello rubio todo revuelto capto su atención.

- Terry… - Eleanor tenía el rostro sonrojado, y Candy se comenzó a preguntar qué era lo que había pasado allí arriba – Debemos hablar.

- No es el momento – Contestó él cortantemente, señalando con su cabeza a la niña que Candy llevaba en brazos.

- ¡Oh! – Exclamó su madre sorprendida - ¿Quién es ella?

- Hay muchas cosas que aclarar – Dijo Terry antes de tomar a Delfina en brazos y llevársela a uno de los cuartos.

Candy miró con curiosidad a Eleanor, quien se negaba a devolverle la mirada. Algo raro estaba sucediendo, y ella quería saberlo.

Aquella escena era digna de las comedias que Eleanor solía interpretar en el teatro. Y entonces el último personaje entró en escena.

- Candy, querida – Max solo se limitó a sonreír ampliamente y abrazar a su hija – Creímos que llegarían hasta dentro de dos horas.

- El tren se adelantó, papá – Le contestó ella, mientras se separaba de él y le dedicaba una mirada a su padre.

Y entonces no le costó trabajo comprender la actitud de Terry. A juzgar por el aspecto de Eleanor y la camisa mal abrochada de Max, el resultado no podía ser otro más que…

- Ahora sí – Dijo Terry volviendo a entrar a escena – Creo que Candy y yo merecemos una explicación.

- Bien… - La incomodidad de Eleanor era evidente – Sera mejor que nos sentemos.

- Pero deberías vestirte antes – Le advirtió su hijo con una mirada reprobadora.

Eleanor hiso caso a su hijo y subió a su habitación a ponerse algo más acorde.

Unos pocos minutos después, los cuatro estaban sentados en la sala preparados para tener una embarazosa conversación. El ambiente era tenso, y ninguno de ellos quería comenzar a hablar, así que Candy tomó la decisión de hacerlo.

- Supongo… supongo que no hay mucho que decir ¿Cierto?

- ¿Estas bromeando? – Exclamó Terry con exaltación – Por supuesto que merecemos una explicación acerca de lo que ha estado sucediendo aquí mientras nosotros dos no estábamos presentes.

- Pero, Terry – Insistió Candy – No es de nuestra incumbencia si nuestros padres han decidido estar juntos.

- ¿Quieres decir que estás de acuerdo con esto? – Le preguntó con una mezcla de extrañeza y enojo.

- Claro que sí – Contestó Candy con determinación.

- Pues yo no.

- Terry, hijo – Eleanor lo miró a los ojos – Tal vez debas escucharme a mí antes de tomar una postura.

- No cambiaré de idea, madre.

- ¿Podrían dejarnos solos? – Les pidió a Candy y Max. Padre e hija se retiraron sin decir una sola palabra para que ellos pudieran hablar con tranquilidad – Terry, entiendo que todo esto puede parecerte un poco… precipitado.

- ¿Un poco? – Dijo él con ironía.

- Por favor, déjame terminar – Terry decidió guardar silencio – Lo que quiero decirte es que he estado sola por mucho tiempo, y en Max he encontrado una persona que entiende mis sentimientos, alguien a quien amar, alguien con quien…

- No quiero oír lo que hacen ustedes dos – Dijo Terry sonrojándose – Ya he visto demasiado, y créeme, no ha sido nada agradable.

- Lo siento – Eleanor agacho la cabeza – Si te sirve de algo, a mí también me avergüenza que nos hayas encontrado en ese momento.

- No es momento de discutir quien de los dos se sintió más incómodo. El tema ahora es decidir que va a pasar de ahora en adelante.

- No creo necesario decidir nada.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí!

- Terry, eres mi hijo y te amo… pero no voy a romper mi relación con Max solo porque tú no eres lo suficiente maduro como para aceptarlo.

- ¿Qué no soy lo suficiente maduro? – Espetó Terry con furia - ¿Hace falta recordar que soy un hombre casado? ¡Claro que soy suficiente maduro para tratar este tema!

- Muy bien – Sonrió Eleanor – Entonces comprenderás que, como madre de un niño mayor, tengo derecho de rehacer mi vida con el hombre que yo elija, puesto que tú ya has escogido a la mujer con la que pasarás el resto de tu vida.

- Pero… - Terry quiso replicar, pero el argumento de su madre parecía bastante convincente.

- Además… ¿Qué mejor pretendiente para tu madre que el padre de tu esposa? Creí que te agradaba Max.

- Y me agrada. Pero como suegro, no como padrastro.

- ¿Y cuál sería la diferencia? – Le preguntó su madre con ternura - ¿Acaso no quieres que sea feliz?

Terry bajó la vista avergonzado. Su madre tenía razón. ¿Qué derecho tenía él de truncarle su felicidad? Aún si eso implicaba la presencia de otro hombre en su vida.

- Lo siento, mamá – Le dijo una vez que se hubo calmado – He sido muy egoísta – Aún le costaba aceptar la nueva relación de su madre, pero tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por ella – Trataré de acostumbrarme a la idea.

- Sabía que comprenderías – Eleanor tomó las manos de su hijo entre las suyas. A pesar de haberse casado, Terry se continuaba comportando como un pequeño celoso del nuevo novio de su madre – Ahora, cuéntame… ¿Quién es esa niña que tú y Candy han traído con ustedes?

Ahora era turno de Terry de contestar preguntas.

- Veras, mamá… Delfina es una niña huérfana que Candy y yo hemos decidido que venga a vivir con nosotros…

Terry le contó a su madre todo lo sucedido durante esa última semana en Lakewood, la manera en que habían conocido a la niña.

Eleanor al principio se mostró reacia ante aquella idea, del mismo modo que había pasado con la señorita Pony y Albert, pero a Terry no le costó demasiado trabajo hacerla cambiar de opinión.

- Pero tienes que conocerla – Le decía con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro – Es una niña adorable, estoy seguro que vas a quererla.

Y en ese momento, Max y Candy aparecieron nuevamente en la sala.

- Espero que ya hayan terminado su conversación – Dijo Candy, tomando asiento al lado de su marido – Papá ya me lo contó todo, y estoy muy feliz por ustedes. Creo que es una noticia excelente.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Terry sorprendido.

- Lo cierto es que ya sabía algo así pasaría. Lo que no creí es que fuera tan pronto.

- Al parecer yo era el único desentendido – Dijo Terry ofendido.

- Lo siento – Rió Max – No tenía idea que antes de formalizar mi relación con Eleanor debía pedirte permiso - Todos estallaron en risas menos Terry. Era cierto que al final había aceptado la relación de Max con su madre, pero no podía evitar sentir esos estúpidos celos – Por cierto, Candy me ha contado acerca de esa niña que trajeron con ustedes.

- ¿Y tú también vas a ponerte en contra? – Preguntó Terry.

- Claro que no. Me gusta la idea de tener niños corriendo por la casa – Aseguro Max con una sonrisa – Podré enseñarle a hacer trampas en el póker… a Candy nunca le ha interesado aprender.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – Dijo Candy con enojo – Recuerda que casi mueres por hacer trampas jugando con aquellos mafiosos.

- Sí, pero gracias a eso te conocí a ti.

- De todas maneras… no quiero que vuelvas a pisar uno de esos clubs nunca más – Sentenció Candy – Y tampoco quiero que enseñes a Delfina a hacer esas cosas.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No lo haré.

- Mamá ¿Crees que puedas disponer de una de las habitaciones del segundo piso para Delfina? – Preguntó Terry – No pude quedase aquí abajo.

- Claro, enseguida le diré a Mary que se encargue de eso.

- No lo creo, querida – Le dijo Max.

- ¿Cómo?

- Recuerda que le dimos a todos los sirvientes el día libre.

- ¡Oh! – Eleanor se sonrojó, recordando lo sucedido aquella mañana – Bien. En ese caso… yo misma me encargaré de preparar una habitación.

- Yo te ayudo – Dijo Candy mientras se ponía de pie y seguía a su suegra al piso de arriba.

Max y Terry se quedaron solos en la sala, desafiándose con la mirada.

- ¡Ya basta! – Exclamó Max – Mira, Terry, no quiero tener problemas contigo. Sé que lo que has visto allí arriba no ha sido agradable para ninguno de los tres, pero… ¿No podemos simplemente olvidarlo?

- ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en que me encontraste con Candy en los establos?

- Si, pero…

- ¿Y todas las conversaciones en las que me amenazabas con dejarme sin descendencia?

- Esto es diferente – Contestó Max apretando los dientes.

- No entiendo de qué forma es diferente – Dijo Terry con una sonrisa malévola – Candy es tu hija, y Eleanor es mi madre ¿No crees que tengo derecho de intervenir si considero que mi madre está cometiendo un con el hombre que ha escogido como pareja?

- Pero tú no crees eso ¿Verdad?

- No lo sé… - Dijo Terry, disfrutando verdaderamente de aquella situación – Tal vez deba vigilarte un tiempo. Ya sabes… es mi deber como hijo.

- No estarás hablando en serio…

- Ya lo veremos, ya lo veremos.

Terry se retiró de la sala riendo para sus adentros. La verdad era que no tenía intenciones de vigilar a su madre, pero le resultaba divertido ver la expresión de horror en el rostro de Max. Y en cierto grado se lo merecía, pues él tampoco había pasado buenos momentos cuando su suegro lo amenazaba y vigilaba todo el tiempo.

Se dirigió al cuarto donde había dejado a Delfina. La pequeña, al sentir el ruido de la puerta abrió los ojos.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – Le preguntó con voz cansina.

- En casa – Contestó Terry mientras se acercaba a la cama y se agachaba para quedar a la altura de la niña – Has dormido durante todo el viaje – Le dijo con dulzura – Y no te has dado cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado a Nueva York.

- ¿Está es mi habitación? – Miró hacia su alrededor.

- No. Candy y mi madre están preparando tu habitación en el piso de arriba. ¿Quieres ir con ellas?

- Sí.

La niña sonrió y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Terry, quien la alzó y la llevó fuera de la habitación.

- Vaya… ya se ha despertado – Max se acercó a ellos con intención de conocer a Delfina, pero ella escondió el rostro en el cuello de Terry – Parece que no le he caído muy bien – Dijo él rascándose la cabeza.

- Esta bien, pequeña – Le dijo Terry – Es Max, el papá de Candy ¿Recuerdas que te he hablado de él y de Eleanor?

Delfina, con movimientos lentos, dirigió la mirada hacia Max, quien le sonreía amablemente.

- ¿Te gustaría que te enseñe a jugar a las cartas? – La niña asintió tímidamente con la cabeza – Bien – Se acercó más a ella y le habló al oído – Solo que no se lo vamos a decir a Candy… será un secreto entre nosotros.

Delfina rió, y Terry le dirigió una mirada fulminante a Max, pero que el rubio no le dio demasiada importancia.

**ooo**

A la mañana siguiente, parecía ser que la pequeña Delfina ya se había adaptado a su nuevo hogar. Max y Eleanor estaban encantados con ella, y no perdían oportunidad para pasar tiempo a su lado.

Terry se despidió de su familia y se dirigió al teatro. Le hubiera gustado quedarse en casa con ellos, y descansar después del largo viaje, pero era lunes y los ensayos generales comenzarían ese día. Por más que hubiera querido, no podía faltar.

- ¡Terry!

A penas al poner un pie en el teatro, Terry fue recibido por una escandalosa jovencita de cabellos castaños.

- Karen – Le sonrió - ¿Cómo has estado? – A pesar de lo molesta que podría resultar su vos chillona, a Terry le caía bien Karen.

- Perfectamente – Le contestó ella mientras ambos se dirigían donde se encontraba el resto de la compañía - ¿Pero por qué no me cuentas como te ha ido en el viaje? ¿Y Candy? Sabes que me gustaría conocerla un día de estos.

Terry rió y comenzó a contarle a Karen todo lo que había pasado durante el viaje. Robert estaba retrasado, así que tuvieron tiempo de sobra para conversar acerca de sus vidas.

- Me gustaría algún día formar una pareja como la tuya con Candy – Comentó Karen soñadora - ¿Sabes si alguno de sus primos es soltero?

- Solo uno – Contestó Terry– Pero no creo que sea tu tipo. Más bien, no creo que Neil Leegan sea el tipo de nadie.

- Bien… - Suspiró pesadamente – Supongo que algún día conoceré a alguien.

Continuaron charlando muy amenamente, mientras Terry reía por los comentarios de Karen. Pero lo que no sabía era que aquella escena iba a provocar los celos en cierta rubia que los observaba de lejos, y que no perdió oportunidad de armar una escena.

- ¿¡Qué demonios significa esto!?

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em>Mil disculpas por la demora, pero como ya dije antes, estoy teniendo problemas con esta historia, y estoy intentando mejorar los puntos que no me gustan del todo. Por eso estoy tomando en cuenta los comentarios de ustedes, y tratando de corregir lo que se pueda.<em>

_Besosssssssssss!_


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

- ¿¡Qué demonios significa esto!?

Terry volteó solo para encontrarse cara a cara con la mujer más insufrible que había conocido en su vida.

Desde un primer instante había notado las intenciones de Susana para con él, y la verdad era que no le causaba ninguna gracia. Susana era muy bonita, no podía negarlo, pero tendría que estar para fijarse en una mujer tan insoportable como ella. Además, él era casado, y solo tenía ojos para su esposa, claro que eso era algo que Susana no podría saberlo, al menos hasta dentro de un año, cuando la boda se hiciera oficial.

- ¿Por qué no te largas de aquí, Susana? – Le dijo Karen con fastidio – Terry estaba contándome lo bien que lo había pasado en sus vacaciones.

- Terry ¿Podríamos hablar un minuto? – Susana paso por alto las palabras de Karen.

- No lo creo – Le dijo él – Los ensayos están por comenzar.

- Estoy segura que a Robert no le importará.

- Pero a mí.

Y sin decir más, Terry se puso de pie y se fue de allí.

- ¿Acaso es que aún no pierdes la esperanza de que Terry se fije en ti? – Le dijo Karen burlonamente.

- ¿Qué te importa? – Susana estaba enfadada por la forma en que Terry la había tratado. Ella solo había querido preguntarle porque no representaría el papel de Romeo en la obra. Incluso estaba dispuesta a ofrecerle su ayuda para que se lo devuelvan, pero él no había querido escucharla.

- Me importa porque Terry es mi amigo, y por si no te has dado cuenta… no soporta ver siquiera tu rostro.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – Exclamó la rubia.

- ¿Entonces porque crees que no ha querido hablar contigo hace unos instantes?

- Por el ensayo – Contestó – Es obvio que Terry es un actor profesional, y no le gusta perder tiempo en horario de trabajo. Probablemente hablaremos a la salida.

- Olvídate de él – Insistió Karen – Ya te he dicho que tiene novia, y está muy enamorado de ella.

Susana no contestó, simplemente se dio media vuelta y dejó a Karen sola. Durante toda la semana se había estado preguntando si lo que ella decía era cierto, y no podía dormir de tan solo pensar que otra mujer estaría besando aquellos labios que le pertenecían a ella. Simplemente no podía soportarlo. Tenía que averiguarlo.

**ooo**

- ¿Dónde demonios esta Susana? – Gritó Robert con enfado. Los ensayos ya habían comenzado y su Julieta había desaparecido.

- Yo la vi caminar hacia la salida – Dijo Marcus.

- Esa muchacha irresponsable – Murmuro Robert, quien ya se había cansado de las estupideces que la actriz cometía constantemente – Muy bien – Dijo a todo – Ya que nos falta nuestra actriz principal… Karen tomara el papel de Julieta por el día de hoy.

La castaña tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural para evitar comenzar a saltar como una niña. Esa era su oportunidad para mostrar verdaderamente lo que valía como actriz, y todo se lo debía a Susana.

**ooo**

- Listo – Dijo Candy con triunfo, mientras colocaba el último vestido en el armario.

Terry se había ido a trabajar muy temprano esa mañana y había tenido que desempacar las cosa ella sola. Claro que podía haber pedido ayuda, pero sus padres habían llevado a Delfina a tomar un helado, y los sirvientes estaban demasiado ocupados y no había querido molestarlos.

- ¿Señorita Candy?

- Pasa Mary – Le dijo ella con un suspiro. Ya le había dicho mil veces que la tuteara, pero Mary aún no se acostumbraba - ¿Qué necesitas?

- Hay una señorita abajo.

- ¿Quién es?

- No lo sé, no ha querido decirme su nombre.

- ¿Y qué es lo que desea?

- Pues eso es lo más extraño de todo – Dijo Mary con curiosidad – Ha dicho que viene de parte de Terry, y exige hablar con alguien de la familia.

- ¿De parte de Terry? – Candy comenzó a asustarse ¿Y si algo malo le había sucedido? – Dile que ya bajo.

- Si, señorita Candy.

**ooo**

Susana había llegado a la misma mansión en la cual había estado una semana atrás cuando había ido en busca de Terry. La mujer que la había atendido también había sido la misma, pero confiaba en que no la reconociera. Bueno, al menos la había dejado entrar.

En cuanto la sirvienta se retiró, Susana observó con admiración aquella majestuosa sala. La familia de Terry debía poseer una gran fortuna. Definitivamente le gustaría vivir en un lugar como ese una vez que se casaran.

- Buenas tardes – Le dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Susana volteo para encontrase con una jovencita rubia de ojos verdes – Me han dicho que viene de parte de Terry ¿Algo malo le ha sucedido? – Le preguntó con preocupación.

Había llegado el momento de la actuación.

- ¡Oh, no! Nada de eso – Contestó Susana con una sonrisa fingida – Mi nombre es Susana Marlowe, pero probablemente ya me conozcas.

- Pues… la verdad no se me ocurre de donde podría conocerla, señorita Marlowe.

Susana frunció el ceño. Si había algo que la enfurecía, era no ser reconocida.

- Entonces me temo que no has salido mucho de casa – Le respondió con prepotencia – Pues mi rostro es uno de los más conocidos en el ambiente del teatro.

- Oh… así que es actriz.

- En efecto.

- Lo lamento, es que no hace mucho he llegado de Londres, y apenas me estoy adaptando a la vida de Nueva York.

- ¿En serio? Pues tu acento no parece inglés.

- Eso es porque soy americana.

- Ya veo…

- Pero porque no tomamos asiento – Le ofreció ella con una sonrisa – ¿Desea beber algo?

- Un té estaría bien – Le dijo mientras tomaba asiento, y Candy le pedía a Mary que trajera dos tazas de té – Pero aún no se con quién estoy hablando.

- Oh, cierto – Candy estaba intentando ser educada con aquella joven, pero la verdad era que le molestaba aquella actitud soberbia con la que le hablaba – Soy Condice White Andrey. Pero mejor cuénteme que es lo que desea.

- Bueno como ya he dicho, vengo de parte de Terry. Yo soy la actriz que representara a Julieta en la obra.

- Si, y Terry interpretará a Teobaldo – Dijo Candy con orgullo.

En ese momento, Mary llegó con una bandeja con dos tazas de té y galletas.

- Entonces imagino que también sabrá que en un principio se le había ofrecido el papel de Romeo.

- Claro que sí.

- Y también estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que algo raro tuvo que haber sucedido para ahora este interpretando el papel de Teobaldo y no el de Romeo.

- Nada de eso – Contestó Candy bebiendo un sorbo de su té – Terry pidió expresamente al director de la compañía que le cambiaran su papel.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – Susana se puso de pie abruptamente, sorprendiendo a Candy con esa repentina actitud – Terry jamás haría una cosa así.

- No sé a qué ha venido – Dijo Candy, temiendo lo que podría pasar con aquella mujer desquiciada en su casa – Pero tal vez lo mejor sea que se retire de aquí.

- ¿Quién eres tú para echarme? – La miró con ojos furiosos. Pero Candy ya no iba a soportar su prepotencia.

- ¡Soy la novia de Terry! – Gritó. Le hubiese encantado decirle que era su esposa, pero no podía arriesgarse.

- ¿Cómo dices? - Los ojos de Susana se abrieron desmesuradamente, y Candy deseó que alguien estuviese allí para ayudarla.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

- Gracias a Dios – Murmuró Candy cuando su padre apareció por la puerta.

- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Y porque le está gritando a mi hija? – Le preguntó a Susana, pero ella no contestó y salió corriendo de la mansión, sin notar a la famosa actriz que estaba entrando por la puerta en ese mismo instante llevando a una niña de su mano.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – Le preguntó Eleanor.

- No lo sé – Candy se dejó caer en el sofá, completamente confundida – Eleanor… ¿Conoces a una actriz llamada Susana Marlowe?

- ¿Susana? – Dijo Eleanor con curiosidad – Así que era ella quien acaba de salir de aquí corriendo.

- Según ella vino a traer noticias de Terry, pero luego comenzó a hablar del papel de él en la obra. Al parecer quería saber porque ya no interpretaría a Romeo.

- He oído hablar de Susana Marlowe – Comentó Eleanor mientras se sentaba en el sofá en tanto que Max cargó a Delfina y la llevó a su habitación – Pero la verdad es que no la conozco, aunque sí he compartido escenario con su madre un par de veces. No tienen muy buena reputación en el ambiente.

- ¿Y qué es lo que has oído sobre ellas?

- Bueno… la verdad es que no me gustan los chismes, pero se rumorea que Susana solo consigue los papeles protagónicos porque su madre, Loraine, tiene… ya sabes, una amistad especial con Robert Hattaway, el director de la compañía.

- Ya veo…

- Pero la verdad es que no entiendo que tiene ella que ver con mi hijo.

- Tampoco yo.

**ooo**

Había sido un ensayo agradable con Karen Klaise como Julieta, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no habían tenido que soportar las estúpidas exigencias de Susana, quien por cierto no había vuelto a aparecer por allí, y eso era algo que Robert Hattaway no pensaba pasar por alto.

- Karen ¿Puedes pasar por mi oficina?

- Sí, director – Le contestó ella con sumisión mientras lo seguía.

- Toma asiento, por favor – Karen hiso lo que Robert le decía mientras él se sentaba frente a ella – Te preguntaras porque estás aquí.

- Pues la verdad sí – Karen bajó la vista – Usted no suele hablar personalmente con los actores, para eso está el señor Miller – Dijo ella refiriéndose al ayudante personal de Robert.

- Es cierto… pero es mi deber hablar con los actores cuando es necesario un cambio en la obra.

- ¿Un cambio está diciendo?

- Sí – Robert juntó sus manos y la miró con seriedad – He notado tu excelente desempeño durante los ensayos de esta tarde. Y sinceramente creo que lo mejor para la obra sería tenerte a ti como protagonista.

- ¿Está hablando en serio? – Karen no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Era como si todos sus sueños se estuvieran haciendo realidad.

- Muy en serio.

Karen tuvo ganas de gritar de alegría, pero entonces recordó un pequeño problema.

- ¿Y Susana?

- ¿Qué con ella? – Le dijo Robert sin mostrar demasiado interés.

- Ella ha estado ensayando el personaje durante la pasada semana ¿Está seguro que no le molestara que me lo den a mí?

- Susana ha cometido un error al marcharse el día de hoy, y todos ustedes están advertidos sobre las llegadas tardes y las faltas. Ella conocía muy bien las reglas, y no voy a dejarlo pasar. Además, he notado que tu desempeño ha sido mucho mejor que el de Susana. Sinceramente lamento no haberte escogido a ti en primer lugar, pero espero que sepas aprovechar esta oportunidad que te estoy dando.

- Claro que sí, señor Hattaway.

- Bien… puedes retirarte.

- Sí – Karen se puso de pie y salió de la oficina.

- Lo siento Loraine – Dijo Robert para sí mismo – Lamentaré mucho no volver a tenerte entre mis brazos, pero no puedo permitir que tu hija arruine mi compañía.

Estaba seguro de que Loraine se pondría furiosa cuando se enterase que ya no sería Susana quien interprete a Julieta en la obra. Probablemente le gritaría y lo golpearía un poco, pero luego todo se calmaría. Conociendo a Loraine, encontraría otro productor teatral que acepte contratar a Susana a cambio de sus favores sexuales, y en cuanto a él… también podría conseguir otra mujer.

Tal vez había llegado el momento de sentar cabeza y casarse con una buena mujer. Después de todo, a pesar de la edad seguía siendo un hombre muy atractivo. Pero por el momento dedicaría todo su tiempo a la obra.

**ooo**

Al entrar por la puerta de su casa, Terry se encontró con dos mujeres y un hombre parados frente a él, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Preguntó Terry, sintiéndose como en el banquillo de los acusados - ¿Dónde está Delfina?

- En el jardín, con Clin – Respondió Candy cortante.

- Bien… - Terry se quitó su abrigo y dio unos pasos, pero Max se colocó frente a él sacando pecho - ¿Qué sucede?

- Hay muchas cosas que debes explicar, muchacho.

- ¿De qué están hablando?

Terry entendía cada vez menos. Esa mañana, cuando se había despedido de su familia, todo parecía estar bien, por eso no entendía por qué razón lo estaban juzgando en aquellos momentos.

- Los dejaremos solos – Dijo Eleanor adoptando la misma postura que los demás – Vamos, Max.

Ambos se retiraron dejando sola a la pareja.

- ¿Vas a decirme ahora que está pasando? – Le preguntó Terry a su esposa perdiendo la paciencia.

- Sentémonos – Dijo ella. Ambos se sentaron uno al lado del otro en el sofá.

- Y bien…

- ¿Quién es Susana Marlowe? – Candy fue directo al grano.

- ¿Susana Marlowe? - ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver aquella mujer con todo esto? – Ella es… pues es una compañera de teatro.

- ¿Y tienes muy buena relación con todas tus compañeras, Terry? – El tono de voz de Candy era fulminante.

- No sé de qué estás hablando – Terry comenzó a levantar la voz – Prácticamente no tengo relación con Susana ¡Ni siquiera me cae bien!

- ¿Y porque vino aquí esta tarde? – Le preguntó ella levantando la voz también.

- ¿Dices que Susana estuvo aquí? – Terry estaba desconcertado.

- ¿Te sorprende?

- ¡Claro que me sorprende! Desapareció de los ensayos esta tarde y nadie sabía dónde se había metido. Tuvieron que poner una reemplazante. ¿Qué quería? – Solo esperaba que no hubiera dicho alguna locura.

- Quería saber porque no interpretaras a Romeo.

- ¡Maldición!

- ¡Terry! ¡Dime que está pasando!

- ¡No está pasando nada! – Se puso de pie y le gritó con tal fuerza que Candy saltó de su asiento – Lo siento… en verdad lo siento, no fue mi intención gritarte.

- Está bien – Candy suspiro intentando contener la calma - ¿Podrías decirme a que se debe todo esto?

- Te lo diré – Terry volvió a tomar asiento e intento tranquilizarse un poco – Conocí a Susana el día en que fui a la audición para entrar en la compañía. Solo cruzamos un par de palabras, pero a partir de ese día ella no ha dejado de acosarme. La verdad es que nunca le he dado esperanzas de nada, pero ella no lo entiende. ¡Dios mío! Ni siquiera sé cómo ha conseguido la dirección de esta casa.

Candy miró fijamente a los ojos de su marido, y pudo saber que le estaba diciendo la verdad. Terry no le mentiría de esa manera.

- Te creo.

Terry sonrió y abrazó a su esposa fuertemente.

- Lamento que hayas pasado por esto.

- Ella fue muy descortés.

- Te prometo que hablaré con ella y le recriminaré por haber venido a molestarte.

- No es necesario…

- ¡Claro que sí! Tengo que dejarle en claro de una vez por todas que no pude meterse en mí vida, y mucho menos venir a mi casa y tratarte mal.

- De acuerdo… pero ten cuidado. He visto su mirada, y me dio miedo.

- No te preocupes – La besó con ternura – Por cierto, el fin de semana vendrá a comer una compañera de teatro. Te aseguro que ella no es como Susana – Se apresuró a añadir al ver la expresión de su esposa – Karen ha sido una buena amigo y desea conocerte.

- De acuerdo – Sonrió Candy – Yo misma organizaré la cena.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por los reviews! =)<em>

_Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo!  
><em>

_Besossssssss_


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

En la mansión de los Wharton en Chicago todo era tristeza y desesperanza. Con el pasar de los meses, la salud de Harper se había ido debilitando cada día más. Ya contaba con cinco meses de embarazo y su enfermedad la iba consumiendo poco a poco.

- He hablado con el cardiólogo que está tratando a Harper – Comentaba Amelia en una reunión con su marido y Archie. Durante todo ese tiempo no se había separado de su hija. Necesitaba estar a su lado dándole fuerzas, aunque los médicos no eran muy optimistas al respecto – No cree que Harper pueda soportar el parto, ni tampoco el bebé, pero nos recomienda que la traslademos al Hospital Saint Joseph de Nueva York. Allí están los mejores especialistas para tratar su patología.

- ¿Y qué sentido tiene? – Preguntó Samuel con desanimo – De todos modos morirá. Los médicos ya lo han dicho.

Contrariamente a lo que había pasado con Amelia, Samuel se había sentido furioso al enterarse de la enfermedad de su única hija. Saber que Harper había quedado embarazada sin haberse casado primero lo había enfadado, pero no tanto como comprender que había procreado una hija defectuosa.

Samuel veía al matrimonio como un medio para tener un heredero. Solo por eso había accedido a tomar a Amelia como esposa. Para él la vida hubiera sido mucho más fácil su hubiera podido disfrutar de las mujeres con la libertad de no ser tomado como un hombre infiel. Pero la vida nuevamente le había jugado una mala pasada dándole una hija mujer y no el varón que tanto había deseado. Solo le había quedado la esperanza de que Harper se casara y le diera por fin el heredero, pero ahora eso tampoco sería posible.

- Samuel – Le dijo Amelia con tranquilidad – No podemos perder la esperanza justo ahora. Los milagros existen.

- ¡A la mierda con los milagros! – Gritó el con enfado mientras se ponía de pie – Hagan lo que quieran. Pueden llevar a Harper a Nueva York si así lo desean. Pueden disponer de mi dinero para cargar con todos los gastos. Pero yo me quedare aquí.

Sin decir más, Samuel salió de la sala.

- ¿Y tú qué opinas? – Le preguntó Amelia a Archie, quien se había mantenido callado hasta el momento - ¿También piensas que es una pérdida de tiempo llevar a Harper al hospital de Nueva York?

Archie se quedó en silencio unos segundos. No amaba a Harper, y eso no era un secreto para nadie, incluso había llegado a odiarla por lo que le había hecho, pero tampoco le deseaba la muerte. Y por sobre todas las cosas, ella estaba esperando un hijo suyo, y por extraño que pareciera, Archie adoraba a ese niño que aún no había nacido, y tal vez no lo hiciera.

- Creo que debemos intentarlo – Dijo al fin.

- Bien – Amelia se puso de pie y se aliso el vestido – Hablaré nuevamente con los médicos de Harper para preparar el traslado. Y luego tendré que ponerme en contacto con el hospital.

- No se preocupe – Le dijo Archie – Yo me haré cargo de hablar con el hospital.

Hasta ese momento Archie se había mantenido al margen de la situación, pero ya era hora de ayudar en lo que pudiera. Tampoco podía encerrarse el resto de su vida en el dolor que sentía. Al menos en Nueva York contaría con el apoyo de Candy, estaba seguro que ella no lo abandonaría en esos momentos.

**ooo**

- Susi, querida ¿Qué tienes? – Preguntaba Loraine mientras acariciaba la espalda de su hija, quien estaba tumbada en la cama boca abajo, llorando desconsoladamente.

Susana había llegado a su casa hecha un mar de lágrimas y había subido directamente a su habitación, haciendo caso omiso a las preguntas de su madre.

- Dime que tienes – Insistía su madre.

- Tiene novia – Logró decir Susana.

- ¿Tiene novia? ¿Quién tiene novia?

- ¡Terry, mamá! – Susana volteo a ver a Loraine - ¡Terry tiene novia!

- ¡Oh, querida! ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

- Fui a su casa. Necesitaba averiguar si era cierto lo que Karen me había dicho. En el fondo tenía esperanzas de que todo fuera una broma.

- Pero era cierto…

- Si, mamá – Le contestó ella desconsoladamente - ¡Viven en la misma casa!

- ¿Qué clase de joven decente vive en la misma casa con su novio?

- No lo sé… creo que es Terry quien vive en casa de ella, pues cuando me estaba yendo entró su padre. Y tienen mucho dinero. Mamá, tendrías que haber visto esa mansión, es el lugar donde siempre he querido vivir.

- Que curioso… - Comentó Loraine.

- ¿Curioso?

- Si esa muchacha pertenece a una familia acaudalada ¿Cómo sus padres permiten que el novio de su hija viva bajo el mismo techo?... ¿Cómo has dicho que era su apellido?

- No te lo he dicho – Susana se tomó unos segundos para recordar el nombre con el que aquella mujer se había presentado – Andrey. Candice White Andrey.

- No conozco a ningún Andrey. Pero lo averiguaré.

- Mamá ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? – Preguntó ella desesperanzada, volviendo a caer en el llanto.

- Tranquila, querida – Le decía Loraine mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda – Ya lo solucionaremos.

Susana se sentía bien cuando su madre le decía que todo iba a estar bien. Ella nunca le había fallado, y tampoco lo haría ahora.

**ooo**

La mañana siguiente, Susana ya se había tranquilizado lo suficiente como para afrontar un día más de ensayo. Ya había aceptado la idea de que Terry no protagonizaría la obra con ella, pero aún continuaban formando parte de la misma compañía, y podría verlo todos los días. Incluso tal vez con el tiempo lograría convencerlo del amor que sentía por él y Terry también terminaría enamorándose de ella. Solo era cuestión de tiempo. Después de todo, esa tal Candy ni siquiera era más hermosa que ella, y tras pensarlo toda la noche, había llegado a la conclusión de que no sería tan difícil quitarla de su camino.

Llegó al teatro como siempre. Había pensado en llegar unos minutos antes para disculparse con Robert por haber abandonado el ensayo el día de ayer, pero tapar las huellas que las lágrimas habían dejado en su precioso rostro la había retrasado más de lo previsto. De todas formas ya habría tiempo para disculpas.

Al hacer su aparición en el ensayo, todas las cabezas allí presentes voltearon a verla con curiosidad. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando allí?

Entonces la fuerte mano de Robert la tomó por el brazo y la sacó de allí. Era comprensible que quisiese regañarla por lo sucedido el día anterior. Pero le llamó la atención que en vez de llevarla hacia su oficina, la arrastro hacia la salida.

- ¿Qué sucede, Robert? – Le cuestionó con molestia mientras de deshacía de su agarre – Escucha, lamento haberme retirado del ensayo ayer, pero en verdad había algo muy importante que debía solucionar.

- ¿A sí? – Le preguntó Robert con burla - ¿Y qué tenía que ver eso tan importante que debías solucionar con Terry?

- ¿Qué dices? – Dijo Susana haciéndose la desentendida.

- Terry me ha contado que has ido a su casa a molestar a su novia – Susana abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Nunca hubiera creído que Terry la acusaría de ese modo – Me pregunto dónde habrás conseguido la dirección de su casa.

Era una acusación. Susana podía ver en los ojos de Robert que lo sabía todo.

- Robert yo…

- Sé que has entrado a mi oficina sin permiso. ¿Creíste que no me enteraría? Ni siquiera has tenido la decencia de poner las cosas en su lugar antes de irte.

- Lo siento – Era lo único que podía decir.

- Ya es tarde para disculpas, Susana.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó con temor. La forma en que Robert había pronunciado esas palabras no le gustó – No importa… será mejor que volvamos al ensayo – Intentó esquivarlo pero él volvió a tomarla del brazo.

- Me temo que no funcionan así las cosas, Susana – Le dijo él tranquilamente pero con una voz fría y dura.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Ya no interpretaras a Julieta.

Fue como si una montaña se desmoronara sobre ella ¿Acaso Robert había dicho que como castigo por faltar a un ensayo iba a quitarle el papel protagónico? No, él no podía hacerle eso.

- No puedes hacerme esto, Robert – Le dijo con desesperación – No puedes quitarme el papel que con tanto esfuerzo he ganado.

Era mentira, su madre había hecho el trabajo sucio por ella. Robert también estaba pensando lo mismo que ella, pero no lo dijo, al menos no con palabras.

- Como sea, Susana, ya es una decisión tomada. Karen ha hecho un excelente trabajo mientras no estabas y creí conveniente que ella tomara el papel.

- ¡No puedes hablar en serio! – Ahora si hablaba con furia - ¡No puedes darle mi papel a Karen! ¡Es humillante!

- Pues ella ha demostrado ser una profesional.

- ¡No lo acepto!

- La verdad es que ya no me importan tus caprichos, Susana. Desde el primer día que ingresaste a la compañía sabías cuales eran las reglas, y también sabías que no dejaría pasar por alto ninguna falta – La fue arrastrando hacia afuera.

- ¿Qué haces? – Le decía ella mientras se resistía a cruzar la puerta - ¿Por qué me estás sacando de aquí?

- ¿Es que no es obvio?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡Estas fuera! – Le gritó arrojándola a la calle - ¡Ya no perteneces a la compañía!

No le dio tiempo de replicar, pues violentamente le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Después de unos minutos, Susana continuaba parada frente a la puerta sin poder comprender que era lo que había sucedido.

Robert le había dicho que no interpretaría a Julieta. Bien, a ella le había parecido un castigo desmesurado, humillante incluso, teniendo en cuenta que entre ella y su madre ya se habían encargado de esparcir por todos lados que ella sería la protagonista de la obra. Pero aún le quedaba su trabajo, Robert le daría otro papel, y ella continuaría al lado de Terry, siempre podía comenzar de nuevo. Pero ahora la habían expulsado de la compañía de la peor manera posible, arrojándola a la calle como un perro. Se preguntó qué haría de ahora en adelante. No podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados, el teatro siempre había sido su vida, y haría cualquier cosa por recuperarlo.

**ooo**

Neil estaba empacando sus cosas cuando Eliza entró a su habitación, ayudándose con su bastón blanco.

- ¿Qué quieres, hermanita?

- Necesito ir al centro a comprar un sombrero nuevo, pero la señorita Wickley tiene el día libre y necesito a alguien que me acompañe.

- ¿Esperas que pase el día entero de tienda en tienda mientras tú escoges un sombrero?

- ¡No seas tonto! – Le gritó ofendida – Necesito que alguien escoja el sombrero por mí – Le dijo con obviedad. A partir de su accidente no había sido capaz de escoger su propia ropa.

- Entonces ve con mamá. Yo no sé nada de moda – Ni siquiera la miró, y continuó sacando la ropa de su armario.

- Mamá ha ido a casa de los Ravenstone a tomar el té.

- Entonces pídeselo a alguno de los criados.

- Ya lo he hecho, pero nadie está disponible.

- Lo lamento, Eliza. Pero en estos momentos no puedo complacerte – Termino de empacar un par de camisas y cerró la valija – Mi tren sale en dos horas.

- ¿Tu tren? – Le preguntó extrañada - ¿Sales de viaje?

- Algo así.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A Nueva York.

Eliza estaba ciega, pero no necesitaba ver para darse cuenta de las intenciones de su hermano.

- No irás a…

- Eliza, será mejor que no hagas preguntas.

- Neil, por favor – Le rogó ella – Ya no te metas en problemas.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Neil no lograba comprender a su hermana – Tú siempre has sido la primera en planear cosas en contra de…

- ¡Pero ya no! – Exclamó Eliza.

- Mira, no sé qué te está pasando – Neil tomó su maleta y se dirigió a la puerta – Pero tengo que irme ahora.

- ¡Espera! – Lo tomó del brazo al sentir que pasaba por su lado – No lo hagas, Niel – Le pidió con lágrimas en los ojos – Por favor, olvida todo.

- ¿Qué lo olvide? – Le preguntó él con indignación – ¿Me pides que olvide todo lo que nos ha hecho Candy?

- Ella no nos hiso nada – Contestó Eliza bajando la vista – Fuimos nosotros los que siempre hicimos maldades en su contra.

- ¿Y qué me dices de tu ceguera? ¿Acaso no es Candy culpable de que tú no puedas ver?

- No. Ambos sabemos que caí en mi propia trampa. Si estoy en este estado es solamente por mi culpa.

- ¡No seas estúpida!

Neil ya no quería continuar escuchando a su hermana, así que salió de la casa lo más raído que pudo, sin hacer caso a los ruegos de la pelirroja.

Eliza se dejó caer en la cama de su hermano, no pudiendo contener las lágrimas. Durante ese fin de semana en la mansión de Lakewood había caído en la cuenta de todas las cosas malas que había hecho. Desde el momento en que Candy había llegado a su casa la había odiado. En un comienzo no comprendía por qué. Logró convencerse de que una huérfana no tenía nada que hacer entre gente como ella, pero con el pasar del tiempo llegó sentirle envidia. Candy había pasado grandes penurias en su vida, y sin embargo nunca había borrado la sonrisa de su rostro, siempre era amigable con todas las personas y todos la preferían a ella, Anthony, Stear, Archie, incluso la tía abuela había llegado a tenerle cariño, aunque claro, ella y su hermano se habían encargado de sembrar odio en el corazón de la anciana, y al menos en eso habían tenido éxito.

Pero había llegado el momento de dar vuelta las cosas. El terrible accidente por el que había pasado la había hecho darse cuenta de muchas cosas, y no podía continuar del modo en que había estado viviendo todos esos años, no quería.

Tenía que advertir a Candy sobre Neil, ¿Pero cómo lo haría si ni siquiera podía valerse por sí misma? Tenía que pedir ayuda con urgencia, y sabía quién podía dársela.

**ooo**

Candy estaba parada en el balcón de la habitación que compartía con Terry mirando hacia el jardín, donde Delfina estaba jugando con Eleanor y Max. Era sorprendente la relación que la pequeña había forjado con sus padres en esos pocos días que se conocían.

La señorita Pony le había dicho que los papeles de la adopción tardarían al menos dos meses en llegar, un poco más teniendo en cuenta que nada se sabe acerca de los padres biológicos de la pequeña. Pero en esos momentos, mirando como Delfina disfrutaba de la compañía de Eleanor y Max, se preguntaba si Terry y ella estaban haciendo bien en adoptarla. La señorita Pony y Albert habían tenido razón en que ellos aún eran muy jóvenes e inmaduros para hacerse cargo de una niña de la no conocían si quiera su pasado. Lo cierto es que Candy había pasado los primeros años de su vida rodeada de niños huérfanos, cuidando muchas veces de los que eran menores que ella, pero hacer el papel de madre era muy diferente. Se decía que todas las mujeres nacían con ese instinto maternal ¿Pero cómo podía saber ella como criar a una niña tiendo tan solo quince años? Una vez más había actuado por impulsividad, pero esta vez alguien más podía salir dañado.

- ¿En qué piensas?

Candy no se dio cuenta cuando Terry entró en la habitación hasta que se puso detrás de ella y la tomó por la cintura.

- Has llegado temprano – Le dijo ella.

- Robert nos ha dejado salir antes – Le besó el cuello, provocando débiles gemidos en Candy – Y yo tenía ganas de volver al lado de mi esposa – Con una mano acarició el vientre de ella, mientras que la otra la dirigía a sus pechos.

- Terry… no es el momento – Le dijo ella dándose vuelta para enfrentarlo, aunque nada le hubiera gustado más que estar bajo las sabanas con su marido.

- De acuerdo – Aceptó él - ¿Qué estabas mirando cuando llegue? – Terry miró por encima del hombro de Candy, hacia el jardín donde se encontraban sus padres con Delfina.

- He estado pensando – Lo tomó de la mano y ambos se sentaron en la cama – Papá y Eleanor parecieron aceptar muy bien a Delfina.

- Ya lo creo… se enamoraron de ella apenas la vieron. ¿Pero qué quieres decir con todo esto?

- Lo que quiero decir, Terry, es que ya no estoy tan segura de que seamos capaces de criar a una niña de cuatro años – Terry intentó hablar, pero ella no lo dejó – No estoy diciendo que me arrepienta de haberla traído con nosotros, no me malinterpretes. Lo que quiero decir es que ella se merece algo mejor que lo que nosotros dos podemos darle.

- ¿A qué viene todo esto? – Le preguntó con enfado – Insististe a la señorita Pony para que te permita traerla con nosotros, y ahora sientes que fue un error y quieres devolverla ¿Es eso?

- ¡No, claro que no! – Contestó ella con rapidez – Terry, tú me conoces y jamás sería capaz de hacer una cosa así. Lo que estoy intentando decirte es que tal vez lo mejor sería que nuestros padres adopten legalmente a Delfina. Estoy segura que ellos harán un mejor trabajo que nosotros.

- No estoy de acuerdo – A Candy le sorprendió la negativa de Terry – No podemos hacer eso. Le dimos nuestra palabra a la señorita Pony, y también a Albert.

- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿Tener que darles a ellos la razón?

- No es eso… - En realidad si lo era.

- No te preocupes – Le tomó la mano – Somos jóvenes, y podemos equivocarnos, lo importante es saber solucionar los problemas. Estoy segura que ellos nos perdonaran.

- ¿Ya has hablado con mi madre y Max? – Le preguntó él.

- Solo lo he consultado contigo.

- Bien… será mejor ver que piensan ellos antes de tomar decisiones definitivas.

- Entonces será mejor que se lo preguntemos. Estoy segura que aceptaran.

Y Candy no se había equivocado. Tanto Eleanor como Max habían estado encantados con la idea de convertirse en los padres de Delfina. Ambos habían visto frustrados sus deseos de criar a sus propios hijos, y que mejor que hacerlo con una niña con la que tanto se habían encariñado. Solo había un pequeño problema, antes de aceptar esa responsabilidad, Eleanor debía dar a conocer la relación que la una a Terry, y también su noviazgo con Max.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em>Gracias nuevamente a todas por sus reviews! =)<em>

_Espero que les guste este capítulo!_

_Besossssssss_


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

Albert estaba sentado frente a aquella pelirroja que había rogado que lo escuchara. Él se había mostrado renuente a oír lo que su sobrina tenía que decirle, pues aún no podía perdonarla por lo que había intentado hacerle a Candy, ni la manera en que ella y su hermano la habían tratado. Pero ese día había notado algo diferente en Eliza, por eso la hiso pasar a su despacho para que hablaran con mayor tranquilidad.

- Y bien Eliza – Albert se recargó en la silla y se cruzó de brazos - ¿Qué es eso tan importante que debías decirme? – Solo esperaba que no se tratara de otro intento desesperado por parte de Elroy para casarlo con ella.

Eliza dirigía sus ojos a un punto fijo en la pared. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar con notable nerviosismo.

- Pues… veras… - No sabía cómo comenzar. Amaba a su hermano, pero no podía permitir que cometiera aquella locura.

- ¿De qué se trata? – La ánimo a continuar.

- Es… es sobre Candy – Logró decir al fin.

El cuerpo de Albert se tensó y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué pasa con Candy? – Le preguntó con recelo.

- No es lo que piensas, tío – Se apresuró a decir la pelirroja al notar el tono mordaz con el que había hablado Albert – Pero en verdad necesito que escuches lo que tengo que decirte. Solo te pido que no me juzgues.

Fue de ese modo que Eliza le contó todas las cosas que ella y Neil habían planeado en contra de Candy. Muchas de ellas Albert ya las conocía, pero le sorprendía darse cuenta que su sobrina en verdad parecía compungida.

Sabía que debía ir con cuidado si no quería caer en una trampa de Eliza.

- ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto ahora?

- Porque… porque – De pronto, una lágrima solitaria resbaló por la mejilla de la pelirroja – Tengo la sospecha de que Neil intentara hacer algo en contra de Candy.

- ¿Tienes la sospecha?

Eliza tomó una bocanada de aire.

- Tengo la certeza de que Neil no se detendrá hasta poner sus manos sobre Candy – Hiso una pausa, pero Albert no dijo una sola palabra – Ayer por la mañana entre a su cuarto para pedirle que me llevara de compras… pero se negó a hacerlo, pues estaba empacando.

- ¿A dónde se dirigía? – Albert ya sabía la respuesta, pero quería que ella se lo confirmase.

- A Nueva York. Está decidido a vengarse de Candy por haberlo rechazado cuando estábamos en el colegio.

- ¡Maldita sea! – Albert pegó con su puño cerrado la superficie de su escritorio, provocando que Eliza se estremeciera al escuchar aquel fuerte sonido - ¿Estas segura de lo que estás diciendo?

- Completamente.

Pese a todo, ella sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Dudaba que Candy pudiera llegar a perdonarla algún día por todo lo que le había hecho, pero ella ya había comenzado a pagar sus pecados.

- Bien – Albert intentó tranquilizarse y pensar con claridad lo que debían hacer en primer lugar – Es necesario viajar a Nueva York inmediatamente para advertir a Candy ¿Tienes idea de donde puede estar alojado tu hermano?

Eliza negó con la cabeza, pero luego recordó algo que pudiera serles de utilidad.

- ¡Un momento! – Dijo de repente, logrando captar la atención de su tío – Neil me ha hablado muchas veces a cerca de un buen amigo suyo que vive en Nueva York. Estoy casi segura que no dudaría en acudir a él en cualquier caso.

- ¿Sabes dónde vive ese amigo? – Eliza volvió a negar con la cabeza - ¿Su nombre? – Cualquier cosa podría serles de utilidad.

Eliza hiso memoria. Su nombre era Brent, Neil lo había nombrado muchas veces, pero no recordaba su apellido. Estaba segura que era de origen francés… Denuax, Leoroax, Laureax… ¡Brent Laureax! ¡Eso era!

- Su nombre es Brent Laureax.

- Brent Laureax – Dijo Albert con meditación – No es un nombre ordinario. Tal vez no sea tan difícil lograr dar con él.

- ¿Piensas contratar un detective privado?

- Será lo mejor – Albert conocía un buen detective privado, y pensaba comunicarse con él lo antes posible para que averiguara todo acerca de ese tal Brent Laureax – Pero no debemos perder tiempo. Esta misma tarde partiré a Nueva York. Le enviaré un telegrama a Terry para advertirle lo que Neil está planeando.

- Por favor, tío… déjame ir contigo – Le suplicó Eliza.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Neil es mi hermano, y a pesar de todo, yo sé que él me quiere y soy la única persona en la que aún confía.

- No creo que sea conveniente.

- Estoy segura que podría ser de mucha ayuda - Albert nunca había visto a Eliza rogar de esa forma – Por favor, déjame remediar de alguna forma todo el daño que he causado.

- De acuerdo – Termino por aceptar Albert – Puedes venir conmigo.

**ooo**

Robert Hattaway había vuelto a su oficina después de su visita de rutina a su hijo. Se sentía desanimado al ver que Sam no había mejorado demasiado en esos dos años que había pasado encerrado en aquella clínica de rehabilitación. Al morir la madre de este, Sam se sintió tan infeliz y solo que encontró su único consuelo en las drogas. Robert lo había descubierto un día en que había llegado temprano a casa y lo había encontrado en su habitación en uno estado deplorable. A decir verdad, lo único que le había importado en aquellos momentos era que la prensa no se enterase que tenía un hijo drogadicto, pues sabía perfectamente que ese podía ser el final de su carrera, por eso había decidido encerrarlo en aquel desagradable sitio.

Hacía un mes que había comenzado a visitarlo con cierta regularidad y no le gustaba lo que veía. Sam estaba considerablemente delgado y pálido. Los enfermeros de aquel lugar aseguraban que los internos no tenían manera de acceder a las drogas, pero Robert estaba casi seguro que eso no era cierto.

Lo entristecía comprender que Sam no quería estar cerca de él. Cada vez que lo visitaba, el muchacho ni siquiera se molestaba en dirigir la mirada a su padre ni contestar a sus preguntas.

Robert se sentía cada vez más culpable por el estado en que se encontraba su hijo. Si tan solo le hubiera prestado un poco más de atención en vez de dedicarse por completo a su trabajo, Sam podría estar en esos momentos junto a él, tal vez incluso hubiera conocido a una bella joven, se hubiera casado y tenido hijos. Ahora que Robert se estaba volviendo más viejo, veía la imperiosa necesidad de dejar todo lo que tanto trabajo le había costado construir a alguien de su misma sangre. No quería que su compañía se destruyera cunado él a no este.

Sabía que tenía que hacer algo para sacar a su hijo adelante. Nunca antes le había importado, pero era hora que pusiera los pies en la tierra, y se dedicara a la única persona que le quedaba en la vida. Iba a sacarlo de aquel lugar y llevarlo a su casa, incluso podría contratar un par de enfermeras y profesionales para que se encargasen de su adicción. Pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que la única oportunidad que Sam tenía para recuperarse sería estando al lago de su padre. Tal vez hubiera llegado 22 años tarde, pero recuperaría a su hijo como fuera.

De pronto, la puerta de su oficina se abrió abruptamente y una persona se dirigió con fuertes pasos hacia él.

Robert no tuvo que levantar la cabeza para saber de quien se trataba, pues solo existía una persona capaz de ignorar su orden de no entrar a su oficina sin haber golpeado antes.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora Loraine? – Le preguntó a la dama con desgano.

- ¿Cómo te atreviste a despedir a Susana? – Le preguntó con furia, inclinándose sobre el escritorio de Robert – ¡Sabes que no puedes hacer eso!

- Loraine… no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo - Si había algo que Robert no deseaba en aquellos momentos, era enfrentarse a aquella molesta mujer y a su hija – Por favor, vete – Le pidió con amabilidad.

- No me iré hasta que solucionemos este tema.

- No hay nada que solucionar.

- No puedes despedir a mi hija.

- Susana se ha retirado deliberadamente de un ensayo sin haber avisado a nadie, lo cual hubiera ocasionado retrasos en la obra a no ser porque conseguimos una actriz apta para interpretar el papel de Julieta.

- Solo ha sido un error, y Susana está muy arrepentida.

- Podría entender que se tratase de un error – Continuó Robert – Pero esta mañana Terrence me ha informado que Susana se atrevió a ir a su casa e insultar a su prometida. Eso es algo que no puedo permitir en mi compañía.

- ¡Es mentira! – Exclamó Loraine, aun sabiendo que lo que Robert decía era verdad – Susana sería incapaz de hacer una cosa por el estilo ¿Cómo estás tan seguro que ese muchacho está diciendo la verdad?

- Terrence no tiene la necesidad de mentirme.

- Tampoco Susana.

Robert rió con ironía.

- Ambos sabemos lo que Susana es capaz de hacer con tal de conseguir lo que desea. Y no la culpo… teniéndote a ti como ejemplo.

- ¿Qué insinúas?

Robert ya no quería seguir escuchándola. Se puso de pie, se dirigió a ella y la tomó del brazo.

- No insinúo nada, querida – Le dijo mientras la arrastraba hacia la salida – Me has entregado tu cuerpo para conseguir trabajo para ti y para tu hija ¡No eres más que una ramera!

Loraine se impactó ante las palabras de Robert. Él la había llamado de muchas formas distintas, pero nunca se había atrevido a decirle algo por el estilo.

- Me las pagarás – Le dijo entre dientes – Recuerda que se lo de Sam.

Robert apretó su agarre sobre el brazo de Loraine y la miro con furia.

- No te atrevas a hacer nada en contra de mi hijo – La amenazó, pero ella solo se limitó a reír con descaro.

- No podría hacer nada para complicar aún más la situación de tu hijo, él ya está perdido – Le dijo – Pero apuesto que existen muchas personas a las cuales les interesaría oír tu oscura historia.

- ¡Largo! – Robert arrojó a Loraine fuera de su oficina sin ningún tipo de delicadeza - ¡Vete de aquí! No quiere volver a verte ni a ti ni a tu hija.

- No te preocupes – Le decía ella mientras se retiraba – Tampoco tengo deseos de volver a verte ¡Me das asco!

- ¡Fuera!

Robert cerró de un portazo la puerta de su oficina. Se desesperó al oír aquellas palabras de Loraine. Si la prensa llegaba a enterarse de las circunstancias en las que se encontraba su hijo en esos momentos podría ir despidiéndose de su carrera.

- Pero por otro lado… - Se dijo para sí mismo – Podría adelantarme a los hechos y dar a conocer mi versión de los hechos. De ese modo, me libraría de las acusaciones de Loraine y podría dedicarme con total libertad a recuperar a mi hijo.

Era una buena idea, creyó Robert. Antes de que Loraine lo amenazara con contar la verdad a la prensa, él ya había decidido llevarse a Sam a su casa, y todo resultaría más fácil si no tuviera que esconderlo de todo el mundo.

Una vez más, ni Loraine ni Susana lograrían salirse con la suya.

**ooo**

- Joven Terry, aquí está el correo.

La sirvienta se acercó hasta donde Terry y Max estaban tomando una copa de whiskey mientras las mujeres de la casa habían salido de compras.

- Gracias, Mary.

Terry dejó la copa sobre la mesita y tomo los sobres que la mujer le entregaba. Uno de ellos era una carta de Annie para Candy, pero los otros dos eran telegramas, uno para él y otro para su esposa.

- Que raro…

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Le preguntó Max.

- No lo sé.

Terry se dispuso a leer el que decía su nombre, y su semblante fue ensombreciendo a media que leía aquellas líneas.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – La voz de Max denotaba preocupación.

- Es de Albert – Le dijo Terry con seriedad – Está en camino. El telegrama no dice mucho pero al parecer Candy está en peligro… algo relacionado con Neil.

- ¿Neil? ¿Ese muchacho de la escuela?

- Sí – Terry no sabía si contarle a Max todo lo ocurrido, pero si su esposa estaba en peligro lo mejor sería que tomaran precauciones – Neil ha intentado propasarse con Candy cuando estábamos en el colegio.

- ¡Maldito! – Exclamó Max - ¿Por qué no me lo han contado antes?

- Candy no quería que te preocuparas. Y cuando vinimos a vivir a Nueva York, creímos que ya no teníamos por qué preocuparnos.

- Pero volvieron a encontrarse con él en Lakewood.

- Si – Le contestó Terry – Pero no me separe de Candy en ningún momento – Omitió el detalle de decirle que también había compartido las noches con ella – Neil no tuvo oportunidad alguna de acercarse a ella. Pero aquí es diferente, yo trabajo por las tardes y tampoco puedo impedir a Candy que salga donde ella quiera.

- Yo la cuidaré.

- No puedo pedirte que descuides tus negocios.

Max había pasado los últimos días demasiado ocupado en su nuevo emprendimiento. Estaba planeando abrir un club donde los caballeros pudieran reunirse a tomar una copa y jugar juegos de cartas. El mayor problema había sido conseguir a los inversores, pero Eleanor había resultado de mucha ayuda en ese aspecto. Había encontrado el lugar ideal para poner su club, y ya tenía todos los permisos necesarios. Solo quedaba ponerlo en marcha.

- Jamás dejaría que algo malo le suceda a mi hija si yo puedo hacer algo para evitarlo. No me separaré de ella hasta que Albert llegue.

- Yo tendría que estar a su lado – Dijo Terry con pesar – Soy su marido.

- Y yo soy su padre.

- De acuerdo. Hagamos un trato. Tú te quedaras al lado de Candy mientras yo esté en el teatro, pero cuando vuelva será mi turno. De ese modo no tendrás que descuidar tus negocios.

- Me parece bien – Contestó Max - ¿Dice Albert cuando estaría llegando?

- No… tal vez en un par de días. No creo que se tarde demasiado. Solo recuerda que Candy no debe saber nada de esto, no quiero preocuparla.

- ¿Están hablando de mí? – Preguntó una voz femenina entrando en la sala donde se encontraban los hombres. Al lado de Candy estaba Eleanor, quien sostenía a Delfina en sus brazos.

- No, querida – Terry fingió una sonrisa y se dirigió a su esposa para envolverla entre sus brazos.

- Qué raro – Dijo ella – Creí haber oído mi nombre.

Terry decidió pasar por alto las palabras de Candy.

- Mira – Tomó los dos sobres de la mesita y se las dio – Te ha llegado una carta de Annie.

Candy sonrió al ver que su mejor amiga le había escrito, probablemente para contarle acerca de cómo iban las cosas junto a Félix.

- ¿Y este telegrama? – Preguntó abriendo el papel y leyendo su contenido – Es de Archie – Dijo después de unos segundos – Al parecer Harper no se encuentra muy bien y piensan trasladarla a Nueva York.

El cuerpo de Max se tensó al oír aquellas palabras. No tenía nada en contra de Archie, pero si ellos venían a Nueva York, probablemente Amelia también lo haría. No tenía intenciones de volver a encontrarse con ella, y mucho menos en esos momentos que se encontraba tan bien junto a Eleanor y su nueva familia. Pero el encuentro era inevitable.

**ooo**

Albert sorprendió a todos en casa de Terry al aparecer al día siguiente de haber recibido el telegrama. El problema debía ser más grave de lo que habían creído.

- Terry ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Albert vendría? – Le preguntó Candy mientras corría a los brazos de su viejo amigo – Estoy tan feliz de volver a verte.

Albert le sonrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

- No he venido solo, pequeña.

- ¿Ambar viene contigo?

- No – Entonces se dirigió a la puerta para llamar a quienes estaban aguardando afuera.

- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – Le preguntó Candy con recelo al ver a Eliza entrar del brazo de Dorothy - ¿Por qué la has traído?

- Candy, hay algo que debes saber – Le dijo Eliza con un tono de arrepentimiento que Candy estaba segura nunca haber oído de labios de la pelirroja.

- Será mejor que la escuches – Le aconsejó Albert.

Candy nunca había sido una persona rencorosa, y sabía que Eliza ya estaba pagando por las cosas que le había hecho, así que decidió darle una oportunidad.

- Te escucharé.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em>¡Feliz de haber vuelto! =)<em>

_Parece años desde la última vez que actualice este fic, pero la verdad es que tuve que estudiar para un examen y se me hiso imposible tomarme un tiempo para escribir. Pero ahora vuelvo a estar libre y le voy a poner más ganas ¡Lo prometo!_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo, capaz está un poco pobre, lo sé, pero todavía tengo que ponerme al corriente._

_Besosssssssssssss_


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28  
><strong>

- Entonces… ¿Ahora vas a explicarme que es lo que te ha traído a Nueva York?

Neil se sentó en el sofá frente a su viejo amigo. Había llegado a la ciudad la noche anterior y Brent lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos sin decir una palabra cuando el moreno se negó a explicarle los motivos del viaje alegando cansancio por el largo viaje en tren.

- Se trata de una mujer – Dijo Neil sin dar muchas vueltas al asunto.

Brent Laureax se había ganado una mala reputación debido sus constantes salidas nocturnas. Solía vérselo constantemente en clubes clandestinos, jugando a las cartas y saliendo siempre acompañado por alguna bella dama. Sus cabellos dorados y ojos color miel le daban cierto atractivo irresistible a las mujeres, y pese a no poseer grandes fortunas, más de una había intentado atraparlo, pero ese no era el destino de Brent.

- Vaya, vaya – El rubio sonrió mientras agitaba su vaso de whiskey – Debe tratarse de una mujer muy especial si has decidido hacer tan largo viaje en busca de ella.

- Así es, amigo.

- En ese caso… no me molestaría alojarte en mi humilde casa mientras te dedicas a conquistar a esa dama.

- Sabía que podía contar contigo.

Neil no se había atrevido a contarle a su amigo acerca de las verdaderas intenciones de su viaje. Si bien Brent era un seductor innato, nunca se había atrevido a acercarse a una mujer casada, al parecer, aún le quedaba cierto grado de moralidad latente en su interior. No estaba seguro que lo comprendiera una vez que le contara la verdad, así que decidió omitir ciertos aspectos.

Tenía algo de dinero ahorrado, pero no tenía sentido gastarlo en un hotel, donde probablemente su familia no tardaría en localizarlo. Estaba seguro en casa de Brent, allí nadie lo molestaría.

**ooo**

Tanto a Candy como a Terry les había sorprendido la presencia de Eliza en su casa ¿Por qué Albert la habría traído con él?

Pese a sus dudad, Candy decidió hacerle caso a Albert y escuchar a la pelirroja. Algo en la mirada de esta le decía que las cosas no estaban bien, y comenzó a preocuparse.

- ¿Deseas tomar algo? – Le preguntó con cortesía una vez que todos estuvieron sentados en la sala.

- No – Contestó Eliza con nerviosismo – Estoy bien, gracias.

- ¿Y tú Albert?

- No, gracias.

- Bien, pues… los escucho.

- Candy – Comenzó Albert – Lo que Eliza tiene que contarte es demasiado importante. Solo te pido que la escuches.

Candy solo asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a sentir temor ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenía que contarle? ¿Por qué estaban todos tan serios?

- Yo… - Dijo Eliza – Candy… quiero pedirte disculpas por todas las cosas malas que te he hecho desde que nos conocimos – Hiso una pausa, pero Candy no habló ¿Acaso era eso lo que tenía que decirle? – No sé por qué tenía la necesidad de hacerte daño, creo que en el fondo siempre te he tenido envidia. Tú siempre estabas tan alegre a pesar de todo. No podía comprender porque eras más feliz si yo era la que lo tenía todo, fortuna, vestidos, joyas, y unos padres que siempre cuidaban de mí. Y sin embargo siempre todos te prefirieron a ti. Odié el momento en que Anthony se enamoró de ti, y no dude en culparte por su muerte – Candy se entristeció al oír mencionar a Anthony, no comprendía porque Eliza le estaba contando aquello – Y luego conocí a Terry. Él era todo lo que siempre había soñado en un hombre, guapo, rico y aristócrata. Pero Terry solo tenía ojos para ti, y morí de celos cuando me enteré que el compromiso que la tía abuela había arreglado no era conmigo, sino con ti. Por eso hice todo lo posible por separarlos – Eliza bajo la vista – Fui yo quien corto las cintas de la montura de tu caballo – Dijo en un susurro – Pero imagino que eso ya lo sabían - Eliza continuó contando todas las cosas que había hecho a los largo de los años, y Candy tuvo ganas de arrojarse encima de ella cuando contó que entre ella Neil y Harper habían planeado el "accidente" de Annie – No sé en qué estaba pensando en esos momentos – Confesó con vergüenza – Creí que Harper era mi amiga, y no dude en brindarle mi ayuda.

- Yo… - Candy estaba consternada y optó por tranquilizarse en vez de asesinar a la pelirroja – Yo no sé qué decir.

- Sé que es mucho pedir… pero me gustaría que me perdones, Candy. Quiero pedirte perdón por todas las cosas que te he hecho, pero entendería si no quisieras hacerlo. Solo quiero decirte algo que tal vez me ayude a contrarrestar mi culpa.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir, Eliza? – Le preguntó Terry con impaciencia. Aún no estaba muy seguro de las intenciones de la pelirroja, y no permitiría que volviera a hacerle daño a su esposa.

- Lo que Eliza intenta decir es la razón por la cual estamos aquí – Intervino Albert.

- ¿Neil?

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Neil con todo esto? – Preguntó Candy, quien no comprendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Candy – Le dijo Eliza – Neil aún no ha olvidado la forma en que lo rechazaste cuando estábamos en el colegio. Él está obsesionado contigo, y no se detendrá hasta conseguir lo que desea.

- ¡Eso jamás! – Exclamó Terry poniéndose abruptamente de pie – No permitiré que ese infeliz le haga nada Candy.

- Por eso hemos venido – Dijo Albert – Eliza ha venido a verme para avisarme lo que Neil estaba planeando… creemos que él ya se encuentra en Nueva York.

- No se acercará a Candy – Terry fue rotundo. Estaba decidido a pasar día y noche al lado de su esposa con tal de no permitir que Neil le pusiera sus sucias manos encima.

- Es por eso que estamos aquí, Terry. Eliza me ha contado acerca de un amigo que Neil tiene en la ciudad, y suponemos que puede estar hospedándose con él.

- Muy bien, vamos por él – Terry estaba yendo hacia la salida cuando Albert lo detuvo del brazo - ¿Qué haces? – Le preguntó con fastidio.

- No puedes ser tan impulsivo.

- ¡Estamos hablando de mi mujer!

- Lo sé… pero podemos permitir que Neil sepa que estamos enterados de sus planes. Le estaríamos dando ventaja.

- ¿Y qué planeas?

- Contraté un detective para que averiguara la dirección de ese tal amigo. Aún no estamos seguros de que Neil este con él, pero es lo más probable.

- Eso quiere decir que estamos en cero.

- No exactamente. Pero debemos esperar.

- ¡No podemos esperar en tanto Candy esté en peligro! - Terry había comenzado a impacientarse – Neil podría aparecerse en cualquier momento.

- Terry – Candy colocó su mano en el brazo de su marido para tranquilizarlo – Creo que debemos escuchar a Albert. Él está aquí para ayudarnos y sabe lo que está haciendo. No tienes que preocuparte, todo estará bien.

Terry dio un suspiro en un intento por calmarse.

- De acuerdo – Terminó por aceptar – Haremos lo que diga Albert.

Lo cierto es que Albert no tenía un plan en concreto. La noticia de que Neil intentaba hacerle daño a Candy también lo había tomado por sorpresa, y Terry había protestado cuando les sugirió que continuaran sus vidas con normalidad, pero terminó por aceptar.

- No podemos dejar a Candy sola – Le dijo.

- Por lo pronto siempre saldrá acompañada por alguno de nosotros – Entonces miró a Candy fijamente – No quiero que salgas de esta casa sola.

- Comprendo – Candy bajó la vista. Siempre había sido muy independiente, y no le gustaba la idea de salir siempre custodiada por alguien.

- También contrataré algunos guardias de seguridad – Dijo Terry.

- No creo que sea necesario – A Candy no le gustaba esa idea, pero nadie la tomó en cuenta.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Terry – Dijo Albert.

- También yo – Agregó Max.

- Tal vez pueda ponerlos en contacto con algunos de los guardaespaldas que trabajaron conmigo en algún momento – Dijo Eleanor, quien no quería quedar fuera de la conversación – Son personas muy capacitadas y responsables.

- Eso estaría bien, mamá.

- ¡Un momento! – Gritó Candy - ¿Acaso nadie tomará en cuenta lo que yo opine?

- Deja que nosotros nos encargamos de esto, hija – Le dijo Max.

- ¡No soy una niña! – Exclamó ella – Y no quiero estar rodeada de guardaespaldas siguiéndome los pasos. Creo que están exagerando las cosas. Nada malo me pasara si yo misma tengo cuidado.

- Candy, tu no conoces a mi hermano – Eliza por primera vez estaba siendo sincera – Una vez que algo se interpone en su cabeza, no parará hasta conseguirlo. Créeme.

- No es que no les crea – Se sintió mal por haber hablado de una forma muy ruda – Solo opino que se están preocupando demasiado.

- De acuerdo – Aceptó Albert, entendiendo la posición de Candy – Nada de guardaespaldas, pero no podrás salir de esta casa sin la compañía de alguno de nosotros ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí – En realidad no le gustaba esa idea de estar vigilada todo el tiempo, pero no le quedaba más remedio.

- Bien – Dijo Eleanor – Ahora que nos hemos puesto de acuerdo, le diré a Mary que prepare sus habitaciones, pues supongo que deben estar cansados después de tan largo viaje.

- Muchas gracias, señora – Era extraño ver a Eliza comportarse tan educadamente, al menos en presencia de Candy.

- Oh querida, puedes llamarme Eleanor.

- De acuerdo – Eliza sonrió y se dejó guiar hacia las habitaciones de arriba.

Una vez instalada, Candy decidió ayudar a la pelirroja a desempacar sus cosas.

- No sabía que Eleanor Baker era la mamá de Terry – Le comentó Eliza a modo de conversación.

- Nadie lo sabe – Decía Candy mientras colocaba los vestidos en el armario – El duque y ella se conocieron antes de que él contrajera matrimonio en Inglaterra llevándose consigo a Terry.

- Entiendo… - Eliza bajó la vista y se formó un silencio incomodo entre ambas - ¿Eres feliz junto a Terry?

- Sí – Contestó Candy con una sonrisa en los labios – No imaginaría mi vida lejos de él.

- A mí me gustaría algún día conocer a un hombre que me quiera tanto como Terry te quiere a ti.

Candy miró sus ojos tristes y sintió lastima por la persona que tanto daño le había hecho. Caminó hasta la cama y se sentó a su lado.

- Lo encontrarás – Le dijo con voz dulce – Aún eres muy joven y estoy segura que algún día conocerás a alguien que se enamore de ti.

Si lo que Eliza decía era cierto, eso significaba que quería cambiar y hacer una nueva vida. Probablemente no le resultaría difícil encontrar a alguien. Ella era hermosa y elegante, más de uno estaría interesado en pedir su mano.

- Nadie me aceptara con mi dificultad.

- No creo que tu ceguera impida que alguien se enamore de ti. Solo tienes que mostrarte cómo eres.

- No creo que eso sea de ayuda – Rió ella con ironía.

- Me refiero a la nueva Eliza. La mujer en la que te has convertido.

- Por más que este arrepentida, eso no borrara todo el daño que he hecho.

- Pero puedes comenzar de nuevo.

- ¿En verdad crees que pueda? – Le preguntó esperanzadoramente.

- Claro que sí – Candy tomó su mano, y Eliza sintió una calidez especial – Sé que lo que estás diciendo es verdad, y pedir perdón es el primer paso para comenzar una nueva vida. En verdad agradezco lo que estás haciendo en estos momentos.

- Entonces… ¿Me perdonas?

- Sí – Dijo Candy con sinceridad.

- Por eso todos te adoran – Eliza sonrió – No creo que yo me hubiera perdonado estando en tú lugar.

- Eso no importa ahora – Candy volvió a hablar alegremente – Ahora debemos preocuparnos por mostrar a todo el mundo la nueva Eliza.

- ¿Me ayudaras?

- Claro que sí.

Eliza sintió que por primera vez tenía una amiga de verdad, alguien con quien podía contar incondicionalmente y nunca le pediría nada a cambio. Pero aún había algo más que debía contarle.

- Candy…

- Dime – Ella continuó con el trabajo de ordenar los vestidos de Eliza, pero le presto su total atención al escuchar nuevamente su voz sombría.

- Hay algo más que debes saber… se trata de Harper.

- ¿Harper?

- Sí. Creo que no es ninguna sorpresa para ti saber que ella siempre ha estado interesada en Archie – Candy asintió con la cabeza – Lo que no sabes es que en verdad el hijo que ella está esperando no es de Archie.

- ¿Cómo dices? – Candy no creía lo que estaba escuchando.

- Harper me lo confesó un día antes de partir a América. En realidad ella nunca se acostó con Archie, solo fue un engaño para que las monjas los encontraran juntos en la habitación y los obligaran a casarse.

- ¿Pero porque ha hecho eso?

- Harper estaba embarazada cuando aquello sucedió.

- ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Y quién es el verdadero padre de la criatura?

- ¿Es que no lo adivinas? – Se produjo un silencio entre ambas antes de que Eliza volviera a hablar – El bebé es de Neil.

- ¿Neil? Pero… ¿Cómo?

- Ellos no tenían una relación ni nada por el estilo… creo que solo fue cosa de una noche, pero eso basto para que Harper quedara embarazada.

- Ya veo – Esa noticia en verdad la había tomado por sorpresa - ¿Sabes que Harper está pasando por un embarazo complicado, verdad? – Eliza asintió con la cabeza – Archie me ha enviado un telegrama para informarme que piensan trasladarla a Nueva York. Al parecer el hospital Saint Joseph es el más indicado para tratar enfermedades de corazón. Pero lo cierto es que los médicos no tienen grandes esperanzas respecto a ella.

- Supongo… supongo que Archie será libre de volver con Annie una vez que le cuentes la verdad.

- No lo creo.

- ¿Por qué? A Archie nunca le ha importado el aspecto de Annie, él la ama, y estoy segura que no dudará en volver con ella en cuanto se entere que ya no tiene ningún compromiso con Harper.

- Tal vez Archie intentara reanudar su relación con Annie, pero ella ya no está interesada en él.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Annie ha conocido a alguien más. Lo conociste cuando estuvimos en Lakewood.

- ¿Te refieres a ese profesor de piano?

- Sí. Me ha escrito una carta para contarme que las cosas entre ellos están mejor que nuca. La verdad es que se ve muy bien.

- Me alegro por ella – Sonrió Eliza – Pero me apena por lo que está pasando Archie.

- Estoy segura que Archie también encontrara a una mujer con la cual compartir su vida.

- No me gustaría seguir ocultando este secreto.

- Pues podrás contárselo en los próximos días.

- Se enojará conmigo por habérselo ocultado.

- Pero después te lo agradecerá. Archie se siente culpable por pensar que es su culpa que Harper este muriendo. Creo que le agradará saber que no es así.

- ¿Y qué pasará con el bebé? Quiero decir… si Harper no sobrevive.

- Supongo que tiene a sus abuelos…

- Sí, pero… Candy, ese niño es mi sobrino. Sé que Neil jamás se haría cargo del bebé, pero a mí sí me gustaría estar a su lado.

- No te preocupes – Candy le dio un fuerte abrazo a Eliza – Nadie va a impedirte estar cerca de tu sobrino.

Había sido un día muy agotador para todos. Candy nunca creyó enterarse de las cosas que Eliza le estaba contando, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el cambió de actitud de ella. Candy nunca había sido rencorosa y se sentía feliz porque Eliza acudiera a ella mostrándose arrepentida por todo lo que había hecho. Como le había prometido, la ayudaría a convertirse en una nueva persona, pero primero debían ocuparse de otros temas.

**ooo**

Robert no perdió tiempo para ir a recoger a su hijo. El joven de 22 años no había mostrado ningún sentimiento cuando su padre le dijo que irían a casa. Estaba delgado, su cabello rubio estaba alborotado y le hacía falta un corte, y sus ojos castaños carecían de brillo.

- ¿Esta seguro que desea llevárselo? – Le preguntó el director de la clínica mientras Robert llenaba los papeles.

- Mi hijo estará mejor en su casa que aquí, de eso estoy seguro.

- Como usted diga.

Sin decir nada más, Robert guió a su hijo hacia la salida y lo hiso subir a su auto.

- Estarás bien en casa – Le decía con una sonrisa en los labios mientras conducía – He arreglado tu habitación para que estés cómodo, y he contratado una cocinera que prepara unos pasteles deliciosos. Ya no tendrás que volver a probar aquella comida asquerosa.

Robert continuaba hablándole a su hijo, pero Sam solo se limitaba a mirar hacia al frente, sin prestar atención a las palabras de su padre.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Continuará…<em>**

_Muchas gracias por todos los reviews =)_

_Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo!_

_Besosssssssss!_


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

Terry no había podido concentrar toda su atención en los ensayos para la obra próxima a estrenarse, y Robert lo había notado.

- ¿Podemos hablar un minuto? – Le pidió su jefe al ver que Terry no dejaba de mirar su reloj, esperando la hora de la salida como un estudiante aburrido.

- Claro.

Terry siguió a Robert hasta su oficina y tomo asiento donde él le indicó.

- Ahora bien – Dijo el directo cruzándose de brazos – He notado que estos últimos días has estado muy distraído ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

- Lo siento mucho – Terry bajó la vista – Sé que no es una excusa, pero tengo algunos problemas en mi casa.

- Puedes confiar en mí…

- Candy, mi novia… pues ella… hay alguien que quiere hacerle daño. Y no puedo concentrarme en los ensayos sin saber si ella está bien o no.

- Imagino que no estará sola en su casa.

- No. Su familia está con ella.

- Entonces no tienes por qué preocuparte. Sé que no es un buen momento, pero necesito que des todo de ti en los ensayos. Claro que si no estás dispuesto a hacerlo puedo poner un reemplazo en tú lugar.

- No – Dijo Terry después de pensarlo unos segundos – Usted tiene razón. Candy estará bien siempre y cuando esté acompañada. Puedo hacerlo.

- Muy bien – Robert sonrió – Puedes volver a los ensayos.

Terry se retiró de la oficina y Robert se reclino en su silla dando un largo suspiro. No le gustaba haber sido tan drástico con Terry, pero estaba seguro que ese muchacho se convertiría en un gran actor algún día, pero para llegar a eso necesitaba disciplina, y Robert estaba dispuesto a enseñarle todo acerca del mundo del teatro con tal de que se quede a su lado durante las próximas temporadas.

¿Pero cómo podía culpar a Terry de estar disperso en los ensayos cuando él mismo no podía centrarse en su trabajo?

Llevar a Sam a su casa no había sido tan sencillo como él lo había imaginado. El muchacho se mostraba evidentemente irritable y molesto con su padre. Se negaba a compartir la mesa con su padre, y apenas probaba bocado. Había hablado con unos médicos especialistas en adicciones, y Sam comenzaría la terapia en los próximos días. Pero el principal problema radicaba en que, si el joven no estaba dispuesto a curarse, no existía terapia que lograra buenos resultados. Robert había intentado incontables veces hablar con su hijo y hacerlo entrar en razón, pero el evidente rencor del muchacho no hacía más que alejarlos.

La buena noticia era que Loraine aún no había hablado con la prensa. Robert no quería hacerse ilusiones, conocía de sobra a esa mujer como para saber que estaba esperando el momento indicado para hacer su movimiento. O tal vez solo estaba intentando vender su historia al mejor postor, lo que era más probable. Sea como sea, él estaba preparado para cualquier cosa, solo esperaba que nada de lo que Loraine pudiera hacer lastimara aún más a Sam.

**ooo**

- Susy, tienes que comer algo – Le rogaba Loraine a su hija.

- No quiero, mamá.

Susana no había salido de su habitación desde el día en que se enteró que ya no formaría parte de la compañía teatral Stanford. Su madre apenas lograba que comiera lo suficiente como para no morir desnutrida, pero sabía que la salud de su hija empeoraba día a día, y todo era culpa de ese tal Terry.

Loraine salió de la habitación dejando nuevamente la bandeja de comida sobre la mesita al lado de la cama de Susana, esperando como siempre encontrarse con el plato vacío cuando llegara a recogerlo, pero sabía que eso no ocurriría.

Estaba furiosa con Robert por haber despedido a su hija, y había jurado que se vengaría de él. Incluso ya se había contactado con unos cuantos periodistas dispuestos a comprar todas las cosas que ella tenía para decir, que no eran pocas, pero aún estaban en negociaciones, después de todo, ella también tenía que sobrevivir ahora que se había quedado sin los ingresos de su hija.

Pero ahora su principal problema era recuperar a su hija de siempre. A Susana le dolía haber perdido el teatro, eso sí, pero Loraine estaba segura que más aún le dolía no estar cerca del hombre que amaba, y si quería que Susana volviera a ser la de antes, debía conseguir por todos los medios que Terry estuviera al lado de ella para siempre ¿Qué importaba si él tenía novia? Esas relaciones pasajeras siempre podían terminarse de una manera u otra, y ésta en especial debía terminar para que su hija pueda ser feliz.

**ooo**

Neil había estado trabajando desde la sombra desde que llegó a Nueva York. Había descubierto varias cosas interesantes acerca de la vida que Candy estaba llevando. Ya sabía que Terry y ella vivían juntos, aún no podía comprender como la tía abuela había accedido a semejante indecencia, pero lo que no sabía era que en esa casa también vivía Eleanor Baker. Se preguntaba qué relación tenían ellos con la actriz. Pero más extraño aún fue enterarse que con ellos también vivía ese alemán que solía trabajar en los establos del colegio San Pablo, ese sujeto que había hecho amistad con Candy. Y también había visto salir de aquella casa a una niña de cabellos rubio, la cual podría jurar que se trataba de la misma pequeña que había conocido cuando estuvieron todos reunidos en Lakewood. Algo curioso estaba pasando allí, pero ese no era el tema que a él le concernía.

Solo unas pocas veces había visto a Candy, pero siempre estaba acompañada por Terry, el alemán o Albert ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Albert allí? Se suponía que tenía que estar en Chicago ocupándose de su futura boda con esa mujerzuela que había traído de África. Sea como sea, su tío se había convertido en un obstáculo más en sus planes, pero nada era imposible para Neil.

**ooo**

Terry llegó a su casa por la tarde con ganas de ver a su mujer, estar con ella, y asegurarse de que nada malo le haya pasado. Había sido de ese modo durante toda la semana. Candy solía sonreírle y decirle que todo estaba bien, pero Terry no podía evitar preocuparse.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy? – Le preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

- Los ensayos se hacen cada día más cansadores – Se sacó la chaqueta y la dejo caer en el diván, mientras se acostaba al lado de su esposa en la cama – Solo faltan unas pocas semanas para que se estrene la obra – Colocó un brazo por debajo del cuerpo de Candy y la acercó a él – Pero no quiero hablar del trabajo ahora.

- ¿En serio? – Rió Candy – Siempre te ha gustado hablar del teatro.

- Pero ahora tengo otras prioridades – Acarició con su nariz la parte sensible detrás de la oreja de Candy.

- ¿Y cuáles son esas prioridades? – Le preguntó ella entre gemidos.

- Una mujer.

- ¿Qué mujer?

- Una bella rubia de ojos verdes y nariz respingada, rodeada por cientos de pecas.

- ¿Y qué tiene de especial esa mujer?

- Ella – Le decía en un susurro – Es la mujer más hermosa, amable y dulce que jamás haya conocido.

- ¿Y la amas? – Candy comenzaba a desfallecer en brazos de su marido.

- Más que a nadie en el mundo.

- ¿Y ella también te ama?

- No le sé… ¿Qué te parece si lo averiguamos?

Dicho eso, Terry se colocó hábilmente sobre Candy y comenzó a besarla con pasión, dejando que sus manos recorrieran cada rincón del cuerpo de la rubia.

Terry no podía parar cada vez que comenzaba a besar a Candy, era como una droga para él, y estaba seguro que sin ella sería incapaz de continuar viviendo.

Su necesidad se hacía cada vez más grande a medida que comenzaba a desprenderlos a ambos de las ropas que impedían el contacto directo de sus cuerpos.

- Oh, Terry… - Al parecer a Candy le pasaba lo mismo que a él – Por favor… - Le pidió mientras Terry acariciaba las esbeltas piernas de la rubia, deteniéndose siempre que llegaba hasta la parte más sensible de ella.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Le preguntó él divertido, pero a Candy simplemente no le salían las palabras – Dilo. Dime lo que quieres – Subió la mano por su pierna hasta acariciarla suavemente por encima de la ropa interior.

- A… ti – Logró decirle entre gemidos.

Terry sonreía por la necesidad de su esposa. Cuando se casó con Candy no sabía que podía llegar a ser una mujer tan pasional, pero ahora que lo había experimentado en carne propia, le gustaba.

Lentamente fue despojando a ambos de las ropas que quedaban hasta quedar los dos completamente desnudos.

- Terry – Insistía Candy al ver que su marido se tomaba su tiempo, besando cada rincón de su cuerpo.

- Tranquila… tenemos todo el día.

A Candy no le quedó más remedio que soportar las torturas de Terry, quien sentía un perverso placer al ver a su mujer desearlo de ese modo.

Finalmente, las ganas de él fueron más fuertes. Se colocó nuevamente encima de Candy, quien rodeo su cintura con las piernas, y la penetró lentamente.

- ¡Oh, Terry! – Gemía Andy mientras Terry se movía encima de ella – He estado deseándote… durante… todo el día.

- También yo, mi amor – Dijo él intensificando sus movimientos.

Se sentía tan bien estar dentro de ella, que no podía pasar un segundo sin pensar en la noche que pasarían, o en ese caso, la tarde.

Candy comenzó a gemir con más fuerza y Terry temió que sus padres los oyeran.

- Shhhh – Le susurró – Todos están despiertos.

- No… puedo… evitarlo – Decía ella mientras Terry continuaba embistiéndola, cada vez con más fuerza, hasta que sintió algo explotar en su interior. Profirió un gritito y arqueo su espalda, llegando ambos al clímax al mismo tiempo.

Terry rodó para quedar al lado de ella, completamente agotado.

- Debemos trabajar en tus ruidos – Le dijo él después de unos segundos.

- ¿Mis ruidos? – Preguntó Candy indignada - ¿Acaso tú no te has escuchado?

- Es evidente que con tus gemidos no hubiera podido escuchar aunque una bomba explotara al lado de mi oído.

- ¡Eres un…! – No pudo continuar con la frase porque los labios de Terry invadieron rápidamente los suyos.

- No te enojes – Le dijo dulcemente.

- Tú me haces enojar.

Terry rió y la abrazó contra su pecho.

- Lo siento. Lo que yo quería decir, es que debemos cuidar de no hacer demasiado ruido cuando tenemos nuestros "encuentros íntimos" por las tardes.

- Entiendo… no quieres que nuestros padres nos encuentren de la misma forma que tú los encontraste a ellos una vez.

- No me lo recuerdes – Dijo él con mal humor – Aun no entiendo cómo es que ellos…

- ¿Acaso piensas que tu madre debería vivir en el celibato?

- Bueno pues… yo no lo diría de ese modo – Terry sabía que su madre no era una doncella, pero como a todo hijo, le provocaba nauseas imaginársela en una situación semejante, por no decir lo que le había provocado verla en plena acción - ¡Por Dios! ¡Algo así debería ser ilegal! – Estalló.

- No es tan malo – Dijo Candy entre risas.

- Lo dices porque no has sido tu quien presenció aquella horrible escena.

- Escucha, sé que debió ser difícil ver eso, pero… ¿No puedes olvidarlo y ya?

- ¿Crees que no lo he intentado? – Se quejó – Pero cada vez que veo a Eleanor y a tu padre juntos no puedo evitar revivirlo todo.

- Debes superarlo. Ellos se aman – Le dijo ella mientras le acariciaba los músculos del abdomen – Igual que tú y yo.

- Lo intentaré – Prometió Terry – Pero si tu padre le hace daño a mi madre, no dudes que le daré su merecido.

- No seas tan rudo… pero de todas formas sé que papá es incapaz de hacerle daño a Eleanor – Candy suspiró – Él ha sufrido mucho por una mujer que no lo valía… se merece ser feliz ahora.

- ¿Te refieres a tu madre? – Nunca antes habían tocado el tema de la mamá de Candy. Terry no quería presionarla porque sabía que era un tema muy sensible para ella, pero deseaba que su mujer se lo confiara.

- Papá no ha querido decirme su nombre, pero yo tampoco se lo he preguntado. Lo único que dice es que podría ser peligroso para los tres si la verdad sale a la luz.

- Supongo que el duque de Marlborough es una persona un tanto violenta, pero no creo que sea capaz de hacerles daño alguno a ti o a Max. Después de todo, tu eres la futura duquesa de Grandchester, y Max puede defenderse solo. Probablemente Amelia solo tema por su propio bienestar.

- Así es como siempre ha sido – Dijo ella con rencor.

- No puedes perdonarla ¿Verdad?

- No creo que algún día sea capaz de hacerlo. Cuando era pequeña solía imaginar que mis padres no me habían abandonado, sino que alguna malvada persona me había arrebatado de sus brazos y en esos momentos estarían revolviendo cielo y tierra por encontrarme. Pero la realidad siempre es más cruel. Mi madre no sólo me abandono, sino que me cambio por otra niña.

- Pero tienes a un padre que no se ha despegado ni un instante de ti desde que se enteró que tenía una hija.

- Supongo que eso supera todo él mal que ella me causó – Candy sonrió – Al menos fue capaz de darme un padre como Max.

- No es casualidad, Candy.

- Solo espero no haber heredado nada de mi madre.

- Tal vez ella tenga un lado bueno.

- Pues si lo tiene… nunca lo ha demostrado – Candy no quería hablar más sobre ese tema – Se levantó de la cama y se buscó su ropa – Prometí a Eliza que iríamos de compras. Será mejor que me dé prisa.

- Espera un momento – Terry se incorporó - ¿Estas intentando decirme que tú y Eliza saldrán solas de compras?

- Bueno… el chofer irá con nosotras.

- Sabes muy bien que no puedes salir si Albert, Max o yo va contigo.

- Pero Terry…

- No – Él fue contundente mientras se ponía sus pantalones – Si quieren ir de compras está bien. Pero yo iré con ustedes.

- No creo que soportes un día enteró entre vestidos y sombreros – Rió ella.

- ¿Me queda otra opción?

Candy pensó en reclamarle, en decirle que no necesitaba un perro guardián todo el tiempo siguiéndola, pero sabía que sería en vano.

- De acuerdo. Puedes venir con nosotras, pero no quiero que luego comiences a quejarte como un niño.

- No lo haré si prometes compensarme por la noche.

- Sabes que lo haré.

Terminaron de vestirse y luego fueron a reunirse con Eliza, quien los esperaba en la sala principal con Eleanor y Delfina.

- ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros, mamá? – Le preguntó Terry a Eleanor.

- No lo creo. Albert y Max han salido hace unos minutos y saben que no puedo dejar a la niña sola.

- ¿Albert y Max han salido?

- Sí. Ha llegado una carta del investigador que Albert contrató, y salieron con urgencia.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que han averiguado algo? – Preguntó Terry con interés.

- No lo sé. No han querido contarme nada. Estaban demasiado apurados.

- No importa, mamá – Terry tomó su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta – Intentaré venir lo más rápido posible, pero no puedo asegurarte nada.

- No te preocupes, cariño. Estaremos bien.

**ooo**

Albert y Max llegaron hasta una modesta casa a solo unos cuantos minutos del Central Park donde, según los datos que el investigador les había enviado, vivía Brent Laureax, el amigo de Neil.

- Es aquí – Dijo Albert.

Max no perdió el tiempo y llamó a la puerta.

Unos segundos después, un joven rubio de unos 24 años vestido solamente con una bata de terciopelo azul salía a recibirlos.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? – Les preguntó con una voz cansina que Max conocía muy bien. Probablemente ese joven había pasado una noche embriagándose y jugando a las cartas como él solía hacer antes de saber que era padre.

- Estamos buscando a una persona – Le dijo Albert con voz seria.

- ¿De quién se trata?

- Neil Leegan ¿Lo conoce?

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em>Acá dejo un capitulo más… nos estamos acercando al final!<em>

_Besossssssss_


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

Archie había llegado a Nueva York junto con su esposa y Amelia. Le hubiera gustado visitar a Candy para que pudiera brindarle el soporte emocional que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos, pero lo primero que debían hacer era llevar a Harper al hospital Saint Joseph para internarla. Su estado se salud era cada vez más delicado, y Archie tenía serias dudas de que no se salvase. Al menos esperaba que el equipo de médicos pudiera hacer todo lo posible para salvar la vida de su bebé. Al menos con el niño en brazo, Archie sentiría que no todo lo había hecho mal.

- ¿Qué crees que esté pasando? – Le preguntó Amelia muy preocupada al ver que los médicos no salían de la habitación donde habían ingresado a su hija horas atrás – No entiendo porque se tardan tanto.

- El estado de Harper es muy delicado – Le dijo Archie – Supongo que llevara un poco de tiempo instalarla. El viaje ha sido muy largo y cansador para ella.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Es solo que… no sé qué haría si Harper no lograra sobrevivir.

- Hay que tener fe.

Archie no quiso decirle lo que temía que pasaría con Harper, pero el médico especialista se encargó de poner los puntos sobre la mesa minutos después cuando salió para enfrentar a los familiares de la paciente.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra mi hija, doctor? – Preguntó Amelia casi con desesperación - ¿Se salvará?

- Lo lamento mucho – Contestó el médico – El estado de su hija es demasiado grave. Como ya sabrán, su enfermedad es congénita, pero el hecho de haberse embarazado ha causado complicaciones, y su corazón es el doble del tamaño de lo que debería ser. Además, su cuerpo está colapsando por el embarazo. Su presión es elevada, y no descartamos que sufra otro tipo de complicaciones.

- ¿Y si… y si interrumpiéramos el embarazo?

Archie quiso protestar ante esa perspectiva. Él no quería que le hagan daño a su hijo, nunca lo permitiría.

- Me temo que eso no solucionara las cosas – Dijo el médico – Voy a serle sincero, el único motivo por el que estamos haciendo todo lo posible por mantener con vida a su hija es por el bebé que ella lleva dentro. Harper no tiene posibilidad alguna de sobrevivir, pero el bebé sí, y debemos mantenerlo dentro del vientre de su madre el mayor tiempo posible para que llegue a desarrollarse completamente. Después de eso… Harper morirá.

Amelia estalló en llanto al escuchar las palabras del doctor. No podía creer que ya no existieran posibilidades para su hija. El bebé podría vivir, pero eso no era suficiente para aplacar su sufrimiento.

En cuanto a Archie, también le dolía saber con certeza que Harper no sobreviviría. A pesar de todas las cosas que le había hecho pasar, a pesar de que había sido ella quien lo había separado de Annie, él no le deseaba el mal a nadie. Pero existían grandes posibilidades de que su bebé estuviera bien, y esa había sido una gran noticia. Dedicaría su vida entera a su hijo, quien se encargaría de brindar un poco de felicidad a la oscura vida que había estado llevando desde que cayera en la trampa de Harper.

**ooo**

Neil había pasado toda la noche bebiendo en un bar y divirtiéndose con prostitutas. No se había dado cuanta que ya eran las tres de la mañana cuando por fin llego a casa de su amigo, pero no le importaba. Conociendo a Brent, él también habría pasado la noche afuera, tal vez ni siquiera había llegado aún.

Pero se equivocó. Neil se llevó una sorpresa cuando al llegar a la casa se encontró con las luces de la sala encendidas y a Brent sentado en el sofá, bebiendo de una copa de whiskey y mirándolo con seriedad.

- ¿No ha sido una buena noche? – Le preguntó Neil divertido. Aún estaba algo ebrio, por lo que se le dificultaba un poco caminar.

- No he salido – Contestó Brent fríamente.

- ¿Y eso?

Brent se puso de pie y camino hasta quedar en frente de Niel.

- Esta tarde he recibido una visita.

- Vaya, vaya ¿Así que ahora traes mujeres a casa? Creí que eso no estaba en tu política.

- No se trata de una mujer.

- En ese caso – Rió Neil – No quiero oír lo que sigue.

- ¡Déjate de estupideces Neil! – Le gritó con enfado.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Quien vino a verme esta tarde es un hombre llamado Albert Andrey – Los ojos de Neil se desorbitaron - ¿Te suena ese nombre? Si mal no recuerdo los Leegan también pertenecen a la familia Andrey.

- ¿Qué… qué quería?

- ¿Qué crees que quería? – Le preguntó con ironía.

- Mira, no sé qué te haya dicho Albert, pero te aseguro que nada es verdad.

- ¿No lo es? – Rió Brent - ¿Acaso cuando viniste a pedirme alojamiento no me contaste que venías a Nueva York por una mujer?

- Sí, pero…

- Pero se te olvido contarme que no venías a conquistarla, sino a… ¡Dios sabe qué! Y que esa mujer esta prometida con el hijo de un duque.

- No voy a quedarme aquí para que me sigas dando sermones – Neil lo esquivó para ir a su habitación, pero Brent lo tomó de la chaqueta.

- Espera un momento ¿A dónde crees que vas?

- A recoger mis cosas ¡Me marcho de este lugar!

- ¡No irás a ningún lado! No pienso permitir que le hagas daño a esa joven.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer para impedirlo?

- Te entregaré a la policía – Brent tenía la intención de llevar a Neil hasta la comisaría y entregarlo pero, en un descuido, el moreno se zafó de su agarre, tomó una lámpara de una mesita cercana y le propino un fuerte golpe a su amigo en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente en el piso de la sala.

**ooo**

- Archie ya está en la ciudad – Le comentó Candy a su marido durante el desayuno – Me ha enviado una nota diciéndome que ya han internado a Harper – Le enseño un papel - ¿Te importaría si lo invitara a cenar esta noche?

- Claro que no. Me parece bien que Archie pueda contar contigo en este momento tan difícil que está pasando.

- A mí también me gustaría hablar con él – Señaló Eliza, mirando de reojo a Candy. Había llegado el momento de hacer algo bueno por su primo.

- Dispondré todo para que coloquen un puesto más en la mesa – Dijo Eleanor.

Esa noche, Terry había invitado a cenar a su casa a Karen y a Robert, quien vendría con su hijo. Le parecía bien que se olvidaran por un momento de todo lo que estaba pasando, y creía que Candy necesitaba algo de distracción. Además, había prometido a Karen que la invitaría para conocer a su novia, y Candy también tenía ganas de conocerla a ella.

Después del desayuno, Eleanor y Max llevaron a Delfina a dar un pequeño paseo por el parque, Terry se despidió para ir a los ensayos, Candy y Eliza subieron a sus habitaciones para decidir que vestido se podrían para la cena de esa noche, y Albert se quedó en la sala leyendo un periódico.

- Señor Albert – Mary entró en la sala – Hay un joven que desea hablar con usted.

- ¿Dijo su nombre?

- Brent Laureax.

- Hágalo pasar – Dijo Albert de inmediato, mientras dejaba el periódico sobre la mesita y se ponía de pie para recibir a su visita - Entonces vio como Brent entraba en la sala, algo desorientado y con una venda en la cabeza - ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado? – Le pregunto mientras lo llevaba hacia el sofá para que se sentara.

- Lo siento mucho – Dijo Brent con culpa recordando la conversación que había tenido con Albert y Max cuando habían ido a su casa en busca de Neil.

_Flashback_

La noche anterior, Brent había tenido una noche agotadora, entre juegos de carta y mujeres, por eso le había costado trabajo levantarse de su cama cuando oyó los golpes en la puerta de su casa. Se puso su bata azul de terciopelo y fue a ver de quien se trataba.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? – Les preguntó a los dos hombres rubios que se encontraban del otro lado de la puerta. Solo esperaba que no se tratara de los maridos de alguna mujer con la que se había acostado. Siempre tenía el cuidado de no relacionarse con mujeres casadas, pero no sería la primera vez que alguna le mintiera en relación a su estado civil.

- Estamos buscando a una persona – Le dijo el más joven de ambos.

- ¿De quién se trata? – Brent nunca llevaba mujeres a su casa, así que sea quien sea a quien estuvieran buscando, no la encontrarían allí.

- Neil Leegan ¿Lo conoce? – Brent se sorprendió con esa pregunta. Así que había sido Neil quien se había metido con una mujer casada… - Permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Albert Andrey, y él es Maximilian Achenbach.

- ¿Podría preguntarles por qué están buscando a Neil?

- Se trata de algo serio – Le dijo el otro hombre.

- Sí, claro… - Se hiso a un lado para dejarlos entrar a la casa – Adelante – Los invitó a tomar asiento - ¿Desean tomar algo?

- No, gracias – Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Entonces… - Brent se sentó frente a aquellos hombres - ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho Neil?

- ¿Cómo sabe que ha hecho algo?

- ¿No es por eso que están aquí? – Preguntó Brent riendo cansinamente – Veamos… apuesto a que ha tenido una pequeña aventurilla con la mujer de alguno de ustedes.

- Usted se equivoca – Le dijo Albert – No estamos aquí por algo que Neil haya hecho, sino por lo que suponemos que puede llegar a hacer.

- ¿A qué se refieren? – Brent comenzaba a sentir interés por esa historia. Había algo que no cerraba del todo en la actitud que Neil había tomado cuando llegó a su casa, y quería averiguar de qué se trataba.

- Voy a ser claro con usted. Neil Leegan es mi sobrino, y tenemos la certeza de que ha venido a Nueva York para hacerle daño a mi hija adoptiva.

- Deben estar equivocados. Él me ha dicho que venía por una mujer, no para hacerle daño a nadie.

- ¿Entonces sí está aquí? – Preguntó Max.

- Sí… no – Brent se había puesto nervioso – Quiero decir… sí ha estado por aquí, pero ya se ha ido.

- ¿Esta seguro? – Era evidente que no creían en su palabra.

- Le aseguro que Neil no se encuentra en esta casa. Pueden verlo por ustedes mismo si lo desean.

- No, está bien.

- Pero… - Max intentó decir algo, pero Albert se lo impidió.

- Creemos en su palabra. Pero si sabe algo acerca de Neil no dude en avisarnos. Se lo agradeceremos mucho.

- Claro.

Albert y Max se retiraron de la casa, y Brent meditó acera de lo que le habían contado. Nunca había confiado del todo en Neil. Era su amigo, eso era cierto, pero había algo en la actitud del moreno que no le gustaba, y cuando volviera a casa le preguntaría acerca de lo que aquellos hombres le habían dicho.

_Fin de flashback_

- No fue mi intención mentirles – Le dijo muy apenado – Solo quería asegurarme que lo que ustedes estaban diciendo era verdad antes de decidir qué hacer.

- Porque no me cuentas lo que ha sucedido.

- Hace poco más de una semana, Neil apareció en mi casa pidiéndome alojamiento. Me dijo que había venido en busca de un mujer, pero no supuse que se tratara de algo malo, así que no vi ningún problema en brindarle mi ayuda durante los días que se quedara en la ciudad – Albert escuchaba atentamente el relato del joven - Neil no pasaba mucho tiempo en la casa. Salía por las tardes y volvía a la madrugada. Claro que no vi nada raro en ello, pero luego ustedes llegaron a contarme todo esto y yo… pues… la verdad es que no sabía a quién creer.

- Comprendo – Dijo Albert con paciencia – Pero… ¿Dónde está Neil ahora?

- Ayer a la madrugada, cuando Neil llegó a casa, yo lo esperé despierto, y fue entonces cuando le pregunte si era verdad todo lo que ustedes me habían contado. No lo negó, así que le recriminé el haberme usado para conseguir un fin tan vil. Le dije que lo denunciaría a la policía, pero entonces fue cuando me atacó golpeándome en la cabeza con una lámpara. La señora que hace la limpieza me encontró inconsciente unas horas después y me llevó al hospital. Cuando volví a mi casa Neil ya no estaba allí. Se llevó todas sus cosas.

- Bien, pues… supongo que estamos en cero nuevamente.

- En verdad lo lamento mucho. Me hubiese gustado hacer algo por ayudar.

- No te preocupes – Albert le sonrió amigablemente – Podrías haberte puesto de parte de Neil y ayudarlo a cumplir su objetivo.

- Jamás haría una cosa así.

- Y por eso te estamos muy agradecidos – Albert estaba siendo sincero – Ahora por lo menos sabemos que Neil se encuentra sin un lugar a donde ir. Si quiere alojarse en algún hotel deberá gastar el dinero que le hace falta para sobrevivir, y no le servirá de mucho. Has sido de gran ayuda.

- Si hay algo más que pueda hacer… por favor, no duden en contactarse conmigo. Me pondré en contacto con ustedes si llego a saber algo de Neil.

- Gracias por todo.

**ooo**

- Entonces… ¿Cómo debo ir vestida esta noche? – Le preguntó por enésima vez Karen a Terry.

- Ya te lo he dicho mil veces – Decía Terry con fastidio – No importa cómo te vistas. En casa no juzgamos a las personas por lo que llevan puesto.

- Si, pero… no todos los días uno cena con una estrella como Eleanor Baker.

Karen se había exaltado cuando Terry le contó quien era su madre. Al principio creyó que le estaba haciendo una broma, pero esa no era la costumbre de Terry.

- Le caerás bien, no te preocupes por eso.

- De acuerdo – Aceptó Karen con resignación – Por cierto… ¿Habrá hombres solteros?

- Sólo Robert y su hijo, pero no creo quieras relacionarte con algunos de ellos – Rió él.

- Si Sam es igual de testarudo que su padre… preferiría tenerlo lejos.

- También vendrá el primo de Candy.

- ¿Ah sí? – Preguntó ella con interés – Cuéntame más acerca de ese primo ¿Es guapo?

- ¡No lo sé! No me gustan los hombres.

- Pero puedes dar una apreciación objetiva – Terry la miró como si estuviera loca – ¡Vamos! Solo dímelo.

- Bien… supongo que no es feo.

- Entonces es guapo.

- Tal vez – Esa situación lo ponía incómodo.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No te molestaré más, solo esperaré a conocerlo.

- Espera un poco – La detuvo él – Es casado.

- ¿Casado? – Preguntó Karen con decepción - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes que me entusiasmara?

Terry estuvo a punto de contestarle pero un empleado del teatro se acercó para informarle que alguien lo estaba esperando en su camerino.

- ¿De quién se trata?

- No me ha dicho su nombre.

Terry fue hacía su camerino, preguntándose quien podría estar esperándolo. Tal vez se tratara de Candy, pero él le había prohibido que saliera sola de su casa.

Entró al camerino y se encontró con una mujer rubia que estaba sentada en una silla. Tenía el rostro cubierto por las lágrimas, y Terry estaba seguro de no haber visto a esa mujer nunca antes en la vida.

- Buenas tardes – La saludó él con curiosidad - ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

- Oh, Terrence – Lo miró fijamente a los ojos – Lamento mucho venir a molestarlo en estos momentos pero… - Su voz se quebró y no pudo continuar hablando.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Sí, es solo que… mi nombre es Loraine Marlowe – A Terry le dio mala espina escuchar ese nombre – Soy la madre de Susana.

- Ya veo – Dijo con recelo - ¿A qué ha venido?

- Yo… yo quería pedirle su ayuda.

- ¿Mi ayuda?

- Sí. Susy ha estado muy mal desde que la despidieron de la compañía. No ha querido levantarse de la cama, ni comer absolutamente nada. Estoy muy preocupada por ella. Hace dos días no me quedó más remedio que internarla en un hospital, pero su estado no mejora.

- Lamento oír eso, señora – Le dijo Terry con educación – Pero no entiendo de qué forma podría serle de ayuda.

- Susana siente un gran afecto por usted – Así que por ahí venía todo – Le haría un gran favor si al menos la fuera a visitar al hospital.

- No creo que eso sea conveniente.

- Por favor, Terrence – Le suplicó Loraine – Susy en verdad lo necesita en estos momentos. Por favor, no la abandone.

Terry se sintió mal por la manera en que esa mujer le estaba rogando que visitara a su hija. No tenía ganas de ver a Susana, mucho menos después de todo lo que le había dicho a Candy, pero tampoco le deseaba mal alguno.

- Veré que puedo hacer al respecto.

- Oh, por favor – Loraine se puso de pie y le entregó un papel con una dirección escrita – Esta es la dirección del hospital donde se encuentra internada Susana. Le agradecería mucho que pasara a visitarla.

Terry solo asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de la mujer. Tal vez le haría una corta visita solo para darle el gusto, pero por el momento tenía otras preocupaciones en mente.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias por todos los reviews! =)<em>

_Acá dejo un capítulo más! Espero que les guste!_

_Besosssssssssssss!_


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

- Sam ¿Por qué no te has vestido aún?

Robert Entró a la habitación de su hijo y lo sorprendió ver que aún no se había arreglado para la cena de esa noche. Sam estaba recostado en la cama leyendo una revista, vestido únicamente con unos pantalones, llevando el torso desnudo.

- ¿Para qué?

- ¿No lo recuerdas? – Robert intentó mantener la calma, tal como se lo había sugerido la psiquiatra de Sam – Desde hace cuatro días te vengo recordando que hoy cenaríamos en casa de uno de mis actores.

- Ah, sí – Contestó él desganado y sin despegar la vista de su revista.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué no te has vestido aún?

- No pienso asistir a esa cena.

- Claro que lo harás.

- ¿Quién eres tú para obligarme?

- Soy tu padre.

- Has olvidado que tenías un hijo durante 22 años ¿Por qué no continuamos como siempre?

- Porque estoy intentando cambiar las cosas – Pero su hijo no se lo ponía muy fácil.

- Escucha – Sam dejó la revista en la cama y miró a su padre a los ojos – Tú eras feliz ignorándome, y yo era feliz siendo ignorado por ti. Las cosas estaban bien antes que intentaras cambiarlo todo trayéndome aquí ¿Por qué no me devuelves a dónde estaba?

- ¡No eras feliz allí!

- ¿Y a ti que te importa mi felicidad?

- Ya te lo he dicho ¡Eres mi hijo! Y mientras yo viva haré todo lo posible para recuperarte.

- Estas perdiendo tu tiempo.

Sam lo desafió, y si había algo que Robert odiaba era que lo desafiaran.

Intentó ser paciente con su hijo, pero había llegado a la conclusión que si quería ver algún cambió positivo en él, no podía comportarse tan blandamente.

Caminó hasta la cama y tomó a Sam fuertemente del brazo, obligándolo a ponerse de pie.

- Vas a ponerte el traje que te he comprado y vendrás conmigo a esa cena – Le dijo entre dientes, para luego soltarlo violentamente y salir de la habitación sin esperar una réplica por parte de su hijo.

Se había sentido como un miserable por haberlo tratado con rudeza. No quería obligarlo a hacer nada que no quisiera, pero esa cena podía ser importante para Sam. Los médicos le habían asegurado que su hijo necesitaba sociabilizar con la gente, ese era un importante paso en su recuperación, y Robert no dudo en pedirle a Terry que le permitiera asistir con Sam a la cena que lo había invitado días atrás. Pero ahora creía que tal vez esto no fuera lo mejor para él. Quizás no se sintiera cómodo rodeado de tantos desconocidos.

Estaba a punto de ir a disculparse con su hijo y decirle que no tenía que ir si no quería hacerlo, cuando lo vio bajar las escaleras, impecablemente vestido con el traje gris y su cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás.

Cualquiera que lo viera en esos momentos no diría que se trataba del mismo muchacho delgado que había sacado de la clínica. Sam había recuperado algo de peso con el pasar de los días. Podía negarse a comer si quería, pero los platillos que la cocinera preparaba eran simplemente irresistibles.

- ¿Vamos? – Le preguntó Sam.

Robert estaba sorprendido por el abrupto cambio de actitud de su hijo

- Creí que no querías ir – Sam se encojó de hombros – Escucha, no tienes que venir si no quieres. Entiendo que fui muy rudo hace unos minutos.

- No importa.

Sam no dijo nada más y se dirigió hacia la salida. Robert lo siguió en silencio, complacido por la actitud que había tomado su hijo.

**ooo**

- Luces preciosa esta noche – Terry se acercó por detrás a su esposa y le habló en el oído.

Candy estaba sentada en el tocador mientras se ponía unos pendientes de diamantes que le había regalado Terry. Llevaba puesto un bonito vestido color rosa pálido que caía hasta sus pies. El cabello lo llevaba recogido en un moño en lo alto de la cabeza, y debía reconocer que la doncella de Eleanor había hecho un gran trabajo para que ninguno de sus indomables rizos se escapara del peinado. No llevaba más joyas que esos pendientes. Terry solía decirle que no le gustaban las mujeres que se ponían todas sus joyas encima solo para aparentar, y Candy estaba de acuerdo con él.

- Pues tú no estás tan mal – Rió ella, mientras miraba a Terry por a través del espejo.

Lo cierto era que para Candy no existía hombre más apuesto que su marido. Pero lo que no podía negar, era que esa noche se veía especialmente guapo, impecablemente vestido con un traje negro y camisa blanca de seda.

Candy se levantó de la silla y se puso de pie frente a Terry. Colocó sus manos en los hombros de él y lo besó en los labios.

- No has eso – Se quejó Terry.

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Esto que estás haciendo. Si continuas besándome de ese modo tendré que llevarte a la cama y quedaremos mal con nuestros invitados.

Candy rió por las ocurrencias de su marido.

- Entonces bajemos.

Unos minutos después, Terry estaba presentando a Candy a una de sus mejores compañeras de teatro.

- Estoy feliz de conocerte, Candy – Le dijo la castaña con una sonrisa – Terry me ha hablado mucho sobre ti. Espero que podamos ser grandes amigas.

- Estoy segura de eso – Le contesto la rubia.

Karen aún estaba algo nerviosa por haber conocido a la gran Eleanor Baker. Todas las actrices de su edad soñaban con conocerla a ella, y Karen lo había cumplido.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando Karen se sentó al lado de Eleanor y comenzó a hacerle toda clase de preguntas acerca de la actuación.

Eleanor, lejos de enojarse con la muchacha, se sintió alagada por su entusiasmo. En cierta manera, la hacía feliz saber que existían jóvenes actrices dispuestas a seguir sus mismos pasos.

Solo pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando Robert Hattaway hiso acto de presencia junto con su hijo.

- Un placer, señorita Candy – Le dijo Robert con caballerosidad a la rubia después de saludar con demasiada familiaridad a Eleanor, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Max – Este es mi hijo, Sam.

**ooo**

El hijo de Robert se encontraba algo rezagado entre tanta gente que no conocía. Todos eran muy amables con él, eso no podía negarlo, pero aún estaba un poco nervioso por tan abrupto cambio.

Hacía un mes que no probaba drogas, y la ansiedad lo estaba matando. Por suerte, en los últimos días había descubierto los deliciosos platillos que la señora Smith cocinaba. Había intentado resistirse a ellos solo para contrariar a su padre, pero cuando él no lo veía, se escapaba a la cocina y robaba comida. La señora Smith lo había notado, y disimuladamente dejaba platos de comida sobre la mesa para que Sam los tomara, creyendo que ella no lo sabría.

Esa muchacha rubia a la que llamaban Candy se había acercado a él y había intentado entablar una conversación amable. En verdad valoraba su intención y su amabilidad, pero Sam no tenía mucho que decir, era muy tímido y nunca se había relacionado con muchas personas. Candy notó su incomodidad y le dio su espacio.

Sam se fue a un rincón mientras observaba a los demás charlar en tanto esperaban el momento de pasar al comedor.

Sam no quería estar allí. Desde que su padre le había dicho que irían a cenar a la casa de uno de sus actores, él había decidido que no iría, no se sentía preparado para eso. Pero luego Robert le habló de esa forma tan autoritaria, nunca antes le había hablado de ese modo. Antes de que lo internara en la clínica, su padre solo se limitaba a pasarlo por alto, nunca le decía una palabra de afecto, pero tampoco se molestaba en regañarlo cuando se portaba mal, simplemente lo ignoraba. Y esa había sido la primera vez que Robert lo había tratado como una persona y no un fantasma. Así que cuando se retiró de su habitación, a Sam no le quedó más remedio que aceptar su decisión y vestirse para la cena.

Pero después su padre se había disculpado con él y le había dicho que no tenía que asistir a la cena si no lo deseaba. A Sam lo desconcertó esa actitud tan amable de su padre, y estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta y volver a su habitación, pero Robert estaba siendo tan sincero y humilde que no pudo hacerlo. Ahora se arrepentía.

Estaba a punto de pedir disculpas y retirarse de esa casa cuando la vio. Esa chica pelirroja vestida de azul. Nunca antes había visto una mujer más hermosa en su vida. Claro que tampoco había estado en contacto con muchas mujeres, pero ella era especial. Sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir sin control. Tenía que conocerla.

Sin siquiera proponérselo, sus pies comenzaron a moverse y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba frente a la joven. No sabía cómo acerarse a ella, nunca antes lo había hecho, pero entonces apareció la rubia para sacarlo de ese apuro.

- Oh, Sam – Le dijo Candy – Te presento a mi prima, Eliza – Tomó a la pelirroja del brazo y la ayudó a levantarse, y fue entonces cuando Sam notó que ella no podía ver – Eliza, él es Sam, el hijo de Robert.

- Mucho gusto – Le dijo ella con voz tímida.

- El gusto es mío, señorita – Sam recordó las comidas a las que solía asistir con su madre de pequeño y la forma en que los caballeros se comportaban con las damas. Lentamente tomó la mano de la pelirroja y se la llevó a los labios para depositar un delicado beso.

- Los dejo solos – Dijo Candy para luego retirarse.

Sam ayudo a Eliza a sentarse nuevamente al sofá, y él tomó asiento a su lado. Estaba nervioso, no sabía que decir ni cómo comportarse.

- Es… es una noche agradable – Le dijo para luego sentirse como un completo idiota. Un caballero de verdad hubiera dicho algún cumplido, no un comentario sobre la noche.

- Sí, si lo es – Dijo Eliza con timidez, provocando un silencio incomodo entre ambos, pero fue ella quien se encargó de romperlo – Escucha… no tienes que quedarte conmigo si no quieres.

- Pero quiero hacerlo – Se apresuró a decir él. No comprendía porque Eliza le estaba diciendo aquello.

- Sé que Candy te ha pedido que vengas a hacerme compañía para que no me sintiera sola. Pero no quiero que te sientas obligado a estar conmigo…

- Nadie me está obligando.

- ¿Ah no?

- No. Candy no me ha pedido nada, solo me ha hecho el favor de presentarnos. Desde que te vi quise acercarme a ti pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

- ¿Enserio?

- ¿Por qué estaría bromeando?

- No lo sé… he asistido a muchos bailes, almuerzos y cenas, y muchos jóvenes se acercan para conocerme, pero en cuanto notan mi discapacidad todos se alejan.

- Tú eres mucho más que tu ceguera.

- No es cierto… - Dijo ella en un murmullo.

- Eres hermosa. Cualquier hombre estaría orgulloso de tenerte a su lado.

- No puedo estar de acuerdo contigo. No soy una buena persona, Sam… he hecho cosas muy malas.

- Nadie es perfecto – Y eso él lo sabía más que nadie.

- Le he hecho daño a muchas personas.

- Pero esta arrepentida.

- Sí, si lo estoy – Dijo ella con sinceridad – Esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí hoy, para remediar algo de todo el mal que he hecho.

- Siempre es bueno empezar por algo.

- Candy me está ayudando a cambiar. A convertirme en una mejor persona.

- También me gustaría convertirme en una mejor persona.

- ¿Tú?

- Yo tampoco he tomado buenas decisiones en mi vida. Si no fuera porque mi padre ha tenido un remordimiento de conciencia no estaría hoy aquí.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado a ti?

- Si te contara lo que ha sido mi vida no querrás volver a hablar conmigo – Era evidente que Eliza era una dama de sociedad, se sentía miserable con tan solo estar sentado a su lado.

- Tal vez los papeles se intercambiaran si yo te cuento mi historia.

- ¿Por qué no probamos a ver quién huye primero?

**ooo**

Al final de la cena, Karen se sentía feliz. Había conocido a la gran Eleanor Baker ¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida? Bueno… había algo.

- Candy… ¿Crees que el chofer pueda llevarme a mi casa?

- Claro – Le dijo la rubia, pero alguien se lo impidió.

- No te preocupes, Candy. Yo mismo llevaré a la señorita a su casa.

- ¿Estás seguro, Archie?

- Sí.

- De acuerdo.

Candy se despidió de Karen y su primo, quienes abordaron un coche de alquiler en la entrada de la mansión.

- Gracias por acompañarme – Le dijo Karen con timidez.

- No podía permitir que estuvieras sola a estas horas de la noche.

Karen sonrió ante ese comentario. Desde el primer momento que había visto a Archie, no pudo negar que se trataba de un hombre muy apuesto. Pero Terry le había dicho que estaba casado, así que no se hacía ilusiones.

- ¿Por qué no has venido con tu esposa? – Le preguntó con interés.

- Está enferma – Le dijo él con una mirada sombría.

- Ya veo….

Continuaron hablando durante todo el trayecto a la casa de Karen. Archie había resultado ser un hombre muy agradable, era una lástima que no estuviera disponible.

**ooo**

- Ha sido una velada agradable ¿Verdad? – Le preguntó Robert a su hijo en el camino a casa.

- Sí – Fue su única respuesta. Pero en su mirada había algo diferente.

Robert no había pasado por alto el interés que Sam había mostrado en esa pelirroja. Le sorprendió ver como su hijo se acercó a esa muchacha para entablar una comunicación, pero estaba feliz por él.

- Veo que has hecho una buena relación con esa muchacha… ¿Cómo es su nombre?

- Eliza – Dijo Sam sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

- ¿Te gusta?

- ¿Qué dices?

- ¿Qué si te gusta Eliza?

- Claro que no – Sam se mostró firme, pero por el rubor en sus mejillas, Robert supo que estaba mintiendo.

- No tiene nada de malo que te guste una mujer.

- No me gusta Eliza – Repitió él.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – Robert rió con disimulo – Es una verdadera lástima, pues había pensado invitarla al estreno de la obra.

- Bueno, pues… puedes invitarla de todos modos – Dijo Sam intentando disimular su evidente interés por la muchacha.

- Lo haré.

Ahora que sabía que su hijo había encontrado una razón para salir adelante, pensaba ayudarlo en todo lo que podía para que cumpliera sus sueños. A Sam le interesaba esa pelirroja, y ella también se había mostrado muy amable con él. Tal vez había encontrado el medio perfecto para sacar a su hijo de ese mundo en el que había estado viviendo por su culpa.

En verdad había sido una noche agradable para todos. A demás del pequeño éxito que había tenido con su hijo, a Robert le había gustado reencontrarse con Eleanor. Ellos habían trabajado juntos muchas veces cuando él se dedicaba a la actuación, y podía considerarla como una buena amiga, pero al parecer alguien opinaba de otra manera. El novio de Eleanor, Max, no le había quitado los ojos de encima en toda la noche. Podía creer que cualquier hombre sintiera celos si su novia fuera tan hermosa como Eleanor, Aunque Robert no tenía intenciones románticas con ella, solo era una amiga, pero no podía culpar a Max por sentir celos, probablemente los seguiría teniendo.

**ooo**

Archie llegó a la casa que compartía con Amelia desde que habían llegado a Nueva York. No le sorprendió encontrarse con el lugar completamente vacío, pues Amelia pasaba el día entero con su hija en el hospital, y solo iba a la casa para tomar una ducha y comer algo.

Archie fue a su habitación y se acostó en la cama sin siquiera haberse desvestido antes. No podía sacar de su mente las palabras que Eliza le había dicho antes de dejar la casa de los Grandchester _"El hijo que Harper está esperando no es tuyo, es de Neil"_ ¿Cómo podía estar pasando eso? Eliza le había asegurado que todo había sido una trampa de Harper para atraparlo. Al principio no había querido creerle, pero Candy le había dicho que Eliza estaba diciendo la verdad, que ella quería cambiar, y que estaba arrepentida por no haberlo contado antes.

Se sentía como un completo idiota por haber caído en esa trampa. Se había culpado a sí mismo por el estado de Harper cuando en verdad no era su culpa. Pero sin duda, lo que más le dolía era saber que el bebé con el que tanto se había ilusionado no era de él.

No sabía que hacer de ahora en adelante. Pero de sí algo estaba seguro, era que no volvería a caer nunca más en las trampas de los Wharton. Ya no le importaba si Harper sobrevivía o no, él haría su vida, y ya había comenzado.

Karen le había interesado desde el primer momento en que la vio. Era una mujer hermosa y alegre, y pensaba volver a visitarla un día de esos.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em>Mil gracias por todos los reviews! =)<em>

_Acá dejo un nuevo capítulo! Ya faltan unos pocos para llegar al final… bueno capas se alargue un poquito más, depende de cómo vaya llevando la historia._

_Besosssssssss_


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

En cuanto Archie recibió el mensaje de Amelia salió con urgencia al hospital Saint Joseph. Solo había pasado un día desde que se había enterado de la oscura verdad y todavía no había tenido tiempo para pensar en lo que haría. Lo que sí sabía, era que no pensaba continuar un segundo más con esa farsa.

- ¡Archie! Qué bueno que has llegado – Amelia estaba llorando desesperadamente, y Archie supuso que algo malo estaba sucediendo – Es Harper…

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó él con sequedad.

- Ha sufrido una descompensación, los doctores la están operando en estos momentos para sacar al bebé.

Archie no dijo nada, simplemente se sentó a esperar a que ocurriera lo inevitable. Harper moriría sin siquiera oír todo el desprecio que sentía por ella.

Amelia estaba desconsolada, y por un momento, Archie sintió pena por ella. La mujer había sido muy amable con él durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, pero él era incapaz de consolarla.

Pasaron un par de horas cuando el doctor de Harper salió de la sala de cirugía. Amelia se puso de pie y se dirigió a él con expresión interrogante. Archie sabía que aún guardaba la esperanza de que su hija se salvara.

- Doctor…

- Lo lamento mucho - Amelia profirió un llanto desgarrador al confirmarse la noticia de que su única hija había muerto. Archie quiso abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero el recuerdo de la mentira de Harper era más fuerte. Lo único que pudo hacer fue preguntar por el bebé - El niño se encuentra bien – Sonrió él – Es un bebe fuerte y su pronóstico es alentador. Se quedará unos días en el hospital para descartar cualquier tipo de enfermedad, pero hasta ahora no hay indicios de eso – Archie se sintió feliz por el pequeño - En cuanto a Harper… les informaré a la brevedad cuando se les entregará el cuerpo para que puedan velarlo.

Archie asintió con la cabeza y el doctor se retiró.

- ¿Quieres que me encarde de esto? – Le preguntó a Amelia.

- Sí, por favor – Le pidió ella – No creo que en estos momentos pueda encargarme de organizar un funeral. Tengo que llamar a Samuel para informarle lo que ha pasado.

**ooo**

Al finalizar los ensayos, Terry decidió que nada malo pasaría si hacía una corta visita a Susana mientras se encontrara en el hospital. Su madre se veía tan desesperada que decidió hacer una obra de bien.

- Que bueno que ha venido, Terrence – Le dijo Loraine en cuanto lo vio cruzar la puerta.

- Solo unos minutos – Contestó él con seriedad – Debó volver a mi casa antes de que anochezca.

- De acuerdo - Loraine lo condujo hacia la habitación donde se encontraba internada su hija – Los médicos dicen que se trata de una depresión profunda – Abrió la puerta y dejó que Terry ingresara primero – Le hará bien verte.

Terry se acercó a la cama donde Susana estaba acostada. La verdad era que no se veía tan mal. Era cierto que estaba un poco pálida y algo más delgada, pero no como para estar postrada en una cama de hospital.

- Terry – Susana sonrió con debilidad – Has venido.

- Sí – Se quedó a unos pasos de distancia de ella – Solo vine para ver como estabas.

- Los dejaré solos – Dijo Loraine mientras abandonaba la habitación.

- Sabía que te importaba.

- Susana, no quiero que malinterpretes esto – Le dijo de una manera cortante – He venido porque tu madre me lo ha pedido como un favor, pero aún no te he perdonado por la forma en que te presentaste en mi casa aquella tarde.

- Puedes decir lo que quieras. Pero yo sé que no estarías aquí si no sintieras nada por mí.

- Susana, ¡Tengo novia! Estoy prometido a ella.

- Mhmm… así que ese es el problema ¿Verdad?

- ¿De qué hablas? – Esa mujer comenzaba a exasperarlo.

- Solo estas con ella por el "compromiso"

- Estás loca.

- Estás atado a una mujer que no amas por un estúpido compromiso – Continuó ella sin tomar en cuenta las palabras de Terry.

- Me voy de aquí – Intentó retirarse pero Susana lo tomó de la manga de su camisa.

- No tiene que ser así si no lo deseas.

- ¡Ya basta! – Se zafó de un tirón, pero Susana no comprendía las intenciones de Terry.

- Siempre existe una solución para…

Susana quedó hablando sola cuando Terry salió prácticamente corriendo de allí.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Susy? – Preguntó Loraine entrando en la habitación – He visto a Terry salir despavorido – Le extraño ver una amplia sonrisa en el rostro de su hija.

- Ahora lo comprendo, madre.

- ¿Qué comprendes?

- El modo tan extraño en que se comporta Terry.

- No te entiendo.

- Él me quiere mamá – Ahora sí Loraine comprendía menos – Pero no se atreve a decírmelo porque está obligado a casarse con esa mujer.

- ¿Por qué un hombre como Terry estaría obligado a casarse con una mujer que no ama?

- Él es inglés, y también creo que su familia es muy poderosa. Ya sabe que los ricos ingleses suelen comprometer a sus hijos con mujeres de su misma clase social.

- Eso tiene sentido – Dijo Loraine - ¿Pero cómo puedes estar tan segura que Terry esta con ella sólo por compromiso?

- Lo siento, mamá. Siento que Terry no quiere estar con ella.

Loraine no estaba muy segura si Susana tenía razón, o sí solo estaba divagando. Como sea, el plan había dado resultado, y su hija había encontrado una razón para volver a sonreír. Ahora solo bastaba buscar el modo para que Terry estuviera al lado de Susana para siempre, y para ello tenía que sacar aquella mujer de su camino.

**ooo**

Terry estaba enfadado por haber creído que la corta visita a Susana no haría ningún mal. Debió haber imaginado cuan loca esa muchacha estaba y haber evitado ese embarazoso episodio. No quería volver a verla, ni a ella ni a su madre.

A penas al abrir la puerta de su casa se encontró con el rostro preocupado de su esposa. Tenía su abrigo puesto y estaba a punto de salir.

- Terry ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí!

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó con preocupación - ¿Acaso Neil…

- No, no, nada de eso – Lo tranquilizó ella – Ha llegado un mensaje de Archie. Dice que el bebé ya ha nacido y Harper… bueno ella…

- Entiendo – Terry estaba al tanto de la enfermedad de Harper - ¿Quieres ir con Archie?

- Sé que me necesita en estos momentos.

- Creí que después de enterarse que no era el padre de la criatura escaparía inmediatamente de esa familia. Sobre todo ahora que es viudo.

- Supongo que el bebé no tiene la culpa.

- Lo sé – Le sonrió con dulzura – En ese caso… te acompaño.

- No tienes que hacerlo. Sé que estás cansado y necesitas descansar. Además, papá vendrá conmigo.

- Sabes que me siento mejor cuando puedo protegerte yo mismo. Y Archie también forma parte de mi familia ahora.

- De acuerdo… vamos.

Solo tardaron unos cuantos minutos en llegar al hospital Saint Joseph. Archie se encontraba en la recepción firmando unos papeles para poder retirar el cuerpo de Harper cuando Candy se acercó a él. Le tocó el hombro y Archie volteo a verla.

A Candy le sorprendió ver un brillo en su mirada. Había deseado volver a reconocer a aquel muchacho alegre que había conocido años atrás.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Le dijo ella.

- Bien – Archie sonrió y Candy también. Todos sabían que Archie no tenía ningún tipo de sentimiento para con Harper, pero ese cambio tan abrupto era extraño – El funeral de Harper será pasado mañana. Amelia quiere esperar a que su marido llegue de Chicago.

- Comprendo.

- ¿Y el bebé? – Quiso saber Terry - ¿Qué pasará con el niño?

- Se quedará conmigo, por supuesto – Aseguro Archie con firmeza.

- Pero…

- Sé que no es mi hijo biológico – Agrego – Pero nadie tiene porque saberlo.

- Creí que rechazarías al niño al enterarte de la verdad.

Archie se encogió de hombros.

- Saber que iba a ser padre fue lo único que evito que acabara volviéndome loco. Me hice ilusiones con el pequeño, y no voy a rechazar a él. Además, el verdadero padre del niño es Neil. Ni la peor persona del mundo sería capaz de dejar un bebé al cuidado de Neil.

- ¿Qué dices? – Se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos. Los tres voltearon para encontrarse con la mirada perpleja de Amelia - ¿Es cierto que tú no eres el padre de mi nieto? – Archie bajó la vista, sintiendo vergüenza ajena por lo que Harper había hecho – Dime la verdad – Exigió.

- Lo supe ayer. Harper le confeso a mi prima que ya estaba embarazada cuando se casó conmigo.

- ¿Pero cómo sabes que el bebé no es tuyo? – Lo interrogó – Ustedes fueron obligados a casarse porque fueron encontrados juntos en la cama.

- Harper lo planeo todo.

Amelia echaba fuego por los ojos, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue darle una cachetada al hombre que estaba difamando a Harper.

- ¡No permitiré que hables así de mi hija!

Todos se sorprendieron por la reacción de Amelia, todos menos Candy. Ella siempre supo que detrás de esa mujer de rostro angelical se escondía mujer fría. Dispuesta de defender a una joven perversa pero capaz de abandonar a su propia hija por ser fruto de una infidelidad.

- Puede decir lo que quiera, señora – Le dijo Archie con paciencia – Pero eso no modificara el hecho de que su hija nos ha engañado a todos.

- Mi hija no haría algo así – Insistió la mujer – La he criado como una dama.

- Si ha sido usted quien ha criado a Harper – Intervino Candy sin poder contener toda la furia que sentía en su interior – No me extraña que haya hecho las cosas que hiso.

Amelia miró a su verdadera hija con confusión.

- No… no entiendo lo que dices.

- Lo que quiero decir es que usted no es mucho mejor que su hija, señora – La miró fijamente a los ojos con desafío – Incluso me atrevería a decir que las cosas que usted ha hecho son peores a las de su hija.

- Candy… ¿Qué dices? – Preguntó Archie. De todos los presentes él era el único que no sabía la verdad.

- No importa – Candy tomó el brazo de su marido – Te esperamos afuera – Le dijo a Archie antes de retirarse.

Amelia palideció al escuchar las palabras de Candy.

- ¿Qué quiso decir Candy con eso? – Le preguntó Archie, pero Amelia se dio media vuelta salió lo más rápido posible de allí.

Candy lo sabía. Sabía que ella era su verdadera madre, y eso solo podía significar una sola cosa: Max se lo había dicho.

Estaba enfadada por su ex amante por lo que había hecho. Antes de partir a América le aseguró que no abriría la boca, pero no había cumplido su palabra. Y ahora Candy la odiaba. Tenía que hablar con ella, contarle como habían sido las cosas, y así poder conseguir su perdón.

**ooo**

- No quería hacerlo, Terry. Te juro que no quería – Le aseguró Candy algo compungida por la escena que había hecho. Estaban sentados en las escalinatas del hospital, esperando a que Archie terminara de firmar los papeles y se fuera con ellos – Es solo que no pude evitar enfurecerme al escuchar el modo en que le hablaba a Archie.

- Lo sé.

Terry le acarició la espalda para tranquilizarla un poco.

- ¡Candy! – Ambos voltearon para ver a Amelia corriendo escaleras abajo – Candy… necesito hablar contigo.

- No hay nada para hablar.

- Por favor. Dame la oportunidad para explicarte como fueron las cosas.

Candy nunca había sabido exactamente había pasado todo. Max nunca se lo había explicado, pero ella tampoco le pregunto mucho. Lo único que tenía que saber era su madre la había abandonado, y eso no podía perdonarlo.

- Déjeme en paz.

- Candy… solo te pido que me escuches. Solo una vez.

Amelia se veía tan devastada que por un momento Candy llegó a tener lastima por ella, pero inmediatamente borró ese pensamiento de su cabeza.

No quería escucharla, apenas soportaba mirarla a los ojos, pero lo cierto era que quería saber la verdad, quería escucharla de sus propios labios.

- De acuerdo.

- Gracias – Amelia sonrió con alivio – Podemos ir al café que está en la esquina. Nadie nos molestará allí.

- Un momento – Interrumpió Terry – Candy no irá a ningún lado sin mi presencia.

- Terry, por favor – Le dijo Candy.

- No quiero perderte de vista.

- Solo serán unos minutos.

Terry aún estaba renuente, pero decidió por aceptarlo.

- De acuerdo, te esperaré aquí con Archie.

Candy asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar junto con Amelia hacia el café. Entraron al lugar y buscaron una mesa apartada de los demás para tener privacidad.

Después de que el mesero les trajera dos cafés, Candy decidió comenzar.

- No tengo mucho tiempo – No era típico de ella ser tan poco amable, pero no podía evitarlo.

- Lo sé – Amelia no sabía cómo comenzar. Sabía que cualquiera cosa que diga los hechos la condenaban - ¿Qué… qué es lo que te ha contado Max?

- Max no me ha contado nada.

- Pero… entonces…

- ¿Quieres saber cómo me he enterado? – Amelia asintió con la cabeza – Antes de enterarse de que yo era su hija, Max me contó la relación que ustedes dos habían tenido 16 años atrás. No fue muy difícil deducirlo.

- Ya veo – Entonces Max sí había cumplido su palabra – Entonces no sabes nada más que eso.

- No.

- Bien… - Le costaba comenzar – Lo primero que quiero que sepas es que nunca fue mi intención abandonarte – La mirada de Candy le decía que su hija no creía nada de lo que le estaba diciendo – Yo era muy joven cuando me casé con Samuel. Al principio creí que él era todo lo que había soñado, pero lo que no sabía era que lo que Samuel quería no era una esposa, sino una yegua de cría. Apenas me prestaba atención cuando estábamos juntos y poco a poco comencé a resignarme y creer que así sería por el resto de mi vida. Pero entonces nos mudamos a Chicago, y allí fue donde conocí a Max. Él era joven y había mostrado interés en mí, y yo… bueno y yo en verdad necesitaba a alguien que me tratara como una verdadera mujer. Nunca creí que Max llegaría a enamorarse de mí.

- Pero lo hiso.

- Sí – Dijo Amelia con pena – Me dijo muchas veces que me amaba, pero no le di importancia hasta el momento que me pidió que me casara con él.

- Él no sabía que tú ya estabas casada – En el tono de Candy había censura, era evidente que no aprobaba el modo en que Amelia se había comportado.

- Todo comenzó como un juego – Intentó justificarse, pero fue en vano – Pero decidí darlo por terminado cuando supe que para Max no significaba lo mismo.

- Cuéntame cuando te enteraste que estabas esperando un bebé de tu amante.

- En realidad… no estaba segura que el bebé fuera de Max, quiero decir… también cabía la posibilidad de que fuera de Samuel – Candy se sentía cada vez más asqueada – Entonces cuando naciste, vi tu cabello rubio y tus ojos verdes… entré en pánico. Samuel sabría que le había sido infiel y sabía que era capaz de matarnos a ambas con tal de mantener su orgullo.

- ¿Entonces qué? – Espetó Candy con furia – ¿Decidiste cambiarme por una niña que se pareciera a tu marido?

- Acababa de parir y no estaba en mi sano juicio cuando salí corriendo de mi casa y llegue hasta un pequeño orfanato. Iba a dejarte y decirle a mi marido que habías nacido muerta ¡Fue para protegerte! – Candy pensó que no existía una excusa más patética – Pero entonces encontré allí una niña de ojos azules y cabello negro. Estaba llorando y la alcé en brazos. No sé qué paso por mi mente en esos momentos, pero decidí adoptar a esa niña como mi propia hija y…

- Y abandonar a la tuya en medio de la nieve, sin importarte cuál sería su destino – Dijo Candy con un tono muy mordaz - ¿Es eso?

- Ya te dije que no estaba bien en esos momentos.

- ¿Sabes qué? – Candy se puso de pie – Solo accedí a escucharte para saber cuál era tu versión de los hechos. Pero esto me ha servido para saber que no es mi culpa odiarte por haberme abandonado. Estoy segura que cualquier persona en mi lugar sentiría lo mismo.

Sin decir más, Candy dio media vuelta y se retiró del lugar. No quería seguir escuchando las estúpidas excusas de Amelia, no valía la pena.

_**Continuará…**_

_Primero que nada, sé que me quedaron algunos puntos en el aire. Lo que pasa es que voy escribiendo la historia en el momento, y hay varias cosas que tal vez me olvido de mencionar, pero poco a poco lo voy a ir aclarando. _

_Y también quería recordar que solo faltan unos poquitos capítulos para terminar la historia!_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo!_

_Besosssssss_


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

- ¿Por qué tardara tanto?

Terry se estaba impacientando. Candy le había dicho que solo tardaría unos cuantos minutos, pero ya había pasado una hora desde que se había ido con Amelia.

- Supongo que tendrán mucho por hablar – Le contestó Archie.

A Terry no le había quedado más remedio que contarle a Archie todo lo que estaba pasando entre Candy y Amelia.

- Creo que iré a buscarla.

Caminó dos pasos cuando vio a Amelia doblar por la esquina. Se asustó al no ver a Candy junto con ella.

- ¿Dónde está? – Le preguntó Terry sin mucha paciencia.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Dónde está Candy?

- No lo sé… ella…

- ¿Qué demonios pasa? – Le gritó, intentando contener toda la ira que sentía hacia aquella mujer - ¡Dime donde está Candy!

- No sé dónde está – Contestó Amelia con sequedad – Se fue sola, ni siquiera me dejo terminar de contarle mi historia.

- ¿Hace cuánto fue eso?

- Media hora… cuarenta minutos tal vez ¿Por qué?

-Oh, por Dios – Terry se tomó la cabeza con las manos temiendo que algo malo pudiera estar sucediendo.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – Exigió saber Amelia, pero Terry le dio la espala y se dirigió a Archie.

- ¡Tenemos que ir a buscarla!

- ¿Crees que Neil pudo haberla secuestrado?

- Espero que no – Pero Terry sabía que eso era exactamente lo que podría estar sucediendo.

- Bien… tenemos que avisarles a Albert y Max.

- ¡Esperen! – Les gritó Amelia cuando los dos jóvenes se estaban yendo - ¡Yo iré con ustedes!

- No – Le contestó Terry con una mirada fulminante.

- Candy es mi hija.

- No te importó durante 16 años – Terry se acercó a ella y la enfrento - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso quieres que Candy ocupe el lugar de tu hija muerta?

Amelia se quedó paralizada al oír aquello, y Terry sabía que había sido muy duro con ella, pero no pudo evitar comportarse así con la mujer que tanto daño le había hecho a su esposa.

**ooo**

Habían sido los mejores días para Annie. Félix había decidido formalizar su relación con ella. Sus padres la sorprendieron al mostrarse de acuerdo con el compromiso, e incluso ya tenían planes de boda, la cual realizarían después de la de Albert y Ambar.

No había olvidado por completo a Archie, de hecho había sentido lastima cuando Candy le escribió diciéndole todo lo que estaba pasando con Harper. Ya no sentía amor por Archie, pero lo que habían vivido juntos había sido muy lindo, y eso Annie siempre lo llevaría en el corazón.

Estaba en los jardines de su casa, esperando a que Félix llegara a visitarla cuando una pareja se acercó hasta ella.

- Buenos días, Annie – Le dijo la mujer mirándola de una forma muy extraña.

- ¿Los conozco? – Les preguntó ella. Aquellas dos personas se les hacían muy familiares, pero… ¿Por qué sabían su nombre?

- Mi nombre es Mónica Wilson, y él es mi marido, Bernard – Annie continuaba mirándolos con curiosidad.

- Hemos esperado mucho tiempo para volver a verte – Le dijo el hombre, sonriéndole amistosamente.

- No los entiendo.

- Annie – La mujer se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos – Nosotros somos tus verdaderos padres.

Annie no supo que decir en esos momentos. Su vida entera había soñado con el día en que conociera a sus verdaderos padres, pero ahora que los tenía en frente, no le salían las palabras.

- Yo…

- ¡Annie! - Félix corrió hacia ella y la saludó con un tierno beso en los labios – No sabía que estuvieras acompañada – Dijo mirando hacia los señores Wilson - ¿Son ustedes parientes de los Britter?

- En realidad…

- Quiero ir a dentro – Annie interrumpió a Mónica. Había comenzado a sentirse mal – Por favor Félix, llévame a dentro.

- Claro – Félix coloco su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Annie y la ayudo a entrar a la casa. Ayudó a Annie a sentarse en un sofá y le pidió a la sirvienta un vaso de agua - ¿Estás mejor?

- Un poco.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quiénes eran esas personas?

- No lo sé… ellos… ellos dicen ser mis verdaderos padres.

- Oh Dios…

**ooo**

- ¿Cómo que mi hija ha desaparecido? – Exclamó Max en cuanto Terry y Archie llegaron a la mansión para dar las malas noticias.

- Estaba con Amelia cuando fueron a tomar un café y…

- ¿Y la dejaste sola? – Max acusó a Terry - ¿Cómo has hecho eso? ¿Acaso no hemos hablado muchas veces sobre no dejarla sola? – En verdad estaba enfadado, pero Terry comprendía su reproche, él mismo se culpaba por no haberla protegido como se lo había prometido.

- Fue mi culpa – Terry bajó la cabeza – Lo sé… pero no podemos quedarnos aquí discutiendo, tenemos que salir a buscarla.

- Pero no sabemos dónde puede estar Neil – Intervino Albert.

- Tampoco sabemos si fue él quien se la llevó, pero necesitamos averiguarlo de inmediato.

Ninguno de los cuatro sabía por dónde comenzar a buscar, estaban desorientados, pues Candy había desaparecido sin dejar un solo rastro.

- Creo… - Dijo Eleanor, quien hasta entonces se había mantenido en silencio – Creo que lo primero que debemos hacer es dar aviso a la policía.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Eleanor – Convino Archie – Nosotros solos no podemos hacer nada, pero policía tiene los recursos suficientes como para capturar a un delincuente como Neil.

- Muy bien – Albert se puso de pie – Acudiremos a la policía. Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Eliza? Tal vez ella sepa dónde puede estar escondiéndose su hermano.

- Ese joven Sam, el hijo de Richard – Dijo Eleanor – Ha venido a buscarla hace un par de horas, dijo que irían a dar un paseo.

**ooo**

Eliza nunca creyó encontrar a un hombre como Sam. Tenía miles de defectos y un pasado lleno de oscuridad, al igual que ella. Pero también había demostrado estar dispuesto a cambiar su vida y convertirse en una mejor persona de la misma manera que Eliza deseaba hacerlo con la suya.

Se había sorprendido cuando Sam apareció en casa de Candy para pedirle que lo acompañara a una cita. Ningún joven antes la había invitado a salir y ella se había sentido emocionada y alagada por el interés de Sam.

La había llevado a tomar un helado y luego dieron un paseo por el Central Pack. En ese tiempo, Eliza le había contado a Sam como había sido su vida y él también había compartido la suya con ella.

- Lo cierto es que no extraño mucho a mi madre – Le confesó Sam – Ella era buena conmigo pero siempre estuvo más pendiente de mi padre que de mí.

- Tu infancia debió ser muy dura.

- Lo fue…

- Pero creo que tu padre ya ha comprendido el error que cometió e intenta remediarlo de algún modo.

- No lo sé… ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

- Mejor tarde que nunca.

- ¿Crees que mi padre está verdaderamente arrepentido?

- ¡Claro que sí! Pero debes darle tiempo. Al igual que tú y yo, Richard ha cometido muchos errores a lo largo de su vida. Uno de ellos fue encerrarte en una clínica para adictos y nunca demostrar un verdadero interés en tu recuperación, pero es tu padre y te quiere, y el solo hecho de que te haya sacado de allí este haciendo todo esto merece que le des una oportunidad.

- Sí… tienes razón – Admitió Sam - ¿Pero sabes algo? Hay una cosa por la cual le agradezco profundamente a mi padre por haberme llevado nuevamente a casa.

- ¿Y cuál es?

Sam tomó las manos de Eliza entre las suyas y las apretó.

- Gracias a ello… te conocí a ti.

Eliza sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago cuando sintió los labios de Sam rozar ligeramente los suyos y besarla con ternura.

- También me alegro de haberte conocido.

Después de unos minutos más de paseo por el Central Park, Sam la acompaño nuevamente a casa de Candy.

Entró corriendo rápidamente para contarle a su prima acerca de la cita que había tenido con Sam, pero las malas noticias llegaron a ella.

- Esto no puede estar pasando…

- Lo sé, lo sé… todos estamos muy preocupados – Le dijo Albert – Por eso necesitamos que nos ayudes.

- No sé qué pueda hacer para ayudar.

- Has sido de gran ayuda al decirnos donde podría haber estado escondido tu hermano cuando llegó a Nueva York. Pero ahora necesitamos que nos digas si sabes de algún sitio donde pueda estar Neil ahora.

- Lo siento… no tengo idea de donde está Neil.

- ¿Los Leegan no tienen ninguna propiedad en la ciudad?

- No que yo sepa.

Albert suspiró derrotado. Esperaba que Eliza pudiera darle alguna información útil pero no había funcionado.

- De acuerdo… entonces Neil está en Nueva York probablemente solo y según tú sin un lugar propio al dónde ir. Los hoteles locales no tienen registro de que una persona con el nombre de tu hermano se haya registrado en ellos pero… Eliza ¿Qué harías si fueras Neil?

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Has vivido con Neil toda tu vida y ustedes dos siempre han sido muy unidos ¿Verdad?

- Niel siempre confió en mí para todo.

- Entonces, tú que conoces a tu hermano más que nadie… tendrás alguna idea de dónde puede estar escondido. Alguna pista, o algo que nos indique que es lo que está por hacer.

- Bueno yo… no estoy muy segura…

- Cualquier cosa que nos digas será de ayuda.

Eliza pensó en la nueva vida que estaba comenzando. Candy le había brindado todo su apoyo y gracias a ella había conocido a Sam. Se lo debía.

- Si yo fuera Neil… sabría que no es posible cometer un delito como este y continuar en el país, por lo que escaparía hacia otro lugar.

- Continúa…

- Neil ha hecho muchos amigos durante nuestra estadía en Londres. Ya sabes… personas de mal vivir. Estoy segura que cualquiera de ellos estaría dispuesto a ayudarlo a cambio de unas cuantas libras.

- ¿Entonces crees que Neil tiene planeado partir a Europa?

- Es lo que yo pienso que él haría.

- Gracias, Eliza. Nos has sido de gran ayuda.

- Solo espero que puedan encontrar a Candy y que Neil no le haya hecho daño.

**ooo**

- Mamá ¿No ha venido Terry hoy a verme? – Preguntó Susana desde su cama en la habitación del hospital.

- No, querida.

- Debe ser culpa de ella.

- ¿De quién, querida?

- De Candy – Susana entrecerró los ojos – Estoy segura que es ella quien le impide a Terry que venga a verme, pero no se saldrá con la suya.

- Susy… ¿No crees que te estás precipitando un poco?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Quiero decir que si Terry quisiera verte no habría mujer que pudiera impedirlo. Es un hombre decidido y estoy segura de que no se deja amedrentar por nadie.

- ¡Terry me ama! – El gritó de Susana sorprendió a Loraine y a una enfermera que pasaba por el pasillo – Estoy segura que es por culpa de Candy que no viene a visitarme. Ella no lo dela mamá – Miró a su madre con ojos suplicantes.

- Susy…

- Por eso tienes que ayudarme.

- ¿Ayudarte?

- Sí, mamá. Candy está impidiendo que Terry venga a verme, pero nosotras no podemos permitirlo ¡No puedes permitirlo!

- Susy, creo que estas exagerando.

- ¡No! – Volvió a gritar, para luego sonreír y mirar fijamente a su madre – Vamos a hacer algo para quitar a Candy de nuestro camino.

- No creo que…

- ¡Lo harás! Eres mi madre y me lo debes.

Loraine comenzó a preocuparse por la actitud que estaba tomando su hija. Ahora se arrepentía por haber llevado a Terry hasta donde ella se encontraba, pero Susana se lo había pedido con tanto entusiasmo que no pensó en otra cosa más que complacerla, y tal vez ese sea el motivo que había llevado a Susana a comportase así. Siempre había querido lo mejor para su hija, y no se había detenido ante nada para conseguirlo, y tal vez por esa razón, Susana se creía con derecho de tener al hombre del que decía estar enamorada.

No podía evitar pensar que si no hubiera acudido a Terry, probablemente Susana habría terminado por aceptar que él no quería estar en su vida y terminaría por olvidarlo. Pero ahora las cosas habían empeorado y Loraine creía que Susana estaba perdiendo la cordura. No sabía qué hacer en esos momentos. No quería ver sufrir a su hija por algo que no podía tener, pero tampoco podía hacer lo que ella le estaba pidiendo.

Tal vez era momento de contactarse con un especialista en cuestiones psiquiátricas.

**ooo**

Max había quedado en la casa mientras que Albert, Terry y Archie se habían marchado al puerto para evitar que Neil escapase hacia Europa.

No sabían si el dato que Eliza les había dado sería de utilidad, pero al menos de esa forma tendrían la certeza de que Candy aún se encontraba en el país.

La policía también había irrumpido en las estaciones de tren suponiendo que Neil podría estar buscando la manera de salir de la ciudad.

Max tenía que admitir que los operativos por encontrar a su hija eran muchos, y tenía la esperanza de que la encontraran pronto. No quería volver a perderla ahora.

- Señor… una mujer quiere hablar con alguien de la familia Andrey – Mary entró en la sala donde Max se encontraba tomando una copa junto con Eleanor.

- ¿Una mujer?

- Dijo que se llama Amelia Wharton.

Eleanor levantó la cabeza al oír ese nombre ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Amelia en su casa?

- Dígale que se valla – Exclamó Max. No tenía intenciones de hablar con ella y hacerle pasar un mal momento a Eleanor.

- No – Le dijo la rubia – Hazla pasar Mary.

- ¿Estas segura? – Le preguntó Max.

Eleanor solo le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Tenía curiosidad por saber quién era la mujer de la cual Max había estado tan enamorado y que lo había lastimado.

_**Continuará…**_

_Acá subo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia!_

_Espero que les guste! =)_

_Besossssssssssssssssssss_

_Mimi: Me gustó tu historia y también sería bueno que la escribieras. Actualmente no tengo mucho tiempo para hacerlo, pero me gustaría ayudarte. Cualquier cosa contactate conmigo por mensaje privado. Espero sinceramente que te animes a publicar tu historia =)_


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

- ¡Suéltame! - Candy pataleaba y golpeaba la espalda de Neil para que la soltara, pero él era más fuerte y no la dejó en el suelo hasta entrar en un enorme edificio en un estado de abandono. Candy intentó correr hacia la puerta, pero Neil fue más rápido y la tomó fuertemente por la cintura - ¿Por qué me haces esto? – Lloraba ella.

- Sabes bien porque lo hago – Le dijo él mientras le ataba los pies y las manos con una cuerda – No debiste rechazarme.

- ¡Tu no me quieres! ¡Nunca lo has hecho! Me trataste mal desde el primer momento ¿Por qué ahora sí quieres estar conmigo?

Neil la empujó contra la pared y Candy cayó al piso.

- Es cierto… nunca te he querido, es decir… jamás podría enamorarme de una huérfana como tú pero… - La miró de arriba abajo lascivamente – No se puede negar que la niña maleducada y salvaje se ha convertido en una hermosa mujer.

- Déjame ir – Volvió a suplicarle ella, pero Neil solo rió – Estoy comprometida con Terry, el duque se pondrá furioso cuando se entere de esto.

-Me importa un bledo lo que el duque diga.

- ¿Y tu familia? ¿Tampoco te importa lo que ellos piensen?

- ¡Cállate! – Se acercó a ella y le pegó una fuerte cachetada.

Hasta ese momento Neil no se había puesto a pensar en su familia. Su hermana sabía lo que iba a hacer, pero no creía que lo acusara de algo. Y en cuanto a sus padres… bueno, ellos no tenían la culpa de nada. Siempre habían cumplido sus caprichos y ahora que se encontraban en banca rota no había mucho que ellos podían hacer. De hecho, creía que lo mejor era que tuvieran que preocuparse por él y sus vicios nunca más.

Sin decir nada más, Neil se dio media vuelta salió del lugar, no sin antes asegurarse de que la puerta quedara bien cerrada.

Candy estaba desesperada ¿Por qué no había hecho caso a Terry? Solo había bastado con unos cuantos minutos de descuido para que Neil se saliera con la suya.

Había abandonado la cafetería completamente enojada con Amelia, no había querido seguir escuchando a la mujer que la había abandonado, pero hacer dos pasos sintió como unos fuertes brazos la empujaban hacia un callejón y le tapaban la boca. No tuvo que ser muy inteligente para saber de quien se trataba, y supo que había cometido un grave error.

Ahora solo le quedaba confiar en Terry. Estaba segura que en esos momentos él estaría buscándola, y sabía que lo lograría.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y pensó en su marido, era lo único que podía hacer para calmarse en una situación como aquella. Solo esperaba que Neil no llegara a hacerle nada antes de que la encuentren.

**ooo**

- ¿A qué has venido? – Le preguntó Max a Amelia con voz dura. Solo había accedido a recibirla por Eleanor.

- Yo… he venido a ver si tienes noticias de nuestra hija.

- Aún no hemos sabido nada de Candy – Fue Eleanor quien contestó. No le gustó la manera en que Amelia pronunció "nuestra hija" y a decir verdad, sintió celos al oírlo. Esa mujer era la mamá biológica de Candy y ese era un lazo que siempre la uniría a Max.

- Perdón, pero… ¿Quién es usted? – Amelia miró a Eleanor con desafío.

- Mi nombre es Eleanor Baker – La rubia no se dejaría amedrentar por aquella mujer. Era evidente que Amelia no era aficionada al teatro, o en caso contrario la hubiera reconocido – Soy la madre de Terry y la dueña de la casa.

- Eleanor es mi pareja – Max camino al lado de su mujer y la abrazó por la cintura.

Tenía que dejarle en claro a Amelia el lugar que Eleanor ocupaba en su vida.

Evidentemente, esas palabras habían herido a Amelia.

- Me… me gustaría hablar contigo a solas – Le dijo a Max.

- Cualquier cosa que quieras decirme puedes hacerlo frente a Eleanor.

- Max, por favor… solo eso te pido.

Max estuvo a punto de negarse, pero Eleanor colocó una mano en su hombro, lo miró con una sonrisa y le dijo…

- Está bien, querido – Amelia había sido importante en su vida, pero supo por la mirada de Max que ya no significaba nada. No había nada por lo que preocuparse – Iré a ver como se encuentra Delfina.

- De acuerdo.

Eleanor se retiró de la sala, dejando a Max y Amelia solos.

- Siéntate – Le pidió Max, siendo consciente de que no le había ofrecido nada de beber. A pesar de tratarse de una mujer, no le salía ser cortés con ella.

Amelia se sentó en el sofá frente a Max.

- ¿Quién es Delfina? – Preguntó Amelia con curiosidad.

Max consideró en no responder, después de todo no era eso para lo cual había ido, pero no vio nada de malo en dejarle una vez más en claro donde se encontraban sus sentimientos en esos momentos.

- Delfina es una niña de cuatro años que Eleanor y yo estamos adoptando.

- ¿Qué? Pero… - Esa noticia la había afectado - Ustedes no están casados ¿Verdad?

- Aún no, pero planeamos hacerlo en cuanto se solucione todo esto que está sucediendo con Candy. Eleanor ya no quiere continuar escondiendo nuestra relación.

- Entonces… ¿En verdad planean casarse? – Le costaba admitirse a sí misma lo mucho que le dolía saber que Max estaba formando una nueva vida con otra mujer después de lo mucho que la había amado a ella – ¿Recuerdas cuando me decías que yo era la única mujer para ti? ¿Qué jamás encontrarías a otra igual?

- Eso fue antes de enterarme cual era la verdadera Amelia.

- ¿Todavía me odias por no haberte dicho que era casa?

- Te odié por haberme engañado, eso no voy a negarlo. Yo te amaba, en verdad te amaba – Le dijo con total sinceridad – Pero con el tiempo logré cerrar esa herida y continuar con mi vida. Pero cuando me enteré que habías tenido una hija mía y que la habías abandonado… te juró que volví a odiarte, y esto no podré perdonártelo nunca.

- ¿Y crees que yo no sufrí? – Le dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos – No era mi deseo abandonar a mi propia hija.

- Pero lo hiciste de todos modos.

- Estaba desesperada. Samuel sería capaz de matarnos a ambas.

- Hubieras acudido a mí. Yo jamás las habría abandonado, incluso después de tu mentira, eras la madre de mi hija.

- Aún lo soy – Amelia bajó la vista avergonzada – Ella ya sabe que yo soy su madre.

- Lo sé – Le contestó Max – Terry me lo ha contado. Y también me ha dicho que no quiere saber nada de ti.

- Ella está dolida y…

- No la subestimes. El daño que has provocado no se borra con tanta facilidad. Abandonaste a Candy y la remplazaste por otra niña. Le diste a Harper todo el amor que le correspondía a ella, y eso… jamás podrá perdonártelo. Y yo tampoco.

Amelia volvió a entristecerse al recordar a su hija muerta.

- Puedes odiarme si quieres… pero puedo asegurarte que nunca olvidé a mi pequeña. Quise a Harper como mi hija, pero siempre supe que jamás ocuparía su lugar.

- Francamente… me importa muy poco lo que sientes o lo que has sentido – Max no quería continuar hablando con ella – Aún no tenemos noticias de Candy. La policía ya se está encargando de la situación, y Terry y Albert están buscándola en estos momentos – Le explicó brevemente – Es a eso a lo que has venido ¿Verdad? A buscar noticias de Candy – Amelia asintió débilmente con la cabeza – Bien… entonces ya puedes marcharte.

- Pero yo creí que…

- ¿Qué? – Le preguntó él con burla - ¿Creíste que permitiría que te quedes con nosotros en tanto Candy aparece? Lo siento Amelia, pero en este momento solo quiero estar con mi familia, y tú no formas parte de ella. Además, creo que tienes un funeral del que ocuparte.

Amelia no tenía manera de refutar las palabras de Max. Samuel llegaría en cualquier momento, y se pondría furioso si no la encontraba en la casa preparándolo todo para el funeral de su única hija. Más aún si llegase a enterarse del secreto que le había ocultado durante todos esos años.

- ¿Crees al menos que podrás informarme en cuanto haya noticias?

- ¿No te asusta que tu marido se entere de que Candy es en verdad tu hija?

- Tienes razón – Admitió Amelia mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta – Será mejor que no te pongas en contacto conmigo. Yo misma buscaré el momento para buscarte.

Max quiso decirle que no lo hiciera, pero ella ya había abandonado la mansión.

**ooo**

Para el momento en el que Amelia llegó a su casa, Samuel ya estaba allí esperándola.

- Hasta que por fin llegas – Exclamó sin mucho entusiasmo.

- Me alegra que estés aquí – En parte era cierto. Amelia estaba sufriendo la perdida de Harper, y aunque le costaba admitirlo, Samuel era el único con quien podía compartir ese momento.

- Ambos sabíamos que esto pasaría – Le dijo al ver la expresión triste de su esposa – Harper no tenía posibilidades de sobrevivir.

- Lo sé – Amelia se dejó caer en el sofá. Estaba completamente agotado por los duros días que le había tocado vivir – Pero supongo que uno siempre conserva la esperanza.

- ¿Y el bebé?

- Continúa en el hospital – Se permitió sonreír al recordar la dulce carita de su nieto – Los médicos dicen que su pronóstico es alentador.

- Bien… solo espero que allá salido a su padre y no a Harper – Amelia lo miró acusadoramente, pero Samuel pareció no importarle – Los dos supimos desde un comienzo que Harper no era igual que las demás niñas, es un milagro que se haya casado y logrado procrear un hijo.

- Continuaré con los preparativos del funeral – Dijo con sequedad.

Amelia ya se había acostumbrado al carácter despectivo de su marido, y había aprendido a no darle demasiada importancia. Siempre había sabido que lo único que a Samuel le interesaba era tener un hijo que prolongara el apellido. Con Harper no había funcionado, pero al menos ahora tendría al bebé. Si tan solo supiera que Harper no era en realidad su hija, y que el pequeño tampoco era un hijo legítimo.

Al principio no quiso creer las palabras de Archie. Se negaba a creer que Harper pudiera haber hecho algo semejante, pero en el fondo sabía que sí habría sido capaz de hacerlo. Harper siempre había obtenido todo lo que deseaba, y no era un secreto para nadie que su último deseo fue tener a Archivald Cornwell.

Al menos, Archie había aceptado criar al niño como su propio hijo, y nunca revelar la verdad de su origen.

**ooo**

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

Annie interrogó a sus padres con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Su encuentro con los señores Wilson la había alterado. Sentía muchas cosas en su interior y no podía ordenar sus pensamientos.

- Annie, querida – Gloria también había comenzado a derramar algunas lágrimas – Solo intentábamos protegerte.

- Desde el día en que te adoptamos juramos que te protegeríamos siempre – Completo Steve – No sabíamos cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de los señores Wilson.

- ¡Estábamos asustados! – Exclamó Gloria – Teníamos miedo de que te apartaran de nuestro lado.

- Perdónanos si no hemos hecho lo correcto – Steve pareció arrepentido – Solo quiero que sepas que te amamos demasiado como para dejar que alguien venga diciendo que son tus verdaderos padres y decidas irte con ellos, no lo hubiéramos soportado.

- Jamás los abandonaría – Annie sonrió a sus "verdaderos padres" – Ustedes son quienes han estado conmigo en todo momento, no podría dejarlos para irme con dos personas que no conozco.

- Nos alegra escuchar eso – Sonrió Steve.

- Aunque me gustaría pedirles un favor.

- Lo que quieras – Le dijo Gloria.

- Me gustaría tener la oportunidad de conocer a los señores Wilson. No porque pretenda irme con ellos – Agregó con rapidez – Pero creo que sería lindo pasar un tiempo con ellos, saber su historia, y porque me abandonaron.

- Claro que sí.

Después de la charla con su hija, los señores Britter se sintieron aliviados porque Annie ya conocía una verdad que tanto habían temido ellos que supiera.

Fuera como fuera, ambos sabían que nadie podría robarles jamás el cariño de Annie.

**ooo**

Ambar estaba pasando algunos de los peores días de su vida. Desde que Albert se había marchado a Nueva York, a ella no le había quedado más remedio que quedarse en la mansión de Chicago junto con la tía abuela.

Elroy no desaprovechaba oportunidad alguna de hacer sentir mal a Ambar. Era evidente que una simple veterinaria jamás encajaría en la familia, al menos eso era lo que Elroy siempre solía decirle. Pero Albert tampoco encajaba en el prototipo de familia que los Andrey querían representar, así que, según ella, eran la pareja perfecta.

Al menos contaba con la presencia de Stear y Patty que la ayudaban a pasar eso días sin su prometido.

Extrañaba a Albert como nunca había extrañado a nadie, pero también le preocupaba la situación que estaba pasando Candy. El último telegrama que había recibido no traía buenas noticias, pero si había alguien a quien la había afectado ese escandaloso problema, esa era Elroy.

- Esto no puede estar pasando a la familia – Decía desde su cama. El doctor le había diagnosticado un cuadro nervioso y la había mandado a hacer reposo – Siempre supe que esa chiquilla nos traería problemas.

- Pero tía abuela – Le dijo Stear – No puede culpar a Candy por algo que Neil le está haciendo. Ella no es culpable.

- Aún tengo mis dudas – Elroy se negaba a creer que su sobrino hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo como eso.

- Fue Eliza quien lo acusó – Intervino Ambar a riesgo de que la tía abuela le gritara como solía hacerlo.

- Eliza puede estar confundida. Todos sabemos por el terrible momento que está pasando. Es probable que su ceguera le esté ocasionando…

- ¡Ya basta tía! – Exclamó Stear – Todos sabemos de lo que es capaz de hacer Niel. Miles de veces hemos sido testigos de las maldades que él y Eliza le hicieron a Candy.

- Eran travesuras de niños – Elroy intentó restarle importancia a los hechos.

- Y ahora ha crecido. Y las cosas que haces ya no son niñerías. Es por eso que estamos tan preocupados, pues no sabemos lo que puede llegar a hacerle.

Stear y Ambar abandonaron la habitación dejando a la tía abuela completamente sola. A pesar de negarlo, conocía muy bien el carácter de su sobrino. No era una novedad que los Leegan estaban pasando por una situación económica complicada, más allá de los problemas personales que pudieran llegar a tener, pero no dejaba de ser su sobrino.

Pensaba en lo que podría llegar a decir el duque si se enterara de lo que estaba sucediendo. El matrimonio entre Candy y Terry tendría lugar dentro de cinco meses, todos los preparativos estaban en marcha, e incluso acaban de brindar una nota para la prensa anunciando la próxima boda.

No quería pensar en el escándalo que ocasionaría a la familia si Candy no aparecía para ese entonces. Fuera como fuera, todo debía solucionarse lo antes posible evitando que llegue a oídos de la prensa.

**ooo**

- ¡Levántate! – Le gritó Neil a Candy mientras la tomaba del brazo y la hacía ponerse de pie – Nos vamos.

- ¿Qué? – Apenas podía hablar después de haber gritado y llorado toda la noche - ¿A dónde me llevas? – Le preguntó mientras Neil la cubría con una capa negra y la arrastraba hacia la salida.

- Tenemos un barco que abordar.

- ¡No iré a ningún lado! – Gritó ella mientras intentaba soltarse de Neil, pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas.

- Claro que sí – Neil solo reía – Nos iremos de aquí, a un lugar donde nadie nos molestará jamás.

- Suéltame Neil, por favor – Le rogaba ella en vano.

- Quédate quieta - Candy sintió como Neil pasaba su brazo por debajo de la capa y presionaba su espalda con algo duro – Será mejor que te comportes y no hagas ninguna estupidez si quieres seguir con vida.

Sintió el frío viento en su rostro cuando Neil abrió la puerta y la empujó hacia afuera. Caminaron juntos por las calles simulando se ser una pareja común y corriente. Neil sonreía a las personas que pasaban y Candy solo se limitaba a mirar hacia el piso, esperando que un milagro ocurriese.

Llegaron hasta el puerto donde un transatlántico estaba atrancado esperando ser abordado por los pasajeros.

Estaban subiendo por la rampa cuando la mirada de Candy se cruzó con la de la persona que tanto había deseado ver.

_Continuará…_

_Bueno… el final se está haciendo desear jajaja_

_Lamento las demoras, pero esto pasando por unos días carentes de imaginación. Esperemos que ese problemita se resuelva rápido._

_Espero que les guste este capítulo!_

_Besosssssssssssss_


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35**

- No lo sé, Albert – Le decía Terry a su amigo después de haber estado esperando en el puerto por más de doce horas - ¿En verdad crees que Neil intente sacar a Candy del país?

- Eliza lo ha sugerido.

- Aún no estoy muy seguro de confiar en Eliza – Dijo él con desconfianza - ¿Qué tal si todo esto lo planearon entre ambos?

- En verdad creo que Eliza está arrepentida.

- Espero que no te equivoques, amigo.

Terry no había podido tranquilizarse desde el día anterior cuando Candy desapareció. Tenía miedo de lo que podría estar haciéndole Neil en esos momentos, y estaba seguro que jamás se lo perdonaría si algo malo llegase a pasarle a su esposa.

Junto con Albert, habían pasado toda la noche en el puerto, acompañados por policías vestidos de civiles, mientras que otros habían intervenido las diferentes estaciones de trenes. Hasta el momento no habían tenido novedad alguna, y Terry ya comenzaba a impacientarse. Albert intentaba de alguna manera tranquilizarlo pero él mismo no podía controlar sus nervios.

Eran alrededor de las diez de la mañana cuando algo llamó la atención de Terry. A unos cuantos metros de él, a punto de abordar el un barco, se encontraba un hombre de mediana estatura, su cara estaba cubierta parcialmente por un sombrero, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue la figura vestida con una capa negra que acompañaba al joven. No estaba muy seguro, pero sentía algo en su interior que lo hiso sospechar.

Entonces, como si lo hubiese estado imaginando, la persona de la capa giró su cabeza en dirección a él y Terry no tuvo dificultad alguna en reconocer esos ojos verdes.

Ambos se miraron por unos cuantos segundos hasta que por fin Terry reacciono.

- ¡Candy!

**ooo**

Candy no podía creer que Terry estuviera allí. Al comienzo creyó que se trataba de una ilusión, pero luego él gritó su nombre y comenzó a correr hacia ella. No era un sueño, Terry había ido a buscarla.

- ¡Maldición! – Exclamó Neil al darse cuenta de la presencia del castaño. Antes de que Terry pudiera tomar a Candy en sus brazos, Neil se hiso hacia atrás con ella y dejó al descubierto el arma que llevaba - ¡Atrás, Grandchester! – Le gritó mientras que con un brazo sostenía a Candy por el cuello y con el otro apuntaba a Terry con el arma – Apártate de aquí, o disparo.

Inmediatamente, Terry levantó sus manos y dio un paso hacia atrás.

- Terminemos con esto – Le dijo con tranquilidad, pues sabía que Neil era perfectamente capaz de dispararle, incluso también a Candy, y no quería que eso sucediera – Podemos hacer un trato.

- ¡No digas tonterías!

En ese momento, un grupo de policías vestidos de civil entraron en escena desenfundando sus armas y apuntando a Neil.

- ¡Suelte a la dama! – Le gritó uno de ellos – Será mejor que se entregue.

- ¡Atrás! – Neil volvió a apuntarlos a todos provocando el pánico entre los presentes - ¡No se me acerquen!

- Neil, por favor – Le dijo Albert mientras se acercaba con precaución – Podemos arreglarlo.

- No hay nada que arreglar.

- Nada bueno puede salir de esto – Insistió Albert – Lo único que conseguirás es arruinar aún más la reputación de tu familia.

- ¿Acaso no está ya arruinada? – Se burló él.

- Piensa en tus padres.

- Ya nada importa ahora.

Era evidente la forma en que Neil comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más nervioso. La mano con la que sostenía el arma estaba temblando y con la otra presionaba cada vez con más fuerza el cuello de Candy.

Con disimulo, uno de los oficiales se acercaba con precaución por detrás de Neil.

- Suelta a Candy – Volvió a pedirle Albert con calma – Suéltala y buscaremos la manera de solucionar esto.

- ¿No lo entiendes? No hay manera de solucionar esto.

- Claro que sí – Le dijo el rubio mientras daba un paso adelante – Lo único que tienes que hacer es soltar el arma y…

- ¡Atrás! – Gritó Neil apuntándolo y tirando del gatillo, pero tal fue su descuido que el policía que se había acercado a él sin que se diera cuenta, tuvo la oportunidad perfecta para reducirlo, logrando de esa manera que el disparo no hiriera a nadie - ¡Suéltame, maldita sea! – Le gritó mientras forcejeaba con él, liberando a Candy de su agarre.

- ¡Terry! - Candy no dudo en correr hacia los brazos de su marido en cuanto se vio libre de Neil – Oh, Terry, tenía tanto miedo – Le dijo entre lágrimas mientras los abrazaba fuertemente – Discúlpame por ser tan estúpida. Debí haberte escuchado y no actuar como una niña. Todo fue mi culpa.

- Ya está bien – Le decía él mientras le acariciaba la espalda con ternura – No ha sido tu culpa, yo debí cuidarte más.

- Es lo único que has hecho… te amo tanto, Terry.

- También yo, mi amor – Le dijo antes de besarla. No le importaba que los vieran todas las personas que estaban presenciando ese desagradable espectáculo, solo quería estar cerca de Candy.

**ooo**

- ¿Estás seguro que esto es lo mejor? – Preguntó Amelia a su marido mientras ultimaban los detalles del funeral de su hija.

- Prácticamente no tenemos amigos aquí en Estados Unidos. Sería inútil enterrarla en un cementerio local.

- Pero no creo que cremar el cuerpo de Harper sea lo correcto.

- Da igual – Le contestó su marido sin darle demasiada importancia – No nos quedaremos en este país durante mucho tiempo, y supongo que querrás llevarte tu hija cuando nos marchemos de aquí.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Que no cambiaré de opinión en cuanto a la cremación.

- No, no eso… ¿Dijiste que no nos quedaríamos en Estados Unidos?

- Ah… eso… nos marcharemos a más tardar la semana entrante. Como no estabas en casa supongo que me olvide de decírtelo.

- Pero… no – Amelia no podía marcharse de allí. En ese país estaba su hija… y también estaba Max. No quería dejarlos – No podemos irnos.

- ¿A qué te refieres con "no podemos irnos"? – Le preguntó Samuel con fastidio – Desde un primer momento supiste que solo veníamos aquí por la guerra.

- Pero la guerra aún no ha acabado.

- Lo sé, pero he recibido un telegrama preocupante. Al parecer están habiendo algunos problemas en una de las empresas de Londres y necesitan de mi presencia para poder solucionarlos.

- Pero, Samuel… ¿Qué pasará con el bebé de Harper?

- Vendrá con nosotros, por supuesto.

- No creo que Archie quiera marcharse de aquí.

- Me importa un carajo lo que opine ese muchacho. Puede quedarse aquí si lo desea, pero mi nieto viene con nosotros.

- Pero él es su padre.

- Y yo soy el duque de Marlborough.

- Lamento contrariarlo, duque – Dijo una voz varonil entrando por la puerta del despacho – Pero poco me importa su posición social.

- ¿Qué demonios dices? – Preguntó Samuel con furia. Nunca antes nadie se había atrevido hablarle de ese modo.

- Ni yo ni mi hijo nos iremos de aquí, y esa es una decisión que ya he tomado.

- No puedes pasar por sobre mi autoridad. Yo soy…

- El duque de Marlborough – Archie completó la frase – Pero lamentablemente en este país no existen los títulos nobiliarios, así que no le servirán de nada sus amenazas.

- ¡No puedes hablarme así!

- Mi hijo se quedará en Estados Unidos – Fue su última palabra antes de retirarse de la sala.

Archie había estado escuchando sin querer la conversación que Amelia y Samuel estaban teniendo. No le importaba lo que hicieran con el cuerpo de Harper, pero sí lo que pasara con el pequeño Anthony. Había reconocido al niño como su hijo legítimo y nada lo haría cambiar de opinión. Por más que Amelia confesara la verdad, no existía manera alguna de probar lo contrario. Anthony ya había sido inscripto con su apellido, además, él y Harper estaban casados cuando fue concebido.

Sabía muy bien que el señor Wharton no tenía el poder suficiente en los Estados Unidos como para sacarle a él su hijo.

**ooo**

Cuando Candy llegó a su hogar, la sorprendió encontrarse con todos allí esperando por ella. No solo estaban presentes Max, Eleanor, Delfina y Eliza, sino también Karen y Robert junto con su hijo, además de Archie quien acababa de llegar junto con ellos.

- Cariño – Max fue el primero en acercarse a abrazar a su hija – No puedo creer que ya estés aquí con nosotros.

- Los extrañe mucho.

Candy no podía evitar sentir emoción al verlos a todos allí. Era en ese momento cuando más necesitaba la contención de su familia y amigos.

- ¿Qué… qué ha pasado con Neil? – Preguntó Eliza con nerviosismo. Claramente había estado preocupada por Candy como todos los demás, pero a diferencia de ellos, Neil era su hermano, y aún lo seguía amando.

- La policía lo ha detenido – Le contestó Albert.

- Oh... – Eliza sabía que algo así sucedería, y en el fondo, creía que eso era lo mejor que podría haber pasado. Su hermano necesitaba un castigo por lo que había hecho, y tal vez mientras esté en prisión podría recapacitar y buscar una forma para remediar todo el daño que había hecho, al igual que ella.

Sam notó la tristeza de Eliza y no dudo un segundo en consolarla. Había comenzado a sentir cosas fuertes por ella. Tenían tanto en común que ambos creían que habían sido hechos el uno para el otro.

- Creo… - Dijo Candy – Creo que iré a descansar un rato. Han sido unos momentos muy duros y en verdad estoy agotada.

- Yo voy contigo – Le dijo Terry, tomándola por la cintura mientras la ayudaba a subir las escaleras.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación que ambos compartían, Terry depositó a su esposa en la cama y le quitó los zapatos.

- Soy capaz de dormir por tres días seguidos – Bromeó Candy con un tono cansino.

- Y yo estaré aquí para cuidar tus sueños – Le sonrió él.

- Gracias por no abandonarme, Terry. No sé qué hubiera pasado si tú y Albert no hubieran estado presentes en ese momento. Neil está loco, y es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

- Todo ha terminado.

- Lo sé… ahora podrás dedicarte a la obra.

- Robert ha sido muy compasivo y me ha permitido ausentarme en estos dos días que has estado desaparecida. Él y Sam se han estado manteniendo en contacto todo este tiempo.

- Me alegro por ello.

- Ahora duerme – Le dijo mientras la tapaba con el edredón y se acostaba a su lado – Necesitas descansar.

Candy no tardó demasiado tiempo en quedarse dormida, apoyando la mejilla sobre el pecho de su marido. Sabía que al lado de Terry nada malo le pasaría, porque él siempre estaría allí para protegerla.

**ooo**

No fue sino hasta el día siguiente que Ambar recibió noticias de su prometido. Estaba los jardines, leyendo el telegrama que Albert le había enviado cuando Elroy apareció tras ella.

- ¿Qué es eso?

Ambar dio un respingo y se puso de pie para estar frente a frente con la tía abuela.

- Noticias de Nueva York.

- ¿De Albert?

- Si – Dijo ella con nerviosismo intentando ocultar el telegrama.

- ¿Qué es lo que dice?

- Bueno… él… - No se atrevía a contarle lo que Albert le había expresado en esas pocas líneas pues sabía que la tía abuela le pediría más explicaciones y ella no las tenía – Él dice que estará llegando mañana por la tarde.

- Gracias a Dios – Exclamó Elroy con alivio – Eso significa que Candy al fin apareció ¿Verdad?

- Bueno… sí.

- Esa es una buena noticia. De tan solo imaginar el escándalo que esa chiquilla podría haber originado a la familia…

- Todos estamos muy felices porque ha aparecido.

- Aún no puedo creer como Albert fue capaz de culpar a Neil de semejante cosa. Probablemente se halla ido unos días con algunos amigos, ya sabes cómo son los jóvenes de hoy en día.

- Tía abuela…

- Iré a tomar una siesta… nos veremos a la hora de la cena.

Elroy se retiró sin dejarle tiempo a Ambar para que le explicase que, en realidad, Neil no estaba de fiesta con amigos, sino en prisión. Sabía que se pondría furiosa en cuanto se enterase. Probablemente entraría en otra de sus crisis, pero supuso que lo mejor sería que se lo contase Albert en persona cuando llegara.

**ooo**

Al día siguiente, Eliza le pidió a Sam que la acompañará a la comisaría a visitar a su hermano. Sabía que Albert se habría ofrecido a ir con ella si se lo hubiera pedido pero no aún sentía vergüenza por todo lo que había pasado con Neil como para pedírselo. Sabía que Sam no la juzgaría y se había mostrado dispuesto a acompañarla a donde ella quisiera.

- ¿Quieres que te espere aquí? – Le preguntó Sam al llegar a la comisaria donde Neil se encontraba detenido.

- Sí, creo que será mejor que haga esto sola.

- De acuerdo.

Eliza preguntó por su hermano en el mostrador de entrada y pidió a uno de los oficiales que la acompañara hasta su celda.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó la voz de su hermano.

En esos momentos, Eliza creía que era una fortuna estar ciega. Sabía que no podría soportar ver a su hermano tras las rejas.

- Vine a visitarte.

- Que rápido corren las noticias – Dijo él con ironía – Imagino que mamá y papá ya lo saben.

- No.

- ¿No? ¿Y tú como te has enterado? ¿Y porque estás aquí en Nueva York? Se suponía que tendrías que estar en Chicago.

- Lo siento tanto… - Le dijo con pena no pudiendo evitar que su voz se quebrace – No quería hacerlo, pero intente advertirte.

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

- Fui yo quien advirtió a Albert de lo que tenías planeado hacer.

- ¿Fuiste tú? – La furia en la voz de Neil era evidente - ¿Cómo has podido hacerme algo así? ¡Eres mi hermana!

- ¡Y te amo! Pero no podía permitir que cometieras ese error e hicieras algo de lo que pudieras llegar a arrepentirme.

- Me arrepiento de haber confiado en ti.

- Neil, seguimos siendo hermanos. Yo voy a hacer todo lo posible para sacarte de aquí cuanto antes y…

- ¡Vete! – Le gritó.

- Pero…

- ¿No has escuchado? ¡Vete! No quiero volver a verte en mi vida.

- Esta bien…

Le dolía el alma por la forma en que su hermano la estaba tratando, y no podía evitar sentirse culpable por haberlo acusado, pero en el fondo estaba convencida que había hecho lo correcto. Sabía que podía recuperar el cariño de Neil, solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo, pero terminaría por perdonarla, y al final, entraría en razón y se arrepentiría por todas las cosas que había hecho.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido? – Le preguntó Sam al verla salir.

- Neil no me perdona que lo haya acusado con Albert – Le dijo con tristeza – Me ha dicho que no quería volver a verme.

- No te preocupes – La tomó por la cintura y comenzaron a caminar hacia afuera – Es tu hermano y te quiere, solo está un poco enfadado por la situación que está pasando e intenta buscar un culpable, pero con el tiempo llegará a perdonarte, ya lo verás.

- Gracias – Sonrió Eliza. Era la única palabra que podía decirle a Sam. Le agradecía por estar a su lado, y le agradecía por todo el apoyo que le estaba dando.

Era increíble la manera en que todo había cambiado desde que había decidido dar un nuevo rumbo a su vida.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, solo falta un capítulo para terminar este fic…y un epilogo tal vez.<em>

_Espero que les guste!_

_Beosssssssss_


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36**

Terry volvía a casa después de su último ensayo para Romeo y Julieta. Al día siguiente se estrenaría la obra y los nervios lo estaban consumiendo. Aunque si había algo que lo tranquilizaba, era saber que tenía el apoyo de su familia alentándolo desde la primera fila.

Albert había partido rumbo a Chicago un día después de que Candy apareciera, y a juzgar por las noticias, las cosas no estaban yendo muy bien por allá. A noticia del encarcelamiento de Neil había destrozado a los Leegan, quienes no estaban pasando por un buen momento, pero sobretodo había acabado con la paciencia de la tía abuela. Aún no quería aceptar que su sobrino era culpable de lo que lo acusaban, y tampoco quería afrontar a la vergüenza que eso significaba para la familia entera. Se había recluido en su habitación sin querer hablar con nadie, y era Albert quien debía ocuparse de todos los negocios familiares. Afortunadamente, Ambar había sabido entenderlo y estaba allí para apoyarlo. Los planes de la boda seguían en pie, y la tía abuela ya tenía demasiados problemas como para continuar oponiéndose al matrimonio.

Eliza aún continuaba viviendo en casa de Eleanor. Albert había querido llevársela con él devuelta a Chicago, pero la joven se había reusado. Candy comprendía su reacción, así que no tuvo reparos en invitarla a quedarse con ellos y de ese modo estar cerca de Sam.

Terry entró en la casa cuando encontró a su esposa sentada en la sala tomando un té junto con su hermano.

- Terry, al fin llegas – Erwin se puso de pie y fue a saludar a su hermano.

- Es bueno volver a verte – Con todos los problemas que habían pasado casi no habían tenido tiempo para hablar – Dime… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Solo he venido a saludarte… y a decirte que nuestro padre estará llegando a los Estados Unidos la semana entrante.

- ¿El duque viene?

- Acabamos de recibir un telegrama. Al parecer quiere estar presente para tu boda.

- Ya veo – Dijo él con un tono de preocupación. No le disgustaba que su padre estuviera presente en la boda, pero sentía cierto temor al pensar en lo que el duque podría llegar a decir cuando se enterara que estaba trabajando como actor en una compañía de teatro - ¿Cómo están las cosas con tu madre y hermanos? – Preguntó Terry para sacarse de mente aquellos pensamientos que lo preocupaban.

- Mamá está histérica pensando en la llegada de papá. Ya sabes lo mucho que a él le disgustan sus salidas y fiestas, y bueno… ella no está muy contenta de tener que modificar nuevamente su vida ahora que la estaba pasando tan bien – Terry rió. Se imaginaba a la duquesa cara de cerdo tener que subordinarse ante las normas del duque otra vez – Y Claudia no ve la hora de volver a Inglaterra.

- ¿No le gusta Estados Unidos? – Preguntó Candy mientras servía una taza de té a su marido.

- No es eso – Respondió Edwin – Claudia siempre busca el lado negativo a todas las cosas. Lo cierto es que disfruta mucho yendo de compras por las tiendas de la Quinta avenida, pero no sería ella si no se quejase de algo.

- Supongo que la llegada de papá la tranquilizará un poco – Agregó Terry.

- Tal vez…

Terry y su hermano estuvieron charlando por unos cuantos minutos más. No había podido quedarse demasiado tiempo ya que la duquesa prácticamente no le permitía tener contacto con su hermano bastardo, y mucho menos pisar la casa de esa mujer que tiempo atrás había estado con su marido.

- Sé que estás preocupado por lo que dirá tu padre – Le dijo Candy una vez que Edwin se había ido – Pero no tienes por qué sentir temor. Tu padre ha cambiado mucho en todo este tiempo. Incluso te ha permitido quedarte en casa de Eleanor.

- Lo sé… tal vez me esté precipitando un poco.

- No te preocupes más – Le sonrió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con ternura – Tienes que descansar para mañana. Es el estreno de la obra y tienes que estar esplendido para ese momento.

- Sí.

Terry besó a su esposa y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, esperando que Candy lo acompañara en poco tiempo. Sabía que tenía que descansar, pero no podía pensar en hacerlo sin el cuerpo de ella a su lado.

Candy ayudó a Mary a recoger las tazas de té cuando alguien llamó a la puerta y la sirvienta tuvo que ir a atender.

- Señorita Candy – Volvió después de unos segundos acompañada por una mujer a la cual Candy no tenía intenciones de ver – La señora Wharton ha insistido en hablar con usted.

- Déjanos solas Mary, por favor – Le pidió a la sirvienta. No quería hablar con Amelia pero tenía que dejarle claro una vez más cuál era su postura. La sirvienta se retiró y Candy invitó a Amelia a tomar asiento - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó sin más preámbulos. Quería terminar con eso cuanto antes.

- Sé que no deseas verme – Le dijo – Pero yo sí necesitaba hacerlo por última vez.

- ¿Por última vez?

- Samuel ha decidido que regresaremos a Inglaterra – Candy no expresó ninguna clase de sentimiento al saber que Amelia se iría – Tal vez no te interese, pero tenía la necesidad de ver tu rostro por última vez – Hiso una pausa antes de continuar – Sabes que nunca me cansaré de pedirte disculpas por lo que te he hecho, yo misma jamás podré perdonármelo, pero créeme que estoy pagando mi error con creces – Candy sentía la necesidad de decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Estaba demasiado confundida como para hablar – Solo… solo quiero que me prometas algo.

- ¿Qué?

Amelia miró a su hija con un profundo cariño que sabía jamás sería correspondido.

- Prométeme que serás feliz.

- Soy feliz – Contestó Candy con sinceridad – Tengo a mi familia, unos amigos que no cambiaría por nadie, y un hombre al cual amo más que a mi vida misma. No podría ser más feliz.

- Entonces prométeme que nunca permitirás que nada ni nadie opaque tu felicidad.

Candy miró los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas de Amelia. No le estaba pidiendo que la perdonara como lo había hecho aquel día, sino que por primera vez, sentía que su madre estaba pensando el ella. No veía en Amelia la necesidad de salvarse a sí misma, y Candy no sintió la necesidad de odiarla.

- Te lo prometo – Fue lo único que le dijo.

Amelia sonrió y se puso de pie. Hubiera querido darle un abrazo y besar el rostro de su hija, pero aún no era el momento. Candy no la había perdonado, y tal vez nunca lo hiciera.

- Debo irme – Le dijo con la voz quebrada.

- Sí.

- Escucha… sé que me odias, y que no tienes interés en continuar hablando conmigo, pero si en algún momento quieres buscarme… te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos.

Candy no dijo nada, pero a Amelia no le entristeció su silencio, sino que le dio la esperanza de que en algún momento la vería de nuevo.

**ooo**

Había llegado el estreno de Romeo y Julieta. Terry se encontraba en su camerino completamente nervioso esperando el momento de salir a escena. Si bien su papel no era de gran importancia, se sentía con una responsabilidad enorme por tratarse de su debut frente a toda la sociedad de Chicago.

Unos días atrás, Eleanor había decidido sacar a la luz la relación que la unía con Terry, y los periodistas lo habían estado acosando desde ese momento, y esperando ansiosamente el día de estreno de la obra. Obviamente, también habían especulado con los dotes artísticos de Terry, y esa era su oportunidad para demostrar que podía llegar a ser tan buen actor como su madre.

- Puedo pasar – Terry escuchó la voz de Karen que estaba asomada por la puerta.

- Pasa, Karen.

La muchacha entró y tomó asiento frente a su amigo. Últimamente, Karen estaba más feliz que nunca, no solamente por el hecho de que esa noche tendría el papel protagónico después de haber esperado por ese momento durante años, sino también porque al fin había conocido al hombre con el cual quería pasar el resto de sus días.

Después de aquella noche en que Archie la acompañó hasta su casa, continuaron con una relación. Él le había confesado a Karen como había sido su relación con su fallecida esposa desde un comienzo, y también sabía que el bebé al cual había dado su apellido no era de él, pero sin duda, ese fue el motivo por el cual termino de enamorarse por completo de Archie. No cualquier hombre acepta a un hijo que formó parte de un engaño y le brinda tanto amor como Archie lo hacía con el pequeño Anthony.

- ¿Estás nervioso? – Le preguntó Karen a Terry.

- Un poco – Mintió él. En verdad estaba temblando por los nervios - ¿Tú no estás nerviosa? – Le preguntó él a ella.

- No, no estoy nerviosa – Le contestó Karen con total sinceridad – He esperado este momento toda mi vida, y solo puedo sentir ansiedad por salir a escena – Hiso una pausa y miró fijamente a su amigo – Temes que se te compare con tu madre ¿Verdad?

- Siempre quise triunfar en el teatro por mis propios medios, no por lo que mi madre significa.

- Terry, eres un excelente actor – Le sonrió Karen – Harás un trabajo genial está noche y todos te amarán.

- Gracias – Terry le sonrió. Karen era la mejor amiga que jamás había tenido.

Se escuchó la última llamada para que los actores salieran a escena, y ambos se pusieron de pie para preparase. Esa noche significaba mucho para ambos y todo tenía que salir perfecto.

**ooo**

Las luces de la sala se apagaron, lo cual significaba que la obra estaba por comenzar. Terry había conseguido un palco especial para sus familiares y amigos donde se encontraban Candy, Eleanor, Max, Delfina, Archie, Eliza y Sam. Edwin también se encontraba con ellos, su madre no le había dado permiso para asistir, pero él por primera vez la había enfrentado, pues no quería perderse el debut de su hermano.

Candy se encontraba tan o más nerviosa que Terry. Sabía lo mucho que él había estado preparándose para brindar una buena actuación esa noche, y por eso deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que triunfara.

Cuando el telón se abrió, Candy sintió un vuelco en el corazón. La obra comenzó y cuando Terry al fin salió a escena, Candy no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. Su personaje no era de los más importantes, pero para ella simplemente había sido el mejor de todos los actores. No dudaba que las críticas serian excelentes, y que Terry no tardaría en conseguir los papeles protagónicos por su propio talento.

Tal vez fuera por el inmenso amor que sentía por él, pero para Candy, Terry fue quien sobresalió por encima del resto de los actores. Y a juzgar por los aplausos finales, el público pensó lo mismo.

- Terry ha estado genial – Le dijo Eleanor a Candy mientras aplaudían.

- Nunca lo dudé.

En ese momento, Terry dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba Candy y le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas. Él también estaba satisfecho con el trabajo que había hecho, y todo se lo debía a la mujer que había estado apoyándolo desde el primer momento.

- Será mejor que nos retiremos ahora – Dijo Eleanor mientras se ponía de pie – Dentro de unos minutos la gente comenzará a aglomerarse y tenemos que llegar a la recepción.

- ¿No podemos esperar a Terry? – Preguntó Candy, quien sentía unas ganas inmensas por abrazarlo y felicitarlo.

- Él irá con el resto del elenco. Es así como funciona esto.

- De acuerdo – Candy salió del palco sin muchas ganas, pero con la esperanza de encontrarse con él más tarde.

**ooo**

- No puedo creerlo – Decía Karen dentro del carruaje que los estaba llevando hacia la recepción – Ha salido mejor de lo que habíamos esperado. Ya quiero ver las críticas en los periódicos de mañana.

- Ha sido una gran noche – Dijo Robert con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

En momentos como ese, agradecía haber tenido ese golpe de suerte respecto a Susana. Ella nunca habría podido hacer una performance como la que había hecho Karen esa noche. La obra había sido un éxito, y ya podía visualizar los encabezados del día siguiente. Sin duda alguna, habrá una sección dedicada especialmente a su nueva estrella: Terry Grandchester. Grandes habían sido las expectativas para con el muchacho, y todas habían sido cubiertas ampliamente. Robert estaba seguro de que Terry se convertiría en la futura estrella de su compañía, y haría todo lo posible para no dejarlo ir.

Llegaron al hotel donde se realizaba la recepción. La entrada estaba llena de admiradoras y periodistas que gritaban los nombres de los actores. Terry nunca había vivido algo semejante en su vida, y comenzaba a ser consciente de lo que implicaba ser un actor reconocido. No es que no le gustara que las personas admiraran su trabajo, pero el acoso y las cosas que las mujeres le decían comenzaban a incomodarlo. Él tenía una esposa, y no era correcto recibir esa clase de "elogios" sobre todo para Candy.

Con algo de dificultad, lograron entrar en el salón. Allí ya estaban esperándolos la gente más influyente de la ciudad de Nueva York y algunos periodistas de renombre. Pero Terry solo buscaba a una persona con la mirada.

Candy estaba parada en un rincón completamente sola. Se la notaba incomoda, y Terry no dudó en dirigirse hacia ella, a pesar de las insistencias de los periodistas por obtener una nota suya.

- ¿Por qué tan sola? – Le preguntó cuándo llegó hacia ella.

- Sabes que no me gustan esta clase de fiestas – Le dijo ella con seriedad.

- ¿Estás segura? – Terry no creyó en su infantil excusa – Dime que es lo que sucede.

Candy lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Escuche todas las cosas que te decían esas mujeres – Le dijo en un murmullo.

- Así que es eso – Rió Terry - ¡Estas celosa!

- No estoy celosa – Se quejó ella cruzando los brazos.

- Cariño – Terry rodeó a su esposa con los brazos – Sabes que no existe en mi vida nadie que se compare contigo. Tú eres la mujer a la quien yo amo, y nunca habrá nadie más.

Poco a poco Candy fue aflojando su cuerpo y se rindió ante los besos de Terry. Pero de pronto…

- ¡Suéltalo!

Candy sintió un fuerte golpe en su rostro que la hiso separarse de Terry.

El fuerte grito de aquella histérica mujer logró tener la atención de todos los que estaban presentes en esa reunión.

- ¡Susana! – Dijo Terry con furia - ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

- Vine por ti, Terry – Le dijo mirándolo con una mirada profunda. No cabía ninguna duda que esa muchacha había tocado los límites de la locura – No hay motivo por el cual debamos estar separados, y no es necesario que continúes al lado de esta mujer.

- No sé de qué estás hablando – Terry intentó contenerse – Pues era obvio que Susana tenía un serio problema en su cabeza – Pero será mejor que te retires de aquí si no quieres armar un escándalo ¿Dónde está tu madre?

- Mi madre – Dijo Susana de una forma despectiva – Ella no me entiende. Dice que estoy loca y me encerró en un manicomio ¡Pero he logrado escaparme, y estoy aquí por ti!

Ahora sí, Terry había comenzado a sentir temor.

- Creo… creo que debemos llamar a tu madre.

- ¡No! – Gritó nuevamente Susana – ¡Ella no me entiende! No entiende que nosotros dos nos amamos, y que debemos estar juntos.

- Susana… yo no te amo – Le dijo él con pena. A pesar de todo, la muchacha le daba lastima – Necesitas ayuda.

- ¡Susy! – Se escuchó el gritó de una mujer rubia que iba corriendo hacia ellos, seguida por dos hombres vestidos de blanco.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó Susana a su madre en un tono furioso - ¡Vete!

- Susy – Loraine tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas – Susy necesitas ayuda…

- ¡No!

Susana continuaba gritando mientras los hombres la tomaban a la fuerza y le inyectaban un calmante. Al poco tiempo, cayó desvanecida y se la llevaron del lugar sin decir una sola palabra. Loraine estaba tan avergonzada por el penoso espectáculo que había hecho su hija que estaba segura que no podría volver a dar la cara por el resto de su vida.

- Eso sí que ha sido extraño – Dijo Max mientras se acercaba a su hija - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si, papá – Le contestó ella mientras se sobaba la mejilla donde Susana le había pegado – No ha sido nada.

- Esa mujer está loca.

- Está enferma – Le aclaró Candy – Y necesita atención médica.

- De todas formas no creo que vuelva a molestarnos – Dijo Terry, aliviado porque Susana había sido encerrada nuevamente en el manicomio. Pero el alivio le duró poco al ver a lo lejos un rostro familiar – Duque… - Dijo en un murmullo mientras su padre se acercaba a él.

Terry no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo su padre en ese lugar. Según Edwin, el duque no llegaría sino hasta la semana entrante.

- Hijo… - Le dijo cuando llegó hasta él.

- Hola Richard - Candy saludó al duque con total naturalidad.

- ¿Lo sabías? – Le preguntó Terry a su esposa - ¿Sabías que mi padre estaba aquí?

- Nos vimos apenas esta mañana – Le explicó ella – Tu padre no quería perderse tu debut como actor – Terry la miró con confusión – Le envié una carta cuando comenzaste con los ensayos. Él quería estar al tanto de tu vida, pero sabía que no le dirías nada, así que no le quedó más remedio que recurrir a mí.

- Candy me ha explicado que siempre has querido ser actor.

- ¿No te molesta? – Le preguntó Terry extrañado.

- Claro que no – Le contestó el duque – Hace un tiempo que comprendí que de nada sirve intentar imponerte mi voluntad. Lo único que me importa, hijo, es que tú seas feliz.

- Yo… no sé qué decir.

- No hay nada que decir – Sonrió el duque – Has hecho un gran trabajo en el escenario. Estoy seguro que te convertirás en un gran actor.

- Gracias.

- Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Terry no terminaba de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, pero lo que sí sabía, era que él y el duque al fin habían encontrado el equilibrio en su relación de padre e hijo. Se sentía feliz por todo lo que tenía en esos momentos. Su carrera como actor estaba comenzando, tenía a sus padres, amigos, y por sobre todas las cosas, la tenía a ella. Sabía que haber encontrado a Candy era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. No cabía ninguna duda que Terry era el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Bueno… llegamos al final de esta historia.<em>

_Si quieren saber que fue lo que paso con Candy y Terry y los demás personajes… tendrán que esperar a leer el epilogo, que espero estar publicándolo en esta semana!_

_Besosssssssssssssssss_


	37. Chapter 37

**Epilogo**

Elizabeth Grandchester era la niña más alegre y vivaz de todo Manhattan, pero si algo había logrado opacar su felicidad, eso había sido la llegada de su nuevo hermanito. Durante cuatro años Izzy había tenido la atención absoluta de sus padres, tíos y abuelos, pero ahora ya nada era lo mismo.

- No me gusta – Le dijo la pequeña a su madre frunciendo el ceño.

Candy estaba sentada en la mecedora con su bebé de tan solo unos pocos meses de edad en sus brazos. Jacob era un niño bastante inquieto y demandaba constantemente la atención de su madre.

Cuando la escuchaba hablar de ese modo, Candy solo sonreía y le acariciaba sus risos castaños. Izzy estaba celosa, pero eso era algo normal en una niña tan mimada como ella.

- ¿No podemos devolverlo? – Insistió la pequeña por enésima vez.

- Cariño, los bebes no pueden devolverse.

- Entonces nunca lo hubiesen traído.

- Ven aquí mi amor – Le dijo Candy. Izzy dudó un poco en acercarse, pero al final decidió ir a refugiarse a los brazos de su madre – No tienes que estar celosa de Jacob – Le dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro – Él es un bebé ahora y necesita cuidados especiales.

- Yo también los necesito.

- Pequeña… siempre vas a tener todo nuestro amor.

A Izzy le hubiera gustado creer en las palabras de su madre, pero ya habían pasado una situación similar un año atrás cuando a sus abuelos se les había ocurrido traer un nuevo bebé a la familia. Claro que no era lo mismo, pues no vivían en la misma casa que ella, pero aun así, le molestaba no tener la atención absoluta.

Izzy sintió como unas manos fuertes la tomaban por detrás y la alzaban.

- ¿Cómo estas pequeña?

Terry había llegado temprano ese día. Hacia un par de años que se había convertido en el primer actor de la compañía Stanford, y su éxito ascendió considerablemente después de su primer papel como actor principal.

Claro que todavía tenía que lidiar con las molestas admiradoras que lo acosaban día y noche, pero afortunadamente, Candy había logrado controlar sus celos comprendiendo que solo era un trabajo.

- Papi, no quiero al bebé en casa – Volvió a quejarse Izzy – Creo que aún estamos a tiempo de devolverlo.

- No podemos hacer eso, mi amor – Le dijo Terry después de besar a su esposa y a su hijo – Pero te propongo algo.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó la niña con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar un paseo por el parque? Solo tú y yo. Podemos llevar algunos juguetes y si quieres te compraré un helado.

- De acuerdo – Aceptó Izzy después de pensarlo por unos segundos. Le encantaba el helado, y Terry sabía que siempre podría sobornarla con eso.

- No vuelvan tarde – Les advirtió Candy cuando Terry y su hija salían de la habitación – Recuerden que hoy a la noche vendrán a cenar nuestros padres y los niños.

- Estaremos aquí a las cinco en punto – Prometió Terry antes de irse.

Candy sonrió y pensó en lo afortunada que era por tener una familia así. Aún recordaba el día en que al fin ella y Terry se habían convertido en marido y mujer oficialmente.

_Flashback_

Era un día soleado de verano, y un ambiente festivo se respiraba en Lakewood. El duque había querido celebrar el matrimonio en Londres, pero la guerra estaba en su momento más terrible, y además, es sueño de Candy siempre había sido casarse en ese lugar que tanto significaba para ella.

Allí en Lakewood Candy vivió su infancia, momentos lindos y otros no tanto, pero estaba segura que ese era el lugar donde quería formalizar su unión con el hombre que amaba. Y por supuesto, Terry haría cualquier cosa con tal de complacerla a ella.

La fiesta se realizaría en el jardín de la mansión de las rosas, rodeados únicamente por las personas que significaban algo para ellos. Sin duda alguna, lo que más feliz hacia a Candy era ver a sus seres queridos todos juntos y felices.

Annie por fin había logrado perdonar a Archie y comenzar una nueva vida junto a Félix. Ya no sentía vergüenza por la cicatriz que llevaba en el rostro, pues Félix no se cansaba de decirle lo hermosa que era. Por supuesto, una de las cosas que había completado la felicidad de Annie había sido conocer a sus verdaderos padres. Claro que nunca lograrían superar el amor que ella sentía hacia los señores Britter, pero se sentía bien conocer su origen, y sentirse tan querida. El enterarse que Harper era su hermana gemela la había shockeado un poco, pero no se había sentido devastada con su muerte, tal vez porque nunca habían sido exactamente hermanas. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar la fecha de su propia boda, que estaba segura sus padres no tardarían en confirmarla.

Archie era inmensamente feliz por todo lo que tenía. Quien iba a decir que aquel joven elegante y sobrio podría llegar a sentir tanto amor por ese bebé que ni siquiera compartía su misma sangre. No había tardado mucho en pedirle matrimonio a Karen y concretar esa unión en una pequeña capilla de la ciudad de Nueva York a escondidas de todos. Claro que no pudieron ocultarse de un fotógrafo entrometido que no tardo en vender la historia de la boda de la actriz a la prensa. La tía abuela estuvo al borde de un ataque de nervios al enterarse que su querido sobrino se había casado con una mujer como Karen, pero una vez más, no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Aunque sin duda alguna, el mayor problema que se había presentado para Elroy había sido la más reciente rebelión de Albert.

Ambar había recibido un telegrama desde Madagascar, allí la necesitaban con urgencia, y ella no pudo negarse. Albert no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir, así que hiso lo que le pareció lo mejor, se fue con ella. Hacía poco habían recibido noticias de ellos, se habían casado en una sencilla ceremonia en medio de la selva, y lo único que lamentaron fue no poder compartir ese momento con sus seres queridos. Pero ahora estaban allí, en Lakewood, para presenciar la boda de Candy y Terry.

Con Albert en África y Archie en Nueva York, solo había una persona que podía ponerse al frente de las empresas Andrey. Si bien Stear tenía otros intereses, aceptó con resignación ocupar ese lugar. Después de todo, cumplía con todas las condiciones que el consorcio demandaba, tenía una inteligencia superior y estaba prometido con una buena mujer. Seguramente, la tía abuela no tardaría mucho en anunciar el matrimonio entre Stear y Patty.

Los Leegan habían logrado sobrevivir a la bancarrota gracias a la ayuda de Albert, y ahora veían las cosas de un modo distinto. Ya no se dedicaban a despilfarrar el dinero y tomaban más en serio los negocios que realizaban. Eliza se había mudado definitivamente a Nueva York donde convivía con Sam, incluso estaban pensando en casarse.

Neil había sido condenado por el secuestro de Candy y llevado a prisión. Eliza y sus padres habían ido a visitarlo un par de veces, pero la actitud de él era poco alentadora, y habían desistido de hacerlo.

Eleanor y Max al fin habían decidido sacar a la luz su romance para evitar especulaciones, y ahora estaban felices de no tener que seguir escondiéndose para poder estar juntos. Hacía una semana que Max había abierto su club, el cual había resultado ser todo un éxito y tanto Eleanor como Candy estaban orgullosas de él. Pero Delfina era sin duda la que más había salido ganando en todo eso. Había encontrado en Eleanor y Max los padres que siempre había soñado, y no podía pedir nada más en la vida.

En cuanto a la familia de Terry, Richard había tenido tiempo de recapacitar el tiempo que estuvo alejado de sus hijos, dándose cuenta que de nada servía querer obligarlos a ser lo que él mismo quería que fueran. Cuando Candy le había contado los deseos de Terry por ser actor, no pudo negar que en un primer momento se sintió ofuscado, pero después de considerarlo detenidamente, decidió que ese sueño no tenía nada de malo, y en el fondo le gustaba que su hijo tuviera las suficientes agallas para hacerlo realidad. Todo eso también lo había hecho pensar en los propios deseos de Edwin, tal vez en la sociedad no sea bien visto ser homosexual, pero esos prejuicios debían terminar, y que mejor manera de hacerlo que aceptando a su propio hijo. No importaban las inclinaciones de Edwin siempre y cuando fuera feliz con las decisiones que tomara.

Candy y Terry estaban felices de ver como las cosas estaban tomando su rombo, y la culminación de todo era su propia boda. Candy vistiendo un precioso vestido blanco hecho especialmente para ella, bordado con perlas y cristales, y Terry, impecable con un traje negro que su padre había traído de Paris. No había mucha gente presente, solo su familia, amigos, e incluso los niños del hogar de Pony. Todos habían querido presenciar la felicidad de aquellas dos personas que tanto significaban para ellos.

Allí, parados frente al cura, prometieron amarse por el resto de sus vidas, una promesa que estaba dispuesto a cumplir pasase lo que pasase.

Durante su viaje de bodas a Europa, Candy sorprendió a Terry con una noticia que iba a cambiar sus vidas por completo.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? – Le dijo mientras observaban el mar desde la cubierta del barco – Tu padre cometió un acierto al decidir adelantar la boda un par de semanas.

- Estoy de acuerdo – Sonrió él.

- Porque nos hubiéramos visto envueltos en un problema cuando se dieran cuenta que nuestro hijo nació antes de tiempo.

- ¿De qué hablas? Nosotros no… - Entonces comprendió lo que Candy estaba diciendo - ¿Estás hablando en serio? – Ella asintió con la cabeza y Terry la tomó fuertemente entre sus brazos, riendo y festejando como un loco - ¿Cuándo lo supiste?

- Hace un par de días… aún no he ido a ver un médico, pero puedo sentirlo dentro de mí.

Y así fue como, al volver de su luna de miel, Terry obligó a Candy a ir a una revisión médica donde les confirmaron la feliz noticia.

Ocho meses después, nacía Izzy, la pequeña que alegraba cada día las vidas de sus padres con su sonrisa.

_Fin de flashback_

Como Candy había previsto, Terry e Izzy habían llegado una hora más tarde de lo que habían prometido, cubiertos de barro de pies a cabeza.

- Tienen cinco minutos para bañarse y vestirse – Sentenció Candy con menos severidad de la que hubiera querido. Sus padres no tardarían en llegar y no podían encontrarlos en ese estado.

Una hora después, Eleanor y Max estaban sentados en el comedor junto con sus hijos y nietos. Era increíble como habían logrado formar una familia cuando ambos se habían creído demasiado adultos como para hacerlo. Aparte de Candy y Terry, tenían a Delfina, quien se había convertido en una niña hermosa y alegre. Pero la noticia que más los había impactado, era saber que después de dos años de casados, Eleanor había resultado embarazada. Era una noticia que no se esperaban, pero decidieron tomarla de la mejor manera y cuando el pequeño Eric llegó a sus vidas, sintieron que todo valió la pena.

Allí sentados a la mesa, todos conversaban y reían. Esa era la familia que todos habían deseado, y era algo real. Nada más podían pedirle a la vida.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno… ahora sí llegamos al final de esta historia. Espero no haberlas decepcionado con el epilogo y que les haya gustado.<em>

_En breve estaré llegando con una nueva historia que estoy armando y espero que les guste tanto como esta!_

_Besosssssssssssssssssss_


End file.
